


Mugged Off

by dragonquesttbh



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest VIII, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: (Angelo makes a brief cameo), (much to El's embarrassment), Act 2 Spoilers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Awkward Sex, Bonding Over Being Orphans, Canonical using thieves as bait, Davé has a pink cab, El is hung but doesn't understand ratatouille, Erik Sells Weed to Everyone, Erik calls Jasper a Twink, Erik has Grindr, Fuck Marry Kill, Gang Violence, Grubby alley sex?, He's Erik's himbo, Hotto Baths, House Parties, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Luminerik, M/M, Mild Smut, Mordegon doesn't know what Grindr is, Previous Erik/Derk, Rab talks about his Jacksie, Sex Dreams, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Spanking in a tent, Stealth Wanks, Stoned Proposals, Then 69, Trauma, Uncomfortable family meals, Very Minor Sylv/Erik, We let Veronica say fuck now she won't stop, dark themes, drunken antics, references to sexual abuse, stupid fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 111,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonquesttbh/pseuds/dragonquesttbh
Summary: Erik's life is not his own, revolving around caring for his younger sister and the need to create a better life for her– all while obeying the orders of his landlords, prolific criminal gang: the Vikings.Longing for freedom, he throws himself into any adventure he can find, unable to see a way to escape his life of crime.That is, until one day when he picks the wrong boy to mug, and falls into a whole different kind of trouble.(Modern AU where Erik and El fall for eachother in a chance encounter)





	1. Grocery Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "See this? _Don't_ make me use it." He managed to keep his voice cold, level– threatening.
> 
> The boy audibly gulped, glistening eyes on the verge of spilling over with tears.
> 
> "You don't wanna use that."
> 
> "But I will." He growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've fucked about with the ages a bit coz modern settings & fictional mediaeval lands are pretty different things: 
> 
> \- Erik is 19 (he had to retake the year lmao)  
> \- El is 18  
> \- they're both in the same year at college
> 
> Also, in the UK college = sixth form = last two years of high school (basically 16–19 yr olds) sorry for any confusion !!
> 
> Edit: turns out Erik is canonically 19, _nice_

Erik skulked in the sidestreet, frantically scanning the passersby for a new mark. His fingertips tingled with a mixture of fear and apprehension as revulsion seeped in, his once level breathing becoming ragged. He swallowed hard. It was either this, or letting him and Mia starve– and that was not an option. Pushing his shame to the side, his hand brushed across smooth metal, feeling the comfort of the knife handle solid against his palm. He'd never had to use it,   _just a precaution_ , he assured himself.

Then he saw him.

Shoulder length brown hair, purple hoody, soft expression: an easy target.

Drawing up his hood, Erik briefly stepped out of the shadows. He grabbed the boy by his hood and dragged him back into the shade of the alleyway. Roughly shoving him against the wall, he looked over his shoulder to check that they were safely hidden behind the bins. He glanced up from under the cover of his hood, noticing how young, how scared and ...weirdly familiar he looked. He ignored the ache in his chest.

"Wallet," he spat.

Erik knew that pushing him face first against the wall would've been more effective, but somehow that felt _wrong_. Well, more wrong than mugging him. He didn't want to scar the poor boy, after all.

The boy simply shook his head.

Erik gasped, then quickly cleared his throat.

"I don't wanna hurt you, please..." Erik pressed his right arm hard against his chest, carefully restraining him. He could tell that he wouldn't fight back, he wasn't the type, but just needed intimidating enough to get him to hand over the wallet.

He shook his head again, a strange defiant look in his eye: a stark contrast with the betraying sign of his trembling lower lip.

Erik shakily put his hand in his pocket and drew out his knife. The boy flinched back, breathing suddenly becoming rapid. Erik was sure he was equally terrified, palm so slick the weapon threatened to slip out of his hand. He gripped it even harder, knuckle straining with effort.

"See this? _Don't_  make me use it." He managed to keep his voice cold, level– threatening.

The boy audibly gulped, glistening eyes on the verge of spilling over with tears.

"You don't wanna use that."

"But I will." He growled.

Erik drew in a deep breath, shocked by, and slightly in awe of the boy's resilience.  
Having to frisk him was becoming more and more likely, but the idea of it made him feel a little sick.

He was abruptly brought out of his head by a loud _ping._

He groaned, feeling a soft vibration against his chest. His first thought was Mia, so he knew he'd have to check it, though he wished it'd come at a more convenient time.

"You gonna check that?" The boy croaked, his face softening a little, eyes still wide.

"Um, yeah, sorry." He cringed at this apology, aware of how unthreatening he sounded. "Uh, don't try anything."

He slipped his arm from the boy's chest and fumbled for the phone in his pocket, keeping the knife carefully pointed at his gut. His gaze firmly fixed on the boy, he blindly clicked on the notification. His eyes briefly flickered down to the screen.

 

> **How about you sit on my lap and we'll talk about the first thing that pops up ;)**

 

"Oh," he breathed, body relaxing in an instant.

"What is it?" The boy ventured, voice shaking.

"Nothin'."

He dared a glance at the screen.

"Is that... Grindr?" He stifled a giggle.

"N-no!" Mortified, Erik hastily shoved the phone back into his pocket.

He thrust his arm against him, pushing him back against wall.

The boy looked straight through him with piercing blue eyes, scared expression now transformed into a small, if slightly awkward, smile. Erik's grip loosened, unnerved by his apparent calmness. Then, one of the boy's hands slipped free to wrap around Erik's forearm.

Erik was on the verge of tears, shame and guilt mingling to cloud the edges of his vision, fogging all ability to think clearly.  
He wasn't scared of him, in fact, it even looked like he pitied him. And he didn't deserve this. He was so gentle, so sweet, and above all _cute._

Erik cursed himself, forcing all thoughts of his attractiveness out of his mind. What he didn't need right now was another hook up, but some food to put on the table. He just wished the boy he picked hadn't been so _pretty_.

"Look, I know you're desperate, but this isn't the way, okay?" He shifted his hand along Erik's arm until it touched his hand, gently rubbing the back of it with his thumb in comforting repetitive rhythms. "Drop the knife, and we can talk." Kind eyes searched for Erik's beneath the darkness of his hood.

The knife clattered to the ground.

Erik gasped, his body being no longer his own. His immediate instinct was to run, but all fight had left him and he felt utterly trapped.

The boy freed his other hand and reached out to pull back his hood, revealing Erik's tear-stained face. Erik withdrew his arm and stumbled back, shaken by his overfamiliar behaviour. He briefly allowed his eyes to travel up, noting what looked like recognition on the boy's face.

He desperately scoured his brain for a connection with this boy, but in its fractured state, he drew a blank.

He accepted that it didn't matter anyway, as regardless of how he knew him, he'd seen his face now so could easily give his description to the police. He clenched his teeth.

"It's okay, don't cry, sweet."

He reached out to carefully dab tears from his blotchy face. Erik's muscles tightened involuntarily, his body now made of solid stone, as the stranger performed this intimate gesture. No-one had ever mopped up his tears before, and it felt good, but definitely alien.

"Why don't you show me your house and I'll see if I can help?"

Erik blinked back tears, conscious that his life was now in the hands of a stranger. He knew he had no choice but to do as he said.

"Follow me." He swiped at his face angrily, infuriated by his failure to secure him and Mia the money they so desperately needed.

 

 

They walked in silence, Erik keeping his head bowed submissively. As they progressed, the houses grew more and more rundown, windows boarded up and wire mesh around the gardens. Discarded beer bottles and smashed glass littered the floor.  
  
Erik stopped at a worn door, half covered in peeling blue paint. He slid in a key and stepped inside, followed by his new companion.

Erik glanced over his shoulder to see the boy gawping at the inside of the house, eyes wide as they traced over the damp wallpaper and ripped carpets.

"I know it's not exactly a hotel, but you don't need to look around like–" He cut himself off, knowing he was in no position to answer back right now.

"Sorry, didn't mean to," he replied sheepishly.

"S'fine. I guess you wanna see my room?"

He cast his eyes over the tatty curtains and broken furniture once more.

"Sure." He gave him a sympathetic smile.

They clambered up the stairs, which creaked with every step, until they reached a wooden door. Erik pushed at it, leading him inside, then promptly closed it behind him.

"Okay, so we can't be too loud coz my sister is downstairs..."

"Uh, sure..?" He tilted his head to the side.

Erik walked past him and flopped onto the bed, gesturing for the boy to sit next to him. The second he was beside him, Erik threaded a hand into silky, brown hair.

"You're very cute, you know?"

He paused a moment, allowing himself to enjoy the gentle flush that had settled in his cheeks. Grinning, he drew their mouths together, kissing him softly.

The boy yelped and pulled away almost immediately.  
Erik grit his teeth in an effort to stop his lower lip from quivering, utterly thrown by his reaction. He soon felt a hand shift over his and gently draw it away from the boy's hair.

"What're you doing?" He exclaimed, his face a picture of shock.

Erik's mouth fell open. This had never happened before. In his mind, this should've ended with them grappling around on the bed, decidedly _not_  with him red-faced and rejected, feeling humiliated once more.

"I thought that's what you wanted?"

He looked at him blankly, completely oblivious to Erik's intentions.

"Uhh, I pulled a knife on you? A-and you saw my face, so you could easily report me. Th-then you asked to come back to my house, so I assumed that this was some kinda deal, like you don't tell the police if I–"

"No!" His mouth gaped. "I just wanted to help! And I'm not gonna report you, I swear." His eyes shifted to the ground as he fiddled with the drawstrings of his hoody.

"Why not?! I mean, what's in it for you? I don't get it..." He groaned and hid his face behind his hands, not quite daring to ask what he meant by _'help'_. "Ugh, and why'd you pull away? I mean surely you can't be straight, not with that haircut!?"

"I just wanna help. And yeah, you got me." He shrugged awkwardly and offered a bashful smile.

"Oh, so that's it? You just... don't want me? Am I not good enough?" He bitterly retorted, well aware of how defensive he sounded.

A comforting hand lightly squeezed his shoulder.

"You only did what you did coz you thought you'd get in trouble... You had no choice. It'd be wrong if I didn't push you away." He smiled weakly.

"But you didn't know that. And nobody else has cared about that before, either, so that doesn't make sense. I guess I do look kinda rough today... like I need to lay off the crack, or something."

He caught a flash of himself in the mirror: pasty, almost translucent, skin; dark circles; weary eyes; unruly hair. He could almost imagine himself on a slab in the morgue.

The stranger tutted and shook his head.

"Look, I probably shouldn't say this but you're very, very pretty. One of the prettiest people I've ever seen. I see you around college sometimes and I suddenly realise I've been staring at you, and must look like a bit of a creep." He chewed at the inside of his cheek, embarrassed by his confession. "This has nothing to do with how you look, okay? I swear."

Erik had never really taken notice of other students, so wasn't surprised that he hadn't realised they'd gone to college together.  
As for _pretty_ , he wasn't so sure.

"Uh huh."

He frowned, then looked at Erik with pitying eyes.

"Hug?"

Erik nodded sadly before falling into him, letting his head loll onto his shoulder. Strong arms wrapped around him and gently traced circles into his back. Erik allowed himself to relax into the embrace, his shaking slowly softening.  
  
"I'm El, by the way." He drew back and smiled warmly.

Having only known him less than an hour, Erik was already aware of how much he liked smiling. It was a strange, but not unpleasant, feeling, spending time with someone so outwardly positive.

"Erik. Why are you here?"

"I wanna help."

"You keep saying that..." he grumbled, still reluctant to look up.

"Coz I mean it. Um, why don't you introduce me to your sister?"

"Sure, whatever," he mumbled, still thoroughly embarrassed from the earlier misunderstanding.

 

 

Moments later, they were standing downstairs, being sized up by a young teen girl. She looked them up and down then narrowed her eyes.

"Seriously, Erik? _Again_?"

"No, no, he's... a friend?" He offered half-heartedly.

"Don't lie to me! What were you doing upstairs, then, huh? Actually, forget it, I don't wanna know."

"Uhh..." He glanced over to El.

"He was just showing me around," he put in brightly. "I'm El by the way, what's your name?"

"Mia," she said curtly.

"Okay, Mia, how much food you got?"

"Not much, but we're okay. We're fine with spaghetti hoops. You want something?"

"No thanks. Can I have a look, though?"

"Be my guest," she huffed.

Mia and Erik watched from afar as the stranger rummaged through their cupboards.  
  
"Where'd you pick this one up?" She asked, making no effort to hide the amusement in her voice.

"I tried to mug him, but now he says he wants to help?" He shrugged, equally confused.

"Help with what? Taking your clothes off?" She scoffed, rolling her eyes emphatically.

"Actually, no. I tried to kiss him, but he really wasn't interested," he stated flatly, no small amount of disappointment marking his tone.

"Shame, he's pretty cute."

"Really? Oh, I err, hadn't noticed." Erik's eyes darted across the room.

"Oh yeah? Is that why you keep staring at his ass?" A smug smile tugged at the corners of her lips.  
  
He cleared his throat and let out a nervous huff of air. There was no harm in _looking,_  he figured.  
Besides, El had bent down to check those low cupboards so many times that Erik was beginning to wonder whether he was doing it on purpose.

"I don't know what–"

El stood up and turned around.  
They both immediately straightened up, forcing themselves into an awkward, rigid posture, guilty smiles plastered across their faces.

"Is this really all you have?"

His brows were drawn down, mouth downturned. Erik swore he looked almost... sad.  
  
"Yeah, but like she said, we're fine." Erik quickly cut in.

"Hm, okay. Why don't we go shopping?"

"With what money?!" He groaned. "I don't know if you've noticed, but we aren't exactly rolling in it."

"My money. Whatever you put in the trolley, I swear, I'll buy it."

"We don't need your pity–" a hard weight came down on his foot. "Oww!"

"Shut, up Erik! He said we could have whatever we want!" She pulled his sleeve, looking up at him excitedly.  
  
"Ugh, fine. Just don't try anything, okay?"

El nodded happily.

Erik flinched as a loud bang reverberated through the room.

The front door burst open and three burly men walked in, completely blocking any light from coming through.

"You got the money?"

Erik hastily turned around and rustled around in a nearby drawer.

"S'all here."

One of the men snatched the money from his hand, counted it, before nodding approvingly.

"Good boy." He ruffled his hair. "Hang on, who's this?"

"A friend." He stepped in front of El, prepared for a scolding.

"What've I told you about inviting _friends_  round?" He glared at El, who was biting down hard on his lower lip. "He could be a snitch."

Erik squeezed his eyes shut, still shielding El, and held his breath.

"Oh, leave him be, he's done well this week."

"Yeah, give him a break. He's a nice little earner."

Erik released his breath, nearly collapsing under the strain. He silently thanked the rich kids at college, who were so painfully easy to rip off. He reckoned he could probably sell them a bag of grass for £20 if he told them it was _specially imported._

"Alright, alright. Just this once. But no more _friends_ , got it?"

Tentatively, he opened his eyes and nodded meekly.

"Anyway, you two have fun." He chuckled, looking directly at El. "He's a good boy, our Erik. Will do whatever you want, if you ask him nicely."

"Or get him drunk enough."

They guffawed, showering spit onto the carpet.

El grimaced, both frightened and appalled, while Erik bowed his head, eyes closed once again, shame spreading across his face.

"Oh, and before I forget, that Shadow lot have been causing trouble lately, beating up rivals and such, so be careful out there. Boss wouldn't be happy if they ruined your pretty little face, would he? Like he said, it's your best, or _only_  asset."

Once again, the group broke down into roaring laughter.

Erik gulped and nodded wearily, face twitching slightly. They gave him one last unnerving look then turned away and slammed the door.

El reached an arm out to Erik, which was promptly swatted away.

"Before you ask– no, it's none of your business," he said firmly.

"Okay," El sighed.

"C'mon, let's go, already," Mia whined, impatiently tugging on Erik's arm.

 

 

Mia was delightedly shoving food into the trolley as El pushed it along the aisle. Erik walked next to him, hands shoved in his pockets, chewing on his lower lip.

"Gonna put any vegetables in there, Mia?" He poked, his words betrayed by the weakness in his tone.

"Ew, no, too healthy!" She giggled, running off towards the biscuits.

"Aren't you gonna put anything in?" El asked softly.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Don't worry, you can have _whatever_  you want." He gestured across the aisle enthusiastically.  
  
"I said, I'm fine."

"There must be something you want." He stopped walking, turning to face him. "If you grab something I promise I'll shut up." He clumsily mimed zipping his mouth up.

Erik groaned, palms itching at the stranger's, _El's,_  generosity. Past experience had taught him that nothing in life was free, and this time would be no different. Not knowing what this boy wanted was making him distinctly uncomfortable.

"Okay, you win," he sighed. "Watch the food a second, Mia."

El's smile broadened.

Erik wrapped his hand around El's wrist and pulled him towards the tobacco counter.

"Marlboro Golds, please."

El's face immediately fell.

"ID."

Erik dug into his pocket and pulled out a card, showing it to the staff member.

"I didn't mean–"  
  
"You said I could have whatever I wanted," he cut in, the beginnings of a sly grin spreading across his face.  
  
"I did," he relented, reluctantly pulling out his own ID and handing it over.

The man frowned, eying El's card sceptically, then gave it back, along with the cigarettes. El quickly paid before Erik grabbed the pack and shoved it into his pocket.

"What about something to eat?" El sighed, defeated.  
  
"So much for shutting up..."

"I didn't think you were going to choose cigarettes!" He stuck out his lower lip and turned away.

Erik sniggered, stopping abruptly when he saw that El was still annoyed.  
Feeling more than a little guilty, he linked their arms and leant into him, resting his head against his shoulder. El sighed again, his eyes fluttering shut.  
They made their way back to Mia, who was picking up handfuls of chocolate bars and greedily shoving them into the trolley. El unlinked his arm and moved next to her.

"What kinda food does he like? He won't put anything in." He frowned.

"That's my brother: stubborn as hell. But don't worry, I chose some stuff he likes." She winked.

He gave her a grateful smile then glanced back at Erik, whose eyes quickly darted away, pretending he hadn't been looking over.

 

 

"That's £85.97, please."

"Woah, Mia! Put some of this stuff back!"

"Don't be silly. I told you, whatever you want, it's yours."

Mia stuck her tongue out at Erik triumphantly.

El speedily scanned his card and thanked the checkout worker. Erik looked on, utterly stunned.

"Let's go home!" Mia picked up a single bag then skipped away.

"I guess we'll be doing all the heavy lifting then?" El grinned.

Wordlessly, he nodded then began picking up bags.

 

 

Erik leant back into the worn sofa and gazed in wonder at the boy who'd bought groceries, as well as takeaway, for two complete strangers. His insides felt uncomfortably heavy, unfamiliar with the sensation of a full belly. But that wasn't the only thing causing an upset in his stomach: he was still unsure what this boy wanted, yet he felt strangely drawn to him.

"Let me help put some of this stuff away," El panted, having brought the rest of the bags into the kitchen.

Erik caught sight of him, out of breath and red faced, and had to quickly drag himself out of the dirty thoughts that ensnared him. He cursed himself under his breath.

"No way! You make sure he stays in here and rests, Erik."

She tugged him along by his sleeve, before shoving him onto the sofa beside Erik, who just sighed and lit a cigarette.

"You didn't have to do that, y'know, buy us all that stuff..."

"I know, I did it coz I wanted to." He smiled tenderly.

Erik was beginning to find El's near-constant smiling endearing, his anxiety close to melting at the sight of his contentedness. It almost made him want to smile– almost.

"Really?" He picked at the tattered fabric of the sofa, trying to remain outwardly calm.

"Yeah." El's smile grew wider.

"You don't want anything in return?"

"Course not, silly. Seeing you smile is more than enough."

He reached a hand up to his face and, much to his surprise, realised he _was_  smiling. This boy was really making him lose control, his characteristic cool exterior shattered, and as much as he didn't like that, part of Erik just wanted to surrender himself to it.

"Hm." He stubbed out his cigarette, despite it being only half smoked, then shuffled closer to to El, thighs now touching. His eyes traced over his soft, sweet face, enticingly lingering over his lips. He smiled once more.

Unthinkingly, his hand was now on El's cheek and in an instant, he brought their mouths together, kissing him affectionately.  
This time, El didn't pull back– he couldn't. They were like magnets: polar opposites drawn together by powers beyond their control. Fate, or coincidence, Erik didn't care. He just knew in that moment he trusted him entirely, eager to put his faith in him, to give himself over. Hell, if he told him to jump off a cliff right now, he probably would.  
He slid his hand into El's hair once more and ran his thumb across the back of his neck as they sank deeper into each other.

"I knew it."

Erik felt El gasp into his mouth and immediately break away from him. Mia was standing across from them, smug grin proudly displayed on her face.

El finally processed what had just happened and, riddled with guilt, slid as far away from Erik as he could, leaning on the arm at the other end of the sofa.

"I thought I made it clear, y-you don't have to do that." He tipped his head forward, hiding his trembling features behind a curtain of hair.

"I know, I did it coz I wanted to." Erik grinned slyly.

El couldn't breathe. His eyes flitted between Mia and Erik: the mysterious boy who'd just kissed him so passionately.

"I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen _, I swear._  I'm gonna go now, it was really nice to meet you both."

He shot up and dashed out the door.

"I like grocery boyfriend. You think if you fuck him, he'll buy us jewels or something? How about a big red one, the size of my head?" She held her arms up gleefully.

"He's not my– this isn't funny, Mia." He scratched at his face, frenetically digging cracked nails into soft skin.

He just wanted him back.

"You're right. Well, what're you waiting for, big brother. He won't last five minutes out there!"

"Right!"

He rushed out of the open door, plunging himself into the foreboding darkness of the street. In the distance, he saw a figure hunched over at the bus shelter. He bolted towards him.

"Hey, you okay– partner?" He panted, bent double.

"Partner?" El watched him curiously.

"Haha, yeah, I do that to everyone," he replied hastily, hoping to cover up his slip. "It's not safe out here, y'know, please come back inside."  
  
"I can't, I feel bad." He looked down mournfully.

"Well, don't. I came onto you."

"Yeah, but I kissed you back." He lifted his eyes to meet Erik's, which glistened softly under the warmth of the streetlights.

Something inside Erik melted and foreign feelings rose in his chest, overwhelming his sense of self preservation. He squatted and grabbed El's hands, squeezing them comfortingly.

"Please, just come back in. I couldn't bear it if you got hurt out here because of me. I won't try anything else, I promise."

El wiped his nose on his sleeve and tried to suppress a hiccup.

"My mum– she's gonna be so worried if I don't come home." He blinked hard, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Oh, babe. Well, there are no more buses, it's Sunday, remember? And I'm not letting you walk back at this time. Why don't you text her, say that you're staying at a friend's?"

El scrubbed at his eyes roughly.

"Thank– thank you."

"No problem, man. Now let's go back inside."

 

 

Erik stood across from El, arms folded.

"Like I said: I'll take the sofa, you can have my bed," he stated, unwanted frustration rising in his voice.

"No, I couldn't. I'll have the sofa, it's your house," El spoke softly.

"But you're my guest!"

Mia returned from the kitchen, glass of water in hand.

"Ugh, are you two still arguing?" She forcefully set down her glass, water spilling over the edges and onto the table. "Follow me."

They looked at each other and shrugged, before following her out of the room. She stormed up the stairs and into Erik's room.  
  
She gestured at his bed.

"This is called a bed, and it has plenty of room for two people. Look, one here, and one here. All you have to do is pull back the covers and–"

"Yeah, yeah. We get the picture. Not happening. I'm going downstairs," Erik muttered, heading towards the exit.

Mia blocked his path to the door, arms folded.

"No! I don't wanna hear you argue all night. Just stop being such _babies_  and get in there! Girls would do it, no fuss!"

"I don't mind," El offered.

"Fine, I guess if you're okay with it..."

"Finally!" She spun around and turned the door handle. "Good _night,_ " she yelled, slamming the door behind her.

"She really doesn't take no for an answer, does she?"

"That's Mia. Are you sure you're comfortable..." Erik's eyes shifted from El to the bed.  
  
"Of course. It's really kind of you to let me stay here, you know."

"It's the least I can do."

Or the only thing he could do, Erik thought, since El had so clearly expressed his guilt at anything else happening.  
He dipped his chin to his chest, avoiding El's gaze to hide the disappointment apparent across his face. 

El clambered underneath the covers and Erik quickly followed suit, sliding in from the other side. He soon noticed that El had positioned himself as close to the edge as possible without falling off, purposefully facing away from him.

"I don't bite, y'know."

El felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to face him, trembling slightly.

"I can't figure you out. Why are you being so nice to us?"

"I–" he fiddled with his hair. "Just how I am with everyone. Everyone deserves kindness."

"What, you go to their houses and buy them food?" He laughed silently, a short huff of air escaping his nose.  
  
"Well, no. You're a special case." His teeth chattered involuntarily. The chill in the room had seeped in through the duvet, not helped by the lack of central heating.

"I can't tell if that's an insult or a compliment... Hey, are you cold?"

"Um, sorry. And yeah, a little," he replied meekly.

"Well I know a way to warm you up." He grinned suggestively.

"No, Erik." El instinctively shuffled away, gasping as he nearly fell off the edge.

Erik caught his arm.

"What's wrong with a good old fashioned cuddle? Oh wait, you thought I was gonna say something else, didn't you? Dirty, dirty boy."

Warmth spread to El's cheeks, colouring him lightly.

Erik rolled his eyes affectionately, then grasped El's hand, a silent invitation to come closer. El gratefully accepted, and soon they were pressing against each other, sharing body heat. Erik let his head roll onto El's chest, relishing in the comfort of his steady breathing. El put one hand in his hair and tentatively placed the other on his back.

"I know I should've said this earlier but thank you. You've really cheered Mia up, and me too." He mumbled the words into El's hoody, just loud enough for him to hear. "So, yeah, thank you." He traced a finger along El's chest to emphasise his point.

"Don't worry about it, sweet. If you're ever in any trouble again, let me know, and I'll do my best to help."

 _Sweet._  Erik's heart skipped a beat.

He took a deep breath, pouring every effort into restraining himself from climbing on top of him and demanding–  
He bit the inside of his cheek, forcing the image out of his mind.

"I'm in trouble right now," he said coyly, hand still moving along El's chest.

"Yeah?" His hand stroked across the base of Erik's spine.

Erik silently willed him to shift it a little lower.

"You see, there's this cute boy in my bed but he won't let me kiss him."

He felt a soft, warm press on his forehead. It was so light that, for a second, he'd thought he'd imagined it.

"There. That good enough?"

"It'll do." He snuggled his head deeper into El's warmth. "Night, night, El."

"Sleep well, Erik."

Ironic, Erik thought, because there was little chance he'd be able to sleep well tonight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u enjoyed reading, lemme know whatcha think <3  
> Not sure if this is a chapter fic or a oneshot coz I have lots of ideas, but I'm supposed to be revising for some important exams rn xox


	2. Doin' Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now, now, you didn't tell me you were going 'round a boy's house!"
> 
> "Mum, please," El whined, suddenly very flustered. He gave Erik an apologetic look and mouthed _Sorry_.
> 
> "She knows you're gay?"
> 
> "Well she would now, wouldn't she?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the lovely comments, I'm back!! <3
> 
> I didn't wanna make up teacher surnames so this is gonna be one of these weird sixth forms where u call the teachers by their first names.
> 
> Also teacher/ student is one of my fav fanfic tropes, so I tried to make this as cliche as possible & it's _supposed_ to be silly, rather than at all realistic

El's lips traced across Erik's collarbone, ghosting the skin in a way that caused him to shiver. The boy's weight pinned him down as he worked his way across his neck and jaw: the gentle kisses becoming rougher, harder, more urgent, heightening his sense of pleasure. His teeth released their tight grip on his bottom lip as El pushed into him, euphoria overcoming him–

" _E_ _l._ "

Erik clamped a hand over his mouth, now painfully awake and panting loudly. An immediate pang of disappointment tugged at his chest with the realisation that, to his dismay, El was not on top of him, doing _that._  Instead, he lay behind him, holding him close– and although it was nice, it didn't have quite the same effect. He was pressed up against him, held firmly around the waist, a position he really didn't want to leave. However, there was a problem between his legs that needed his urgent attention.

Slowly, he unfurled himself from the _oh so_  comforting arms and sighed, managing to shift himself into sitting position, his legs thrown over the side of the bed. Casting a quick glance back over his shoulder, he regarded the peaceful sleeping boy (a far cry from the one in his dream) before silently creeping out of the room.

He slipped into the bathroom, biting his lip at the thought of El treating him so roughly. A far-fetched fantasy, he knew, an impossible dream, but one he was eager to indulge in.

Collapsing onto the floor, he tore down his trousers and with quick, fluid strokes, he brought himself back to that place. His eyes fell shut.

"Oh, _El._ "

He tasted blood as a wave of pleasure rippled through his body. His head hit the wall with a thud and he shivered.

Eventually, he ventured a glance downwards and grimaced as he saw the mess in his hands, appalled by how little it'd taken to finish himself off.

He released a shaky breath then stood up to clean himself up, eyeing his flushed reflection warily in the gloom of the bathroom. Taking one last composing breath, he turned around and pushed the door open.

A startled noise escaped his throat and his pulse rate spiked as he grasped at the doorframe to steady himself.

El was waiting patiently on the stairs, seemingly blissfully unaware of what had just occurred.

"Oh, sorry sweet, I didn't mean to startle you. I was just worried coz I woke up and you weren't there. Thought something bad might've happened."

"No, no, no, I'm great, I mean, good, okay, uh fine. Yeah, fine." He flashed a crooked grin as his eyes darted everywhere but the boy in front of him.

El simply nodded and stood up.

Erik closed his eyes, unable to cope with seeing El right now, or possibly ever again, and took a step forward. His head hit against the wall again when his foot caught the edge of carpet.

"Need a hand?" He reached for Erik's left hand.

"N-not that one!" Erik withdrew his hand as quickly as possible, aghast.  
  
El smiled down at him, his lips curving in what seemed to be a mixture of confusion and amusement.

"Okay. Wanna go back to sleep?"

 _No_ , he wanted to scream, _the last thing I want right now is sleep next to you, you infuriatingly attractive–_

"Sure," he managed, unsuccessfully trying to hide the waver in his tone.

 

 

"Wake up, idiot, we're gonna be late!"

"Mm?" Erik mumbled, eyelids heavy with sleep. He couldn't recall ever feeling so cozy, then realised the source of his comfort– he was sprawled on top of El, head nuzzled into his chest as gentle arms wrapped around his lower back.

"Oh well."

The covers were ripped from him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He had plenty of warmth surrounding him right now. _A very cute shaped warmth_ , he mused.

"What do you think El? You think we should be even later?!" Mia shouted, her voice so taught it could almost snap.

"Huh?"

Erik lifted his head slightly to watch the sleep rumpled boy rub his eyes wearily. Erik felt his weight shift up underneath him, suddenly bolting upright. Erik groaned as he was forced into an uncomfortable position, his head slipping down El's chest, neck straining.

"Sorry, lovely. Let me..." He pulled Erik up onto his lap, eliciting a small whimper from the latter. Erik let his head roll onto his shoulder and wondered if he's ever felt this warm... this _safe_. He melted into the embrace.

El's eyes darted up to meet Mia's. "I can't be late, my mum'll kill me if I ruin my attendance!" He shot a nervous glance down at his watch. His gaze lingered there for a moment, then his anxiety diffused, body relaxing under Erik. "Oh, it's only seven. We have plenty of time." He sank back against the pillows, exhaling softly.

"Not if you're getting the bus. We're going to be very, very late."

El quickly sat back up, panic returning to his eyes. This time Erik didn't slip, the slender arms around his waist holding him firmly against El.

"Stop moving. S'annoying," he mumbled into his shoulder.

"But we can't be late, my attendance..."

"You actually care about shit like that?" Erik sat back, ready to shoot him a sardonic look, but then saw how El was frenetically tugging at his hair, looking distinctly unhappy. Erik softened his gaze.

"Yeah, it's at 100% right now and if I–" He paused, face brightening. "Hang on, my mum! My mum can give us a lift. It's all gonna be okay." He let out a long breath.

"You sure?"

He nodded gently.

"In that case..." Erik leant forward and traced a finger up his back, resisting the urge to break out into a smirk.

"I'm leaving the room," Mia cut in. "Be downstairs in ten minutes." She walked towards the the door, "I mean it!" she yelled, before slamming it behind her.

Erik drew back again and looked El over with intrigue, instantly pulled back to the debauched indulgence of his dream. He reckoned that he could _probably_  kiss him right now, especially as El had pulled him onto his lap, but the ten minute window would definitely not be long enough to do what he had in mind.

Besides, he'd told El last night that he wouldn't try anything else.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" he said, managing to calm the internal storm wreaking havoc through his body.

El bashfully looked away and Erik wondered if he really was that transparent.

Once he realised he wasn't going to get an answer, not that he was sure he wanted one, he reluctantly peeled himself off his lap and got up to stand in front of the mirror.

"Erik..."

He kept his eyes on his reflection as he adjusted his hair. "Lemme guess, I look hot today. You don't have to tell me, I know."

"No, I'm..." he sighed. "I think you need to change your trousers, sweet," he said quietly.

"How come– Oh shit!" He winced when he glanced down and noticed a large white mark across the waistband of his joggers.  He grasped at a handful of the fabric. "I didn't do it in the bed, I swear!" His eyes darted over to El.

"I know," he spoke softly, his lips forming the smallest of smiles.

Erik didn't want to even consider what he meant by that, so grabbed the closest pair he could find and quickly pulled the other down.

"Erik!" he yelped, "Warn me if you're gonna do something like that!"

"Shit, sorry." He cringed. "Normally when I hook up with someone they don't mind me changing in front of them. But I forget, you're different." He hastily pulled the other pair up.

"Uh, don't worry 'bout it. It's just, um, do you not normally wear underwear?" he ventured.

"It's a Norwegian thing," Erik replied swiftly, not missing a beat, then went back to adjusting his hair in the mirror.

"Really?"

"Nope. Real question is, why were you looking?"

There was a long pause.

"Um, Mia's waiting, we should probably go downstairs," he said, picking up the sheets and folding them neatly at the end of the bed.

"What, are you scared of what might happen if you're alone with me?"

El stood up and walked behind Erik, looking directly at him in the mirror. He shook his head.

"I've been alone with you for the last eight hours, I think I can cope." His hand brushed against his shoulder lightly, causing the skin there to tingle momentarily, then he turned and pushed at the door. "I think you're the one who's scared."

If Erik didn't know him better, which admittedly, he didn't really, he would've sworn he saw a playful smile tugging at his lips.

He closed the door behind him, and Erik silently vowed to get him back later.

 

 

The three of them stood outside a run down Chinese takeaway, having walked several streets away from the house. _"It'll be easier for your mum to find us"_ , Erik had insisted, though in reality he didn't want her to see where they lived in fear that she wouldn't let him stay there again.

"Is that her?" Mia squealed, pointing at a small, black car, her excitement bubbling up to the surface.

"Yeah," El sighed.  
  
"I call shotgun!"

The window slid down, revealing a plump middle aged woman, kind-faced, Erik noted, her brown hair pulled into a messy bun. Everything he imagined a mother to look like, he thought, not that he'd ever experienced someone caring for him like that, of course, the only examples he could draw on being from films and TV shows.

"Hi mum, this is Erik and his sister Mia."

"Uh, hi," Erik offered shly, "Thanks for comin' to get us."

Her eyes shifted over to him and her face immediately lit up.

"Hi El's mum! Can I sit in the front with you?" Mia babbled, a wide grin spreading across her face.

"Of course, dear, hop in," she replied gently, "And do call me Amber."

Mia, with all the enthusiasm of a child at a theme park, jumped into the passenger side. El opened the door for Erik, who clambered in, then quickly followed in behind.

"Now, now, you didn't tell me you were going 'round a boy's house!"

"Mum, please," El whined, suddenly very flustered. He gave Erik an apologetic look and mouthed _Sorry_.

"She knows you're gay?"

"Well she would now, wouldn't she?" El poked.

 _Sorry_ , he mouthed back, an involuntary smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Amber chuckled heartily. "Well, you've done very well for yourself, my love. He's a lovely young man, polite, and dare I say, very handsome."

"Don't, that'll go straight to his head," Mia groaned.  
  
"See, your mum thinks I'm cute." He flashed a grin, one that brimmed with false bravado.

El narrowed his eyes, a mock scowl on his face.

"Now, I don't mean to play the interfering mother, but I do hope you two used protection last night. You know it's very important–"

"Mum, _please!_ "

"She's right you know." Erik teased, shooting El an amused look. El groaned, his face now fully buried in his hands.

"I wouldn't worry, Amber, they didn't do anything. Erik gets all jittery when he doesn't get any for a whole 24 hours, so I can tell." She turned her head and beamed as innocently as she could at her brother.

"I do not!" He slapped his palms against his knees.

Mia turned back and sniggered, and Erik could just make out El fighting a smirk between his fingers.

"Mia, sweetheart, I think we've embarrassed them both enough for now. Well, regardless of whatever happened last night, I'd like to invite you both 'round for dinner tonight. What do you say?"

"We'd love to!" Mia replied ecstatically, clasping her hands together.

"Yeah, sure, that'd be nice." He smiled over at El, who slowly peeled his hands away and returned the gesture, face still red. Erik's head fell against his shoulder, and he felt a familiar arm snake around his waist, holding him close. In that moment, Erik felt no harm could come to him.

 

 

Erik and El watched as Mia sprinted off to greet her friends. Erik turned his attention back to El.

"See you later, sexy." Erik let his eyes run greedily over the other boy's face before he kissed his cheek. He quickly turned and walked away, not daring to look back and see his reaction.

Revenge for earlier, he told himself, for El saying _he_  was scared. Strangely, though, he didn't feel very satisfied. In fact, although this was supposed to punishing El, he felt a strange sense of loss in his chest, as if he was the one being punished.

Digging his nails into his palms, he crossed the road, hearing a loud beep when he nearly walked into a car, then headed towards a large copse of trees. He picked up the pace, knowing this particular customer was not very patient.

Bent double and panting heavily, he finally reached his goal, a secluded park bench. "Sorry I'm late, got a bit held up."

He didn't need to look up to know that he was currently receiving a hideously disapproving stare.

His eyes traced up crossed legs, to crossed arms and an even crosser face, framed by two blonde plaits and a sharp fringe. Only Veronica could pull off such a look, all sharp edges, much like herself. Erik knew better than to anger her, because although she was well below average height, she made up for her short stature with a very fiery temper.

She gave him a wry smile.

"Whatever it was, it better have been bloody important. I've been waiting here a whole two minutes!"

Erik grinned and flopped down beside her.

"Your usual, Madame."

He pushed a small bag into her hand, which she gratefully pocketed before handing him a note. She then pulled out a joint, placing it in her mouth while she fumbled for a lighter.

He swiped furiously at his damp forehead with the edge of his sleeve.

"Are you saying that I just ran _all the way here_  and you already had some?!"

Erik watched her struggle a moment longer and sighed, pulling out his own lighter. A soft amber glow appeared as the flame met the end.

"You know, the world doesn't actually revolve around you." She exhaled through her nose, smoke spilling out as a smirk settled across her face. "Now tell me, what was with the _stupid_  grin a second ago? Have an enjoyable evening, did you?"

"Mm, kinda."

"Well you can tell me all about it while we smoke." She held out the joint appreciatively.

Erik's fingers twitched, but he quickly dug his hand into the fabric of his trousers.

"I can't. Got a family meal tonight."

Veronica rolled her eyes then took another long inhale. "Don't be gay, Erik."

He let out a small huff of a laugh. "Hey, it's a scientifically proven fact that smoking weed makes you _more_  gay. You should know that, since you're oh so clever."

Veronica snorted.

"Oh, is that why we're both stuck like this?"

"Uh huh." He greedily snatched it from her. "Speaking of which, you really oughta cut those nails, Vron, coz you are _not_  going to pull like that."

She rolled her eyes again, this time with even more distaste. "There's more to life than sex, Erik."

A comment, that perhaps in another circumstance Erik could consider profound, if his friend wasn't already slumped against the bench, fingers still parted as if Erik hadn't just stolen the joint from her.

He toked gently. "Think I missed the assembly on that one."

Veronica groaned, battling the urge to giggle. "Go on, then, tell me all about this boy."

He inhaled deeply, holding the smoke in his lungs, then as soon as he'd exhaled, he proceeded to take another toke. Already, he could feel a pleasant buzz beneath his skull.

"Ugh, so like, I tried to mug him, but he was like, _nah_  so we went back to mine instead. Tried to kiss him in my bed but again, he was like, _nah_ , then he bought me loads of food n' shit. Oh n' fancy cigarettes."

Veronica spluttered and swayed to the side, almost plummeting face first into the dirt. "What, so you mugged him, tried to fuck him, then he bought you stuff? Wowww. Sounds like sugar daddy material."

He stretched his arm out over the back of the bench. "Kinda. But one that didn't want sugar. Plus, he's younger."

"Younger? That's not like you."

He choked on a lungful of smoke, and in his momentary lapse of concentration, Veronica snagged the joint.

"Aw, fuck off. Anyway, lemme finish the story!" His eyes glazed over, his expression turning dreamy, which had surprisingly little to do with the weed he'd just consumed. "We kissed properly, and I mean properly, after he bought all that shit, but then he was like _sorry man, I feel bad._  Uh, then we slept in the same bed n' nothin' else happened, 'cept I had a sex dream 'bout him while he was pressed up next to me."

She sniggered and this time Erik had to reach out an arm to stop her from falling to the ground.

"I know, alright? I'm a fuckin' disgrace. Had to go bust one out in the bathroom n' guess what? He was waiting patiently outside the door, looking so innocent and sweet. Ah, geez, Vron, I can't begin to tell you how bad I felt."

"Bullshit, you don't feel bad at all. That poor, poor boy."

"Worse still, _he knows_. Literally pointed out the cum stain on my trousers this morning. Not to mention the fact that I also accidentally flashed him." He grabbed the joint back and took another toke, preparing for her inevitable put down.

"Accidentally my arse! You _idiot_." She sighed dramatically, slipping down the bench a little. "Now tell me, what does your latest victim look like?"

He looked up at the trees thoughtfully. "Pretty distinctive. And pretty. Kinda grown out bowl cut, nice blue eyes, cute West Country accent–"

Veronica groaned, face falling into her hands. "I know him. He goes here, Erik, you're breaking the golden rule, _don't shit where you eat._  Ugh, and he's friends with my bore of a sister. Bunch of pathetic little do-gooders."

Erik's eyes darted to meet hers and he edged closer, suddenly captivated. "D'ya know anything else 'bout him? What does he like?"  
  
"No, I don't know about the sexual preferences of your stupid farmer boy. Maybe you should just ask him, you know what country folk are like, gotta point everything out to them, coz they're slooooow." She pointed to her head and tilted it to the side.

He brought his hand across her arm, in what was intended to be a slap. "Hey! Don't insult my man!"

"Like I care." A small smile curved at the corners of her lips. "Just maybe check that he's not fucking his cousin before you go there."

He narrowed his eyes, partly because didn't want to rise to her taunts again, but mainly because he couldn't think of a Veronica worthy comeback.

"Anyway, guess who's going round his for dinner tonight?" He pointed at himself, just for clarification.

"Wait seriously? I thought you were joking about the family meal! Give that back here now, mister." She whipped it out of his hand and brought it to her mouth.  
  
"Hey! I wasn't done!"

"Go to class."

"No, you go!"

"Piss off Erik. You can't have anymore because you're going for a meal with your inbred boyfriend tonight."

He made another grab for the joint, which Veronica managed to dodge, despite her incapacitated state.

"I said, fuck off!" She gestured with her thumb.

He stood up, placing a steadying hand on the back of the bench as he veered to the right.

"Oh, I'm going, but not because you told me to, bitch." He stuck up his finger and strolled away. Behind him, Veronica sprawled herself across the bench, falling about with laughter.

 

 

Still a little intoxicated, Erik snuck into the art room, seemingly unnoticed by the other students who were too engrossed in their own work to care about his late arrival. Only one person acknowledged his presence– a lean man with dark hair, who was perched at the front. He gave him a knowing smile.

Sylvando.

Well, that wasn't his real name. He had another, one that only Erik knew.

He drank him in– sharp eyes, immaculate hair, taught muscles displayed underneath his tight shirt.

He was drawn out of his daze by Sylvando's mouth turning down into an exaggerated frown, and then realised he'd been staring for a little too long.

He cast his eyes to the ground, a eager smile playing on his lips, then retreated to the back, trying to draw as little attention to himself as possible. Well, he admitted, there was one person's attention he wanted to draw.  
  
"Turning up to my class stoned again? You're a very bad student."

He ventured a glance up at Sylvando, who was leaning over the desk, palms planted firmly on the solid wood.

"It's not your class, you're not even a proper teacher yet."

"Answering back? Very naughty." He strolled around the table and sat next to him. A hand traced up Erik's leg, pinching hard at the tender skin of his inner thigh. He winced. The hand came back down and rubbed the area soothingly. "Real teacher or not, I'm afraid I'm still gonna have to punish you, sweetie."

Erik rolled his eyes and began to stare vacantly out the window. He mulled over the events of last night, and this morning– particularly the smile El gave him as he shut the door. Closing his eyes, he imagined it was El's hand on his thigh, stroking him, touching him.

"You okay, honey? Not in the mood?"

He forced his eyes open. "What? Oh sorry, miles away." Leaning his palm against his chin, he turned to back to face him. He slid his other hand on top of Sylvando's, squeezing it lightly. "And I gotta tell you Sylv, I'm feeling pretty frisky. Think I need a little tutoring."

Sylvando's mouth curled up. "I bet you do. Meet me next period and I'm sure I can teach you a thing or two." He slid his hand from his leg.

"You're on." Erik smirked.

"Good boy. Now, get painting. I can't go easy on you just because I like you." He ruffled Erik's hair and walked away.

 

 

Panting heavily, Erik hopped off the shelf to grab his discarded trousers, scattering art supplies everywhere.

"You okay, sweetie? You seemed kinda distracted."

Erik shuffled into them and slowly stretched out his tired muscles. In the dim light of the cupboard, he noticed Sylvando's brow furrow.

"Uh, Sylv?"

"Yes, darling?" He replied gently, pulling his own clothes back on with all the elegance of a stage performer.

He swallowed harshly. "Uh, sorry, but, I think this might be the last time we do that..." He fixed his eyes everywhere but Sylvando's face, eyeing pots of acrylic paint and packets of oil pastels.

Sylvando drew his brow down even further. "Oh, you didn't enjoy it? Did I hurt you?" He placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"No, no, 'course I enjoyed it. I always do." He smiled weakly. "It's just that... I, uh... There's someone else." The words tumbled out of their own accord, startling even himself. He immediately regretted saying them, wondering what it was about this boy made him want to give up one of the few comforts in his life.  
   
"Oh Erik, honey," he closed the gap between them and cupped his cheek, tilting his head up, "There's always been someone else. I never expected you to stop seeing other people." He drew his thumb across Erik's cheek, eyeing him sympathetically.

"Uh, yeah, but it's kinda different this time. I... I, dunno how to explain. It'll just sound dumb. But this isn't a definite end, I just need to figure some stuff out."

"Okay." He nodded softly.

"You aren't mad at me?"

"Oh honey, how could I be mad at you? We both knew that this had to come to an end at some point."

"Yeah, I s'pose you're right... I, and I know I'm no position to make demands, but there's one thing. Can, even if we're not having sex, can we still have our chats? You're one of the only people who actually talks to me here, and, well..."

Sylvando gasped. "Of course! I mean as much as I like this," he stroked his hand back across his cheek, "My favourite thing to do with you is talk."

"Really?" He eyed him sceptically.  
  
"Yes, dear. You're one of the few people who understands what it's like to be an outsider in this dreary country." He dropped his hand from his face and turned away to pick up the mess of pencils and charcoal on the floor.

"Well don't worry, you might not be here much longer, soon as Brexit's gone through we'll both get the boot."

Sylvando groaned. "Don't say the B word!"

Erik smiled to himself, a warm fuzziness settling in his belly, as he began to absent mindedly flick through his phone.

The warm feeling inside him was soon replaced by a cold dread when he caught sight of his timetable.

"Oh _shit!_ "

Sylvando stood up and put the charcoal in his hand back on the shelf. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I'm missing Jasper's lesson. He's gonna kill me!" His eyes widened as he ran through the million ways Jasper could possibly torture him. He once threatened to tie him to a chair so he wouldn't miss lessons, and honestly, Erik wouldn't put it past him.

Sylvando turned to face him, mildly amused by the terror apparent on his face.

"Now, now, deep down, he's a big old softie. Walk in, apologise, and you'll be just fine," he said calmly.

"A softie?! More like a psychopath."

"Don't be silly, just go."

Erik groaned and slumped against the shelf behind him.

"Go." He planted a light kiss on his forehead, then gestured towards the door.

 

 

After deliberating outside the door for a few minutes, fighting the urge to run off-site, preferably into the nearest car, he gingerly pushed at the door. He was greeted by a sea of faces staring at up him, clearly eager to watch this very public execution. His gaze flickered tentatively over to Jasper, who was standing at the front, looking at Erik with such contempt he might as well be a turd in his soup.

"Sorry, sir, I was..." He trailed off, unable to think of a way to delay his inevitable slaughter.

"Do go on." He arched an eyebrow.

"Doin' stuff." Erik winced, mortified by his lack of ability to make up an excuse. _Late bus, doctor's appointment, anything would've been better than 'doing stuff',_  he reflected.

"Evidently," he sneered, casting his eyes disdainfully over Erik's sweaty hair and rumpled clothes. "Now, while it is _lovely_ toknow that you have such an active social life, would you kindly take a seat at the back of the classroom and stop making a scene."

The class burst into laughter, all greatly enjoying his humiliation, except one particular boy. He didn't dare to make eye contact, finding El's pitying gaze more shameful than the raucous laughter. Solemnly, he lowered his head and sat as far back as possible.

"Good morning." The same icy voice followed him to the back of the classroom.

He peered up at his tormenter, anger seething through him. "You done humiliating me yet? I betcha get a kick out of that, don't you?"

Jasper's expression softened as he crouched in front of the desk, bringing himself to Erik's level.

"No, I don't. I just think it's important that you prioritise your education over... such activities. These grades will stick with you for the rest of your life, so your personal liaisons can wait until after school hours. Perhaps I was a little harsh, but it was in your best interests. Call it tough love."

"Oh you love me sir? Pretty sure that's illegal," Erik taunted, knowing it would rile him.

Jasper brusquely flicked his fringe out of his face. "For your own benefit, I shall choose to ignore that comment. Erik, you have real talent, and I don't want to see you squander it." He tapped his fingers on the desk. "I've spoken to the head and we both think that one to one sessions would be beneficial."

"Ooh, one to one, that sounds fun." He leant forward in his seat, smirking suggestively.

A look of utter disgust crossed Jasper's face and he shot back up. "That won't work on me, so I wouldn't bother if I were you. Unlike some teachers in this school, my morals are perfectly in tact, and I prefer not to take advantage of troubled students."

All colour drained from Erik's face and he retreated back into his chair, suddenly small and weak: a child scolded. "Oh. Why haven't you reported us?" he asked quietly, all arrogance having left his voice.

" _Him._  You are not the one at fault here. And honestly, Erik? You're so close to finishing college I thought perhaps you could do without the stress of an internal investigation."

Erik opened his mouth but was interrupted before he could say anything.

" _Don't_ make a comment about internal investigation," Jasper said firmly.

He briefly closed his mouth, mildly annoyed that he was prevented from making his crude joke. "You're no fun. And fine, I'll go to your stupid sessions!"

"Glad you agree. Not that you have any choice, of course, as these sessions are, in fact, compulsory."

"But, Sir!"

Jasper chuckled and flicked hair out of his face once again. "I'm giving up my free time for you, so be grateful. Now, write something, for heaven's sake! I'll talk to you more at the end."

"Whatever," he grumbled, feeling utterly defeated.

 

 

"This is good, Erik, very good." Jasper's eyes scanned the page as Erik, who was perched on the edge of his desk, looked at him expectantly.

"You really think so?"

"Yes. There are just a few punctuation and spelling errors here and there, but nothing we can't fix."

Erik swore he could see something _like_ a smile creeping across his face. Well, the closest Jasper ever got to a smile.

He peered over the page at Erik. "Now, what time do you finish today so I can fit you in?"

"Aw, please Sir, not tonight. I've got a family thing."

"You're seriously going to cancel on the first day?" he scoffed.

Erik heard the crunching of paper as Jasper's hands tightened on the sheet. He hopped off the desk. "Pretty please! I'll come to all your lessons this week."

"Hmph. I'll believe it when I see it. You may come at lunch instead, but don't be late."

Erik looked up at him and gave a grateful smile.

"Hurry along now, I think there's someone waiting for you."

"Huh?"

He extended his arm in the direction of the door.

Erik peeked through the small glass window, noticing brown hair and blue eyes. His pulse quickened as he felt a rush of blood to his head, as if he'd been standing in the sun too long. But right now, he was feeling a different kind of heat. "Thanks, Sir!"

"You're welcome. Now go on, get out of my sight."

Erik gladly obliged and headed for the door, trying to control the excitement coursing through him as he touched the door handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh you love me sir? Pretty sure that's illegal," well Erik, in the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, technically speaking, teachers _can_ legally sleep with students as long as they're over 18, they'll just probably get fired. I reckon that Erik knows this, and is just trying to piss Jasper off, by flirting with him _and_ incorrectly stating laws.


	3. Not If I See You First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You shouldn't have to put up with that, though. If anyone takes the piss, send 'em my way and I'll sort 'em out." He mimed an exaggerated karate chop.
> 
> El giggled. "I don't want you to _sort anyone out._ "
> 
> "Why not?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El: *shows basic human kindness*
> 
> Erik: you know what? That's kinda sexy ;-)

Erik closed the door and El beamed at him, fingers eagerly playing with the hem of his shirt. Erik couldn't remember the last time anyone had been this pleased to see him. His pulse quickened at the thought and he had to make a conscious effort to slow his breathing. He couldn't let El know how he made him feel, hell, he couldn't let himself feel. No-one who'd ever shown interest in him had stuck around, so he couldn't let himself grow attached.  
He was so busy basking in El's reaction that several moments passed before he noticed that they weren't alone.  
Behind him stood a blonde girl in green, who looked suspiciously like Veronica, with a dopey, distant expression. Beside her stood a tall girl with an impossibly long pony tail, arms folded, her dark eyes narrowed to give him an uncomfortably intense stare.

"Hey! I was wondering, do you wanna hang out at break? I mean, you don't have to, only if you wanna, it's up to you, I don't mind–" He gazed at him, eyes wide with hope.

Summoning up the little restraint he had left, Erik bit his lip. "Oh, um, I was just gonna have a cigarette, and you don't smoke so..."

El's nervous excitement dissipated, his head dipping to his chest.

Erik instantly felt guilty.

"What, by yourself?" he asked plaintively, face still downturned.

Erik paused a moment, then stuck his hands in his pockets. "Uh, yeah?"

"I'll come with you!" He said brightly, his former enthusiasm returning. Turning away, he scratched at the back of his head. "Well, if you want me to..."

Erik idly twisted a strand of hair between his fingers. "You sure? What about your friends?"

He ventured a glance back up at them. The blonde girl (Serena– he knew from her sister's endless rants), was staring blankly at the wall,  _away with the fairies,_  Veronica would say.

The other girl, however, seemed to have both feet firmly planted in reality, looking as if she might punch him, a clenched fist squeezed firmly in her palm.  
He wasn't sure what he'd done to offend her, but it didn't matter: he knew that whatever happened, he didn't want to end up in a fight with her. A fight that he'd definitely lose.

El turned to face them.

"You guys won't miss me for 20 minutes, will you?" he asked sweetly, offering them one of his characteristic smiles, Erik presumed.

"Of course we won't!" Serena's cheery expression suddenly fell into one of utter bewilderment. "I mean, oh dear, yes, quite, we will, but, I, uh... Jade?" She glanced up at the taller girl, mildly chewing at the inside of her cheek.

Jade huffed and scraped a boot across the floor. "Go on, then. Just don't get too close to him, though, I wouldn't want you to catch anything."

"Ouch!" Erik laughed, slouching against the wall. He wasn't really bothered by the comment, or particularly surprised. Especially after his _memorable_  entrance into Jasper's classroom.  
  
"Jade, that's an awful thing to say!" Serena cried, closing a hand around the girl's arm.

Jade glanced over to Erik, a look laced with malice. A warning. "Well you can't be too careful, can you?" She looked back to El. "Everyone saw him kiss you at the school gates, so if I were you, I wouldn't fuel the rumours."

El didn't say a word, his posture rigid, unmoving from his spot.

"Well, I'm going, you comin' El?" Erik offered casually, turning to leave.

He nodded silently, warily looking back at Jade as he followed Erik down the corridor.

 

 

"You know what, I think she likes me."

El's dragged his foot along the concrete, rubber scraping uneasily across the rough ground. "I'm so sorry Erik, she didn't mean it. She's just very protective of me." He shifted closer and squeezed his arm gently, eyes still downcast, as they walked side by side.

"Ah, don't worry 'bout it, hun." He managed to repress a shiver at his touch and leant into him, nudging him slightly. A sly grin crept up his face. "Let's just say next time she comes to me begging for a draw, I'll be massively ripping her off."

El abruptly stopped mid-step, nearly tripping on a crack in the pavement. "A draw? Like drugs? You sell _drugs?!_ " He turned his head and gawped, staring at Erik in abject horror.

Erik brushed a fallen leaf off his shoulder and sighed. "Not drugs, _weed_. And I thought you already knew that; literally yesterday you saw me handing a bunch of strange men a wad of cash." He shot him an incredulous look and continued walking.

"That was drug money?" El's expression softened slightly, though his brows remained raised, and jaw slack.

"What did you think that was for?" He resisted the urge to laugh, breaking out into a small smirk instead.

He walked a few more paces, El faltering behind, before settling on the wall near the college carpark.  
Further along the brick, he noticed Derk recounting a likely exaggerated story, gesturing wildly in his typical animated style of story telling.  
His gaze flickered to El then he gave Erik a knowing smile.

"I dunno, rent?"

Erik almost dropped his cigarette, astonished by his naïvety. _Surely_ , he thought, _he couldn't have thought that was rent money._

"Rent!? You thought I paid hundreds of pounds every week for that _shithole?_ " He shook his head, disbelieving of the extent of his ignorance.  
Groaning, he placed the cigarette in his mouth and flicked at his lighter furiously, battling against the wind.

"I dunno..." El put his hands out to shield the lighter, finally allowing it to stay aflame long enough to light the cigarette. "But I do know that I didn't like how those men were looking at you, Erik. Like, like you were a piece of meat. Or maybe something worse..." His eyes traced over Erik's face, regarding him in a way that was all too familiar: pity.

He felt a sudden bitter taste in his mouth. He fought the urge to spit.  
  
"Whatever, man," he quickly deflected, taking a long drag. "Anyway, I can handle people like Jade making comments. As you said, she was just looking out for you, so it's calm." He smiled weakly. "In any case, I'm clean, not that it's anyone's damn business..."

He hoped El wouldn't notice the abrupt subject change, or at the very least not push the subject any further. He seemed to frown but didn't comment on it, much to Erik's relief.

"It's not, though, it was a really mean thing to say. And what Jasper said too, that was _horrible_. Mocking you in front of the whole class for a cheap laugh: that was just cruel." He closed his eyes briefly and sighed. "And all because you turned up a bit late. No-one deserves to be humiliated like that."

"I dunno, maybe I do," he mused, inhaling more smoke.

El fell to a crouch, and instinctively, Erik flinched back. El touched a soothing hand on his knee and he instantly relaxed. "Oh, lovely, of course you don't! How could you say such a thing?" He shook his head, mouth quivering slightly. "It's stupid, anyway, just coz you were out of breath and red faced, well, it doesn't mean you were doing _that_."

Erik let out an empty laugh, then took another drag. As hard as he tried, he couldn't remove his eyes from the boy who was very nearly positioned between his legs, looking up at him expectantly. He pushed those thoughts aside. This was something he could think about later. _Damnit, El, stop fuelling the fire._

"Get up off the floor, dumbass." He reached out his arms and pulled him up, then patted the wall next to him. El happily obeyed and Erik was rewarded with a smile.  
  
"So, El, what would you say if I told you I was, you know, doin' that?" he said quietly, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Uh, were you?"

"Maybe." He tried to hide the nervous smile spreading across his face, failing miserably when a snort escaped his nose. His eyes darted away from the boy next to him as he anticipated his reaction.

El pressed his lips together, gaze focussing inward. He rubbed vigorously at his bare arms. "Oh, I see." He paused briefly before looking back up. "Do I know them?"

Erik was almost certain that he was faintly disappointed, and the idea of that somehow upset him.  
What he wasn't sure about was why he would be, though. Was it to do with jealousy? Or something more like disgust, not wanting to be around someone who behaved like that? From his experience, it was more likely the latter.

"Just some guy who goes here," he replied, nonchalant, mostly detached. Then he noticed that El still looked sad, something he _could not_  bear to see, so summoned up some false bravado. "Why? You want me all to yourself?" he teased, a little coy.

"No I, I just–" El tilted his head down, trying to hide the flush creeping up his face.

"Aw El, I was just kiddin'." He poked his cheek, rewarding him with a classic, sweet El smile. Something he was becoming more and more familiar with and thoroughly enjoyed creating.  
His gaze fell upon his bare arms, noting goosebumps prickling at the smooth skin. Erik sighed, instantly feeling like an exasperated mother. "Where'd your hoody go? You're gonna freeze." Erik touched the exposed skin, brushing it gently.

El jumped, his face reddening even further. "Oh, shit. Yeah... I must've left it in Jasper's classroom. I'm such an idiot." He leant forward on his knees, pressing his elbows into them as he flopped his head into his hands. Small shivers coursed down his spine, and Erik cursed himself for not noticing his discomfort sooner.

"Aw, babe. It's okay, you can have mine. Here, take this." He tapped El's hand and gave him the remains of his cigarette, starting to slip off his hoody.

El jolted straight back up. "But then you'll get cold!"

"Nah, Nordic blood." He grinned before pulling it off entirely and offering it to him, then taking the cigarette back. "Plus, I spent the first few years of my life in sub zero temperatures, so I think I can handle a mild British autumn."

"Oh, okay. Thank you, sweet." He offered him yet another _heart-wrenching_  smile.  
  
Erik wished he'd stop calling him that, as part of him was still struggling to accept that it was just his dialect, rather than being a symbol of affection, or intimacy. Intimacy that he wanted, no, _craved_.

It was a longing he'd never really experienced before, because although he was very much attracted to El, this didn't feel like lust. There was something more, something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

He wearily watched on, insides turning to mush as El clumsily pulled it on and smiled gratefully.

"No worries," he said calmly, stubbing out his cigarette on the wall.

He managed to resist the impulse to pull at the hem to straighten it out, which El had so miserably failed at doing. Instead, he pulled out another cigarette and sighed.

"Um, are you hurt? I just noticed that you're walking a bit funny?"  
  
This time Erik did drop his cigarette, completely thrown by El's comment. He scrambled on the floor to pick it back up and laughed gently.

"Older men, am I right?" He smirked, grasping his lighter and swiftly igniting it.

"Older? What do you mean? You said he goes here... unless..?" His brow furrowed as he slowly put the pieces together.  
  
_They're not a student,_  Erik silently supplied. He grimaced in anticipation of his response.

Realisation dawned across El's face. "Erik!" he gasped. "You wouldn't!"

Erik turned away from his interrogative stare, initially embarrassed by his slip up.  
After a long inhale, though, he slowly managed to regain composure and tilted his head back to El. "I just did," he replied coolly.

His eyes widened further, then his expression turned very serious. He leant forward and carefully took one of his hands in his. "Does he make you do stuff? Like, stuff you don't wanna?"

Erik spluttered and descended into a coughing fit, choking on a lungful of smoke. "What?! No! Whatever gave you that idea? I, I'm not a victim. In fact, you could say I'm a perpetrator." He shrugged and lifted his free arm for emphasis.

"Oh, Erik." El shook his head and let his hand go, pulling him into a tight hug. Erik's cigarette fell out of his hand again. If it'd been anyone else he probably would've slapped them, but he couldn't do that.  
Not to El.  
Especially when he was holding him so _nicely._  Erik dreamed of telling him all of his secrets, just so he could receive another hug as good as this. Or just any hug. No-one ever really hugged him. Sure, he was _touched_ , but this somehow felt more intimate.

He made eye contact with Derk over his shoulder, who was miming something far too crude for the situation. Erik simply glared back, hard.

El pulled back, and instantly Erik felt cold. He reached out a hand to El's chin and tilted it so they were face to face, so close that he could feel the other boy's breath hot on his cheek. The only remaining heat he could feel.  
   
"Hey, look at me. I'm fine, okay. It's sweet that you're worried, but honestly, I'm perfectly fine."

"Okay." He sighed, slowing removing the lingering hand on Erik's back. "I just wanna look out for you."

Erik let his palm drop from his face. "That's nice, but honestly I don't need anyone to look out for me. I'm doing pretty good."

 _Liar,_  he scolded himself.

"In any case, I think you're the one who needs protecting. You're way too kind and I bet people take advantage of that."

"Aw, thanks. And sometimes. But it's okay, I don't really mind. I like helping people."

The idea of people exploiting El _hurt,_  and the sudden need to protect him welled up inside Erik.

"You shouldn't have to put up with that, though. If anyone takes the piss, send 'em my way and I'll sort 'em out." He mimed an exaggerated karate chop.

El giggled. "I don't want you to _sort anyone out."_

"Why not?"

"My mum says if someone upsets you, you should reach out a hand of forgiveness. Bearing grudges hurts you both in the end."

"I find a punch to the face works just as well."

El snorted. " _Erik._ "

"What?" He feigned ignorance, giving El an innocent look.

"Violence doesn't solve anything." He tipped his head to the side.

"Aw, man." He kicked at an imaginary stone. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna go 'round hitting people. I'm just looking out for ya, I've got your back. I still owe you one for the food, so..." He nudged into him gently.

"No, no you don't!" He laughed and leant against Erik's warmth.

"But there must be _something_  you want?" he asked, mouth suddenly dry.

Erik ran through various erotic, and completely fantastical options in his mind. He wished real life was a little more like porn: El being the sexy plumber and Erik the deprived housewife, who had _no other way of paying._  No other way. Not a single method. _None._  
He was mildly aware of a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth as he fell deeper into the fantasy.

"Um, can we hang out at lunch, too?" El asked softly, voice brimming with excitement.

"That's it? That's all you want?" He said dumbly, trying his best not to sound disappointed. It was a stupid fantasy, he told himself, a pipe dream. He sniggered. _Pipe dream._  
It was okay, though, he could always deliberately break his boiler to get a certain _plumber_  to pay a visit.

He nodded sweetly, with a sincerity Erik only trusted because it was El.  
  
"Aw, man, today's literally the only day I'm busy. I gotta see Jasper. Stupid bitch is making me do extra English sessions." Erik scowled.

"Oh." El looked down sadly.

"Aw, don't look like that! We can hang out when I come round tonight, remember?" He grinned widely, full of promise.

His face brightened. "That's right!" He stood up and kissed Erik lightly on the forehead. "Here's your hoody back–"

Erik reached out his hands to hold down the fabric before he could take it off.

"No, no. Keep it. Looks much better on you anyway." He looked El up and down appreciatively.

"You think it suits me?"

"Definitely. You look very, very cute." He stood up and pinched his cheek.

El let out a little squeal. "If you say so..." The blush had returned to his face in full force. "Well, I'll see you later." He turned away and started walking.

"Not if I see you first!"

El laughed and continued walking, waving back at him once he was on college grounds again.

Erik sighed and fell back onto the wall.

"The fuck was that?" a gruff voice called out.

Erik was too engrossed in watching El walk away, trying not to let his gaze linger where it shouldn't, to hear him.

"Huh?" Derk was looking down at him, smirking face exuding smugness.

"I ain't seen you behave like that wiv anyone a'fore."

Erik drew his knees up to his chest, twisting to the side, feeling suddenly exposed and vulnerable. "Oh, er, he's just my friend," he replied softly.

"A friend, eh? You don't make eyes at me like that."

Erik stretched out a leg, mockingly seductive. "I would if you wanted me to, babe."

"Don't. My girlfriend's over there n' she already finks there's somefin' going on wiv us."

Erik bit back the urge to call her a _stupid posh bitch._  Ever since Derk had met her, she was all he talked about. It was an unpleasant feeling, but Erik was reluctant to call it jealousy.

"Maybe there is." Erik reached out a hand to straighten his jacket, which was harshly swatted away.

"One drunken night, Erik." He gave him a stern look, one that dared him to go on.

 _And several dozen handjobs_ , Erik added silently.

"Stop dodgin' the question, like. What's goin' on between you two?"

Erik rubbed his sore hand and swung his legs around the wall. "It's a long story..."

Derk plopped down on the wall beside him.

"C'mon now, me ol' mucker, I 'aven't got all day."

"Ugh." He tilted his head up towards the sky, a soppy grin plastered to his face.

 

 

Erik sat on a desk in Jasper's classroom, feet planted firmly on the worn surface. There was nothing he loved more than irritating Jasper (except maybe spending time with El) and he knew putting his grimy shoes on the desk would get a satisfactory response.

"Off the table. You'll make it dirty."

"Pretty sure dirtier stuff's happened on this table, Sir. Or should I say _over_." He rubbed his foot across the desk in the hope of riling him further.

Jasper scoffed. "Off, now! Making inappropriate comments is not going to raise your coursework grade. But you know what it will do? Involve me having to fill in an awful lot of paperwork and likely end in your exclusion. Is that what really you want?"

"Man, I was just kiddin', no need to get all serious on me. It wouldn't work anyway, two bottoms, I mean..?" He shrugged.

Jasper's face twitched. "Excuse me?"

Erik hopped off the table. "Aw, come on Sir, you are such a twink."

"Sit," he said icily, pulling out chair with such force that it screeched painfully against the floor.

"Yes, Sir," he muttered, sniggering slightly.

Jasper drew up a chair and sat in front of Erik, pointed elbows looking dangerously close to slicing through the table.

"Listen, Erik. When I was your age, which, I know, is hard to believe, I was heading down a similar path to yours. One that ends in self destruction. So I want to do my best to help you, even when you make it incredibly difficult–"

Erik leant back in his chair and laughed sharply, abruptly cutting him off. He pushed his body forward, forcing his elbows into the table to mirror Jasper.

"Listen, _Sir_. You don't know shit about me, so just stop, 'kay?" he snapped. "Don't pretend you fuckin' understand." He scrunched his brow in such distaste that it'd put even Jasper to shame.

Despite his outburst, Jasper didn't take the opportunity to berate him. On the contrary, his face softened.

"I do actually, if you'd let me finish. I spent the majority of my teen years in care, like you, and a little time on the street. So I understand, I understand what it's like to not have an adult to look up to. Your rebellious, and often inappropriate, behaviour is to help cope with your situation, divert attention from the pain you're experiencing."

Erik withdrew a little, unable to think of a comeback. "I–"  
Eyes falling shut, he quickly brought his hands up to cover his burning face.

"So, please stop with the silly innuendos and deflective jokes. There's no need for pretence here, okay?"

Erik's head fell further into his hands. "Whatever, I didn't come here for a therapy session. Let's just get this over with," he mumbled through his palms.

"Of course. Let's get to your coursework. Now, why don't you run me through your idea?"

"Coz it's dumb."

"I'm sure it's not, now give me an overview."

"Do I have to?" He gingerly removed his hands from his face.

"Well, yes. Unless you want to be kept after school too," he said brusquely.

Erik couldn't think of anything worse than both missing spending time with El _and_  being stuck with Jasper. He kept his eyes fixed down and took a shaky breath. "Ugh, so there's this thief, who lives an empty life of crime, 'til one day he steals a priceless royal treasure and ends up in the palace dungeons..." He grimaced, reluctant to continue.

"Go on," Jasper encouraged, though there was still a sharp edge to his voice.

"Ugh, well, he's become all bitter and detached. Feels like there's nothing really to live for. Then this guy turns up in the cell opposite him, and he's been wrongly convicted, and they're gonna execute him. He sees hope in this guy, but also vulnerability, and something inside compels him to help the boy escape." He chanced a quick look up at his teacher.

Jasper nodded, a gentle nudge to continue.

"Helping this guy gives him purpose, and his selfishness starts to melt away. So, like, he's saving this stranger, while the stranger's saving him, restoring his faith in humanity, or whatever. Um, and they jump off a cliff together, but they're okay. Stupid, right?" He sighed and hid his face once again.

"Certainly very imaginative."

"You mean crap? Yeah, I know." His head hit the desk and he cared little about the painful vibrations it sent through his skull.

"You're putting words in my mouth, Erik. Now you mentioned a dungeon? What kind of setting did you have in mind?"

He lifted his heavy head. "Um, medieval-ish? But kinda fantasy, there's magic n' stuff." He paused, realising he was spilling over. "Wait, are you taking the piss?"

"Of course not. I like this idea very much. In particular, the relationship between your two protagonists I find very compelling."

"Oh, really?" he asked, lifting his head a little higher.

"Yes. I'll get some paper so we can plan this out," he said with a surprising softness, a half smile briefly crossing his face.  
  
"Thanks." Doubt tugged at him, diminishing the small sense of pride he felt, not allowing him to fully embrace the warmth it'd brought.

"I didn't do anything. That all came from you," he offered casually, as if those words didn't have the impact they really did.

Erik watched vacantly as Jasper reached up to the cupboard door. The pride, however small, continued to spread through him, giving him a sense of headiness. It was so alien from his usual experience with teachers– which mainly comprised of being scolded.  
Also, he now had a new understanding of why Jasper was so patient with him, and though he hated to admit it, there were more similar than he thought. He should've known that the man would have a tragic backstory.

So engrossed in his own thoughts, Erik barely noticed when a large, muscular man slipped in and grabbed Jasper from behind.

"What do you think–" He whirled around, then suddenly released the breath tight in his chest. "Babe, I'm with a student!"

"What?"

They both turned to look at Erik, still entwined, shaking slightly.

It took a lot to shock Erik, but to find out that Jasper was _getting it_  from the psychology teacher was more than enough.

Instinctively, he slapped the table. "No fuckin' way!"

"Erik, please. Don't say anything," Jasper said calmly, his wavering expression betraying him.

"Who would I tell?" He laughed uneasily, unable to think of the correct response to this situation. If there even was one. "Is that why you're being nice today, coz you've got a flashy new boyfriend?"

Jasper had a rare look on his face, one that was decidedly un-Jasper. The presence of the other man had transformed him from overly strict teacher to lovesick teenager. "Actually... we're married."

Erik smiled softly. "No way, that's so nice. I... I'm happy for you." He leant forward into his hands and swung his legs under the table. "And also, I called it. I knew you were a bottom."

The burly man started to speak, but Jasper quickly interrupted him.

"It's fine Hendrik, that's just how he behaves all the time."

Hendrik rubbed the back of his neck, looking mildly concerned. Jasper stroked his arm soothingly and the creases in his forehead gradually smoothed. He turned to face Erik.

"Erik, please don't say anything."

Jasper glanced back to Hendrik, adoration in his eyes as he gazed up at him.

Though Erik felt a pang of jealousy at their affectionate display, he was surprisingly not bitter. In fact, their obvious contentment was almost infectious.

"I won't, I swear." He sat back up and nodded. "Anyway, you guys can do that later. Right now, I've got a story to plan."

 

 

"What's up, old man?" Erik threw himself onto the bench next to him.

"Less of the auld, eh, laddie." He chuckled and slapped him on the back.

Erik grinned and reached into his bag and pulled out a magazine. Rab eagerly took it and peeled it open, noticing a small bundle wedged in between the pages. Smiling to himself, he promptly tucked it into his backpack.

"Y'know how embarrassing it is getting these for ya? I'm starting to worry the guy I get 'em from thinks I'm straight."

He laughed heartily. "Well you young people, you've got the best stuff haven't ye? Thanks, son." He handed him a note, which Erik promptly pocketed. "So, how goes things in the life of Erik?"

He brought his leg up onto the bench, leaning into his knee. "Not bad, you?"

"Och, well, it's all gettin' a bit hectic. My grandson, he's bringin' a lad home, and his mum's goin' doolally over makin' sure everything's tip top."

"Aw, that's pretty sweet," he sighed softly, resting his head fully on his knee as the day's fatigue set in.

"Not if you have to put up with the bloody woman!" He shook his head vigorously. "Now, enough of my nonsense. Yer lookin' pretty chuffed, laddie. C'mon, humour an auld man."

He pushed himself off the bench and groaned as his muscles creaked. "Well I've got a hot date tonight, too."

"Is that so?" he laughed. "Up to yer usual antics I see."

"Hopefully. Coz I gotta say, he's pretty hot." He flipped his hand to the side. "If you like men. Y'know, nice ass." He smirked, knowing Rab was in no position to judge him for making such comments.  
  
"Crivens! Well, best of luck to ye, not that ye need it. He'd be a fool not to go for ye."

"Right?" He huffed out a laugh. "Well, enjoy your pervy magazines, old man." He started to walk away.

"Eh, that's no way to speak to yer elders!"

"Whatever!" Erik raised his hand and continued walking, grinning widely.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants an uncomfortable and awkward family meal?? (I wouldn't wanna be Erik when he realises he's just told Rab that his grandson has a nice ass)  
> Anyway, as always, lemme know whatcha think and thanks for reading <3


	4. Thanks, Old Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik shot his gaze to his lap. " _Shit._ "
> 
> "What is it? What's wrong, sweet?"
> 
> Erik tried to stammer out a response, but failed miserably, only managing a couple of incomprehensible noises.
> 
> Then Rab spotted him.
> 
> "Erik?" His forehead creased in confusion, then his cane clattered to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter became a bit of a monster so I had to spilt her in two, so double upload, woo! I hope you enjoy this angsty silliness :-/

"Erik, sweet, we're here."

Erik felt a hand card through his hair and still on the nape of his neck, tracing comforting circles across the skin. He dragged his heavy lids open, slowly becoming aware of the familiar fabric of dark car seats, directly at his eye level. His head was resting on something soft, warm–  
He groaned, coming to the sudden, mortifying realisation as to what, no _who_  he was resting on.

He sluggishly peeled his head off El's lap and wiped the drool from his face, which was presumably all over El's trousers. He cringed, silently cursing El for keeping him awake last night, though he knew it wasn't really his fault.

"Sorry, man," he said wearily, falling against El's shoulder. "Didn't mean to drop out on you like that."

"Don't be silly." El said warmly. "C'mon, let's go."

He opened the car door and Erik clumsily got out after him, heavily relying on his friend for support as his legs slowly woke up. El gripped him tightly around the waist as he stumbled, holding him securely, preventing him from plummeting face first into the gravel.

Erik lifted his eyes from the jagged stones below to peek at the house, which he thought, looked surprisingly... _ordinary._  The door was wide open, a warm glow emanating out into the dark and, as they drew nearer, Mia's loud voice spilling out.

"But this is just a normal house?" he mumbled, turning his head slightly.

El laughed, a gentle sound over the crunch of gravel. "Yeah, where'd you think I was taking you? My lair?"

 _Sexy villain El kidnapping innocent little Erik and taking him to his lair._  He liked that idea. Though in reality, he knew that if anyone had evil tendancies around here, it was definitely him. El was _too damn nice_  to be imprisoning and torturing him.

"No," Erik sighed as El helped him through the doorway, hand safely curled around his.  
Normally he hated people trying to look after him, he could look after himself _damnit_ , but part of him loved being cared for by El– or, if he was honest with himself, a lot of him. Maybe, he pondered, a doctor/ patient fantasy would be more appropriate.  _No, Erik_ , he chided himself, _clean thoughts for the nice family meal._

He inhaled deeply, trying to remember what he was going to say before he'd fallen down the rabbit hole. "Just thought it'd be bigger, like a mansion or somethin'."

"Thought, or _hoped_?" El teased, closing the door behind him. "I didn't take you for a gold digger."

"Hey! That's not what I meant." He elbowed him in the ribs. "I just thought you were kinda rich. Like, you literally spent £80 on us like it was nothin'."

"Hm?" El sat on the stairs and began untying his shoes. Erik dropped down beside him. "Oh, well my grandad has money, but I don't wanna be reliant on him. So, yeah, that money came from my job. I earned it myself."

Erik fell into him. "Aw, babe, that's so sweet." He let his heavy eyelids shutter closed, and did nothing when he felt his own shoes being untied and removed. El's arm wrapped around his, a deeply comforting gesture, and once again he felt safe.

Unfortunately, he was soon startled out of his contented daze by a grating voice.

"So I see you finally got your lazy ass up, huh?" He reluctantly looked up, seeing the small, sharp figure of his sister blocking a doorway, hand on hip. Another figure gently nudged past her and stepped into the hallway.

"Now, now Mia, the poor boy's clearly exhausted." Amber turned her gaze to El before addressing him affectionately. "Why don't you take him through love, so he can get a proper rest?"

Erik shakily stood up. "It's okay, I–"

"Oh, I won't have any excuses! Rest up before dinner, dear, you'll need your strength to put up with El's grandpa!"

El stood up next to him and took his hand again.

Head buzzing from fatigue, he let El guide him into the living room and onto a sofa. He flopped down, eyelids quickly falling shut. El sat on the floor next to him, arm still firmly in Erik's grip as he held onto it tightly. Erik shifted slightly, fully pressing his weight on his hand, drawing it underneath him. El sighed, sacrificing his hand to Erik's comfort.

"Just remove your hand, he'll live." Mia looked down at him, mouth curled up in a small smirk.

"But he's sleeping..." El whispered back, watching the gentle rise and fall of his curled up form.

Mia tutted and reached over to move Erik off his arm, but El instinctively put out his free hand to stop her.

"No, no, don't do that. It's fine. Please don't wake him." He leant his head against Erik's shoulder, and Erik couldn't help but smile.

"Fine, but I'm gonna take a picture to show him how much of a dumbass he is." Her phone clicked. "Aw sweet little baby Erik, look at him, he's all _sweepy._ "

Erik didn't have the energy to fight back, not that he cared anyway. He was more than happy enjoying El's blissful company– something he was enjoying so much that he barely heard the soft pad of footsteps entering the room.

"Is this him?" A soft female voice asked, one with an accent very similar to El's. "Wow, I guess it is true what they say: all the cute ones are gay." She sighed faintly.

Mia snorted. "Cute?! More like irritating."

"Oh! You must be Mia," she gushed. "I'm Gemma, El's sister. It's lovely to meet you! Want me to show you 'round the house?"

"Yes, please!" she squealed. "Where to first?"

"Well I was thinkin'..." Her voice slowly trailed off as they left the room.

El closed his eyes, smiling to himself as he felt Erik's soft, rhythmic breathing against his head. He sighed, contentedness spreading through him as he drifted off.

 

 

"Ah, would you just look at the pair of you! Sleeping angels," Amber cooed, almost startling Erik.

He groaned and pushed himself up, noticing his hand was still wrapped around El's. He stroked a thumb across his palm.

"Dinner's on the table, come through when you're ready," she added softly. Shoving her hands into the front pocket of her apron, she hummed to herself and walked away.

Erik blinked sleepily down at the boy on the floor. "You been down there the whole time?"  
  
El rubbed his dead arm, hand still in Erik's grip, and stretched his sore neck. "Yeah," he said, as if it was an obvious statement.

Erik drew his brows down. "Oh, El. You should've just moved your arm."

"But I didn't wanna wake you."

Erik stroked his other hand through El's hair. "Aww, you're just too darn cute for your own good."

El smiled, a warm and comforting thing, and Erik felt a step closer into giving up all resolve and melting into his arms. But before he could think of an appropriate response, El stood up and pulled Erik up after him.  
Still heavy with sleep, Erik fell into him, El's arm quickly wrapping around his waist. He held him steadily as they walked into the kitchen.

"Finally," Mia groaned. "Time to stuff my face!"

Erik flopped into the chair next to her, El doing the same on his other side. He took little notice of the empty seat opposite him.

"Not quite. Won't be a moment, dear." Amber shuffled towards the hallway "Robert! Get down 'ere now!"

"Just a sec!" A voice called back. An awfully familiar one. Erik dismissed it in his tired state– until a certain stout, cheery Scotsman entered the room.

As soon as he stepped across the threshold, Mia took it as a cue to start greedily shoving spaghetti down her throat.

Erik shot his gaze to his lap. " _Shit._ "

"What is it? What's wrong, sweet?"

Erik tried to stammer out a response, but failed miserably, only managing a couple of incomprehensible noises.

Then Rab spotted him.

" _Erik?_ " His forehead creased in confusion, then his cane clattered to the floor.

"Uh... hi?" he ventured. He then quickly forced his eyes shut, trying to block out the scuff of Rab's chair against the tiled floor, denying the situation in front of him. Slowly, he managed to peek one eye open and, to his utter dismay, Rab was still there.  
  
El's eyes darted between them. "You two know each other?"

"Yes." They responded in unison, equally confused.

"Small world, eh?" Amber smiled warmly. "Now, tell me, how'd you two know each other?"

Rab and Erik exchanged a nervous glance. The former coughed and poured himself a very large glass of water, so full some spilled onto the table. He slowly sipped at the liquid, eyes refusing to meet Erik's.

_Thanks, old man._

He glanced at El, who was looking at him expectantly.

The silence was deafening, only occasionally punctuated by the unpleasant sound of spaghetti being gobbled next to him.

"Uh... work?" Erik eventually supplied.

"That's lovely!" Amber leant forward, elbows brushing the table cloth. "What do you work as?"

"Um," he looked back to Rab, who was pouring himself another glass of water. Erik frowned directly at the old man, making sure his distaste was known. "Supermarket?"

Rab sighed heavily, setting down his water and relaxing back into his chair.

Mia shot Erik an disbelieving stare, mouth packed full of spaghetti. He bit back the urge to tell her she looked like an _overstuffed hamster_ , unable to risk teasing her in case she started to quiz him on his imaginary employment.

"That's nice, dear. Don't tell me Robert blabbers on to you while you're trying to work?" She shook her head at Rab. "Bothering the poor boy at work, eh, what are you like?" She chuckled softly.

"No, no. It's nice, y'know. He's the one of the few people who talks to me when I'm working. Not that I expect people to talk to me when they're, uh, buying their... groceries." Erik bit his lip, conscious that his nerves were causing him to ramble, risking exposing the lie.

"Aw, well that's sweet. Who'd have thought it, eh? Our Robert, a good citizen." She patted him on the back, Rab's face twitching at the slightly patronising gesture. "Well, how long have you been working there?"

"Yeah, how long _have_  you been working there?" Mia jibed, having swallowed her mouthful of food.

El set his fork down heavily. "Mum! Stop asking him questions and let him eat."

"Sorry, you're ever so right, dear. He definitely needs feeding up, poor thing. You're ever so skinny."

El squeezed Erik's hand under the table and gave him an apologetic look. Erik looked down at their joined hands and smiled, it being a welcome comfort in the uncharted territory of family meals.

"Amber, leave the boy be!" Rab chided, exasperation rising in his tone.

"Sorry, love. I'll stop fussing and let you get to your food." She nodded in his direction.

"Um, is there any more?" Mia asked quietly.

Erik had to hold back a laugh. The idea of Mia talking quietly and behaving politely was so alien to him, an utter contrast from her usual boisterous self. Erik guessed that she was trying to impress them, and it was sweet, really. She was doing something for his benefit, a rare favour, though he knew she'd never admit it.

"Of course! Plenty more where that came from, dear. I'll fetch you some right away." She ambled away from the table, Mia's bowl in hand, and turned her attention to the pot on the stove.

Erik's palms itched as a growing discomfort rose up in his chest, the twist in the pit of his stomach a constant reminder that this wasn't somewhere he belonged. Somewhere he never would. He felt a pang of guilt, though, as El and his family had been nothing but accommodating, especially when El had let him sleep on his arm. It wasn't their fault, he just needed a break.  
He slid his hand out of El's and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Mia asked dryly.

"Uh, toilet?"

"You're supposed to ask, dumbass, otherwise it's rude."

Erik cringed, instantly feeling like he was back at school.

"Don't worry 'bout it, son. Just go," Rab said gently.

El gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I kinda need it too, I'll come with," Mia offered slyly.

"Ugh, fine."

They left the table and walked out into the corridor, Erik dragging his feet the whole way. Mia grasped his hand and dragged him into the toilet.

" _Supermarket?_ " She mocked, putting on a deep voice.

"Shut up," he groaned. He fell onto the toilet and instinctively his hands came up to his face. "Oh shit, Mia, I've fucked up. I've fucked up real bad."

"What have you done now, idiot? Wait, don't tell me, you've fucked the old man?" She sniggered into her palm, clearly enjoying his torment.

"What?! No! You're _gross._ " He lifted one of his palms from his face, resting his head on the other to glower at her.

"But I thought you liked older men?"

"Yeah, like, thirty, not fuckin' _eighty._ "

"Wouldn't put it past you," she poked, leaning against a cabinet.

His lip curled up in disgust, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of rising to her taunts. "He's the magazine guy. Y'know, weed with a side order of tits?"

Mia snorted. "Well that's awkward. Does El know that his grandad's a pervert?"

"I dunno... But that's not even the worst bit! Saw him earlier and told him I had a hot date tonight..." He paused to chew at the inside of his cheek.

"Yeah..?" An expectant grin tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"I told him, ugh, I told him... his grandson has a nice ass." He collapsed back against the cistern, deflated.

Mia spluttered, holding onto the sink as she stumbled sideways and fell about laughing.

"It's not funny," Erik grumbled, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"It is! It really fucking is!" she managed between giggles.

"Piss off. I need to pee."

"Sure, sure. I'll try not to mention to Amber the drug selling or you ogling her son." She shot him of her faux innocent smiles and Erik wrinkled his nose back at her. She pouted, then swung the door open and left.

Erik groaned, tipping his head back again, absent mindedly counting the cracks in the ceiling. After taking several composing breaths, and he flushed the toilet he hadn't used and stood up.  
He just wanted the _meal from hell_  to be over so it could be just him and El. At this point, he didn't even care if anything intimate was going to happen, he just wanted to feel comfortable in his own skin again, something El was very good at making him feel.

Reluctantly, he left the safety of the bathroom and returned to the table.

Mia was already close to finishing her second portion, enthusiastically gobbling down _even more_  spaghetti. He then glanced at his bowl, which had barely been touched. Inhaling deeply, he sat down, knowing he needed to overcome the unsettled feeling in his stomach and eat a little more so he wouldn't risk coming across as rude– something he couldn't afford after being so readily welcomed into their home.

"And anyway, he was like don't tell your mother!" Gemma cackled, holding a hand over her mouth.

Amber laughed softly then sighed. "Oh my, dear. That sounds like an ordeal."

"Right? Then I said...."

Their conversation faded to white noise as the buzz in Erik's head took over, blissfully taking him away from the unfamiliar situation. He picked at his spaghetti, slowly making his way through the meal.

"You alright, sweet?" El brushed a finger across Erik's face, causing the nerves there to tingle.

"Yeah, just tired."

El nodded. "Well you can get plenty of sleep tonight," he said softly.

A hand came down and rubbed down to the base of his spine. Erik let his stiff posture relax momentarily.

And although he enjoyed the rare feeling of someone caring about his discomfort, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. In spite of his heavy fatigue, he didn't want to sleep tonight. He wanted to do _other things._  He cursed El's considerate nature and his goody-two-shoes.

El removed his hand and Erik slowly resumed pushing food into his mouth, appetite gradually increasing as he continued. Eventually, he managed to finish his bowl, completely numb to the animated chatter around him.

"Would you like any more, love?" Amber asked warmly.

He pulled himself out of his stupor. "No thanks, I'm stuffed. Don't think I'm gonna be able to eat for the next three days," he said quietly, giving her a shy smile.

"Oh, well make sure you do eat. There's no rush, anyway, my love. You can always have desert later."

"Desert?" Mia's fork clattered painfully against the china of her bowl. "There's more food?!"

"Of course, dear. I'll bring it out very soon. Now, is everyone finished?"

There were nods and noises of general agreement around the table. Amber moved around to pick up the bowls and carefully stacked them by the sink.

"I'll give everyone a minute to let their food go down," she called, heading back to the table, then settling in her seat once more.

"That was amazing, Amber! Thank you." Mia gushed.

"No problem, my love. Now, we have plenty left over, so you're more than welcome to take some with you."

Mia's chest rose expectantly. "Really?"

"Of course, dear!"

"Thank you!" In her excitement, she hit her hand against the table, but didn't seem to care. "I don't understand how El's not fat, if you were my mum I'd definitely be."

"Well dear, I do try but nothing ever seems to stick!"

 _If you were my mum_. The words rang through Erik's head as he slumped down his seat, finally understanding Mia's frenetic enthusiasm. She was latching onto the little, or _only_ , motherly care she'd ever received, and it was heartbreaking. Erik tried his best to look after her, he really did, but he knew he could never fulfill the role of mother, all caring hugs and baking cakes. Although he did take care of her, he was always going to be her brother, not parent, and he felt sore that he couldn't grant her the one thing she desperately wanted. It wasn't his fault, yet he still somehow felt guilty, as if it was something he'd failed at doing.

"Just like Erik then, huh? No matter what he eats, he never gains a pound!"

Erik ignored the comment and tapped restless fingers on the table, unable to hide his bubbling anxiety for much longer. He caved to temptation and put a shaky hand into his pocket to draw out his cigarettes and lighter. The second he put one in his mouth Mia snatched it away, looking aghast.

"You can't do that in other people's houses!" She frantically shoved the cigarette back into the packet and into his pocket, giving him a firm stare. "Sorry about my idiot brother, he's not exactly house trained."

"S-sorry." He tilted his head down entirely, partially hiding it behind his hand, once again mortified.  
If there was a God, which after his life experience, he was sure there wasn't, he hoped they enjoyed making tonight as humiliating as possible for him– toying with him, seeing how far they could push him until he snapped.  
He dismissed the thought almost immediately, though, feeling anything bad that'd happened so far had been his own fault, his own mistakes. If Mia hadn't been there, who knows what else he could've done wrong.

El stroked his arm under the table, a comforting reminder of why he was there, and their soon to be alone time– even if that was just sleeping side by side.

"It's okay, dear. We don't smoke in the house but you're welcome to do that 'round the back."

Erik nodded silently and got up, reluctantly sliding out of El's touch once more.

"I think I'll join ye." Rab scrambled for his fallen cane then got up from his seat.  
  
"Listen 'ere, Robert. You better not be smoking none of that funny stuff, you 'ear?" Amber said brusquely, a tone entirely different from her usual maternal softness. Though, knowing Rab, he probably did need disciplining. He behaved like a teenager trapped in an old man's body, Erik mused, and was probably a nightmare to live with.

"I won't! I can't just leave the poor lad out by himself, can I?" He stumbled over to Erik, cane clicking against the floor. "This way, laddie."

Amber gave him a sceptical glare.

Tentatively, Erik followed Rab out of the kitchen, through the living room and towards the back door. He anticipated the conversation with a grimace, hoping Rab had the typical short memory of a man of his age.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you had fun ;-) well, more fun than Erik's having rn xo


	5. We'll See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're just gonna leave?"
> 
> El laughed and brushed fluff from his knees. "Well, I'm not gonna sit and watch, am I?"
> 
> "You could, if you wanted to." Erik reached out and wrapped a hand around his wrist.
> 
> El pressed his lips together, failing to suppress a smirk. "You want me to watch you have a bath?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the _meal from hell_. Things are about to get saucy in suburbia (kinda)
> 
> This is what should've happened in the Hotto baths– give us our soft porn you cowards!!

Erik shoved a trembling hand into his pocket and pulled out his lighter and cigarettes. He placed one between his quivering lips and quickly lit it, filling his lungs with as much smoke as possible.

"Fuck _me!_ "

He slouched against the wall, his body limp against the rough brick.

"Well, that's one way of puttin' it!" Rab chortled. "Supermarket, eh? Quick thinkin' laddie."

He ventured a look at the man beside him, but quickly averted his eyes. "I'm so sorry, I–" he slumped his shoulders forward, head dipping down, unable to finish his sentence.

"What for?"

"That it's me," he sighed, barely meeting Rab's gaze.

Rab reached a hand out to his arm and gave it a reassuring tap. "Don't be daft, son. Yer a decent lad. Give out decent draws too, heh heh."

Erik let out a hollow laugh. "Yeah... Well that's the problem. If Amber knew about that then I'd be straight out of the house." He took a long drag, desperately trying to calm his frazzled nerves.

"But she won't find out. Not if ye give us a wee discount." Rab elbowed his side, mischief playing across his face.

Erik nudged him back. "Ha! Don't try that with me old man."

"Well there's gotta be _some_  benefits to you datin' my grandson." He rubbed his hands together, laughing softly.  
  
The smile faded from Erik's face. "Oh, we're not dating." He inhaled more smoke, this time a little more half-heartedly.

"Och, I see. So yer just... messin' about?"

"Not even." He took another drag. "I'm not really sure what he wants..."

"Ah, well, please tell me that it's about more than just his arse!"

Erik dropped his cigarette, which fell into a bucket of water to his left with a quiet _plop_. He winced, his mouth making a similar sound to the lit butt sizzling in the water as he hissed through his teeth. "Aw fuck, I'm so sorry, man." He dragged a hand across his face. "If I'd known that he was your grandson, I would _never_  have said that." He looked to the stars in the hope that they'd bring him some comfort, or at the very least be a calming influence in this very sticky situation.

Rab chuckled. "Och, I'm just playin' with ye, so don't go gettin' yer knickers in a twist." His expression turned unusually serious. "There's one thing I will say, though. Our El, he doesn't go takin' people into his life lightly. So if it's casual ye want, I'd best get out now."

Erik raked a hand through his hair. "I... dunno. He's like no-one I've ever met before, it's _different_. Hell, normally by the third time I've hung out with someone, I've already slept with them. We've barely even kissed." He dug at some dirt under his nails. "I– he makes me feel good, but in a different way." He huffed out a nervous laugh. "Feel free to put in a good word for me."

"Those are good signs, son. I think ye should go for it! And of course I will, if ye gimme a wee 20% off the goods..." he poked, the mischievous look returning to his face.

"No chance!" He grinned down at him. "You really gonna pimp your grandson out for weed, huh?"

"So that's how you know each other," a voice said flatly, sounding disappointed but unsurprised– _resigned._

Rab and Erik jumped. El was standing in the doorway, looking distinctly unimpressed.

"We were just..." Rab started cautiously.

"Trading me for weed?"

"I said no if that helps." Erik gave him a nervous smile, one that wavered at the edges, filled with uncertainty. Had it been anyone else, the false confidence would be easy, a natural act. But somehow around El, it became almost impossible to keep up.

"I know." He glared at Rab. "He's the bad influence, not you, sweet." El grasped his hand and pulled gently. "Come back inside, I'm missing you already."

"Oh yeah?" Erik looked at him fondly.

"Yeah." He ducked his face behind his hair.

Erik grinned back at Rab, who gave him a nod of encouragement, before letting himself get tugged back inside.

El giggled. "So I was thinking–" 

"There you two are!" Amber exclaimed, hands neatly tucked behind her back.

El scrunched his face a little.

"Now, Erik, love, I was just saying to Mia that I insist you stay over. She said something about walking back, which is ridiculous! It's not safe out there at this time of night, you know, I couldn't possibly let you walk home. Especially when you live so far away."

"No, it's okay, honestly–"

"I won't hear otherwise! What would your poor parents say if I let you walk back in the dark?!" She held a hand to her forehead and sighed. "Now, Mia's told me she's let them know you're staying over, so you needn't worry about that either."

Erik cast his eyes to the floor. "Oh, thank you, Amber."

"No problem, my love! Now, I've put Mia up in the spare room and I'm sure you boys won't mind sharing in El's room."

Erik looked to El for approval, who nodded, a small smile tugging his lips.

"Yeah... that's cool. It's what we did last night." He returned the smile with equal fondness.  
  
"Brilliant! And there's one more thing, a more sensitive issue..." She paused, considering her next words carefully.  
  
"Oh, uh, we're not gonna, you know... do that? D-don't worry." He offered her a lopsided smile.

"Oh, I didn't mean that! You boys do whatever you like up there. Just be careful of the noise, mind you, there's a lot of people in the house and rather thin walls."

" _Mum!_ " El cried, looking utterly appalled.

Erik couldn't help but laugh and squeezed his hand reassuringly, hoping to calm his sudden rigid posture.  
  
"Well we tolerate Gemma and her boyfriend, so I don't see how this is any different."

El slapped a palm to his face, and Erik tightened his grip on his hand, managing to withhold his laughter this time.

"What was I saying? Oh, yes. I hope you don't mind me saying, but I don't think either of you have showered or changed in the past few days, and, well, I can't just let you stew! You boys both need a good wash."

"Oh, um, sorry," Erik replied meekly.

"Oh, no, no!" she exclaimed. "No need to apologise, dear, he's much worse than you are. I have to practically drag him to the bathroom sometimes."

"Mum, _please._ "

"Go on, love, run him a bath."

"I can look after him myself, you know? I don't need you interfering," he moaned, pouting heavily.

Erik gazed at him, wondering if he realised how cute he looked like that.

Amber smiled warmly. "I know, dear. Now off with you! Go get yourselves cleaned up."

"Yes, ma," he grumbled.

"Right, well while you do that, I've got some business to attend to with El's pesky grandpa."

Amber brushed past them, and Erik almost jumped when he recognised a familiar object in her hand. Rab was about to get into a lot of trouble, and it was _kinda_  his fault.

"Robert!" she yelled. "What've I told you about bringin' this filth into the 'ouse!"

El tugged at Erik's arm, looking furiously embarrassed. He was pulled away from Rab's impending execution, something he would be disappointed by if he wasn't being taken upstairs by, quite literally, _the boy of his dreams._

 

 

Erik kicked his legs, which hung limply off the counter by the bathroom sink.

"Sorry 'bout my mum. She's just, ugh..." El groaned.

"Nah, I think it's sweet."

"More like embarrassing... " he muttered. "I wish she'd just leave me alone."

Erik drew a leg up onto the counter and buried his face in his knee, letting out a muffled groan. He knew better than to point out how lucky El was, and that he didn't realise what he had. It wasn't his fault, after all. Most people didn't realise how lucky there were to have a family, a proper one, one that cared for each other.  
While he enjoyed caring for Mia, it was tiring taking on all of the parental responsibility, especially as there was no-one left to care for him. That was coupled with the added anxiety constantly tugging at him that he was doing it wrong, and that he'd mess her up too.  
The only adults in his life had either left or exploited him, leaving him hollow and used-up.  
Part of him _wanted_ to say he'd much rather have an interfering mother than be controlled by an exploitative gang of men, but knew that'd be unfair and cruel.

"You want bubbles?" El asked brightly.  
  
"Sure, why not," he replied heavily, weighed down by feelings of frustration and jealousy.

He pushed himself off the counter, suddenly aware that he was wasting precious moments with El dwelling on things he couldn't fix, and shuffled over to him, positioning himself precariously over the edge of the bath.

Erik looked down at El affectionately, who was kneeling by the taps. _It's not his fault, he doesn't understand._

El stood up and smiled softly. "All done. Lemme know when you're finished, sweet."

Erik pouted exaggeratedly, similar to how El had done earlier. "You're just gonna leave?"

El laughed and brushed fluff from his knees. "Well, I'm not gonna sit and watch, am I?"

"You could, if you wanted to." Erik reached out and wrapped a hand around his wrist.

El pressed his lips together, failing to suppress a smirk. "You want me to watch you have a bath?"

"Maybe. Or you could just jump in with me." He grinned, lifting his legs onto the edge of the bath leaning on his free hand in what he _hoped_  was a seductive pose.  
It was cut short, however, when his hand slipped from the edge of the bath and the other lost its grip on El's hand. His vision blurred as his head hit the inside of the bath, and he was suddenly soaked through.

El tried to stifle a laugh, but Erik soon noticed an uncontrollable smile spreading across his face.

He giggled, bringing a hand to his mouth in an attempt to hide his amusement. "Are you, are you okay, sweet?"

Erik scowled, his hair plastered across his face like a sickly mask. He could hear Mia's voice in his head, taunting him– _drowned rat._

El bit at the side of his cheek, managing to fight the smile a little better, guilt in his eyes.

In his moment of vulnerability, Erik seized the opportunity to push his luck. Smirking, he traced a hand along the side of the bath. "Can you give me a hand up? Or _at least_  help me get out of these clothes?"

El shot him a wry look, not rising to the challenge. Instead, he held out his hand.

"A little closer. C'mon, it's so slippery." Erik's smirk grew wider, and eyes narrower.

He could see that El was suspicious, but nevertheless, he moved closer.

"Closer," he repeated, a little coy.

El tutted loudly and leant down, ready to pull him up.

Erik snorted, _far too trusting_  he thought, then grabbed El's hand and pulled him down into the bath on top of him, splashing water everywhere.  
He was careful to protect El from hitting his head, putting his arms out to cushion his fall.  
  
"Whoops."

El pushed himself up on his elbows, hair similarly stuck to his face. "I _hate_  you."

He brushed El's wet hair from his eyes, which had now formed a solid curtain, and stroked a longing hand across his cheek. "Shouldn't have laughed at me."  
  
El tried to scowl, but was given away by the small huff of a laugh that escaped his nose. His arms were still braced against the bath, elbows either side of Erik's head, pinning him down. It looked a very uncomfortable position, but he didn't seem to want to move.  
There was a long, and in Erik's opinion, _erotic_ , silence.

Erik held his breath for the duration, unable to believe that he'd managed to get El to lie on top of him, a realisation of his best, or _worst_ , dreams.

"I should probably clear up the mess you made," El said weakly.

Erik stifled a groan. _Well that wasn't in the script._  Not that it mattered, though, as he was nothing if not adaptable.

"Or we could make more mess." Erik prodded a teasing finger into El's cheek.

He shot him a disbelieving look, mock annoyance playing across his face. "You want to have sex in the bath?! Do you realise how uncomfortable that'd be?"

"Hey, woah, I didn't say sex! Just... foolin' around. And I was referring to _water mess_ , not what _you're_  thinking of." He offered him a blinding grin.

El shook his head and smiled sweetly. "I think I'm gonna get out now." He pushed up on his knees and elbows, positioning himself above Erik, in what _could_ , at a stretch, be described as a straddle.

A noise of protestation came from the back of his throat. "No, don't leave, I'll be less weird!"

El narrowed his eyes, and cocked his head to the side, his expression of disbelief growing.  
   
"Okay, okay, maybe more. But you'd like it, though, if you let me." Erik shuffled himself into sitting position and splayed an arm around the edge of the bath, an open invitation.  
  
El ignored Erik's comment entirely and pulled himself out of the bath, stepping over the edge and onto the mat. He grabbed the nearest towel and mopped up the spilt water from around the bath. Erik watched on, mouth twitching in annoyance. He was physically so close, but yet so far out of reach.  
–that was until El started stripping off his sodden clothing and Erik jolted up.

"Oh, I see how it is," he cooed, attempting to regain his composure.

"Nope, I'm removing just enough clothing so that I can walk to the shower without dripping water everywhere."

He stopped, to Erik's dismay, at his underwear. Though it did cling to him in a way that Erik knew he should _not_  be staring at.  
  
"What, that one?" He pointed to the corner, heart in his mouth.

"Nope, you pervert. Down the hall." He wrapped a towel around his waist and scooped up his wet clothes.

"Hey, I'm not a pervert!" Erik feebly tried to shove away a strand of wet hair, but it flopped straight back into his face. _I am definitely a pervert,_  he admitted to himself.

"Don't deny it, I _saw you._ "

Erik bit his tongue as he felt his damp hair being parted, then El's grin against his forehead as he kissed him. He walked to the door.

"Why'd you always do that? Kiss me on the forehead, like you're my mum or somethin'?"

"Maybe I am." El swung the door open.

"What does that even–" he sighed, the door now closed.

He peeled off his damp clothes, chucking them over the side of the bath, then sank back into the bubbles. Well, what was left of them after their playful antics.  
He pictured El's weight on top of him again, pressing down on him, like it'd been just a couple of moments ago, like it'd been in that dream. He bit his lip. _No_ , he quickly scolded himself.  
Picturing that for any longer would cause more problems, and although he knew little about manners and polite behaviour around other people's houses, he reckoned that it _probably_  wasn't okay to masturbate in their baths.  
He punched at the suds, feeling entirely useless as the water offered little resistance.

Then he heard muffled voices outside the door. He leant his head over the edge of the bath to listen more closely.

_"What happened? Why are your clothes all wet?"_

_"Sorry, mum. Erik fell into the bath and pulled me in after him."_

_"Oh dear. I'm sure it was well deserved. I was just coming up to say I need his clothes for washing now or they won't be clean and dry for tomorrow."_

_"But mum, I can't go in there, not when he's... y'know."_

_"You're gonna see him like that sooner or later, so you might as well now. Maybe you already have."_

Erik snorted. _Sooner rather than later,_ he hoped.

" _Mum, please!"_

_"I was young once too, you know, no need to be embarrassed about these things. Oh, and I almost forgot, give him these pajamas."_

Erik heard a groan then a subsequent knock at the door.

"Sorry, mum needs your clothes for washing so they're dry for tomorrow. Could you pass 'em through the door, sweet?"

"Just come in, door's unlocked," he tried to say casually, though even he could hear the grin in his own voice.  
  
"Are you decent?"

"As decent as I'll ever be."

Erik tried to think of the most seductive pose he could, but his thinking time was cut short by the door creaking open.

El stumbled in and immediately covered his eyes.

"Aw, c'mon man, you can't see anything. Bubbles remember?" He stretched his arm over the edge, aiming for casual but _sexy_. "Anyway, it's nothin' you haven't see before." He grinned broadly, satisfied when he noticed El's face flushing slightly.

El stepped forward, shielding his vision to the right, and scrambled for the clothes. Eventually reaching the bath, he dropped to his knees and began gathering up the clothes, eyes still firmly fixed to the floor.

Erik rolled his eyes. "C'mere."

El stopped in his movement to pick up the clothes. He dropped them when Erik's hand traced across his face, settling under his chin, tilting it up. El sat up on his knees, transfixed.

Erik didn't bother to hide that his eyes were hungrily tracing over El's bare chest, taking in every curve and angle he had to offer. His gaze lingered on his neck, the soft, enticing skin taunting him, daring him to suck on it. He moistened his lips, noting that his neck wasn't the only part of him that he wanted to envelope with his mouth.  
When his eyes eventually returned to his face, he noticed El was doing the exact same, eyes wandering all over him– though a little less shamelessly.

"We've got the place to ourselves, so we may as well enjoy it," he teased, shifting his body in the water to face him. He stroked his hand up his chin to cradle his face.

He leant in, breath hot on El's ear. " _We've earned a little break, wouldn't you say?_ "

El shivered under his touch and shot a quick glance to the door, quickly making his decision. In a blur, he palmed Erik's jaw, tilted it to the side and forcefully crushed their mouths together.

Erik was overwhelmed by a sense of pent up longing, restraint all but melting, suddenly unable to hold back– _if_  his repeated flirting could be counted as holding back.  
It'd only been a day, _one day_  since their last kiss, their only kiss, but he couldn't help but dive in. He soon gained purchase on El's bottom lip and sunk his teeth in. El whimpered into his mouth.

"El, love, have you got those clothes?"

El shot back– withdrawing his hand and his face, back straight as a pole.

Erik noticed how eager he'd really been when he saw blood pooling on his bottom lip. He battled with the urge to lunge over and lick it off.

El sucked on his swollen lower lip, avoiding Erik's lust-filled gaze. "Coming, ma!"

"No, no, no, no! We were just gettin' to the good bit!" he protested, an urgent whisper.

El gave him a hesitant look, eyes quickly darting away, and abruptly stood up. The towel had fallen around his hips, though regrettably he was still wearing underwear. Robotically, he set the pajamas down on the side and scooped up Erik's sodden clothes.

"Pajamas there. I'm gonna shower, won't be long. Will be waiting outside." He stated, every word as stilted as the last. Before Erik had a chance to respond, he'd closed the door behind him.

Erik angrily kicked at the water, causing a wave to spill over the edge.

" _Fuck!_ "

 

 

15 minutes later, he stood staring at his reflection, distinctly unhappy with what he saw. He barely recognised himself, blue and white striped pajamas dwarfing him slightly, making him look, and feel, much younger. A child in an adult's body. He wanted to look _hot_ – after all, he was headed to El's bedroom after this, but instead he looked _lost._

He'd furiously scrubbed at his hair with the towel and yet it still resembled a wet mop attached to his head. Turning to the side, he noted how little shape the trousers had and how they were not flattering in the slightest.  
He stuck a finger up at his reflection and turned away. Tormenting himself in the mirror wasn't going to help, he was going to have to face El sooner or later, unattractive or not.

He cracked open the door and his eyes desperately scanned for El.  As he pushed it open further, his gaze fell upon a fluffy black... _thing? Person?_  It stood up, showing Erik its, no _his_  face. El, except El had been eaten by a dragon, or killed one and made it into a suit. He looked _ridiculous_ , but also cute. Something only he could pull off.

Erik could do nothing to hide the smile stretching across his face.

A warmth filled El's eyes as he regarded Erik, his eyes moving down him appreciatively. "You look..."

"Mm?"

"Clean," he blurted. As soon as the words left his mouth, he dipped his head to his chest.

Erik folded his arms. "So you're saying I normally look dirty, huh?"

"No..." El held his head down.

Erik tried to scowl, but his mouth involuntarily twitched up at one corner. "You know, I never thought people actually slept in clothes like this. Just somethin' you saw in movies."

 _Like the boy in striped pajamas,_  he added, deciding not to make the comment aloud as now was probably not the time for jokes about death camps, if there was one.

"What, pajamas?" El edged closer and untucked the collar, which Erik admittedly had made a hash of. His hands lingered on Erik's neck a second longer than necessary and Erik held his breath.

"There you two are!" Amber cut in. "And much cleaner too. My two wonderful, handsome boys."

"Mum," El grumbled, "We're going now."

"Aren't you going to give your mother a goodnight kiss?" She patted her cheek.

He groaned and reluctantly planted a kiss where she'd gestured.

"So... am I gonna get a goodnight kiss?" Erik said casually, leaning against the wall.

Amber sighed happily and turned to her son, awaiting his response almost as eagerly as Erik.

"If you're lucky," El poked half-heartedly, face coloured by embarrassment.

Erik tried to meet his gaze, but El's eyes immediately darted away. "G'night Amber," he said politely, offering her an innocent smile, one that masked _I want your son to rail me so hard I can't walk for three weeks._

"Night, Erik. Sleep well, love." She shuffled over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, voice dropping to a low whisper. "Oh, if you need anything, and I mean anything, let me know, okay?"

"Uh, sure." He nodded.

El pulled at his hand, dragging Erik away from Amber.

"She means condoms," he muttered.

Erik inclined his head closer. "Oh, so you think you're getting somethin' tonight?"

"We'll see," he simply offered, giving nothing away.

Who knew two words could have such an impact.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip Erik :'(  
> As always, pls lemme know what you think, and if you'd like to see any more <33 comments mean so much to me & I appreciate every single one ^-^ thanks for reading n have a wonderful day xoxo


	6. Good Christian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is it alright if I–" He glanced over to his phone.
> 
> "Uh-huh." El grinned, eyes still wild. He pulled his hand out from Erik's shirt. "Reminds me of when we first met."
> 
> "Yeah," he laughed. "That was a very sexy mugging."
> 
> "Erik, we were both crying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is (hopefully) the holy trinity of horny/ silly/ sad, & I pray that I've achieved at least one of these
> 
> Also if the sexy bit reads a bit like a lesbian sex scene, it's coz it's written by one, sorry I don't rly know that much about dicks :-/

"Make yourself at home." El gestured widely with his arm.

"Oh, I will."

Erik jumped on the bed and pulled the covers onto him. El did the same, moving close to Erik, their faces inches apart.

"So, what do you wanna do?" El ventured, an unfamiliar look in his eye.

 _You._  
  
Erik cast his eyes along the shape of his body. "Uh, How far does that thing unzip?"

El giggled. "Stop it," he breathed, hand wrapping around Erik's face.

"Stop what?" he whispered.

"Making everything about sex," he sighed, expression unreadable.

Erik scrunched his nose indignantly.

"Don't give me that look, I know that's what you're thinking about right now." He stroked the hand across his cheek.

"You were the one who mentioned it in the bath earlier," he teased, unable to hold back a grin.

"You pulled me on top of you!" El pouted, and Erik was instantly drawn to the curve his lower lip.

He shifted closer. "Yeah, coz you laughed at me. I had purely innocent intentions, y'know. I just wanted to get you _wet_."

"Erik," he said flatly, suddenly serious.

"What?" he replied, nonchalant.

"Shut up."

El grabbed the back of his head and kissed him ferociously. Erik gasped into his mouth, utterly stunned. Then El drew back, flashing a wicked grin.

Erik didn't know how to think right now, let alone speak. All he could feel was the undeniable hunger returning, the one that had been growing ever since they kissed on his sofa. His hand grabbed a fistful of damp hair and he kissed back fiercely, pulling him close, chests brushing. They tumbled into each other– the kiss deepening, intensifying.

Erik felt El's hands wander up his shirt, a finger teasing the waistband of his trousers. Their bodies crashed together and El tightened his grip on Erik, pulling him on top of him. Erik shuddered when he felt a sharp pain on his lower lip.  
He broke away, painfully overwhelmed, breathing heavily. El's flushed face was below him, framed by his elbows, the reverse of earlier in the bath.

There was a buzz to his left and Erik cursed.

"Is it alright if I–" He glanced over to his phone.

"Uh-huh." El grinned, eyes still wild. He pulled his hand out from Erik's shirt. "Reminds me of when we first met."

"Yeah," he laughed. "That was a very sexy mugging."

"Erik, we were both crying."

"Well I'll never make you cry again, promise." He gave him a soft kiss,  mouth hovering just above his lips. "Though I might make you cry out." Before El could react, he pulled away and grabbed his phone.

 

> **If you make a single noise I swear I'll come in there and kick your ass. This is a nice family home, NOT A BROTHEL >:(((**

 

"Perfect timing." He sniggered, then tapped at the screen.  
   
"If you're going on Grindr while you're on top of me I swear to God I'll... push you off." El groaned, sounding more than a little deflated.  
   
Erik eagerly resumed his position over him. "Nah, just Mia. Threatening me with violence if we make too much noise."

The worry melted from his face in an instant. "Oh, what did you reply?"

"That we'll make as much noise as we like."

His phone buzzed again, and again, and again. He rolled his eyes and grabbed it, switching it to silent, then briefly glanced at the messages.

 

> **I SWEAR**  
>  **TO GOD**  
>  **DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE**  
>  **DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE**  
>  **STOP IGNORING ME!!!!!!**

 

"Noisy, are you?"

He dropped the phone.

"Sometimes."

El tugged him down, crushing their hungry mouths together. Maybe, Erik thought, he was a little more like dream El than he'd thought–  
He slid his mouth from El's, moving it down to his neck, where he licked, nipped, bit, becoming rougher as El's moans grew louder.  
And it was when El's hand slipped below his back, grabbing him, caressing him, _touching him_ , that Erik's last resolve crumbled.

Fingers shaking, he desperately grappled for the zip on El's onesie and started pulling it down.

El pushed his head back.

"Don't," he said bluntly.

Erik's eyes searched his face. "You want me to get off you?"

El nodded.

Reluctantly, Erik rolled off him and sat with his knees up.

El looked a mess, hair tousled, lips parted. Erik was sure he'd been enjoying himself, but also knew that didn't mean he wanted more. People could change their mind and that was okay, though admittedly he was disappointed, and still very turned on.

"Did I do something wrong? Just direct me and I'll do whatever. And I mean, _whatever_."

El sat up, hugging his knees. "What if I asked you to suck my toes?" he joked, voice wavering slightly.

Erik momentarily held a hand up to his chin, before diving under the covers.

El laughed– a sound with a fragile, nervous edge to it. "What're you doing?

"Checking how clean they are, obviously." Erik's muffled voice called from beneath the sheets.

"I was joking! Ah– Did you just lick my foot!"

He poked his head out. "I'm just tryna show you, I'll do whatever you want. And if that's _'Hey, Erik, you're making me uncomfortable, please get out of my bed'_  then I will. I'll sleep on the floor. Or downstairs. In a bin, if you like." He crawled out and sat back next to him, careful to leave a safe gap.

El giggled, face brightening a little more, though the laugh was still weak. "I don't want you to sleep in a bin."

"Why not, it's my natural habitat."

El gave him a sad smile.

"Anyway, the point I'm trying to make here is that we don't have to rush into anything, 'kay? What, with you bein' a good Christian n' all." He stretched his arms and yawned.

"Good Christian?" His forehead creased, then he smiled. "Erik, I'm not a virgin."  
  
" _What?_ " His hands dropped to his sides.

"Yeah. What made you think that?"

"Because you act like one? And I don't mean this, saying no to sex doesn't make you frigid or anything. I just..." He shrugged.

El gave him a puzzled look.

"Forehead kissing?" He tilted his head to the side.  
  
"Fair enough. That was kinda virgin-y."

"See!" He gestured towards him. "Um, out of interest, how many people have you slept with?"

"Fifty." El said flatly, folding his arms.

" _Huh?_ " Erik uttered, before realising he wasn't serious. "Oh, you're joking."

El leant his head against his knees. "How would you feel if I asked you that?"

"Um, I dunno... I don't think I'd actually know." He cast his eyes along the grooves of the ceiling.

El shifted his head up. "Really?"

"Yup." He shot him a nervous smile. "Is it because of that? I won't be mad, I swear, I just wanna know."

"No, I... though I guess it's kinda to do with it. My friends said something that's bothering me, that because you sleep around–" He groaned. "Sorry that came out really rude."

"No, no. It's a fact. Uh, continue?" He encouraged softly, trapped in painful anticipation.

"If we have sex, will, will you still be interested in me after? Or is that all you want me for, because Jade said... well yeah, that."

"Aww, course I will, babe." He sighed softly and leant towards him. "Was that really what you were worried about? Me just throwin' you away?"

El nodded.

"S' kinda funny, coz that's what people always do to me. Not that I care, it's kinda inevitable."

El kept his gaze fixed down, still curled up.

"But I'd never do that to you, never. You're different from anyone else I've ever met, I really, really like you." He took his hand. "And, not to be a vain piece of shit, but if I wanted sex right now, I'd just go on my phone and find the nearest guy who wants somethin'. Like, I wouldn't be sittin' here, talking to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're so special. I, I can say whatever I want in front of you and you're always really nice. I don't even have to do the script."

El smiled softly. "What's the script?"

"I have a few lines... um, yeah." He leant in further. "If it's true that you are what you eat, _then I could be you by morning._ "

El snorted. "That actually works?"

"I don't think they really care what I say, but yeah, every time. Well except with you. You'd just laugh."

"Coz it's stupid!" El grinned, looking contented as he fell back against the cushions.

Erik returned the smile, though his was a little more sultry.

"I know." He edged closer. "Instead of me telling you how much I like you, why don't I show you." His gaze flickered down El's body appreciatively.

"I'd like that."

In an instant, their mouths were joined again, Erik's hands wrapped around El's head as he slipped down the bed and pulled Erik back on top of him. Erik took fervent delight in kissing and tonguing his neck, eliciting a low moan from El.  
Erik pulled back to drink him in– teeth pressed into his lower lip, eyes glazed over with lust, face flushed.  
  
"Nice view. Can I finish what I started?"

El gazed up at him through heavy lids. "Depends what you were starting," he said hoarsely.

"Hm, you'll see." He flashed a huge, self-satisfied grin, particularly pleased this piece of handiwork. "Can I unzip this?" he said coyly, fondling the fabric of the ridiculous onesie– who knew anyone could look sexy while dressed as a dragon?

 _Wait– furries?_  

He quickly shut that uncomfortable thought away, mildly disgusted, focussing on the task at hand.

" _Please._ "

"Mm, I like it when you beg." He got onto all fours and unzipped it clumsily, the zip getting caught on the fabric several times. They both scrambled to pull his arms out of it as quickly as they could, battling against the sleeves.  
Once free, Erik sucked on his neck and jaw, and El writhed under him.

"Take your shirt off," he said huskily.

Erik shot his head up.

"Kinda busy here, maybe you could help?" He said, voice low, mischievous glint in his eye.

El didn't need to be told twice: he tore at the buttons and then they were both bare. Erik felt a delicate hand ghost across his chest, tracing a soft line there.

"Lookin' at my birthmark, huh? Must've done somethin' pretty heroic in a past life to get that kinda battle scar."

El simply shifted underneath and kissed along the line affectionately, and Erik sighed softly. Frustrated that he'd been caught off guard, he rubbed himself against El, taking great pleasure in the guttural moan that escaped his lips.

Shifting down, he kissed across his torso, gently running his tongue across his hardened nubs. El simply grunted and grabbed Erik exactly where he wanted, and he let out an involuntary gasp.

Spurred on, he continued his path downwards, running his lips and tongue along his abdomen until he reached the waistband of his underwear, the rest hidden by black fabric. He made wanton eye contact with El as he brought the fabric down, revealing the enticing shape of his bulge straining against his underwear. He ran his tongue along the inside of his thighs, occasionally nipping and sucking, El groaning and sighing.

Then he sat up, suddenly aware of what he was being offered.

"You don't have to do that!" he panted.

Erik lifted his head up. "When a pretty boy offers you a blowjob, you don't say no." He smirked, own cock twitching in anticipation.

El put his palms behind him and leant back. "But it feels gross, right?"

"For me?" Erik snorted. "Stop worrying, this is 'bout you, not me." He ran his tongue across his lower lip, revelling in the look El gave him.

El looked away, bashful. "I don't want you to do something coz you feel you have to. You don't have to prove you like me, I believe you."

Erik looked back at El's crotch, then hesitantly to his face. "Ah, I was planning on doin' it anyway. Besides, I like givin'." He grinned, in a way he _hoped_  was seductive.

El's mouth scrunched up at the corners. "Why? So they can push your head down and you can't breath? And then there's cum, which is plain _gross._ "

Erik laughed gently, running a hand across his thigh. "Plannin' on pushing my head down, huh?"

"No! I, that's just what my ex did." He glanced away again, distant.

"When you didn't want him to? Well he's a piece of shit." Carefully, he pulled himself onto El's lap and kissed him lightly. "I don't mind, as long as people give me a heads up. But you shouldn't do stuff you feel uncomfortable with, that's not right." He tenderly tucked his hair behind his ear, fingers brushing his cheek.

"Yeah, I know... you really wanna do this?" His face softened, displaying a strange mix of disbelief and anticipation.  
  
"Yeah," he whispered. "I wanna make you feel good. So, so good." He kissed him again, still light and soft. "Long as you don't mind me touching myself while I'm down there," he breathed, sliding back down, kneeling over El's hips.

El giggled and traced a finger around the edges of Erik's mouth. "You really enjoy doing this?"

" _Duh_. Can I?" His finger teased over the fabric, and El shivered.

" _Please_." He collapsed back, parting his legs eagerly.

Erik grinned, positioning himself between his thighs, and greedily tore the fabric down.

 

 

"You good?" Erik bent over El, taking in his shattered appearance. _Nice._

"Fuck– you–" he panted, grabbing Erik's face to pull him down for a kiss.

Erik held himself firmly above El. "Uh-uh, don't be greedy," he teased. "Lemme wash my mouth out."

El gave him a warm, affectionate look. " _Why?_ "

"Or it'll be gross for you. S'what I do with everyone else."

"I'm not everyone else."

"I know, just feel bad." He tried to get up but El pulled him back down, bringing them nose to nose.

"I can't complain, not after what you just did for me." He giggled, running a hand across his face.

"Well, just between me n' you, I kinda got a kick out of it too," he murmured. "Honestly El–" he tried to wriggle out of El's grip.

"No!" He said firmly, before dropping to a soft whisper. "I want you to stay."

"Mm-kay," he surrendered, letting El pull him in for a soft kiss. He fell down, head rolling onto his chest and he looked up at El.

"Did you really mean it?" he said softly.

"Mean what, my sweet?"

Erik pushed himself up on his elbows. "Oh, so I'm _your_  sweet?"

"Shh." He teased a playful finger across his lips and traced his hand down his neck. He then slipped out from under Erik and pulled him onto his lap.

Erik melted against him. "Am I really the prettiest boy you've ever seen?"

"Yeah." He kissed his cheek gently. "It's not the only thing I see though, you're a sweet, thoughtful..."

Erik looked at him fondly. "Keep goin'."

"Kind, smart, funny, _silly_  boy."

"Kind?" He snorted. "Coz I gave you a blowjob?"

"No, silly," he laughed gently.

"Well you're wrong. I'm an asshole."

"No, _you're wrong._  You're always kind, you've got a big, no, a _massive_  heart." His palm found Erik's chest, a finger delicately tracing his birthmark. "Like when you let me stay over, offered me your bed. You didn't have to do that."

"Just what anyone would've done," he mumbled.

"See?" He prodded his chest. "You're so generous, kindness is a normal act to you," he said affectionately, lips curving up warmly.

"Nah..."

"Yeah..." He tilted Erik's chin up. "And how you care for Mia all the time, you're such a good brother."

"Nah, s'cool. And it's not all the time, just 'til our parents get back."

 _Which would be never,_  Erik mused.

"It's okay sweet, you don't have to lie to me."

"Hm?" He sucked at the inside of his cheek, a nervous habit.

"I know that it's just you and her."

"Oh... how'd you guess? The messy house? That, that, I'm not well brought up?" He closed his eyes. "I know I kept messing up at dinner, but at least Mia knew I was acting stupid, means there's still hope for her, right? Maybe I haven't completely failed."

El squeezed him tightly. "I think you've done a great job. She's so sweet, but also has the fiery streak in her that you have, the one I really like. And it's none of those reasons. I, I dunno, just had a feeling."

"A feeling, huh?"

El let out a laboured breath. "Yeah, coz, well... I'm the same."

Erik turned rigid in El's lap, muscles tight. "What? No you're not! You have a family El, and I know you're trying to empathise, but this is something you'll never understand." He shook his head. His frustration fled almost immediately, though, and he slumped, dropping his head down.

El adjusted Erik on his lap wrapping an arm around his legs. "Actually, I kinda do. Sometimes, sometimes I feel like I don't belong here, or even where I grew up. Like I don't belong anywhere..." He closed his eyes wearily. "See, I love Somerset, used to live there, n' everyone's really friendly, and there's green fields everywhere, it's beautiful. And though I was raised there, it's not where I'm really from. Still stuck with the accent, though, _my luvver._ " He laughed softly, though there was a slight sadness to his tone.

"Hey, I like your accent. Don't pirates sound similar? That's what you sound like, a soft pirate, ready to _plunder the booty_." He grabbed El's sides and dug his hands into them.

He giggled and fought back. "Erik, please, I'm trying to tell you something... and there will be no more plundering tonight." He held his hand over Erik's.

"I know, sorry, force of habit. Continue, babe, I'm listening."

"Yeah, well... I'm adopted. I'm not related to mum or Gemma, only granddad. Was born in Scotland, but somehow ended up right down in the south, you know, deep in the heartland of the West Country. Hence the way I speak." He twined his fingers with Erik's.

"No way!" He straightened up. "But they're opposite ends of the country! Hell, they're technically different countries."

"Yeah. Grandad said something about me being smuggled away, coz my parents were victims of gang violence and I was under threat too. But I dunno, he's probably just trying to make it seem more dramatic than it actually was, like, it was probably just some  kinda mix up."

"Gangs? That's pretty heavy, man, I'm so sorry. And I don't think you could accidentally end up like, 500 miles away. You're here for a reason." He squeezed his hand lightly.

"I dunno... But, yeah, I was raised by mum, who also took Gemma in. We moved away from Somerset a few years back, then grandad tracked me down and he's lived with us ever since," he sighed, lips wobbling slightly as he spoke.

Erik let out a shaky laugh. "Out of all the people to be related to, _Rab?_  That must've come as a bit of a shock."

"Yeah, tell me 'bout it." His smile grew ever so slightly.

He wrapped an arm around the back of El's neck. "It's so strange how things work out. We technically started out in the same place, 'cept you got lucky with a caring mother, and I, I didn't. Now our lives couldn't be more different."

"We are the same." He gripped his hand tightly. "And you're right, I am lucky. Even though mum is really annoying, I'm super grateful for what I have, even when she is horrendously embarrassing." He paused, as if considering something, then pulled Erik closer. "So, how does it work with Mia? Are you her legal guardian?"

"Nope, s'kinda complicated. We were in care for a bit coz there's this weird cultural program here where they try to match kids from minority cultures to someone else from their country, so it took fuckin' long for them to find Norwegians willing to adopt." He moved further into El's warmth, seeking comfort in the thrum of his steady heartbeat. "S'a shame the only ones they could find were criminals lookin' for slaves to put to work rather than kids to look after."

El's chest rose sharply. " _Slaves?_ "

"Oh, shit, um, not actual slaves." He tilted his head up. "Obviously they didn't pay us for the work they made us do, hell, they even got paid by the government to look after us. But they didn't chain us up or anything, we could technically leave whenever we wanted. Well, kinda, like I said, it's complicated. And they were actually alright with me as a kid, other than the enforced drug weighing and the occasional beating, nothing too bad happened."

"So they made you work, and...  
_hit you_?" His protective grip around Erik tightened.

Erik's head lolled onto his shoulder. "Yeah, but I was kinda a little shit back then, so it was probably deserved. And I know it sounds dumb, but I was happy. For the first time ever, I felt like I had a family. Chief sometimes let me sleep in his bed when I was having nightmares, and he was kinda like a dad to me."

A look of utter horror crossed El's face. "Sleep in his bed?! How old were you?"

"Oh, no, no! That's not what I meant, it wasn't some weird sexual thing. Just sleeping. As a kid, I think part of them did genuinely care for me. It was just when I became a teenager, that they started being... not so nice." He bit down harshly on the inside of his cheek.

"You mean... they hurt you in other ways?" He asked softly, a deep sadness weighing heavily on his voice.  
  
Erik felt a wave of nausea rise in his chest. He swallowed thickly.

"Mm, like verbally?" He said lightly, though there was a crack to his voice. "Well, they call me a runt all the time, but that doesn't really bother me."

El loosened his grip on Erik's back. "Erik, my lovely, I feel like you know what I'm asking but you don't wanna answer." He slid a comforting hand up his spine. "You don't have to tell me, sweet. Just know that whatever happened, or still happens, isn't your fault and I don't view you any differently because of it. And that I care about you, okay?"

Erik sighed wearily, refusing to meet El's gaze. "Look, it's fine, it doesn't really bother me anymore. And it's not that bad, barely once a week. And it's been going on since I was sixteen, so I think I can put up with it a little longer. Anyway, I don't really care, as long they don't touch Mia, I'm cool."

"Sixteen? That's awful I–"

Erik shook his head. "I don't wanna talk about this anymore." He got off his lap and lay down, submerging his face in the pillow.

El lay down next to him and held out his hand, which Erik gingerly took. "Course, lovely, sorry for bringing it up."

"Don't worry 'bout it," he mumbled into the pillow. "Sorry for killin' the mood."

"Don't be silly." He nestled his hand in Erik's hair, which was still a little damp.

Erik turned his head. "Mm, can we do this again sometime? Not the last bit... but everything else, that was nice."

"I'd like that. Preferably when my mum isn't here, though..."

"Oh, you wanna get up to some mischief?" he poked weakly.

"No, well, _maybe_. But mainly coz I don't want her embarrassing me in front of you again."

Erik pinched his cheek. "Poor little El, all _embawassed_."

"Stop," he laughed sweetly. "You're just as bad as her!"

"Good. And you know what? I'mma deliberately come round when you're not here to hang out with her. Maybe we'll talk about you over dinner." He gave a self-assured grin. "I mean, I like being in your bed, but only coz it's comfy. Yeah, I'd come for your mum and your bed. Nothing else really springs to mind."

"Oh, so you only want me for my mattress? You do realise it's only a shitty IKEA one?"

"It's a good a reason as any." He giggled, excited by the promise of further encounters with El. "And fuck you, I love IKEA."

"To be fair, IKEA is the shit. We should go sometime."

"Yeah. We could test some of the beds, check they're durable enough. Try some meatballs, though I hope you don't mind– they're Norwegian, not Swedish." He sniggered, feeling comfortably _himself_  again.

" _Erik,_ " he groaned, scrunching his forehead.

"What?" he said innocently.

"You're so silly." He planted a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"And kind, smart, thoughtful..." He tallied on his fingers.

"Yeah, you're all of those things." El pulled him into a hug so Erik was half on top of him, head resting comfortably on his chest.

"I don't know what's more shocking, kind or smart."

"Well you're both, now shush." Then he kissed him, softly, on the lips. And compared to the other impassioned kisses, Erik instantly knew that he prefered this one. It was affectionate, warm, innocent– something he'd never really felt.

He settled into him and giggled, glee overcoming him, feeling like a child again. "You make me happy."

"Good, coz it's what you deserve." He dug his hand into his hair.

"Hm, maybe."

" _Definitely._ " He mumbled, on the edge of falling asleep

Erik sighed, nestling into his comfort, smiling when he soon heard the sound of deep, rhythmic breathing.

 

 

"Hey Derk, guess what?" Erik said breathlessly, teeth chattering in a combination of sheer excitement and the cut of the icy wind, which went straight through the pajamas.  
    
" _Wot?_ " he groaned.

"I–" He looked around excitedly. "I sucked his dick."

"You called me past midnight to tell me that you sucked someone off? If you did that every time that happened your phone bill would be fuckin' massive."

"Hey! Not someone, _him_." He took a drag of his cigarette, overcome with restless enthusiasm.

"Who?" he sighed.  
  
"The boy from today!" He chucked the end away, despite it only being half-smoked.

"Pardon me for forgettin', but it's a new one every day."

"You're not being very supportive." He stuck out his lower lip, wishing Derk could see his annoyance.

"What do you want? A bleedin' medal?"

"No, just be nice! And it's different this time, not some random hookup." His foot tapped at the floor impatiently.

"'Ow so?" he grumbled.

"He likes me," he whispered, tone riddled with excitement.

"Likes you or likes you sucking 'im off?"

"Uh, both." He grinned.

"Erik mate, I think you're gettin' ahead of yerself, 'ere. I still don't see 'ow this is this any different."

His face fell slightly, but his spark was still there. "He really does like me! And, I, I didn't do anything with him on the first day," he said quietly, a slight sadness creeping in.

"But you tried to, didn'cha? n' he turned ya down. Plus, the second day ain't really any better, is it?"

"But, but he's nice to me," he protested, voice breaking. "Says I'm smart, thoughtful..."

"Thoughtful? Bollocks! We both know you've never 'ad a thought in yer life! Look..."

Erik zoned out, uneasiness and doubt seeping in as he hugged his knees tight. Now he thought about it, only _he_  had confessed a liking for El, not the other way around. El didn't want to be cast aside, sure, but that didn't mean he wouldn't dispose of Erik as soon as he got bored.

He'd fallen in too deep, all because someone had been _kind to him._

"...Knows he can get an easy fuck out of ya, like."

"He's... he's not like that." he said meekly, happiness slowly ebbing away. His throat stung. He gulped painfully.

"In't he? Did he do anyfin' for you?"

"He doesn't like giving blowjobs..."

"Well that's convenient, innit? Not even an 'andjob?"

"No..."

"Did he offer you anyfin' at all?"

"No."

"Oh, mate, bless ya. Look, you're clearly more into it than 'im. Just... It's okay. I've gotcha yer back, partner, don't worry."

"I guess." The first tear escaped his eye, rolling down his cheek and splashing onto the trousers. He crumbled, wracked with intense sobs, overwhelming him in an uncontrollable wave of convulsive gasps.

"Oh, mate, mate, don't cry. I'm so sorry this twat lead you on. It's awright, I'll cheer ya up."

"H-how? I'm so... _unhappy_ ," he stuttered, breathing erratic.

"Well, got a free 'ouse tomorrow, so I was thinking we could have a couple o' drinks, chill out. Just like old times. I'll make ya feel better, swear."

Erik didn't ask what he meant by _feel better_ , though guessed it involved drugs or sexual activities. Or both.

He swiped angrily at his cheeks, fabric scratching his swollen eyes. "Is, is _she_  gonna be there?"

"Nah, she's out with her stupid girlfriends. Just me n' you mate. What'd you say?"  
  
"I, I dunno, Derk," he mumbled. He wanted to spend time with Derk, something that'd been nearly impossible since he'd had a girlfriend, but still felt a little wary.  
  
"Yer comin', that's final."

"'Kay."

The phone buzzed as he hung up. He collapsed onto his knees sobbing, only distantly aware of the door sliding open.

"Oh _sweetheart_ , what's wrong?"

_You. You're being nice to me, but you can't be._

He lifted his head minutely, observing a sleep rumpled El clutching a blanket. "It h-hurts."

El knelt before him. "Where does it hurt? Do you want some paracetamol?"

"Not that k-kinda pain," he stumbled, gripping his legs.

"Does it hurt up here?" He touched the side of his head.

Erik nodded weakly.

"Anything I can do to help?"

 _Stop being so damn lovable. Wait– lovable?_  He was suddenly wracked with even more sobs. He just about managed to shake his head.

El moved to sit next to him. He tenderly wrapped the blanket around him, leaving only his face poking out, tears glistening down his pale face in the moonlight. When El reached out, Erik flinched back, screwing his eyes shut.

El's brows furrowed and he withdrew his hand. "Did, did you think I was gonna hit you, sweet?"

Erik dropped his head back to his knees, concealing his face. "Stop me crying. S'annoying."

"But that'd make you cry more?"

"Not if you hit me hard enough."

El inhaled sharply, utterly horrified. "Erik, I'd never hit you."

He lifted his head a little. "What if I said something dumb?"

"Well... I'd probably laugh. Unless you looked sad, then I'd give you a hug."

"What if I said something really dumb?"

"Um," he held a hand to his chin. "Bigger hug? You want one now?"

"D-did I say something stupid?"

"Course not, sweet, I just hate seeing you sad. Makes me sad." He patted his lap. "C'mere."

Erik nodded shakily and El gently pulled him up onto him. Erik nestled his head into his shoulder, the cold wind suddenly irrelevant.

El kissed his cheek– soft and sweet. "It's okay, I've got you. You're okay." He rocked him gently, whispering comforting words.

And though Erik still felt hollow, he admittedly felt a little better.

 

 

* * *

Notes here coz the thing's not working~

Sorry about all the suffering, I need to stop inflicting pain on these poor boys </3 pls drop me a kudos or a comment, I LIVE for your feedback & thanks, as always, for reading my lovelies xoxo

* * *

 


	7. Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derk brought his arm tightly around Erik, pulling him close, too close. It was gruff, rough, nothing like an El hug.
> 
> _Oh, El._
> 
> He ached to call him, ask him to come over, kiss him, hug him... make him feel safe again.
> 
> Erik frowned and shook the arm off. "What do you want, Derk?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late! I just finished college _forever_ & got so trashed on Friday that I needed all of Saturday to recover (oops).
> 
> Also this chapter features a cheeky cameo from one of my dq8 all time favs, but dw if you haven't played it, he's just a (very annoying) plot device :-) 
> 
> Oh, & I can only apologise for the following sex scene

Erik sat hunched on the carpark wall, mildly irritated by the noise of squawking children passing by.  
He'd reluctantly pushed El away multiple times this morning, and each time he'd appeared sadder and sadder: heartbreakingly unhappy. And though it hurt, he couldn't allow himself to fall victim to El's sweet demeanor. He couldn't get attached.  
Yet the image of El's disappointment haunted him as he stared down, the image burnt into his mind.  
The pack of cigarettes lay limply in his hand, untouched and entirely useless.

"'Ow's it goin' mate?" He felt a familiar, burly arm wrap around his shoulder.

"Fine," he muttered, unmoving.

"You sure?" Derk asked warily.

"Whatever."

Derk brought his arm tightly around Erik, pulling him close, too close. It was gruff, rough, nothing like an El hug.

_Oh, El._

He ached to call him, ask him to come over, kiss him, hug him... make him feel safe again.

Erik frowned and shook the arm off. "What do you want, Derk?"

"Check you're awright. Y'know, after last night," he said, looking unusually concerned. "I've never 'eard you cry like that before."

Erik huffed and drew up a protective knee.

Derk cleared his throat, clearly uneasy in his role as comforter. "So... you comin' 'round tonight, mate? Trust me, I'll make ya forget all about that bowlcut prick."

"Mm, maybe," Erik hummed, noncommittal.

"Yeah? I was thinking maybe we could recreate my birthday? You seemed to like that n' all." He chuckled and patted Erik's back.

"Sure, why not," he mumbled, stretching his head back up to gaze at the clouds. He tried to form shapes from them, something him and Mia had done as kids, a way to escape their grim reality. But right now they were just idle white blobs, far out of his reach.

"Well that was easier than I thought," Derk remarked, mildly amused.

"That's me, easy." He dropped his head against his leg, caring little about the pain the abrupt movement caused. He looked up at Derk, eyes blank and empty.

"Oi, I never said that!"

"You did last night," Erik said limply. "What was it? Oh yeah: _'He knows he can get an easy fuck out of you'._ " He smirked, a deeply unhappy smile.

"Look, mate–" Derk waved an arm.

Erik sat up. "Why do you only want me when I'm interested in somebody else?" he asked, voice vulnerable as it wavered.

"Aw, c'mon mate, I'm doin' you a favour. I'm risking my arse 'ere to give you a distraction n'–"

Erik ignored him and dug out his phone, pocketing the cigarettes.

> **Hello, beautiful. You, me, mine.** **5 mins?**

He groaned and tapped at his phone; 'beautiful' meant nothing anymore, the validation pointless. But he needed a distraction, fast. One that had the added bonus of _pissing Derk off._  
  
"What're you doin'?"

"None of your business," he said flatly.

Derk glanced at his screen.

He frowned deeply. "Don't tell me yer gonna go fuck some rando?"

"So what if I am?" he said, amused. He continued to type.

Derk put a hand on his shoulder. "Yer still upset 'bout last night," he sighed.

Erik ignored him.

> **That does sound good. Don't keep me waiting.**

Erik snorted.

"If so, this ain't the way. Fucking more people ain't gonna help," Derk added begrudgingly.

Erik didn't look up from his phone. "That's funny, coz that's literally what you suggested a minute ago, but go off I guess."

"That, that's different," he stumbled, removing his hand.

"Yeah, I guess it is. This guy isn't gonna string me along. I know it's not serious so there's no flirting with the boundary of friends and fucking, right?"

Derk gulped.

Erik laughed dryly. "See you, Derk." He clambered off the wall and started walking away.

Derk wrapped a hand around Erik's wrist.

"Mate, please, I–"

"You what?" Erik glared at him impatiently.

"Stay. We can talk about this," he said softly, mouth downturned. It was almost jarring, seeing him with such an unfamiliar, serious expression.

"About what? You trying to get into my pants?" Erik scoffed.

"Not so loud." He glanced over at the nearby students.

Erik rolled his eyes. "I'm tired of playing this game," he snapped. "Either you want me, or you don't. Make up your damn mind!"

"Of course I want you it's just..." He groaned, eyes shifting to the ground.

Erik folded his arms. "I'm waiting."

He let out a defeated sigh.

"If you want me, prove it. Kiss me. Kiss me now," he muttered angrily. "Just like you used to when we were kids. When you actually liked me. Before you cared about what people thought," he mumbled somberly, barely audible.

He glanced back at the students, then closed the gap between them and held a hand to his cheek.

Derk looked at him mournfully. "You know I can't do that."

"Why not? What are you so scared of, Derk?!"

He simply brushed Erik's hand away, lips pressed together in a grim line.

Erik stepped closer and grabbed Derk's collar. "El would do it, coz guess what, _he's not ashamed of me!_ "

Derk shoved his hand away. "If 'e's so great, then why are ya on that?!" He gestured to his phone.

"Because–" he yelled, agitated. Then his thoughts turned to El, and he instantly felt miserable. He swallowed, throat tight, tone suddenly meek. "Because, like you said, he doesn't like me as much as I like him. Or maybe even at all. And I need to distance myself before I get hurt... like I should've distanced myself from you." He heaved out a sigh. "Goodbye, Derk."

"Erik–"

"I said, goodbye," he said calmly, though he could feel his hands shaking, and started to walk away.

> **Are you on your way?**

He wiped a fallen tear off the screen with his sleeve.

> _Yeah sorry, got held up_
> 
> **Hurry along now, I'm getting impatient.**
> 
> _Omw_

He chanced a look back over his shoulder. His stomach dropped. Was that _El_  with– _Derk?_  
It definitely was.  
And they were having a conversation: Derk gesturing expressively, El nodding politely.  
Erik felt a little sick.

He tore his eyes away and continued walking, legs moving of their own accord. Tears flowing, he held onto the thought that maybe it would be less painful this way, maybe if Derk just warned El off.

Maybe this was for the best.

 

 

 

> _Here_
> 
> **Door's open.**
> 
> _Nice place_

"I know," a voice said smoothly, almost startling Erik.

The source of it stood in the kitchen, arm outstretched.

His first thought was that he looked strangely like Jasper: sharp cat-like features; pretty, yet handsome face; teasing smirk and, of course, the pony tail. And as much as Erik hated to admit it, it was _kinda hot._  He was ready to be treated mean.

He practically exuded arrogance, and Erik reckoned he'd been to some kind of weird boarding school. In his experience, private school graduates always had that air about them, the whole– _you're lucky to be breathing the same oxygen as me_  thing.  
He just hoped he wasn't one of those men who thought they could get more out of him if they flashed him a £50 note.  
  
His bag dropped to the floor and he slowly made his way over, mildly aware that he was being gawped at.

The man slid a hand down his face and chuckled. "Mm, you look even better in real life." He grinned appreciatively.

"C'mon, let's just get this over with," Erik sighed, apathetic.

Firm hands grasped him by his hips and lifted him onto the counter, shoving various kitchen utensils out of the way.

"With pleasure. And by that, I mean _a lot_  of pleasure." He smirked.

Erik only just managed not to roll his eyes. _Why were men so stupid?_

 

 

"What's wrong, _sweetheart?_ " He simpered, his deeply condescending tone grating.

The word sounded ugly, dirty in his mouth. It only really sounded nice when El said it. _El._

Why was he thinking about El?

This was supposed to sever his attachment to him, not nurture it. Yet he felt distinctly uncomfortable, the counter cold underneath him, and detached from the sex that he was apparently part of. He then realised that he should probably respond.

"Sorry, just bored," he said flatly, voice devoid of any emotion.

 _Shit_ , he cringed, _that was kinda rude._  The guy hadn't really done anything wrong, well, apart from being a _patronising twat._

The man pulled away from him, face twitching downwards, and still Erik felt nothing. He looked back at him with dull eyes.

"No-one's forcing you to be here, you know," he said irritatedly.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just... kitchen counter? Kinda cliché." He flashed an uneasy smile.

"Okay then, where would _Madame_  like it?" His eager eyes traced over Erik's body, then he grinned.

Erik leant away from him, bringing a leg up. "I dunno, maybe a bed?"

"I should've known you'd be a princess." He chuckled, flicking hair out of his face.

 _Oh, shit,_  the hair flick. It really was Jasper. Erik suppressed a shudder, quickly deciding this wasn't really hot, just kinda... weird.

He tipped his head down, growing increasingly uncomfortable. "What? For wanting it in a bed?"

"Forgive me," he bowed his head in a peculiar, old-fashioned way. "I simply assumed you were not a bed person."

"And just _what_  is that supposed to mean?" Erik glowered at him.

He tutted slowly and shook his head. "Now, now, I was only joking, princess. No need to look so sad," he cooed, gently cupping Erik's cheek.

"Don't call me that," he said grouchily.

"I'll call you what I like, sweetheart."

Erik cringed, leaning further back.

"Come now." He gestured to the stairs. "Let's find her royal Highness somewhere more to her... _refined tastes._ "

Erik begrudgingly complied, unsure exactly why he was subjecting himself to this man.

Oh, _El._  To forget about El.

 

 

Erik stared vacantly at the ceiling, feeling entirely empty. The bed was definitely an improvement, but he was equally unimpressed. It wasn't the guy's fault (though he was definitely a twat) so Erik was going to stick it out.

"Are you going to insist on staring at the ceiling like that?" he said irritatedly, eyes tracing over Erik's distant expression.

"Not my fault you fuck like a straight guy," he grumbled.

He winced. Usually, if he wasn't enjoying himself he'd just shut up and close his eyes, lie and fake it. Or if they were really bad, get up and leave.

But today was different: he lacked both the patience and energy to do either.

"Well maybe if you stopped acting like a girl..?"

Erik huffed. "Sexist."

"You'll come round, they always do." He gave a self-satisfied smirk, leering down at Erik.

"Wow, and arrogant too."

"You love it," he purred, conceited.

"Oh do–"

The words were stolen from him as their lips were forced together. He relented, opening his mouth, hoping to feel _something_. And though it was a technically a good kiss, it was lacking something. Or someone.  
He closed his eyes, and his thoughts instantly drifted to El. _El._  He was stuck with this arrogant idiot when really he wanted–

That was it.

His way out.

All he needed was a little imagination, to indulge in a forbidden fantasy.

 _After a long day at college, he'd gone back to El's house._  
_No-one else was home. Just them._  
_They'd kissed and touched and_ enjoyed _each other, hands wandering greedily. El had torn off his clothes and he'd done the same, drinking in his every angle, every slant– he was beautiful. And now El was on top of him– fucking him. No, making love, that was more El's style. El was making love to him, and he was thoroughly enjoying it._

He grabbed the edge of the bed, eyes squeezed shut. His breathing quickened and he started panting, feeling El's shoulder length hair brush his face. He was grasping Erik at the base of his neck, other hand on his hip, breath hot and wet on his face. Erik felt a spike of heat shoot up him.  
  
"Mm, _yeah_."

"Enjoying yourself, dear?" a smug voiced called down.

"Shh, no talking," he rasped.

"I'm only letting you get away with that because you're pretty, you know," he sighed.

"Shhhhh."

There was a vice grip on his hair, scalp stinging, and he groaned loudly.

_Bad El. Bad, bad El._

Intense feelings of want and need overwhelmed him, whole body tingling as pleasure built up inside him. He lost all grasp of language– other than this felt good, really good. So good.  
If only it was real–  
No, _it was real._  He was in El's bed, and El was on top of him– treating him just as he should.

He gasped, back arching into him.

"Oh, _El!_ "

The man, who was not El, stopped in his stride.

Oh... _shit._

Erik held his breath, now painfully aware of his reality. He'd made the ultimate fuck up, the sex no-go. There was no getting out of this.

He peeked an eye open, a nervous grin creeping up his face.  
  
"Well, that's a new one," he said dryly, looking particularly unimpressed.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to, uh–" _Shit, what was his name?_  Erik wasn't even sure he checked, having been too caught up in his foul mood to care.

"I'll let it slide," he huffed. " _C'est la vie_. But for future reference, _Angelo._  I don't like people shortening my name."

Erik bit his lip, failing to hold back a snigger. Angelo. _Angelo_. Relief flooded through him, his secret was safe. Maybe there was a God.

"What's so funny?" he queried, voice brimming with cynicism.

"Shhh." Erik giggled, finger pressed to his lips.

"You're making far more noise than I am," he remarked.

"Ugh, just back to it already!" he demanded impatiently.

"Yes, your highness," he muttered indignantly, before resuming.

Erik wondered if it'd be too much to ask him to speak in a West Country accent, not particularly liking the man's– _Angelo's_ clipped pronunciation.

No, he decided definitively, that would definitely be too much. He'd probably think he had some kind of farmer kink.

His eyes fluttered shut and he chewed at his lower lip, relaxing back into the bed.

He returned to El, to his room, to his bed. Mm, what would El say?

_"You alright there, my sweet?"_

_"Yeah, baby, this feels so, so good."_

_"You sure, my lovely?"_

_"Yeah. So good."_

Erik wasn't sure if he said or thought that last line, but cared little either way.

_El giggled. "Oh Erik, you're so silly!"_

_"And pretty?"_

_"Yeah, the prettiest boy I've ever seen."_

And that was the final straw.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_." His mouth stretched up in ecstasy.

"Now, now, such language is not befitting of a lady of your standing," he chided, evidently amused.

Erik pulled him down for a kiss, shutting him up. _Piss off Angelo._   He wasn't welcome here. This was El– sure, older and more experienced, but still El.

Tears pricked at his eyes.

"Oh, _El_."

He could tell Angelo was about to protest about him 'shortening his name' again, so silenced him again with a sloppy kiss. He was not going to let him ruin this fantasy.

_"It's okay, sweet, I'm here. I'm here right now."_

Erik's grin grew wider while his teeth sank further into his bottom lip.

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

He tasted blood.

_Oh, El._

 

 

A distant rumbling steadily grew louder, boring into Erik's skull. He rolled over, searching for the source of the intrusive noise.

"Lemme... hey." Erik giggled as he felt hands sliding up and down him underneath the sheets.

" _Ignore it,_ " Angelo whispered, mouth brushing Erik's ear.

"No, I can't..!" He laughed, grabbing the phone.

"A little longer–"

"Wait, Shh!" He pushed away a wandering hand. "Hey Mia, everything okay?"

"Where the hell are you, dumbass?!"

Erik flinched, her sharp tone cutting into his sleep-addled brain.

"Doesn't matter– hey," he giggled again. "Stop that!" He looked directly at the culprit, eyes narrowing.

"I don't wanna hear that shit! I can't believe you... _get over here now!_ " she hissed.

"Where? _Stop it–_ " he protested weakly as another hand traced up him.

"Park. There's an emergency."

"Can't you get someone else to help? Kinda busy here..." He sighed as hands wrapped around his waist, fingers brushing his stomach.

"No, this is all your fault, mister!"

"Huh? What'd I do?" he grumbled, feeling kisses being planted all over his neck.

"Are you fucking serious?! Get here now!"

" _Why?_ " he whined, impatient.

"It's El."

He immediately pushed the arms off and sat up, suddenly alert.

"What? What?! What do you mean? Is he okay?!" he stammered, instantly snapped out of his daze.

Derk. He'd been talking to Derk.

_Oh, fuck._

Surely he wouldn't do anything– would he?

Erik felt very, very sick. He grabbed a handful of sheet.

"No, no thanks to you," she said hurriedly. "Get your ass here now!"

He gulped. "Is he in danger?"

"No, but he needs you, idiot!" she groaned, exasperated.

"Okay! I'm on it," he said firmly.

"Good. Be here in five." She hung up.

He shot up and scanned the floor. "Clothes, clothes, clothes... Ah! Downstairs."

"What's the hurry, beautiful?" Angelo stretched out a hand.

Erik swatted it away.

"Need to go. Sorry, uh, thanks!" He hastily opened the door and ran downstairs, only one thing on his mind. _El, El, El._

 

 

Erik fell onto a bench, breathing laboured, eyes frantically searching the park.

 _What had happened? What had Derk done? Why did El_ need _him? And most importantly, where the hell were they?!_

He shot up the second he spotted Mia's thick plait, vibrant against the green shrubbery.

_But El, where was El?_

Sprinting towards her, he scanned his eyes across the grass, desperately looking for his mousey hair, his soft blue eyes, his sweet smile.

His heart rate spiked, head spinning. There was a figure slumped against the tree next to Mia, completely unmoving. He quickened his pace, lungs close to bursting.

"What happened I–"

He knelt down, checking over the boy in front of him, scanning for any signs of injury. He saw none, though El looked strangely out of it, eyes heavily lidded and vacant, seemingly unaware of Erik's presence. Then, as he leant in closer, he smelt an all too familiar smell.

"No way! Is he _stoned?_ " He looked at Mia, disbelieving.

"Yup."

He snorted, a reaction in part relief but mainly shock. El was supposed to be good and pure... and decidedly _not_  baked at ten in the morning. "You told me it was an emergency."

"It's not funny. He's thrown up... _twice_." She folded her arms and gave him a hard stare.

"Twice?" He turned back to El, still kneeling. "Aw, baby. Having your first whitey, huh? It's okay, Erik will look after you." He ruffled his hair and El smiled goofily.

"Don't talk about yourself in the third person, it's creepy," Mia groaned.

El grinned and pulled Erik over, who fell straight into him.

Erik giggled and pushed back onto his knees. "Easy, tiger. Don't pull me down with you." Erik took his hand and squeezed gently.

El's face lost its gleeful demeanour. He drew his brows down, leaning towards Erik. He shook his hand away.

"You lied..." he mumbled, eyes cast down, then gestured to himself, "To me." He pitched towards Erik, who quickly grasped his shoulders.

"Hm? What're you talking about, babe?" he asked softly, grip on El's shoulder tightening.

"Said you wouldn't... throw me away," he said, voice cracking, looking like he could burst into tears any moment.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" Erik asked quietly, trying to ignore the guilt slicing at his gut.

"I know where you been, with someone better. Derk said." El kept his eyes down, and Erik broke a little inside.

He'd done this.

Mia gave him a hideous stare. "See ya, Erik. Hope it was worth it." She strolled away, twigs snapping underfoot.

He ignored Mia's comment and kept his eyes on El's tortured expression. "So he gave you the weed, huh?" he asked meekly, unable to summon up the energy to be mad at Derk. He was at fault too. Maybe more so.

He nodded solemnly. "I thought you liked me..."

There it was, the crack in his voice. The one that tore Erik up inside.

"I do, baby, I do," he uttered softly.

"Then why?" he asked, desperate, on the edge of tears.

 _'I'll never make you cry again.'_  Another broken promise.

"Because I'm an asshole okay? I let people down."

"Told you last night, you're not. You're not. No. Kind, and sweet, that's you, _my sweet._  I need to know... why? What'd I do wrong?"

The ache in Erik's chest grew stronger until it became almost unbearable. He'd made El, the sweetest, kindest person on earth feel inadequate.

"You didn't do anything wrong, that's the problem. Damnit, El!" He grasped his face, holding it tight. "I like you so fucking much. So much it hurts, okay? That's why I had to do it." He dropped his hands, realising he'd probably grabbed him too hard.

"That doesn't make sense... Why sleep with a stranger if you like me so much?" He flopped back against the tree and Erik cringed when he heard excruciating sound of skull colliding with wood.

He helped him back up into sitting position.

"Because, because... I'm fallin' for you, idiot, somethin' bad. And after only two damn days, too! All the stuff you do, all the nice names you call me– it was too much. I couldn't let myself get invested, so I ruined it before anythin' bad happened." He tugged up handfuls of grass.

"So, you hurt me before I could hurt you?"

"Mm-hm," he groaned, not looking up.

"Oh, what 'bout last night? You said you were happy... then I found you outside, sobbing your poor heart out. Now you won't kiss me, touch me, hug me..?"

Erik sighed. "Like I said, you've done nothin' wrong." When he finally looked up, El looked much less distressed, more curious, or confused. Erik relaxed his tense shoulders.

"Look, I called Derk last night and... he said some things. Some things I'm starting to doubt, coz of how you are right now. I mean, you seem pretty upset by me sleeping with someone else."

"Course I'm upset! How could I not be?" he said, frustration muted by the haziness of his tone.

"I dunno, El. No-one else has cared about that before."

"You never had a boyfriend?"

"Just one. But I was just a kid, so there was nothin' sexual really, just nice stuff."  He gazed back down at the grass.

"What happened?"

"Not important. I'll tell you some other time."

"Oh, okay." El shuffled towards him. "What'd Derk say that made you so, so sad? And... not want me anymore?" His hand brushed across Erik's sleeve.

"It wasn't that I didn't want you, it was that I couldn't." He wrapped his fingers around El's, gently slotting them together, a perfect fit. "Um, anyway he said that, that you didn't really like me, just thought you could, quote, 'get an easy fuck out of me'."

El gasped. " _What?!_ "

"Yeah," Erik laughed. "Then he invited me 'round his house for sex."

"That's awful! You, you really believed him?" His free hand stroked up Erik's arm.

"Uh-huh."

El angrily tugged his hands away, balling his fists. "I'll fight him! Stupid, stupid prick."

Erik laughed softly. "Aw, well that's sweet, baby, but you're in no state to fight anyone right now. And what happened to violence not being the answer, hm?"

"Don't care. I'll punch him in his stupid, ugly face." He clenched his fists tighter.  
  
Erik sighed and tugged El closer. "That's a tempting offer, but honestly, he's not all bad. And besides, we both know you wouldn't hurt a fly." He brought one of El's fists to his mouth and kissed him delicately.

"True," El sighed, shaking his head, hands unfurling. "Oh, sweet. You should've just told me."

Erik sucked the inside of his cheek. "Yeah, I know. But I was too ashamed. Felt stupid for thinking someone could actually like me."

"You really thought I didn't like you? After all that stuff I said? About all the stuff I liked about you?"

"What, smart, kind–"

"Generous," they said in unison.

Erik smiled sweetly, gaze flickering back to El. "Mm, yeah. That was really nice. Guess I thought I'd interpreted it wrong, though... or that it was just somethin' you said to get me back into bed," he said quietly.

"Oh sweetheart! Of course I like you! I really, really, really, really, uh..." He held a hand to his head, searching for the end of his sentence.

 _Sweetheart_. That felt way too good.

Erik smiled warmly. "Like me?" he offered optimistically.

"Yesss! Can I sit on your lap?" he asked, eyes wide with hope.

"Of course, baby. Climb aboard."

"Um, uh..." El looked around helplessly, clearly unable to remember how to move.

Erik sighed and pulled the bewildered El onto his lap. El giggled and kissed his mouth. He tasted mildly of vomit, but Erik didn't care.

"Hey, you're pretty fucked right now, right?" he whispered.

"Hm?" He smiled clumsily, eyes tracing the park around them. "Sorry, I was just thinking about how the trees kinda look like they're waving. Hello, trees!" He gleefully waved upwards.

Erik grinned and did the same. "Hello trees! Hey look, they waved back!"

El's eyes lit up. "Really?!"

"Yeah, baby." Erik giggled and brushed his lips against El's ear. "Wanna hear something funny?"

"Yessss." He almost fell off Erik's lap in his enthusiasm.

Erik wrapped his arms around his back and El fell into his embrace.

"Mm, so well I hooked up with this guy."

"Oh," El uttered quietly.

"Oh, no, don't be sad, beautiful." He hooked an arm under El's legs and drew him in. "I promise you'll laugh."

El sat up. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Maybe a little." He tickled under El's chin, delighted by the gentle patter of his giggle. "Anyway, we were doin' it on the kitchen counter, but I was just sittin' there, watching the hands of the clock, waiting for it to end. Ugh." He rolled his eyes.  
  
El gave a small smile. "Was he really that bad?"  
  
"Nah, wasn't his fault... Um, then, we went upstairs, and I was still really bored. Like, so bored." Erik ran a hand over El's back. "Then guess what? I started thinking about you, and one thing lead to another and I... I closed my eyes... and pretended he was you."

El gasped, his smile widening. "Really?"

"Yeah. There's no way I would've gotten off if I hadn't." He flashed him a blinding grin.

El pressed his mouth against Erik's cheek. "You were thinking 'bout me during sex?"

"Thinking? Literally picturing you on top of me. In fact, I was so good, that it _was_  you. And guess what? I called out your name... _twice_."

El descended into more giggles, head falling onto Erik's shoulder. "What'd he say?"

"He got kinda mad. But turns out, it was okay, coz his name was Ang-el-o. He thought I was shortening it."

El sniggered, head still buried in Erik's shoulder.

Erik settled a hand in El's hair. "Out of interest, what is El short for?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he mumbled, and Erik could hear the grin in his voice.

He tipped El's head up gently. "Yes, actually, I would."  
   
El shrugged and laughed. "So you got away with it?"

"Pretty much. Hey aren't you gonna tell me your name?" He lightly pressed his cheek.

"Your name... " El sniggered. "Your name's Erik! I can't believe you forgot! You're so _silly._ "

Erik gave in. Stoned El clearly had no attention span; this was a mystery for another time.

"I'm happy I could help, though!" El poked his nose, still sporting a sloppy grin.

"Mm, yeah." Erik gave him a shy smile. "Sorry for using your image as a cumming device."

"Wouldn't be the first time. Cheeky devil!" He patted Erik's face clumsily.  
  
"Shut up!" he laughed. "Don't call me out like this!"

"I'll do what I like, you owe me one." El prodded his cheek playfully.

"Oh, so this is gonna become some kinda sexy blackmail thing. _'Mm, Erik sweet, I'll forgive you if you do this for me... Just bend over the counter–'_ "

"I don't sound like that!" he whined.

"You do!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Uh..."

El's forehead creased, and Erik presumed he'd probably forgotten what they were arguing over.

"I could never blackmail you, sexy or... unsexy. And I forgive you. Derk lied, made you forget your worth, which is lots and lots!" He bounced on Erik's lap. "Just please, don't do it again. Because..."

"Because..."

"I like you!" He stretched his arms out, grinning enthusiastically. "Like this much, times twelevty!"

Erik commended his ability to create new numbers, rewarding him with his own smile. "So you _do_  want me all to yourself?"

"Yes. Yes I do. Pretty please?" He clasped his hands together and bowed his head.  
  
"Mm, _okay._ " He grinned. "We'll talk about this when you're sober. But first, let's get you on the bus back to mine okay?"

"Back to yours? Ooh, _okay_."

"Not like that." He tutted. "I was thinking more tuck you in my bed and give you food and water."

"And _then what?_ " El shot him a suggestive smirk.

Erik snorted. "You're like me when I'm sober! Except worse."

"I'm not that bad," El moaned, pouting.

Erik prodded his stuck out lower lip. "Yes, you are. And, after all that, _then_  you'll have a nap. And, if you're good, you'll get a cuddle, mm-kay?"

"That sounds... so nice."

"It does, doesn't it? C'mon babe, let's get you up."

He pulled El up under his arms, propping him up against the tree. Confident that he was steady, he loosened his grip around him.  
El immediately crashed into him, pushing them both to the ground, El landing on top of Erik. He snuggled into Erik's chest, sighing softly.

"Oh geez." Erik groaned, running a hand through El's hair.

This was going to be a long bus journey.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does it always come back to weed :') ah, well.
> 
> Thank you for reading lovely people, pls leave me a kudos or a comment if you had fun (or if you didn't haha) & I'll hopefully see you next time xoxo


	8. Brother-in-law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik grabbed him and tugged him even tighter against his body. "Yes! There's no escaping now, little fishy!"
> 
> "Stop it," El giggled. "You're so... creepy!"
> 
> "I know." He tickled him again and El squirmed. "You're all mine."
> 
> "Yes," he giggled. "All yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this chapter is basically 99% stupid fluff and 1% an exploration of internalised homophobia (the perfect mix)
> 
> I'm not very confident in this coz I'm worried I'm straying too far from canon, but I hope you enjoy regardless :-)

El was an adorable sight: covers pulled up to his nose; tousled hair spread across the pillow; lidded eyes lazily meeting Erik's.

"You stay here, baby, and I'll grab you somethin' to eat."

El nodded and patted his cheek expectantly.

Erik feigned annoyance, scrunching his nose at El, who giggled in response. He then swept the hair out of his face and planted a kiss there.

"Back in a sec, beautiful."

Erik ambled downstairs, soppy grin plastered to his face, content with his new role as carer. He was wanted, _needed_ , and felt as if he was finally paying El back for his generosity. It felt good.

He entered the kitchen and headed straight for the cupboards, grabbing handfuls of crisps, chocolate and popcorn: all food El had bought them. On the way out, he snatched up two bottles of water, knowing the pains of a horrendously dry mouth.

Moments later, he re-entered his room and immediately dropped the food.

" _Shit._ "

The bed was empty, covers strewn on the floor.

"El, sweetheart, where are you?" he called, stepping out of the room.

He searched the landing, quickly noticing the bathroom door was half open. He gingerly pushed it further.

"Oh, baby, what're you doin'?"

He was sitting on the toilet, trousers at his ankles, staring at the ceiling, the lid still down.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed," he groaned, walking over to him.

"Hm? Oh hey, Erik!" he said brightly.  
  
Erik shook his head in disbelief, half convinced that he was dreaming. "What am I gonna do with you, eh?"

El smiled goofily.

"You done?"

He nodded and stood up, giving Erik an eyeful.

"Woah!" He took a step back. "Lemme pull these up for ya."

He tugged his pants and trousers up, desperately hoping El wouldn't remember this tomorrow. _Poor thing._

"Did you even use the toilet?" Erik sighed.  
  
"Nah. Just felt like sitting on it. S'a good place to think."

"Well that's a relief, coz I don't think we're at the ass wiping stage yet," he said resignedly, shaking his head again. "C'mon you."

On their way out, Erik caught sight of them in the mirror. He stopped, turning to look at their reflection. El was wrapped in his arms, smiling sweetly. Erik leant down and kissed his neck, his smile growing wider. There was one immediate thought the image stirred: _perfection_. Him and El were the perfect, happy couple, framed neatly by the edges of the mirror.  
Well, aside from the fact that El couldn't support his own weight, being seriously, seriously baked.

"Look at you. Silly, sloppy, gorgeous boy."

El giggled delightedly.

"C'mon, messy, let's get you back to bed."

 

 

El was soon nestled back under the covers, heavy head propped up by pillows.

Erik dumped the snacks on the bed and perched on the edge. "Help yourself!"

El immediately reached over, clumsily grabbing a packet of crisps and tearing it open.

Erik patted the side table. "Water's here. Trust me, you'll need it."

El grinned through a mouthful of food. It was gross, Erik knew, but weirdly cute.

He never thought he'd be so happy to see someone enjoying eating, watching on contentedly as El made his way through food after food– now on his fourth packet of crisps. Erik wasn't sure why he found this scene so heart-warming, but what he did know was that he loved caring for El. Every damn second of it.

"Thank you," he said politely, looking like a child who'd just been allowed to stay up past his bedtime. _Cute,_  Erik noted.

"No problem, sweetheart."

Erik shoved the food debris off the bed. That was a problem for later.

El curled into him: a warm, welcome embrace.

"You'd make a great housewife," he mumbled.

Erik laughed, surprised but strangely endeared by the comment. "Yeah? I'd be your housewife anyday."

"Oh my God!" El sat up. "We should get married!" He grinned at him expectantly.

Erik couldn't say no to that face.

"Sure. Let's do it," he said gently.

"Yes!" El hugged him tightly, nearly pushing him off the bed. "Hang on a sec."

He grabbed a stray hula hoop from the bedding, then took Erik's hand and slid it onto his finger.

Erik gasped. "Oh! It's beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you." El kissed him affectionately.

"You know just how to please a girl," Erik teased, nudging El.

"Yes!" he cried, despite looking a little confused. "Hang on..." El leant across him and grabbed his phone, sprawling across Erik's lap.

"Mm-kay." Erik couldn't help but grin. He should get El stoned more often.  
  
El only just managed to open his phone and pull up Snapchat, but with the way his hands were shaking, Erik knew there was no way he'd be able to take a photo.

"Give it here," he sighed.

El slumped against him and they both smiled.

Erik clicked his phone, then handed it back to El. "How's that?"

"Perfect!" he exclaimed, typing enthusiastically.

Erik glanced at the image: they were both grinning broadly, him holding up his ringed finger with the caption: _he said yes._  He had to admit: it was cute. Very cute.

Erik pulled El tight against him, brushing fingers across his stomach. He pressed his mouth against his ear. "Y'know, people are gonna think we fucked if you post that, with us being in bed together."

"Too late." He turned to kiss his cheek, then clumsily chucked his phone to the side. "Oh, oh, oh! I've got an idea! We could go live in Cobblestone together!"

Erik traced a hand along his side. "Yeah? Where's that?"

"Little village down south. Everywhere there's green, just fields for miles and miles. There's a little stream that runs through, past loads of nice cottages and... there's animals too. Horses, sheeps, cows, all the good ones. And then there's Cobblestone Falls, which is lovely. I– it's lovely." He gazed up at him fondly.

Erik had never been to the country, it only being a distant idyllic image on a postcard. A fantasy land.  
All he'd ever known was dirty city life, an existence that he'd found choking, stifling. One that he despised. An escape from it all seemed nice, though definitely impractical.

"Sounds beautiful, baby. But I'm not sure the country would be the best place for a couple of gay guys. Especially if one of them's a foreigner."

"Oh, no! It's not like that there. Everyone's really nice, I swear!" he said brightly.

"Mm-kay." He inclined his head in further. "We could give it a shot."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He ruffled his hair, messing it up even further.

El gasped, eyes brightening. "We could adopt some kids! But I want them to have your accent. Um, they'd have to be from..."

Erik opened his mouth, but was quickly interrupted.

"Don't tell me..." His forehead scrunched as he paused. "I know! What's that place, the one with the pastries..?"

Erik sniggered, completely lost. "I have no idea what you're talking about, sweetheart."

"You do! Uh, like different pastries, ones like this..." He made a square with his fingers. "And long ones. Jam, custard, pecan–"

"Oh! Danish pastries! You mean Denmark." Erik bit back the urge to laugh. _Oh, El._  
  
"Yeah!"

He looked so pleased with himself, Erik almost couldn't bear to tell him he was wrong.

"I hate to break it to you, but I'm not from Denmark, babe. But you're in the right area, try a different Scandinavian country."

"Aren't they all the same?"

"Hm?"

"The Scandi-thingy ones?" he asked, with genuine curiousity.

Erik groaned, bringing a palm to his face. As much as it pained him, he'd let it slide. El had a free pass for being so _adorable._

"Not quite, sweetheart."

"Um, sorry." His face fell for the briefest of moments, then he returned to his previous sloppy, cheery self. "Oh, I know!" he declared, bobbing up and down in his excitement.

"Yeah?"

El had a fifty percent chance of getting this right, and Erik prayed he _had_  to save any further confusion. Or more casual xenophobia.

"You're from IKEA!" he said, ecstatic.

Erik sniggered, unable to hold himself back, and El's face dropped a little.

He'd greatly overestimated stoned El's grasp of geography, being unable to even name a _country_. "What, you mean you buy me in a flat pack?"

El's brow furrowed, a finger pressed to his lips. "Um, maybe, but you'd be far too expensive for anyone to buy! It'd be pointless."

"Buy?" He snorted. "You mean like a high class hooker?"

"No!" El dropped to a whisper. "Wait, are you?" he asked, serious.  
  
"What?! No!" Erik descended back into laughter, head rolling back against the wall. He cleared his throat, then leant in to whisper back. "You don't have to pay me for that."

"Oh, okay!" El said eagerly, before moving his head in and kissing up his neck.

Erik gently nudged his face away. "Uh-uh! A different time, babe."

"How come?" he asked sadly, keeping his head down.

"Coz you're too stoned, baby. It'd be statutory rape," he said softly, stroking a hand through El's hair.

"Oh, and rape's not sexy." He nodded against Erik's chest.

Erik giggled, shifting his hand down El's neck. "Yeah, rape's not sexy." He kissed his forehead. "Anyway, I think you meant Sweden. And I'm not from there either. I'm Norwegian, sweetheart."

"Oh." He looked up. "What's that?"

Erik gave him a sympathetic smile. "My nationality. As in I'm from Norway."

"Oh, what'd people do there?"

"Not much. Fishing, I guess." He shrugged.

"Fishing!" El grasped Erik's shoulder. "My mum says I'm like a fish! Coz I swim good."

"Aw, well, when I'm a fisherman I'll try reel you in, coz you're quite the catch!" He grabbed his sides and squeezed.

"Hey!" El tried to wriggle out of his touch, squealing. After some struggling, he managed to bring his face level with Erik's. "You've already reeled me in," he said slyly.

Erik grabbed him and tugged him even tighter against his body. "Yes! There's no escaping now, little fishy!"

"Stop it," El giggled. "You're so... creepy!"

"I know." He tickled him again and El squirmed. "You're all mine."

"Yes," he giggled. "All yours."

 _All yours._  Erik's two new favourite words.

Erik rocked him gently. "C'mon tell me, what else would happen in our perfect future?"

"Well... you'd realise how wonderful you are! Oh and dogs. Lots and lots of dogs," he said ecstatically.

"Aww, you're so damn cute!"

He gave a gleeful giggle, tilting his head up. "Can I get my cuddle now? Coz I've been good."

"Of course, baby. Just no touching, okay?" he said firmly.

El frowned. "I'd never touch you when you didn't want me to, promise."

He held out his pinky. Erik linked it with his own and shook gently.

 _God,_ Erik thought _, you're perfect._

He clambered under the sheets and El snuggled into him. One word came to mind: _bliss_.

El ran a sloppy hand over his face, finger almost going up Erik's nose. "You're so, so pretty. Who let you be this pretty?"

"Aw, thank you, baby. Though this," he pointed to his face, "can be more of a curse than a blessing."

El shifted closer, concerned. "What'd you mean?"

"Don't worry 'bout it." He ruffled his hair affectionately.

There was a sudden, cold sickness in his stomach. Erik grabbed a handful of duvet. "Wait, earlier, when you were with Derk... he didn't touch you, did he?"

El held his face tenderly. "No, but he touches you," he said sadly.

"Well, only coz I let him." Erik bit his lip. "Wait, what did he say to you?"

"Some kinda gross stuff, maybe he was trying to show off, you know how men are." He rolled his eyes.

Erik hummed, gaze fixed firmly on El.

"But the more he smoked, the more sad he got. He said he'd fucked things up with you, and he missed how it used to be. Like, went from saying he wanted to pound you into the bed," El grimaced, "To wanting to hold you as you slept. Keep you safe."

Erik shifted up the bed. "Wait, seriously?"

"Yeah. But said it's not possible anymore, for you guys to be like that. Just wants to return to the past," El added somberly.

"Well, he's right, it is too late. I'm a married man now, got my husband to care for. Not to mention the imaginary kids and the dogs." He squeezed his sides, earning him a delighted giggle.

"Yes!" El kissed him, an innocent, gentle touch. "I can't wait!"

Erik was about to pull him in for another blissful kiss when the sharp sound of his ringtone cut in– popping his contented bubble.

He glanced over and cursed. "It's Derk. Should I..?"

El nodded.

Erik huffed and grabbed the phone. "Hey, I'm kinda busy right now, so this better be important."

"Erik, I'm so sorry," he mumbled hazily, clearly still high.

"What've you done now?" Erik groaned, scowling.

"I'm a shit mate."

"Well, yeah," he stated.

"I've been awful," he muttered, almost incoherent.

"Uh-huh."

"I should never have hurt you like that. And I wish..."

Erik rolled his eyes at El, miming Derk's incessant chatter with his hand.

Purposefully zoning out, he idly counted cracks in the wall, unable to tolerate Derk's voice for much longer. As he continued to drone on, seemingly unbothered by Erik's unresponsiveness, a seething anger grew inside him, one that had been simmering for years.  
  
"Look, whatever it is you've got to say, tell it to fifteen year old Erik," he cut in sharply. "Y'know, he really missed you when you wouldn't talk to him for months– _years_."

"I–"

"And all coz of a little bit of teasing. It's pathetic!" He sighed, voice softening as his anger dissipated. "You broke his heart, Derk. You broke my heart. Leave me alone."

"... I know, I'm sorry. It 'urt me too, y'know."

"Good."

Derk sighed, defeated.

"Doesn't matter, anyway. I'm over it. I've found someone better, someone who cares about me. Someone who looks after me. And I look after him." He smiled at El, who returned the favour in his characteristic, sweet manner.

"El?" he grumbled.

"Yeah, he's wonderful," he said proudly, grasping El's hand.  
  
"Seems like a decent lad," Derk said weakly. "Sorry for gettin' 'im stoned."

"Yeah, you should be." He narrowed his eyes. "But it turned out pretty good, so I'm not really that mad. Just don't go near him again, got it?"

El pressed his mouth to Erik's cheek and ran a hand through his hair, instantly capturing his attention.

"I gotta go. Someone needs me." He tickled under El's chin, who smiled in response. "See ya."

"But–"

He cast his phone aside.

"Well done, sweet." El patted his cheek clumsily.

"Thank you, baby." He held him even more tightly, bringing him as close as possible.

El looked up from his position on Erik's chest. "Can I ask, um... did you love him?"

"What? Oh..." Erik chewed at his lip.  
  
El continued to stare up, concern growing.

"Yeah, I did," he sighed. "He wasn't always like this."

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh. We were in care together as little kids, best friends. Then he got fostered and I didn't see him 'til secondary school. When I found him again I was so happy, and our friendship developed into something more...

"I'd stay round his to escape the Vikings and we'd just lie in his bed for hours and hours, cuddling and kissing and he'd tell me how beautiful I was." Erik cast his eyes to the ceiling, voice wobbling. "He was the first guy I did anything with."

El's mouth twitched down and he grasped a handful of Erik's shirt. "What happened?"

"Well... you know what teenage boys are like, hella homophobic. I wanted to show the whole world our love, but Derk wasn't so keen. We were outcasts, and he couldn't deal with that. So, after two years, he told me we couldn't be together anymore. I wasn't allowed to talk to him, go 'round his house... Nothin'."

El gripped Erik's shirt tighter. "Bastard!"

"Yeah." He shut his eyes. "Then, once we were at sixth form, he approached me again. Invited me 'round his house, and me, being a total lovesick dumbass, practically threw myself at him. We got drunk, had sex, for the first time ever."

"Oh dear."

"Pretty much. He insisted that I was face down the whole time, and I just– ugh!" He thumped the edge of the bed. Pain seared into his fist. "Imagine how shit that felt, having sex with someone who can't bear to look at your face!"

He traced a hand over Erik's forehead. "Why wouldn't he wanna see your face? You're beautiful."

"I dunno... guess he wanted it to be impersonal. Or pretend I was a girl. But I had some pretty heavy issues at the time, and man that didn't help."

"Mm?" El tilted his face closer.

"And after, even though he treated me like shit, I'd give him whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. I wanted to please him so bad, I gave him everything, body and soul. But it was different from before, no longer innocent and loving." He stroked El's arm lightly.

"We've only ever fucked once, too. Everything else sexual has been one-sided, me pleasuring him. It's almost like... he doesn't want me to enjoy myself." The stinging in his throat rose up, near unbearable, and his eyes threatened to spill over. He nestled his face into El's shoulder, heads touching.

El embraced him: a warm, safe comfort.  
    
"And no-one was allowed to know, I was a dirty secret. He even dated girls at the same time." He dug his nails into his palm, a sharp pain blooming in his left hand. "I bet you think I'm stupid."

El ran a hand up Erik's chest. "No, 'course not, my sweet. Everything you just said... it's horrible." He snuggled his head in further. "Do you still love him?"

Erik relaxed his hands, noticing small red marks in his palms. "A little. Coz I'm a dumbass doormat."

"No, you're not. Must be hard, loving someone who just hurts you."

"Yeah." He groaned, rolling his head back. "Sorry, didn't mean to get all depressed. Why don't you get some rest?"

"Wait, no, are you okay, my sweet?" His eyes searched Erik's face.

"I am now. Got my beautiful fiancé in bed with me, giving me cuddles and kisses. Got everything I could ever want." He smiled down at him.

El's face brightened a little. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, baby. Now get some rest, otherwise you'll be gwumpy!" He pinched his cheeks.

El giggled and tucked himself into Erik's warmth.

"Good night, sweetheart."

" _Yeah._ "

El was already beginning to doze off, chest rising and falling steadily, sprawled over Erik. He desperately hoped that when he woke, he'd remember their time together in bed.

 

 

Erik slowly came around to a rustling to his left. He tried to sit up, but soon realised he was pinned down by a heavily sleeping boy, who was curled over him. He smiled to himself then glanced over to where the noise was coming from, spotting Mia bending over to pick up the food rubbish.

"Hey, no, don't do that. I'll sort it," he whispered.

"I don't mind." She smiled knowingly. "I see he forgave you, huh?"

"Yeah," he sighed, admiring the slumped figure on top of him.

Mia strolled over and slapped him across the head.

"Oww!" he hissed.

"Don't do it again, or you'll have me to answer to," she murmured, glaring at him intently.

"I won't. He's so perfect. Too perfect." He lifted his left hand. "Besides, we're getting married."

"Really?" She grabbed Erik's hand. "Aw, he's so cute!"

"I know. And all mine." He gently embraced him, careful not to wake him.

Mia withdrew her hand excitedly. "So, you're dating?"

"I mean, he _kinda_  asked me. I'm just waiting for confirmation."

Mia squealed. "Bring him round whenever you like! Whenever!" She hugged Erik's head tightly, then cheerily returned to picking up the rubbish.

"Hey I'm not completely sure we're–"

She ignored him, humming the wedding march as she scooped up the rest of the litter and skipped out of the room.

A phone buzzed next to him and Erik grabbed it swiftly... before noticing it was El's. He reluctantly looked at the screen, despite knowing that he probably shouldn't. El was still passed out and he reasoned that it _could_  be important.

> **Where are you love?**

He scrolled up, noting at least ten other messages from Amber, asking about his whereabouts.

"Shit."

El was still fast asleep and Erik couldn't wake him, not when he looked so peaceful. He tentatively tapped out a reply.

> _Hi mum. I'm so sorry. I fell asleep at Erik's._

And though he felt guilty about impersonating El, he didn't want Amber to worry, especially as he knew how overprotective she was.

He flinched at the almost immediate buzz.

> **Oh, dear. You poor thing. I'll come get you now.**
> 
> _No it's okay._
> 
> **What's his address?**
> 
> _I can get the bus._
> 
> **No you won't! You're clearly not well.**

Erik reluctantly typed the address, knowing Amber's persistence.

He squeezed El's arm gently. "Hey, baby, you need to get up."

El sluggishly pushed up on his elbows, mouth full of hair. "Did we..?" His gaze flickered between Erik and the sheets.

"Not yet." He smiled and poked his cheek.  
  
"Good." El fell back down and buried his head in Erik's shoulder. "Coz I'd want to remember that."

"Well, when we do, it'll be memorable, I promise." He kissed the back of his head, not particularly minding when he got his own mouthful of hair. "But you really need to get up, your mum's on her way... will she be mad?"

El slowly peeled himself off Erik and sat up. "Nah, probably just worried."

"So you'll live?" Erik combed El's messy hair with his fingers, flattening the tousled strands.

"Yeah– Hey, that tickles!" he squealed.

"Sorry, baby." He smoothed the hairs out one final time. "Mm, and we're still getting married, right?" He flashed him the ring, grinning.

" _What?"_  He gaped.

Erik frowned exaggeratedly. "Aw, don't tell me you forgot already? I had the outfits planned and everything."

"Wait, shit! I remember." He smiled warmly. "Aw, you're gonna make me so happy."  
  
"Yeah, coz I'm super pretty, right?" He grinned, shuffling up next to El and pulling him in. "And we're gonna adopt some Norwegian kids. Though you kept forgetting which country I was from, said I was from IKEA, and 'the place with the pastries'."

El gasped, a look of utter horror crossing his face. "Oh, shit! I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to be racist!"

Erik stroked his hand down El's arm, giggling. "El, we're both white."

"But you're way paler," he said quietly, still in shock.

"Oh, so you mean like colourism?" Erik teased lightly.

El's forehead creased, brows drawn down. "Why're you talking 'bout colouring in?"

Erik giggled again. "Oh baby. Why are you so perfect?" He kissed him lightly, face lingering close to El's, foreheads almost touching.

"Erik..."

"Yeah?" He whispered, breath bouncing off El's cheek.

"Will you... go out with me?"

"You mean, be your boyfriend?"

He nodded, then pressed their foreheads together.

"I mean, we're already getting married so... yeah. That'd be nice." He closed his eyes, small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Though I'm gonna check again tomorrow, when you're properly sober, case you change your mind." He pinched El's cheek lightly.

El squealed and kissed him again, a little deeper this time, but still innocent. "I'm not gonna, sweet. I promise!"

Erik hummed, ready to bring their lips together again.

"Amber's here!" Mia yelled from downstairs.

Erik drew back, taking in El's dozy expression. "Oh, shit. You're still stoned aren't you?"

"No..." He scrambled over Erik and to the edge of the bed, ready to stand up. He pushed off, then plummeted to the floor.

Erik gasped. "Oh shit, baby, are you okay?"

El responded by giggling uncontrollably into the carpet, and Erik instantly relaxed, laughing along with him. He climbed out of the bed and dropped to the floor, crouching beside him. He managed to haul him into sitting position, holding his body upright.

"Will your mum be cool?" he asked gently, trying not to break out into giggles again over the messy boy between his legs.

"Huh? Oh, Gemma's come home high before and she got away with it. But that was only once. And mum _hates_  Rab doing it."

"Oh, crap. Well I gotta tell her, man, coz it's kinda obvious." He gradually pulled El up, who gripped him tightly. "C'mon trouble, let's get goin'."

"But I don't wanna," he whined.

"Sorry, baby, you gotta. But you're welcome here any time, 'kay? Might have to stick you in a cupboard if the Vikings come knockin', but y'know, details." He squeezed him again and El squealed.

"I don't mind. Stick me where you like," he said earnestly.

Erik managed to hold back a laugh. "Aw, well, let's hope it doesn't come to that." He loosened his grip around El and walked him towards the door.

They slowly made their way down the steps, Erik supporting El's entire weight as they wobbled unsteadily. Eventually, after several stressful minutes, Erik managed to settle him on the bottom step.

"Wait here." He wagged his finger, a parent scolding a naughty child.

El giggled and fell against the bannister.

Mia emerged from behind him. "I'll look after him. Don't worry brother-in-law, I gotcha!" She flopped next to him, hugging him enthusiastically.

Erik grinned and saluted her. She eagerly returned the gesture.

Erik turned away, cringing as he caught sight of Amber's car outside the window. Not only had she seen where they lived, but he now had to explain to her why her son was so stoned.

He stepped outside the door, stumbling directly into the woman in question.

"Oh, hello, Erik love. Lovely to see you again. Everything okay?" She asked kindly, though there was a crease to her brow.

The twist of guilt in his gut was instant, his mouth suddenly dry.

He positioned himself in front of the door, blocking her from entering.

"Yeah, he's fine. Just... I gotta come clean." He looked to the ground, unable to face her reaction.

His muscles grew taught, panic blooming in his chest with the realisation that Amber may not let him come back here, to him, to his bed.

"Yes, love?" She offered, concern growing in her voice.

Erik sighed. "Well, um... El's pretty stoned right now, and it's kinda my fault. I left him at college and well, I came back and was sorta in a heap," he mumbled apologetically, eyes still down.

"Oh, gosh!" There was the metal crunch of keys in her hand. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's okay. I'm so, so sorry. I took him back here, gave him food and water then he had a little sleep. But somehow, he's still high. Sorry." He ventured a glance up, and, to his relief, she didn't seem angry. Just a little... worried.

"That's not your fault, dear. He makes his own choices. Thank you for looking after him," she said firmly.

He returned his eyes to the ground. "I didn't really do anything I–" He heard a creak from behind, and El slipped out next to him. "I told you to wait inside," he said, resigned. Stoned El clearly wasn't one for taking orders.

He swayed into him, giggling. "Hi mum! Me and Erik are gonna get married."

Erik brought him in closer, partly to steady him but mainly because he couldn't stop himself. The need to be close to him was overwhelming.

"Aw, that's lovely dear. I can see he takes very good care of you."

He hugged him affectionately. "Yeah, he's kind and smart and lovely and _beautiful._ " He giggled again, sticking a hand in Erik's hair.

"He is indeed. You're a very lucky boy!"

"The luckiest boy in the world," he exclaimed, gazing up at him.

Erik kissed his forehead. "Aw, baby, you're so cute! Lemme help you into the car."

El nodded happily.

Erik ambled over to the car, which was made much more difficult by El clinging onto him like a koala. Eventually, he made it to the door and managed to lift El onto the car seat, swiftly fastening his seatbelt.

"Safe journey, 'kay? Be good to your mum."

"I will. See you later, beautiful." He kissed him sweetly.

"G'bye sweetheart." Erik reluctantly tried to move away from the _silly, messy_  boy, but the more he withdrew, the tighter El gripped him. He laughed tenderly. "You need to let go of me, babe."

"But I don't wanna!" he protested glumly, sticking his lip out.

"Well, you have to. You promised me you'd be good." He gave him a stern look.

"O-kay," he groaned, unfurling himself from Erik.

"Good boy." Erik kissed him gently. "I'll see you tomorrow." He shut the door, sighing as he left the boy who brought him so much comfort.

He turned away, walking back to the house.  
  
"Thank you, love," Amber said warmly, pulling him in for a hug.

"Oh, no, I didn't really–"

She withdrew slightly, giving him a firm look. "No, I won't have it! You're such a lovely boy, and there's no-one more perfect for my son." She kissed his forehead.

"Um, thank you," he said meekly.

It was a strange, but warm feeling, being complemented on something that wasn't related to his appearance.

"No, thank you! I hope to see 'round ours very soon." She headed to the car. "Bye for now!"

Mia appeared next to him and linked his arm. They both waved as the car moved away.

"I can't wait to be a bridesmaid! Though I don't wanna wear a dress..."

Erik sighed, only partly listening to Mia's chatter, the warmth fading from his chest as the car disappeared into the distance. His bed was going to feel very cold tonight.

"Hey, Mia?" he ventured.  
  
"Yes big brother?" she said, beaming up at him.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight? It's just, y'know, the past two days have gotten me used to sleeping next to someone and..." he glanced away, mildly embarrassed.

"You miss him?" she offered gently.  
  
"Yeah." He closed his eyes, painfully aware that he was supposed to be looking after her, not the other way around.

"Of course! Anything for my idiot big brother." She cuddled into his side, arms firmly wrapped around his waist.

Erik glanced down at her, head nestled in his chest, and smiled, thoroughly enjoying her rare display of affection.

He resisted the urge to take a photo.

"Erik."

His head shot up. Cold dread sliced through his veins. He froze.

Chief.

"Just the boy I've been looking for."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it to the bottom! I really hope you liked this, and as always, please tell me your thoughts. I cannot stress enough that your feedback really makes my day <3


	9. Sexy Cowboys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wow. I can't believe he _actually_ wanted to date you after you pulled a knife on him! That's some pretty impressive pulling power." She rolled her eyes.
> 
> Erik hissed through his teeth, muscles tensing.
> 
> Jade shot up, palms firmly planted on the table. "Pulled a _knife_ on him!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coz of the set up of this fic, it's pretty hard to recreate the party dynamic (with Hendrik & Sylv being teachers & Rab, well, being an old man). However, I managed to cram most of them into this chapter (sorry Rab), so I hope you enjoy the stupid bickering <3

Erik slumped against the corridor wall, heavy body close to collapsing. He tilted his head to the side, staring vacantly into Jasper's empty classroom. _Two hours of English_. He groaned, the thought of being stuck with Jasper for _two hours_  only worsening the pain beneath his skull.  
And he was early, something else he resented. He'd needed to get away from that awful house, though, even insisting that they got an earlier bus– eager to leave those suffocating walls behind.  
His weary body ached all over, a constant, shameful reminder of what happened last night.

And now he'd have to face El, sober El. _Would he still like him?_  Erik wasn't sure. He seriously hoped so.  
The possibility of a relationship with El was the only thing he had to look forward to, the future seeming otherwise bleak.

The looming threat of being rejected weighed heavily on him, body edging closer to the ground.

Other than Mia, El was all he had.

 _Would he be embarrassed that people saw them in bed together?_  Erik wondered. _Or maybe upset? Disgusted? Ashamed?_

Ashamed... like Derk. _Stupid Derk._  He internally groaned.

Grimacing, he slowly bent down to grab his phone from his bag, seeking a distraction.

There was a chuckle to his right, but Erik took no notice.

He jolted as someone slapped him from behind. He shot up, immediately defensive.

That insanely irritating laugh, of course: Creepy Faris. The school's resident _rich bastard._  He stood beside Erik, arms folded, blatantly leering at him.

"Oh, a thousand pardons, my friend! My hand must've slipped. How very clumsy of me." He bowed comically. "Though, I'm sure you are accustomed to such treatment."  
  
Erik scowled, stepping away. "What do you want?"

He chuckled. "Just to say hello. And that you can do so much better than that scruffy country bumpkin. Someone of your calibre is simply wasted on him." He stepped closer. "I could give you so much more than a shitty hula hoop," he whispered hotly, smirking slightly.

"What, like chlamydia?" Erik leant back against the wall, avoiding his unpleasantly sweet breath. "I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last person on earth."

"So rude." He chortled, laying a clammy hand on Erik's face. "I suppose your beauty has gone to your head. No matter. I'll sort you out."

"Uh, I don't think so." He swiped his hand away. "Get away from me."

Faris laughed, undeterred.

He tasted bile, the buzz in his head growing. He dug his nails into his palms. If there was ever a time to faint, Erik knew it was definitely not now.

"Aw, don't be shy!" he cooed. "I'm such a big fan of yours. I still have your last video saved onto my phone." He waved it to the side, taunting him.

Erik simply glared back, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of a response.

"Do let me know when you're going to leak last night's, because may I say, what the boy lacks in intelligence he makes up for in physique." He touched Erik's arm, eyes greedily tracing down his body. "And I'd very much like to see what you two got up to together."

"Leave him out of this!" He shoved Faris away, filled with newfound fury. "Why don't you just hire a hooker, huh? You have enough money. You could probably even find one who looks like me, since you're so _obsessed._ "

"Oh, yes?" He stepped forward again, putting a hand next to Erik's head, forcing him against the wall. "Are you offering yourself? Because I've heard stories–"

"Faris."

He jumped back, entire body quivering. "Y-yes, Sir?"

 _Pathetic_ , Erik thought, _pathetic little coward._

"Would you care to explain why you're harassing one of my students?" Jasper enquired sharply.

"A thousand pardons." He bowed clumsily. "I was just–" His eyes flitted from side to side. "Oh, w-would you look at that? Lesson time!" He yelped and ran down the corridor.

Erik frowned as the corridor door slammed.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked, an unfamiliar gentleness to his tone.  
  
Erik folded his arms and casually leant against the wall. "Fine, though I'm not really a fan of people trying to buy me at nine in the fuckin' morning."

Jasper's brow quirked upwards. "He was offering you money?"

"More like threatening me with it,"  he muttered.

Jasper sighed, bringing a hand to his forehead.

"Erik!"  
  
Erik held his breath. There it was, his favourite voice.

El fell into him and crushed their mouths together. It was hot, deep– allowing Erik no time to think as he gasped into his mouth.

El pulled back almost immediately, glancing down as he twirled his foot. "Sorry, got excited. Are you comfortable with me doing that?"

"Course I am." He curved his arms around El's waist, closing the gap between them. "So, you still want me, huh?"

" _Yes,_ " he whispered, breath hot on Erik's face.

"Mm, _okay_." He bent down and pulled his phone out of his bag. "Gimme your hand."

El offered it readily and Erik pressed it over the Grindr icon.

"Goodbye, old friend," he sighed, mouth curving upwards as he looked at El. He pressed El's finger on delete and the icon disappeared.

El gasped delightedly. "Aw, you're so romantic!"

"I know," Erik laughed, bringing him in for a tender kiss. Their foreheads lingered together, noses brushing.

"Are you okay, my sweet? You look a bit pale." El brushed a finger across his cheek.

"I am now, sexy." He swiped El's hair out of his face. "What 'bout you? Coz, y'know, yesterday."

El drifted back a little, and the spell was broken. "Oh, mum was fine with me. But grandad got badly told off. Like, so badly. She yelled at him for ages, saying it was all his fault."

"Oh, shit." He laughed, slouching back against the wall.

"Yeah, I feel so bad." He touched Erik's hand then looked away, bashful. "Sorry you had to look after me. Must've been really annoying."

"No, no, no!" He grasped El's hand and brought him back in. "I enjoyed looking after my dozy little fiancé."

"Mm, you're so good to me," he whispered back.

Their mouths met once more, mingling in an intoxicating mix of desire and need and–

They broke apart at the excruciating creak of the door.

"That's quite enough of that, thank you. Inside, now," Jasper huffed, though Erik noticed the ghost of a smile twitching at his lips.  
  
They both sniggered.

"Wow, Sir. I didn't take you for a homophobe," Erik said lightly, brushing past Jasper into the classroom.

"Very amusing," he said dryly.

Erik snorted, then strode to the back, taking his usual, isolated seat. El held tightly onto his hand, following him closely.

Erik fell down on his chair and El eagerly took the seat next to him.

"Aw, baby. You don't have to do that. Don't worry, you can go sit with your friends, they'll be missing you." He squeezed El's hand on the desk, palm tingling at his touch.

"But then I'll miss you!" He shoved Erik's shoulder. "You really think you could get rid of me that easily?!" He haughtily withdrew his hand, turning away.

Erik's smile began to fade, momentarily worried that he'd upset him. Then El descended into giggles, clearly unable to sulk any longer. He turned to face Erik, spluttering into his hand. Erik fell back into laughing, unable to hold himself back any longer.

He grabbed El and held him tight against his chest.

"I'd never want to get rid of you," he breathed.

"I know," he said slyly.

"Oh you know you, do you?" Erik dug his hands into his sides.

"I hate you! Hey, stop–" He fell against Erik, writhing and giggling.

"I hear congratulations are in order," an icy voice called down, cutting through their enjoyment.

Erik looked up from the crumbling boy in his arms. He gulped.

He hadn't even noticed that Jasper had stopped talking at the front, let alone walked to the back.

"What're you talking about?" El asked tentatively, smile slipping from his face.

"On your engagement," he stated, with a hint of amusement.

"Thanks sir, we're very happy!" El beamed up at him. "Wait, how'd you know 'bout that?"

"You were quite the hot topic of yesterday's lesson."

"Really?" El asked hopefully.

Him and Erik grinned at eachother.

"Yes. And while this is all very sweet, I'm not entirely happy that you considered taking selfies in bed more important than your education." He frowned deeply.

"Hey, that's not fair! El was under the weather so I had to take him home." Erik smirked at El, who quickly hid his face in his shoulder.

"And I suppose he couldn't get himself home?"

Erik laughed and tried to look at El's face, which was now completely buried in his hoody. He ran a comforting hand through his hair. "Definitely not."

"Hm," he said sceptically, flicking hair out of his face. "You may sit together, but understand this: any trouble and I'll split you up, engagement or no engagement. Clear?"

"Yes, sir!" Erik saluted him.

Jasper's face visibly shriveled.

El brought his head up. "Thank you," he said softly.

He nodded at El. "You're welcome. And I do hope you influence him, not the other way around." He cast his gaze disdainfully onto Erik.

"Ugh." Erik flipped his hand to the side. "Don't be such a bitch."

El inhaled sharply, eyes wide. He tugged Erik's sleeve. "You can't swear at teachers!"

Jasper's face softened, mouth resembling something close to a smile. "Quite right. You should really take a leaf out of his book, you know." He took a couple of steps away, then looked over his shoulder. "Oh, and one more thing. Due to you missing both my lesson and our one to one, you will have the pleasure of my company both at lunch _and_  after school today." He smirked, a devilish glint in his eye.  
   
Erik slapped the table. "You wouldn't!"

"I would. Now, for goodness sake, leave the poor boy alone and do some work!" He turned his head sharply and left.

His hair shifted to the side and Erik caught the edge of something dark– black, at the nape of his neck, something usually hidden by his ponytail. Erik huffed out a laugh, in utter disbelief that someone like _Jasper_  would have a neck tattoo.

El giggled, resting his head on Erik's shoulder. "I don't see why you're complaining, I wouldn't mind a one to one with him," he said mischievously.

"But, but he's a bastard!" Erik stammered, eyeing El sceptically.

"Yeah, a hot one." El sighed, leaning forward to rest his chin on his palm. "Don't you think it's kinda sexy? His whole you're-worth-less-than-the-dirt-on-my-shoe, you-can't-even-afford-to-look-at-me thing?" He glanced at Erik teasingly.

" _What?!_ " Erik gaped. "I did not expect that from you."

"Why not?" El laughed.  
  
"Because you're cute and innocent." He squeezed his cheek. "You're not supposed to think things like that!"

El tipped his head to the side, flashing a taunting smile. "I think a lot of things like that. Is that a problem?"

Erik moved in closer, their faces inches apart. "Well, no. As long as it's about me." He bit his lip, instantly gratified by the way El's gaze was drawn there. "Anyway, he's married. And so will you be, very, very soon."

"Yeah," he breathed. "To my beautiful, beautiful fiancé." He kissed him softly.

Erik saw Jasper scowling out of the corner of his eye.

Erik grinned against El's mouth. _Fuck you, Sir._

 

 

Erik blindly followed El out of the classroom, desperately gripping his hand as he weaved through the students.

His arm was almost ripped out of its socket when he thumped straight into Hendrik, head firmly hitting his chest.

Erik shot back, posture stick rigid.

Hendrik cleared his throat. "Erik," he said, stilted. He nodded.

"Hendrik." He nodded back.

They lingered there for an awkward moment, staring at each other in silence.

After many painful seconds, Hendrik turned the handle and entered the classroom.

Erik felt a tug on his arm and continued following El.

"How'd you know him?" El asked, tilting his head, puzzled. "You're not in our criminology class."

"Just seen him around. And I should be, I'd be a great case study." He flashed a broad grin.

El stopped mid stride. "Wait, he's not the one you were..." He raised his eyebrows.

"...Fucking? Hell no! He'd probably crush me." Erik shrugged, an airy laugh spilling from his lips. _Oh, El._

"He could crush me anyday," El sighed, looking back at the door.

Erik abruptly stopped laughing, suddenly unable to breath. His mouth fell open.

El ignored his reaction and dragged him outside by his hand, a strange smile at his lips.

Erik remained stunned, numbly allowing himself to be pulled along.

Once outside, El turned back to him. "I was kidding! Your face." He grabbed Erik's face, squishing both cheeks with one hand.

Erik scrunched his nose and El giggled, dropping his hand with a contented sigh.

"Come sit with us." He gestured to a picnic table, where Jade and Serena sat together, chatting idly.

"But they hate me..." Erik looked away.

"They don't." El squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"She definitely does," he groaned, briefly glancing at Jade.

"Don't be silly. C'mon. I need you."

 _I need you._  He felt a little giddy.

"Mm-kay," Erik groaned. He'd do almost anything for this boy, including socialising with his peers, something he'd always avoided. The idea both frightened and excited him: being entirely in El's power.

He smiled at the ground. "You owe me one, partner."

"Partner?" El hummed thoughtfully. "I like that. Like sexy cowboys." He nudged Erik gently.

Erik spluttered. _Sexy cowboys._  He wondered if El had ever seen Brokeback Mountain... or at least knew how badly that ended.

"I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise," he whispered, smirking suggestively.

The smile was instantly wiped off Erik's face. _Damnit_ , he was being bribed to do something he hated, and it was _kinda hot_.

"I mean, I guess I could go sit over there..." Erik teased, heading over to the bench with increased enthusiasm.

El's face lit up and Erik felt a rush of warmth, not only due to El's _promise._

They reached the table and El fell onto the wooden seat, Erik quickly settling next to him.

"Hi guys, Erik's gonna come sit with us for break," he said excitedly.

Jade huffed, flicking her ponytail away.

"Wait, _Erik?_ " a familiar, sharp voice enquired.

Veronica.

"What're you doin' here? I thought you said that they were–"

_A bunch of pathetic little do-gooders._

"Are you two together?" she quickly interjected, lunging in before he could incriminate her.

"Yeah," he sighed softly, then planted a kiss on El's cheek.

"Wow. I can't believe he _actually_  wanted to date you after you pulled a knife on him! That's some pretty impressive pulling power." She rolled her eyes.

Erik hissed through his teeth, muscles tensing.

Jade shot up, palms firmly planted on the table. "Pulled a _knife_  on him!"

Veronica swiftly ducked down to tie her shoe.

Erik cursed her under his breath.

El rested his head on Erik's shoulder, tracing comforting circles into his back, gazing up at him lovingly.

It was then the realisation hit him:  _I really would do anything for you._

He dared a glance at Jade. Her eyes were firmly fixed on him, menacing glare boring into his skull.

Erik laughed weakly. "Um, well, funny story... I tried to mug him, then he came back to mine and we actually had a pretty good time–"

She leant further over the table, glare intensifying. "You _tried to mug_  him?!"

"Yeah, _tried_... But I couldn't, he was way too cute." He smiled at El, brimming with fondness. "I didn't hurt you, did I baby?"

El was interrupted before he could even open his mouth.

"I can't believe you... The nerve! You dirty little thief!" She slammed the table fiercely.

Erik gulped.

He knew it was a fair reaction, he had pulled a knife on her best friend– though it didn't make him any less terrified.

"Jade, stop," El said dejectedly. "He was desperate for money and really, really didn't want to do it. And like he said, he didn't hurt me." He brought Erik in, a comforting arm slipping around his shoulders, holding him softly.

"Didn't hurt you?!" She yelled furiously. "How low is your bar?! You can't date a _criminal_  who tried to _stab_ you!"

"That's not what he is, okay!" El snapped back with a surprising defiance.

Erik had never seen him look so fiery, lower lip trembling, eyes wild. He'd almost assumed that anger was something that El never really felt– until now. It was weirdly heart-warming, and a little sweet, seeing El breaking his calm demeanor to defend him.

El shook his head mournfully, voice lowering. "He dropped the knife straight away... he was crying. That's how upset he was. Coz he's sweet, kind–"

"Pretty. You mean pretty. That's it, El. Open your eyes!" She poked Serena, who seemed mildly concerned. "Come on Serena, back me up. He can't date someone who pulled a _fucking knife_  on him!"

Serena smiled warmly up at Jade. "Oh, I think it's okay! As long as they're happy!" she said cheerily.

"Oh I think Erik's very happy, with a gullible new boyfriend he can leech off."

Erik winced.

"Stop it," El protested vehemently. "He's not like that!"

"Isn't he?" she prodded, nails tapping against the wood.

"No, he's not," he said somberly. "Do you know how hard it was to convince him to accept food from me? Food, to survive." He gave Jade a desperate look.

Jade retreated a little, reducing her stance over the table.

"So stop it. You're upsetting him and you're upsetting me!" he cried, voice breaking as tears formed in his eyes.

Jade looked to Erik, sharp glare softening slightly. "I–"

She closed her mouth.

Erik sighed, slowly standing up. "I should go."

El wrapped an arm around him and tugged him back down, firmly squeezing him against his body.

Erik grimaced as his arm dug into his side, reigniting sharp pain around his waist. He bit his lip, _hard,_  on the verge of tears.

El immediately loosened his grip and gazed at Erik, face lined with worry. "What's wrong, sweet?"

"Oh, it's nothin'. Sorry, I overreacted, tired." He hung his head low, desperately not wanting to have to explain himself.

"Mm, it doesn't seem like nothing." El grabbed the hem of his hoody and lifted it up. He gasped, staring down at the blackened skin.  
His grip on the fabric tightened as he brought his head back up, eyes searching Erik's blank expression.

Erik froze.  
  
"Oh God! Was this me? Did I hurt you yesterday?!" he cried, mouth quivering.

Jade peered over from her perch. She put a hand to her mouth, stifling a gasp.

Erik shakily tugged his hoody back down. "Nah, you wouldn't hit me," he said numbly, uncomfortably aware that everyone's eyes were on him.

"Oh, I thought maybe I'd fallen on you when I was..." He grasped Erik's hand. "Wait, someone hit you?!"

"Not exactly, but don't worry. S'hard to explain," he mumbled, almost incoherent.

The tremble in El's face worsened, and he looked undeniably miserable. He held Erik's hand tighter, eyes squeezing shut.

"Are you okay?" Veronica asked softly.

He laughed hollowly, only just managing to look up at her. Pity didn't suit her bright, bold features, and it was unnerving to say the least. He wished she'd just insult him, tell him what a _stupid idiot_  he was or, or... something. Anything but this.

"Not now you're being nice to me... it's creepy as hell," he joked limply.  
  
She didn't rise to the taunt, brows drawn down, pity only growing.

The rest of the table were similarly pitying, only adding to Erik's sense of shame. Jade had slumped back down, previous rigid, angry posture all but gone. Serena fiddled with her hair sadly, eyes on the ground. El was giving a him a well-intentioned look of sympathy, a reassuring hand running across his back.  
  
It made him uneasy.

"Can everyone stop looking at me like that, please? It's making me feel ill," he groaned, leaning his weight against the table.

El lightly wrapped himself around Erik's slumped figure, careful not to touch his bruises. He pressed his mouth to his ear. "Did they do this to you?"

He nodded weakly.

"Oh, sweetheart." He kissed his cheek, a sweet, comforting touch. "Was it coz they saw me 'round yours?" he whispered, voice wobbling.

Erik shook his head wearily. "Other gangs invading their turf, well, you know what that means?" He gave a wry smile. "Use Erik as stress release." He scuffed his shoe across the ground. "Fuckin' Mordegon n' his shadow clan."

El stiffened, retreating back from Erik. "Wait, did you say shadow–"

"Hey Erik!" Mia crashed into him, embracing him with an almighty dose of enthusiasm.

Erik hissed, eyes close to watering.

"Oh shit, I forgot. Does it still hurt?" She put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently.

"A little, but don't worry 'bout it short stuff. What's up?" he asked breezily, attempting to hide his dark mood.

"Um, can I have some money?" She hung off his arm, leaning her body sideways.

 _Classic Mia,_  Erik mused, _shamelessly begging for money._  And it worked every time, she knew he couldn't say no to that face.  
  
"Me n' Kiera wanna go Tesco's. So... please? I'll love you forever." She twirled on her heels, playful smile tugging at her lips.

"Sure," he sighed, with false annoyance. He pulled out a note. "But this is my last tenner, so you better spend it well, mm-kay!" He waved it in front of her.  
  
She greedily snatched it. "I will! You're the best!" She kissed the note and beamed.

She moved to hug El from behind, arms draping over him, head on his shoulder. "Look after my big brother, would you? He needs a little extra love today."

El shifted his head to meet her gaze. "Yeah, I saw," he said weakly. "Is there anything I can do... about the injuries?"

Erik twitched his head away, uncomfortable with being talked about as if he wasn't there.

"Not really. He won't go to hospital, trust me, I've tried... Though I guess lots of hugs and kisses would help!" She grinned.

"I can do that. Anything else?" he asked, vaguely hopeful.  
  
"Nope. But thanks! I'm sure he'll appreciate your attention." She unwrapped her arms from his neck. "See you later, brother-in-law," she said brightly, before spinning on her heels and skipping away.

After a few metres, she turned back to face him. "I know you'll look after him!" She waved broadly and laughed, then ran off to see her friend.

Erik flopped his head onto the table. "I don't need looking after," he grumbled.

El brought his head down to his. "Oh sweet. We all do sometimes, there's no shame in it! Like me yesterday: I'd probably have been mugged or something if you hadn't been there."

Erik hummed, smiling slightly.

"Yes, I'm aware of the irony," he groaned, smiling back.  
  
"I didn't realise you had a younger sister," Jade said thoughtfully.

Erik lifted his head. "Yeah, her name's Mia and, well... I'll give her whatever she wants. Coz that's my baby sister and I gotta look after her."

"Aw, you're such a good big brother!" El moved his head to Erik's and kissed him.

Erik smiled bashfully, secretly enjoying El's praise.

"You look after her?"  
  
"Yeah. She's trouble, but I wouldn't have her any other way."

He glanced over to the side, filled with a warm content as he saw her chattering excitedly, proudly showing off the £10 note to her friend.

"...by yourself?" she pushed further.  
  
He turned back to Jade. "Yeah. You gonna judge me for that too?" he accused, though there was no malice in his tone. He was too tired to argue forcefully.  
  
"I... Sorry. Is that why you tried to steal from El? For money, for her..?"

"Yeah. I'd do anything for my little sister." He tilted El's chin up. "Well almost anything, I couldn't hurt you."

El giggled sweetly. "Yeah, I know."

There was a loud gasp behind him. "Erik, honey! You're alive!"

Erik winced. _Sylvando._

He'd missed yesterday's lesson and was not looking forward to the stern telling off he was about to receive. Hefelt the familiar, bitter pang of guilt.

Carefully brushing off El's arm, he stood up. "Why wouldn't I be?" He folded his arms, leaning against the edge of the table.

"Well I thought you _must_  be dead if you didn't come to my class yesterday! I don't see any other reason why you wouldn't turn up." He arched a disapproving eyebrow.

Erik quickly averted his gaze.

"Aw, I was just kidding! Come here, darling." He pulled him in for an enthusiastic hug, holding him tightly. "Are you feeling okay?"

Erik bit back a yelp. "Uh-huh."

"Pretty sure _that_  is against school rules," Jade said dryly.

"Oh, no! He's like that with everyone, very hands on. Very Spanish!" Serena gushed. "The wonderful, dashing, Great Sylvando!" she squealed, eyes fixed on him adoringly.

"He seems particularly _hands on_  with Erik," Jade muttered.

El watched on, entranced as Erik sat on top of the table, barely inches away from him, legs drawn up. He reached a hand behind him, which El eagerly took.

" _Por favor, señor._ " He bowed his head. "Uh, I don't know how to say this in Spanish but please, don't bring me in at lunch. I've already got lunch and after school with Jasper today coz I missed him yesterday..." He leant back on his free palm, chewing at his lower lip.

"You missed Jasper's lesson?" Sylvando brought a hand to his face. "Oh, darling, you must have been doing something  _very_  important. Or, God forbid, have a death wish."

Erik looked over at El fondly, hands still entwined. "Yeah, it was pretty important."

Sylvando gasped, brows raised expressively. "Is he your... _novio_?"

"Sí señor!" He beamed. "Él es muy, muy hermoso, no?"

"How wonderful, darling!" He clasped his hands together. "And yes! You make such a beautiful couple," he exclaimed, eyes brimming with pride.

"Thanks," he said shyly.

"What'd he say?" El tentatively turned to Jade.

"That you're his boyfriend... and that you're very, very beautiful," she sighed, leaning her chin on her hand.

El broke out into a wide smile, snaking a careful arm around Erik's hips, lightly pressing his head into his back.

Erik reached behind to ruffle his hair.

"And look at all your wonderful new friends! How colourful you all are! Like a band of travelling entertainers." He gestured extravagantly with his arm.

"I'm not sure we're friends yet..." Erik said quietly.

"Don't be silly, sweetie." He patted Erik's arm reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'll stop embarrassing you now. Adiós, darlings!" He blew a kiss at Serena then skipped away.

Serena smiled giddily, flushing a deep shade of red.

El unwound his arm from Erik's hips. "C'mere, sweetheart."

Erik eagerly slipped off the table and onto his lap, El's arms wrapping around him gently.

"Was it him?" he whispered.

"Mm? Oh... yeah. But it's over now, I promise." Erik nodded.

"I know," El said teasingly. "I'm just jealous, coz he's so... _handsome_."

Erik giggled and prodded his face. "Yeah? What is it with you and teachers today, huh?" He pressed his nose to El's, their breath mingling softly.

"Wait, you and Sylvando..?" Serena ventured, shuffling in closer.

Erik dropped his head to El's shoulder, shifting his body to face her. "Yeah, but please don't say anything. It's over and nothin' illegal happened it's just... frowned upon." He shrugged against El's chest.

"Mm, he always did seem awfully fond of you... with all that time he spends at your desk, ever so engrossed in your paintings." She tapped a finger to her chin.

"Yeah, uh... It wasn't really the paintings he was _engrossed_  in," Erik said bashfully, hiding his face in El's jacket.

"Oh my!" Serena gasped loudly. "Did you two..?"

"Yes, in the art cupboard," Veronica said dryly.

"Ugh. Thanks, Vron!" He stuck his finger up at her, shooting her a dirty look.

He turned his attention back to El, tilting his face up so their eyes met. "It's over, anyway. Ended the day after I met you." He kissed him briefly– _very_  briefly, aware he had to tread carefully around his friends.

"And you're not seeing anyone else?" Jade asked sternly.

"Nope. Deleted Grindr this mornin', didn't I, baby?"

El nodded happily.

Jade paused, considering something.

"Stop being such a stubborn _bitch_  and just invite him, Jade," Veronica groaned. "Like I said, he is nice, under the whole I'm-so-handsome-I'm-God's-gift crap." She flicked her wrist to the side.

Erik whipped his head around, shocked that Veronica had payed him a complement, albeit a backhanded one.

"Aw, have you been bigging me up to your _friends?_ " Erik poked.

"Yes!" Serena said cheerily, blissfully naïve. "She's rather fond of you, in fact–"

"Ugh, shut up, Serena!"  
  
"Aw, that's so cute, Ronnie! I never knew you were such a fan."

She growled, small figure curling, fists clenching.

"Stop teasing her, sweet," El said softly, tapping Erik's arm.

"She started it! Pfft, calling me arrogant! S'not my fault I was born like this." He idly flicked hair out of his eyes and smirked.

She pointed at him accusingly. "Well, you are! If your head was _any_ bigger then it'd roll off those scrawny shoulders of yours!"

Erik leant over the table. "Yeah, well at least I–"  
  
Jade chuckled, covering her mouth with her hand.

Everyone fell silent. Erik drew back.

"Erik, are you free this Saturday?" Jade asked, still amused.

"Mm, maybe." He glanced at El. "Why?"

"We're having... a thing. At mine. And I'd like you to come. Call it a peace offering," she said coolly.

"Sure, that'd be nice."

El squealed and kissed him.

Erik grinned against his mouth.

"Though only on the condition that you irritate Veronica just as much as you did then," she added lightly.

"Whatever. As long as you bring weed," Veronica muttered.

"Done and done. Though he's not having any." He shot El a mischievous look.

"Shut up," he laughed, pouting grumpily.

Erik giggled and poked his nose. "No, you shut up."

"Make me," he taunted, flashing an inviting smirk.

How Erik wanted to wipe that smile off his face.

He grabbed his face and kissed him, greedily pushing his tongue between his lips. El pushed back, laughing into his mouth.

Erik was so lost in him that he barely noticed when a paper ball bounced off the back of his head.

Veronica groaned, shoulders slumping. "I'm beginning to regret getting you invited."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next week there'll be some actual plot in there, now that they're finally together and everyone's friends! (I've sprinkled a couple of clues in this chapter, triple brownie points to whoever can spot 'em) 
> 
> Pls hit me with a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed & I'll see you next week my lovelies xoxo


	10. Little Viking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mm..." Erik tapped a finger to his chin, brow scrunching as if he was making an important decision. "I'd... marry Sylv, fuck Jasper and kill Hendrik."
> 
> Jade lurched towards him, wine splashing out of her glass. " _Kill_ Hendrik?!"
> 
> "Uh, definitely." He rolled his shoulders, loosening an ache in his back. "He's so fucking awkward, the kinda guy to give you a handshake after sex."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is nearly 2x the length of the others... whoops  
> that's what you get for adding actual plot :/
> 
> I hope you're ready for some _serious shit_ to go down
> 
> So far this fic has been El taking care of Erik financially, emotionally, socially, romantically... etc. So here's Erik doing what he does best: protecting his luminary. Enjoy
> 
> (I apologise in advance– #ErikSuffers2019)

El curled into Erik's lap, head resting against his shoulder, legs draped over Erik's arm.

Erik bathed in the heat coming off him, El his personal radiator– a warm, cozy shelter from the bitter autumn wind.

He leant back into the bench, El flopping back with him, nuzzling his head further into his hoody. He gripped Erik's hand tightly, bare hands wrapping around fingerless gloves.

Erik's head lolled back, enjoying the buzz of the few drinks he'd had as he relaxed into the bench. Normally at this point in the night he'd be completely plastered, falling into bed with whoever showed him the most attention. But there was a strange satisfaction to being nearly sober, recieving his happiness from the boy curled on his lap, not the effect of the alcohol.

He cast his eyes across the ornate fountain, which one student was currently throwing up into. He'd assumed Jade was rich, but haven't been prepared to turn up to what Mia would call a _huge fuck-off mansion._  If it even could be considered a mansion; it looked more like a castle. The vast stone building loomed behind them, filled with enough rooms to house the whole city. Not to mention the elaborate garden, which Erik was currently admiring.

His fingers itched; this place would be Mia's dream. He felt a tug of guilt for leaving her back at El's, though she seemed happy enough, chattering excitedly to Amber and Gemma when he left.

"Mm..." Erik tapped a finger to his chin, brow scrunching as if he was making an important decision. "I'd... marry Sylv, fuck Jasper and kill Hendrik."

Jade lurched towards him, wine splashing out of her glass. " _Kill_  Hendrik?!"

"Uh, definitely." He rolled his shoulders, loosening an ache in his back. "He's so fucking awkward, the kinda guy to give you a handshake after sex."

El spluttered into his shoulder, body shaking as he was overcome with giggles.

She narrowed her eyes, head swaying as she tutted. "Yeah, well Jasper would probably spit on you afterwards," she muttered.

She pushed his arm, a little too hard, and Erik had to put a hand out to stop him and El tumbling off the side of the bench.

She was worryingly strong, and Erik felt a huge sense of relief that she didn't hate him anymore. Plus, it was definitely helpful to have a scary martial arts expert on your side, especially one who'd pledged to _beat the shit out of_  anyone who messed with you.

Erik rubbed his arm, wincing. "Ah, I'm cool with that." He grinned. "Kinda into it."

El scrunched his nose up at him. "Erik," he whined, "That's disgusting."

He laughed, lightly brushing hair from El's face to plant an affectionate kiss on his chin.

Her lip curled up. "Well I think he's hot," she said indignantly.

Erik brought his head down to El's, pressing their cheeks together, delighting in the warm touch of El's face against his. "Mm, well I hate to break it to you, babe, but he's married." He gave El a knowing smile.

El grinned back, kissing the corner of his mouth.

" _She_  doesn't have to know." Jade waved her hand, more wine sloshing over the edges of the glass.

" _He._  He's married to a guy."

She choked on her mouthful of drink, swiping red liquid from her chin. "Seriously?!"

"Yup." He ran a hand up and down El's back, gently stroking him. "Good luck with that one."

"Shit." Jade forcefully kicked a plant pot. It shattered against the floor, the ground littering with soil. "Why are all the fit men gay?!" she groaned, resting her head on her palm.

Erik's eyes enticingly traced over El's face. "Tell me about it."

He grabbed him and kissed him fiercely, faces squashed together as he opened his mouth into El's. They tumbled into eachother, El's hands slipping under Erik's shirt, fingers finding the flat planes of his stomach. Mouths still joined, he moved to straddle Erik, knees bent either side of his thighs, squeezing lightly. His arms snuck around his back, hands stuck so far up his shirt that they ghosted his shoulder blades.

Erik's hands found his hips then greedily slipped down underneath him, palms caressing and squeezing him gently.

El giggled into his mouth then broke the kiss. "So naughty," he breathed against his lips.

Erik pinched him firmly, eliciting a squeal from El. "I'm just gettin' started."

El grinned delightedly, a deliciously sinful sight with his teeth firmly stuck in his lower lip as he gazed down adoringly.

Utterly mesmerised, Erik was caught off guard when El forced their mouths back together, tongue eagerly running over Erik's lips.

"Ugh, you're not seriously still doing that?!" Veronica grumbled, stepping through the doorway. She plodded down the steps, grouchily making her way towards Erik.

Serena stumbled behind her, clutching an alarmingly green drink. She looked even more out of it than usual, head bobbing to an imagined song, dreamy smile lighting her face.

Erik reluctantly broke away from El, who readjusted himself on Erik's lap to face her.

"Shut up, Vron. _I saw you_. " He raised his eyebrows teasingly. "I saw you earlier, going to the bathroom with that girl. I hope you washed your hands afterwards." He smirked.

El poked Erik's arm and gave him a disapproving look, sticking out his lower lip. Erik wanted to kiss the frown out of his face, _badly_ , but was still waiting on Veronica's response.

She snorted and gleefully wiped her index and middle finger across his face, grinning as he immediately recoiled.

"Ew! You bitch!" He swatted her hand way, scrubbing his face with one palm and trying to grab her with the other.

Veronica ducked out of his way and stuck her tongue out, winking as she flashed him a cocky grin.

"Veronica! You must wash your hands after using the toilet. You're not a child." Serena scolded, arms crossed. "That's disgraceful!" she added, shaking her head wearily.

Veronica doubled over, cackling while Jade clutched the edge of the bench as she lurched forward. El and Erik clung onto each other, nearly crying with laughter.

Serena opened her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it, bringing a palm to her neck. She shrugged, seemingly unbothered, and took a small sip of her drink.

Erik noticed a girl waving at Veronica from across the garden, clutching a beer in her other hand. Veronica waved back, then gave him a sly smirk.

"Well that's just gay," Erik scoffed, lightly kissing El's jaw.

Serena spat a mouthful of her drink back into her cup. "Wait, that girl you were with, isn't she a..." She anxiously turned her head from side to side, then leant forward, putting a hand to her face to shield her mouth. " _...Lesbian?_ "

Erik snorted, burying his face in El's neck as El giggled into his hair.

Veronica plopped back onto the bench spluttering, mouth stretched up into a wicked grin.

Serena drew in a nervous breath, stepping back. "Am I not supposed to say that word?" she asked worriedly, bringing a palm to her cheek.

Erik looked at Veronica with big, pleading eyes. "Can I tell her, _please?_ "

"Do what you like," she sighed, sticking a hand in Erik's pocket and pulling out a small tin.

He gave her a mock glare. "Okay then, help yourself!" He pushed at her shoulder.

Veronica grinned, readily snapping it open and pulling out rolling papers.

He cuddled El tighter, squeezing him against his chest, not sure if he'd ever want to, or be able, to let him go.

He turned to Serena, biting back a grin. "Sometimes Serena, when two girls like eachother very, very much–"

El groaned and pushed Erik's arms off, slipping out of his grip and off his lap. He got to his feet and stretched his arms above his head, revealing a sliver of pale stomach. "Sorry, sweet, need to pee. Back in a sec."

"Mm, okay," he murmured, bringing his arms around El's waist, slipping a thumb up his shirt. "But you better not be goin' in there with any cute gay guys, you hear?" He gave him a sly wink.

El giggled, hands brushing over Erik's. "So I'm allowed ugly ones?"

Erik teasingly withdrew his hands and relaxed back against the bench, arm draping over the back. "Sure, knock yourself out." He tapped his lips, keeping his expression as blank, uninterested as possible.

El grinned softly and planted a kiss there, lips barely brushing. He patted Erik's head, who simply scowled, then headed towards the door.

"Oh gosh!" Serena shook her head profusely. "Oh, I am a silly! I understand now... Veronica, were you and that girl...?" She looked at her urgently.

"Yup." She said calmly, finishing rolling her joint.

"Golly... Well, well, good for you!" She nodded brightly and patted Veronica's arm.

She turned her head towards the doorway. "Wait, El! I need the toilet too!" she called after him, almost tripping on her skirt as she wobbled.

Erik brought his knees up and vigorously rubbed his arms, the cold wind seeping in now that his protective blanket was gone.

Veronica leant into his side, a rare piece of affection, as she idly smoked her joint. She didn't protest when he wrapped an arm around her, lightly squeezing her in.

Jade hit his arm and instinctively, Erik flinched.

"I'm so sorry, babe. You're a good guy, a really good one... n' I was a bitch," she slurred, falling into his other side.

Erik laughed gently and put his other arm around her, huddling between her and Veronica. He never thought he'd enjoy being wedged between two girls, but it was nice: a toasty, comforting sandwich.

Maybe having friends wasn't so bad.

Erik smiled warmly and patted her back. "So you're not worried that he's gonna catch something?" he teased, though there was no edge to his voice.

"Course not." She dropped her head against his. "Was just trying to protect him from the fuckboys. Coz he's important to me." She nodded clumsily then raised her fist up high. "Yeah! Must protect El." Her mouth twitched up fondly.

"I know." Erik rubbed her back soothingly. "I was just kiddin'. You don't need to apologise." He looked at her sloppy expression, eyes soft, jaw slack, and a growing fondness built up inside him. Underneath all of Jade's scary exterior, she really was caring. 

"No, I was horrible," she said glumly, bringing her arm down. "But you're in the wrong job... way too nice to be a thief." She grabbed his face with both hands and squished his cheeks, tittering gleefully. She pushed his head to the side. "Look, Veronica, look how cute he is!"

 _Ah, drunk girls,_  Erik internally groaned. Though, he had to admit, he was enjoying the silliness. It was entertaining to see such a feisty, and sometimes terrifying, person acting like an idiot.

Veronica perked up slightly, eyes glazed over and red at the edges. She began giggling uncontrollably, body swinging from side to side. "Aww, such a sweet little baby."  She prodded his nose. "Coochy coo!"

"Hey," he giggled. "I'm not a–"

"Excuuuse me," slurred a familiar, grating voice. "Could you please settle a bet for me and my friend?" Faris stood over him: hair scruffy, clothes rumpled, body swaying, stupid grin plastered to his face.

Erik's mood instantly plummeted.

Jade pulled her hand away from his face, frowning deeply.

"Sure, if you leave me alone for the rest of the night," he said firmly, abruptly crossing his legs.

"You," Jade pointed sloppily, prodding his jacket. "Weren't invited." She furrowed her brow and clenched her fists.

"Ha..." He retreated, stumbling backwards, tripping over a paving stone. He fell back into a boy, a boy that Erik had never seen before. He was definitely rich though, he had that air about him. A good target for thieving, Erik mused, _if_  he wasn't currently in front of El's friends.

Faris turned back to Erik, partly supported by his friend. He lurched forward, planting his palms firmly on Erik's thighs and chuckled, breath reeking of spirits.

"You see, Erikkkk." He put a sticky hand on his face, which Erik easily peeled away, grimacing.

"Me and my friend were having a little debate about you. He thinks you would get on your knees for just five pounds. I mean, how rude?!" He frowned mockingly. "But me, I am far more generous." He waved a note in front of his face, brushing it across his cheek.

He pulled away, giving him a snobbish grin. "Ten whole pounds! That's probably the most money you've ever seen, isn't it, little thief?!" He turned to his friend and guffawed, casting a brief, disdainful look back at Erik.

Erik's mouth twitched as he strained to not react. Not only was he an _elitist prick,_  but also a complete idiot. Erik's everyday life involved handling large wads of notes, and he'd probably seen more cash than Faris ever had.

Someone needed to teach him a lesson.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me?" he simpered, leaning back in, unpleasantly alcoholic breath brushing Erik's face. "Who is right?"

Jade grunted, readying herself to stand up, cracking her knuckles in anticipation.

Erik pressed a hand to her thigh, only just managing to hold her down in her drunken state.

His chest swelled: she was looking out for him, trying to _protect him_. And though she was incredibly strong and it would be hilarious to watch her beat him up, she was too drunk to fight properly and would probably end up at the bottom of the steps.

Veronica took an altogether different approach, ignoring his intrusion and steadily inhaling more smoke, head still resting against Erik.

Erik shifted her small frame from his shoulder, balancing her against the back of the bench.

"Don't worry, I got this." He gave Jade a pat on the shoulder and stood up. "Ten pounds you say?" He took the note from his hand, regarding it with curiosity.

Faris stumbled backwards, once again tumbling into his friend. "H-huh?"

Jade gripped his arm, nails digging into his skin. "The hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I told you, I got this," he said calmly, giving her an affirming pat on the arm and a reassuring smile.

She withdrew her grip, lips pressed together grimly. She fidgetted with her ponytail, face tight as she glared at Veronica.

He turned back to Faris, casually tilting his head to the side. "You want it now?"

"Uh, yes?" Faris said weakly, looking equal parts shocked and pleased.

"Mm-kay." Erik tucked the money into his pocket, resisting the urge to break out into a smirk. "Let's hit the shed."

He started walking to the either side of the garden, Faris stumbling at his heels.

"Why aren't you doing anything?!" Jade grunted, punctuated by the sound of smashing pottery.

"Mm? Oh, he won't actually do it." Veronica replied coolly, her voice low and slow.

Erik huffed out a small laugh. Veronica knew him too well– he had no intention of pleasuring this rich idiot.

He reached the shed and creaked the door open, gesturing for Faris to enter.

"Really?!" Jade yelled, voice resonating across the garden. "How am I supposed to explain to El that his _boyfriend_  is sucking–"

Erik smiled to himself and shut the door behind them: Faris should know better than to follow people into dark rooms.

As the last crack of light disappeared, Faris whimpered and gripped his arm, shaking against his body.

Erik snorted and ran his hand across the wall, fumbling for a switch. _Click_. The bare bulb flickered ominously.

Faris squeaked, arm tightening around Erik's. "Spider! Th-there's a spider!" he cried, pointing a quivering arm at the corner.

Erik sighed, wondering if there was anything this boy _wasn't_  scared of. "You want me to get rid of it for you?" he sighed.

He nodded eagerly, face trembling.

Erik pulled away from his grip, shoving his arm away. "C'mere lil guy." He cupped his hands and caught the spider, gently closing his fingers around it.

Faris leapt back, cowering in the corner.

Erik rolled his eyes and nudged the door open, placing it on the ground outside.

He caught a tempting glint of gold out of the corner of his eye. A padlock. He could just lock him in, trap him with the spiders. Leave him to spend some quality time with his _friends._

He quickly dismissed the thought, it was too simple, too cliché. What Faris needed was a more specific, more drawn out punishment.  
Besides, Erik wanted to keep him hooked for a little longer, give him a strong taste of his own irritating medicine.

Re-entering the shed, Faris sighed heavily, clearly relieved to see him.

Erik spied a pile of old swing rope on the shelf and a rickety looking chair. He smirked. He was nothing if not resourceful.

"Sit," he commanded.

Faris immediately complied, clumsily falling into the seat.

Once sitting, however, the fear melted from his face, replaced by his usual cocky idiocy. His mouth quirked up at one corner, head canting to the side. "I cannot _believe_  you are actually doing this. I know you thieve and steal but this? How desperate are you, exactly?" he scoffed.

Erik hummed and leant back against the door, bringing a foot up against the wood. "Pretty desperate. Guess I've been kinda hungry lately. And if this is the only way I can get money..." He shrugged, moving away from the door to grab the rope from the shelf.

"Aw, you _poor_  thing." He ran a hand along Erik's thigh as he reached up. "On the bright side, at least that pretty face of yours isn't going to waste."

Erik stifled a laugh, only just managing to stop himself from calling him a _lecherous little creep_.  He bit his cheek. "Mm, yeah. I guess you're right."

He dropped to his knees, clutching the rope. He shuddered at sound of Faris' unpleasant laugh and the feel of his sticky hands in his hair. He swallowed down the bitterness in his mouth.

This had better be worth it.

"Hold still." Erik wrenched his arms behind his back and wound the rope around them, binding him to the chair.

Faris yelped. "Just what do you think you're doing?!" he demanded.

"I like it like this." He flashed him a bold grin, thoroughly enjoying Faris' panicked expression. "It's kinky." He tugged at the rope, ensuring it was tight, and knotted the ends.

Faris let out another cry, teeth clenched. "Fine, fine! Just get on with it," he mumbled.

"I will. Just a second," he said coyly, briefly glancing up at him. Nimble, thieving fingers made quick work of his jeans and with one swift motion, he tugged everything down.

He caught sight of what was underneath and snorted, clasping a hand to his mouth to stop himself from laughing any more.

"What?" Faris said dejectedly.

Erik almost felt sorry for him. _Almost._

He bit the inside of his cheek again, desperately trying to keep a straight face. "You like deep throating?" he teased, insides revolting against him the second the words left his lips. No way was _that_  ever going in his mouth.

Faris perked up and laughed airily. "Ah, yes!" He relaxed back in the chair, as far as the restraints would allow him, and spread his legs evenly.

Erik pouted, placing a _comforting_  hand on his knee. "Well that's not gonna go very deep, is it?"

Faris gasped, mouth hanging open limply as his eyes flickered around the room. He cleared his throat, indignantly turning his head away.

How Erik loved that expression.

He feebly kicked at one of Erik's knees, limbs weighed down by alcohol. "I didn't come here to be insulted. Now get on with it!"

He grumbled something that sounded a lot like _stupid whore._

Erik sighed and brought a hand up his thigh, edging closer to his crotch, teasing the waistband of his jeans.

Faris closed his eyes and sighed happily.

Erik pulled his hand away and promptly stood up. "Oh, I'm the stupid one, am I?"

He snapped his eyes open. "What are you–?"

"See ya." Erik grabbed the door handle, turning it slightly.

Faris grunted and tried to shuffle the chair along the floor. "Get back here or I'll..."

"You'll what?" he said flatly, tracing a hand up the door. "You're tied to a chair, dumbass."

Faris took in a sharp breath. His eyes widened.

"Aw, you _poor_  thing. Here's some compensation." He strolled over to him and stuck the note into his waistband.

He walked back to the door and turned the handle.

"No!" He pleaded. "Don't, please! Erik my friend, I was just joking–"

Erik huffed. "Whatever. Why don't you get your boarding school buddy to help you out, huh? I bet you've gotten up to all sorts, coz, well, everyone knows what goes on in _those_  dorms," he taunted, before swinging the door open and leaving.

He fell against the other side of the door, vigorously brushing his hands across his joggers.

The padlock gleamed, a shiny temptation. He averted his gaze. Faris had suffered enough.

"Where's Erik?" El anxiously called from across the garden.

He gasped delightedly, face lighting up as he waved enthusiastically. "There you are! What're you doing over there, sweet?"

Erik ran over to him and crushed him into a hug. "Sorry, baby, I was just–"

"Sucking dick for loose change?" Faris' friend unhelpfully interrupted.

El growled, stepping towards him. "You do not talk to my boyfriend like that, you hear?!"

Erik grinned at him from behind El.

Angry El had come out again, and it was _definitely sexy_. Erik hoped he had some frustration left over, something they could channel _later_.  
  
His friend chuckled, approaching Erik to clap a hand on his shoulder. "Don't spend it all at once," he sneered, before heading off down the garden.

"I dunno, I was thinking of blowing it all on crack. Coz that's what poor people do, right?!" he yelled after him.

If he heard Erik, he didn't react.

El gave him a worried look, grasping his hand and threading their fingers together.

"Don't worry, I'll explain."

He sat back on the bench next to Veronica, who had slipped so far down the seat that she was almost on the floor. He patted his lap and El fell down onto him, wrapping his arms around his neck so their faces brushed.

Jade gave him an urgent look.

"So... guess what?" He said proudly, smirking slightly.

"What?" Serena asked brightly, blissfully unaware of the conversation she was walking into.

"Uh, well... I took Faris into the shed, tied him to a chair, pulled his trousers down and left." He bit his lip, awaiting their response.

El stiffened on his lap, moving his face away from Erik's, hiding it in his shoulder.

Veronica snorted, body veering to the side as Jade chuckled into her hand.

"Why would you do that?" Serena asked sadly. "That's not nice."

"Coz he's a prick." Erik sighed. "Oh, you'll like this." He leant towards Jade. "So, I got on my knees in front of him and was _oh, you like deep throating?_  And he was like _yeah_. Then I was like _well_ that's _not gonna go very deep!_ "

Jade spluttered into her drink, spitting wine everywhere, including onto Erik's face. She heartily slapped his back. "Oh Erik! You had me worried for a second but Veronica... nevermind." She nodded approvingly. "Well done."

Veronica groaned and slipped further down the bench. Serena gasped and rushed to catch her, only just stopping her from hitting the ground.

El pushed Erik's arms away and gave him a strongly disapproving look. "You can't just do that! It's not right! I'll go help him now." He tried to get up, but Erik brought him back down.

"No, please don't. He's a prick and he deserved it. Trust me, baby." He kissed his neck lightly.

Jade nudged El's arm. "Yeah, he really tried to humiliate Erik. They came over here taunting him, waving money in his face, asking for sexual favours. And, well, he's just... creepy. Always staring at my tits." She wrinkled her nose and took another sip.

Serena gasped, looking up at Jade in horror. "That's awful!"

El cast wide eyes across Erik's face. "What?! He was harassing you?" He cupped his cheek, softly shaking his head. "I'm so, so sorry. Are you alright, my sweet?"

"Yeah." He gave an innocent smile... a smile which grew less innocent as he snuck a hand onto El's hip, teasing slightly lower. "Besides, there's only one boy opening my mouth for." He brushed their lips together, smile growing. "And, if he's lucky tonight, maybe my legs..?"  
  
"Ewwww!" Veronica exclaimed. "You're disgusting!" She pointed feebly, hand wobbling.

"Aw, c'mon. We're all friends here." He grinned at El, provocatively sucking on his lower lip.

"Erik..." El giggled. "Save it for later." He pressed their mouths together, hand weaving into Erik's hair as he kissed him.

"Later?" He whined against El's lips. "Why can't it be now?" He dragged a finger down his cheek.

"Ah, go." Jade relented, stretching an arm out.

"You sick of us already?" Erik shot back, though didn't turn to look at her, too engaged in hungrily planting kisses all over El's face.

"Nah, I just think you should go back to his." She pointed ambiguously. "It's like, a twenty minute walk. Go on, get it out of your system."

"Really?" Erik asked, chest expanding rapidly as his mouth moved over El's face.

"Yeah, you've earned it." She slapped Erik's back.

It was her way of showing affection, he'd come to realise. And it felt good, like he was one of the group.

El excitedly slid off Erik's lap and dropped to a crouch.

Erik giggled. "What're you doing down there, sweetheart?"

He shot him a sweet smile. "Piggyback?"

Erik looked at Jade, pressing a palm to his cheek. _So cute_ , he mouthed, smiling adoringly.

"Go on, then!" She gestured enthusiastically towards El.

Erik eagerly slipped onto his back and El hauled him up with an exciting ease. Erik ran a hand along his bicep and grinned against his neck, greatly enjoying feeling the taught outline of his muscles.

He couldn't wait to put that strength to good use.

"Giddy up!" He dug his knee into El's side.

El giggled. "Stop it. You're so cheeky." He shifted Erik higher up his back, and they started making their way down the garden.

Erik waved back at them. "Let's just say that this isn't the only riding happening tonight!" He yelled, flashing them a broad grin.

"Erik!" El gasped, " _Behave._ " He squeezed his legs playfully.

" _Never,_ " he breathed.

Jade chuckled and waved back. "Use protection!"

 

Erik ran his mouth along El's neck, tenderly pressing kisses across the delicate skin. His legs were still firmly wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck, El holding him up steadily as they walked down the quiet street.

Erik had no idea what the time was, or how long they'd been walking for, but he guessed it was probably the early hours. The dusky sky was dotted with stars and there was only one other person out: an anonymous figure across the street, who Erik took little notice of. He was preoccupied with someone considerably more important.

"God, you're so fuckin' sexy," he mumbled into his skin, showering him in more playful kisses. He experimented with sucking a little harder, dragging his tongue across his throat.

"Yeah?" El giggled, lifting Erik higher up his back. "Hey– careful, that's gonna mark!"

"That's the point." He grazed his teeth back over his neck, nipping gently.

El sucked in a deep breath. "You, you really think you're getting something tonight?" he groaned, smile stretching up his face.

Erik's pulse thrummed through his palms as they itched to slide under El's clothes, explore him entirely. He dug them tighter into his jacket, trying not to lose himself in those tempting thoughts.

He ignored the growing footsteps behind him, focussing his attention fully on El. _His_  El.

"Maybe." He brushed his mouth over the damaged skin, soothing him affectionately.

"Mm," El's head instinctively shifted to one side, allowing Erik better access. "Well only if you're good," he said, grinning wickedly.

"Oh, I can be _good_  I just–"

There was the unpleasant scrape of rubber against concrete.

The footsteps– they were definitely louder, closer. And he couldn't ignore it any longer, no matter how enticing El was.

He dared a brief glance over his shoulder, catching a flash of purple fabric.

The figure was now close, dangerously close.

 _When had he crossed the road?_  Erik swallowed thickly. He was supposed to be cautious, street smart, keeping them safe. And he'd let a suspicious stranger get right behind them.

He pressed his mouth to El's ear. "Don't turn around, but I think someone's following us."

El's chest rose sharply. "Really?"

"Yeah," he whispered against El's cheek, trying to ignore his racing pulse. "I think I better get off your back."

He slid down and grasped El's hand, hastily tugging him along. He tilted his head in, keeping his voice low. "Now we just need to remain calm and–"

"Hello, little Viking."

Erik whirled around.

The man towered above them, a forboding sight in his tattered purple coat, stark shaved head, leather gauntlets and spiked steel-capped boots. His gaze sliced into them, made even more menacing by his lack of right eye: a gleaming purple orb in its place. Erik dreaded to think how he lost that.

His lower face was concealed by a skull mask– something Erik would normally find pathetic, a lame Halloween costume. But this man had a malicious air about him, and Erik knew a dangerous person when he saw one.

"Who are you?" he ventured, fingers pulsing as El gripped onto them painfully tight.

"Ah, that accent. Of course, young Erik. I can see why they keep you around," he sneered.

He roughly broke their hands apart and shoved him against the wall, hand at his throat. "I am Tyriant. A name I'm sure you'll become familiar with."

"What do you want?" he croaked, voice straining under his grip. He briefly flickered his gaze to El, whose arms were tightly wrapped around himself, chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Ah, you see, a certain shipment of ours has gone missing and we'd quite like it back." He grabbed a fistful of Erik's hair and yanked his head upwards.

Erik yelped, catching the flash of two gleaming machetes under his coat, painfully sharp. He tried not to think about how easily they could slice through him, killing him in one stroke.

"Anything you want to tell us?" he pressed, a query laced with threat. He brushed a thumb across his forehead.

"No!" Tears burned in his eyes as Tyriant's grip grew harder, the searing pain in his scalp near unbearable. "They don't tell me shit! I swear, I don't know anything 'bout any shipment," he said weakly, breaths coming heavily and rapidly as the blood rushed to his head.

"As I thought." Tyriant removed his hand from his hair, and Erik released a long withheld breath.

He ran a gloved finger over his mouth, pulling down his lower lip. "You are merely a pet, an obedient lapdog. Though I imagine they'd be upset if you fell into... the wrong hands." He chuckled sinisterly and traced the hand down his chin, leaving a trail of saliva. "Or maybe they wouldn't be. You tell me. Do you think they'll want their little prize back? Or should I just stick you through right now?"

Erik forced his eyes shut, unable to look at the glint of the blades, almost blinding as they reflected the light of the street lamps.

"Get away from him!" El cried, taking a defiant step forward.

Tyriant dropped his hand from Erik's throat and spun around.

Erik caught sight of a black mark on his neck: the outline of a decaying leaf. The notorious mark of the shadow clan, so the Vikings had told him. It seemed... familiar.

El flinched away from Tyriant, wrapping his arms around himself even more tightly.

"And who's this? Hello, there little one. You should know better than to associate with petty criminals," he said snidely, taking a menacing step closer.

El stumbled back, sweat slick face now bathed in the lurid glow of the street lamps.

"Have we met before? You seem awfully familiar." A gloved hand gripped his face harshly, forcing his chin up.

Erik's throat stung, chest painfully tight. _My fault,_   _this is my fault_. El didn't belong in the world of gangs and violence, but at home: petting his dog; chatting to Gemma; hugging his mum. _I brought him here, this is my fault,_  he repeated, sticking his hands up his sleeves to scratch at his arms.

El looked so scared, _terrified_ , in fact, but Erik couldn't help but notice how brave he was: jaw set firmly as he met Tyriant's gaze, legs wobbling slightly.  
He was standing up to a significantly stronger and frankly _horrifying_  figure to defend him. It was courageous, it was stupid: the most selfless, heroic act he'd ever seen.

"I- I don't think so." He breathed raggedly, eyes shining under the nauseating yellow light. He nibbled at his lower lip, trying to stop the trembling. "Who, who are you? P-please don't hurt him." A tear spilled down his cheek, splashing to the jagged paving slabs below.  
  
"We are the shadows, boy, the darkness, your worst nightmare..." He dug a thumb into his cheek, pressing sharply into his mouth. "And we won't do anything to him that isn't already being done." He chuckled unpleasantly.

El gulped audibly, eyes widening as he shook his head against Tyriant's grip.

"No, no, no!" He drew in a laboured breath, the rest coming out in stutters. His face flushed red as he fell into hyperventilating, repeatedly pressing a hand to his cheek as he lost control of his breathing. He clung to the lamppost, mumbling to himself. "Shadows, shadows, shadows, shadows, shadows..."

Erik dug his nails deeper into arms, the pain doing nothing to ease the numbness of his limbs, the emptiness of his chest.  
He watched on as El worked himself up into a frenzy, helplessly standing by as his expression grew more pained. But he couldn't intervene right now, not without risking him, or more importantly El, ending up on the sharp end of one of Tyriant's blades. He knew this, yet it didn't make him feel any less hollow.

He desperately wracked his brain for an escape plan, a way out that wouldn't get them both killed, as El descended further and further into panic.

El sobbed as Tyriant gripped him fiercely, hand firmly clasped around his face as he roughly twisted it from side to side. Tears streamed down El's face as he gasped and gulped for air, body convulsing uncontrollably.

"You! You, you murderer!" he choked, shuddering as he was wracked with more sobs. "You killed my parents!"

 _Holy fuck._  

Erik stiffened.

Gang violence. El's parents had died in gang violence.

He shoved his hands into his pockets.

Fate had a strange, cruel way of tying them together– not that Erik believed in such things.

There was no divine force interfering, no-one to protect you from the bad things in life. He'd learnt that from a very young age.

Tyriant tutted, shaking his head. "My, my, it's you isn't it? The little Scottish aristocrat– how you've grown! Mm, I wasn't expecting you to sound quite so... provincial." He loosened his grip momentarily, brushing his hand across his face. His mocking laughter echoed across the street. "I was there that night, the night of the _tragic_  accident... Such a pity, it was a very pretty mansion. It pained me, you must know, pouring petrol on such _exquisite_  architecture."

El let out a guttural cry. "Get off me!" he yelped, struggling against Tyriant's grasp, desperately groping to pull his hand off.

Effortlessly, Tyriant grabbed his arm and twisted around his back.

Erik heard the sickening crunch of bone.

Then a piercing scream. El's scream.

Erik stared down at his hands, overtaken by a steady tremor. He pressed his lips together and clenched his fists, forcefully squeezing his fingers into his palms.

He forced himself to look back over, grinding his teeth together when he caught sight of El's arm, which hung limply beside him, completely misshapen.

El reeled back against the lamppost, panting uncontrollably, upper body pitching forwards as if he was about to throw up.

Tyriant closed in on him and jerked his face back up, chuckling menacingly. "Ah, yes. You have your father's eyes. Cowardly, cowardly eyes." He spat on the ground. "Fate has been kind to me today. Master will be very pleased when I bring you both in." He gestured towards Erik. "He will have his uses but you, I'm afraid, will not be around much longer." He forced his head to side, giving a bark of laughter. "Ah well," he said softly, "I suppose it'd be nice for you to finally meet your parents."

Erik's heart pounded through his chest, in his ears, pulsating throughout his entire body. He had to act, he had to act now.

Nimbly, he slipped between them and dug a sharp elbow into Tyriant's chest, right between his lower ribs. The Vikings had taught him _some_ useful things.

Tyriant coughed and spluttered, momentarily falling off balance, grip dropping from El's face.

Erik grabbed El's hand and pulled him away, swiftly yanking him down an alleyway.

They ran, the impact of their footsteps echoing loudly along the alley, bouncing off the walls as they gained speed.

Tyriant pursued closely, steady footsteps a constant threat.

They veered around a sharp corner, Erik dragging El's dead weight. El looked already defeated, still sobbing as his legs dragged across the ground, body sagging wearily. All fight had left him, hooded eyes falling closed, and Erik could tell he wasn't going to be able to run much further.

Erik gingerly glanced down at his other arm. He grimaced. It was mangled, horribly, horribly mangled.

A symbol of his failure.

He couldn't let that happen to any other part of him. _He couldn't let him die_. Whatever happened, he couldn't. He wouldn't. Not even for his own selfish needs, but for all the people who cared about him– which was a very long list.

One much longer than Erik's.

He'd only just gained the trust of his friends and family, something he wasn't willing to lose. Like El. He wasn't going to lose him either. He was far too precious.

His need to protect him spurred him on: lungs stinging, feet burning, as he barreled on through, breath growing short.

"I can't go on," El mumbled, barely audible. He stopped dead in his stride, unmoving when Erik urgently tugged at his arm. He fell against the wall, gasping for air.

"You have to!" Erik cried desperately. "He'll kill you!"

There was the heavy plod of steel-capped boots. Erik caught a hint of purple sweeping around the corner.

" _Fuck._ "

He could barely breathe, lungs close to collapsing and El looked shattered, unable to even support himself. He didn't know how they were going to go on, escape from this very real threat. But he knew they had to, no matter the cost.

"This guy really doesn't quit it, huh?" he panted, steadily regaining his breath.

El shook his head sadly, looking utterly deflated.

 _No._  No way was he giving up yet.

Calling upon his last reserves of energy, he grabbed El and slung him over his shoulder, holding him securely with one arm.

He dashed down the alleyway, heading towards the light of the street, a distant, bright hope. El was still reeling, from pain or shock, Erik wasn't sure, body shuddering against Erik's as he sprinted towards their destination.

He didn't dare look back as he raced through the alley, eyes on the floor to stop himself from tripping over the broken pavement.

His eyes picked up the various debris that littered the ground: from crisp packets and sweet wrappers to needles and baggies. It was a far cry from Jade's neighbourhood, much more like his own.

Then Erik was hit with a sudden, horrific realisation– he had no idea where they were. He didn't know how to get to El's house from here.

He could continue running for a little longer, but where? Where to? He couldn't run forever, especially with the added effort of shouldering El's weight. He needed to think, he needed to think fast.

He focussed on the lights ahead, and the hope they brought. Heading towards civilisation seemed like a good idea, even if he didn't know where that civilisation was.

The distant lights were growing steadily closer. They were going to make it out, _they were_.  He'd find a way to survive, he always did.  
He grit his teeth, ignoring the fuzz of exhaustion ebbing away at him as he pressed on.

Every step sent fresh jolts of pain up his legs and aggravated the sharp pains in his lungs. But it didn't matter. He needed to get El to safety, his pain unimportant. In spite of the jarring pain, his legs kept moving, hitting the floor at a steady pace.

He skidded to a sudden stop, almost tripping over the curb. They were now in an open street. They'd got out.

They'd got out. Somehow, they'd got out of the dingy alleyway and were now at a main road. He scanned it carefully, straining his tired eyes to look for road names, landmarks, anything.

That red phone box, it was familiar. Definitely familiar.

A relieved laugh forced its way out of his lips. "I recognise this street, we're close. We're close to your house." He ran a damp hand through his hair.

El whimpered into his back and Erik squeezed his legs reassuringly.

He stepped into the road.

A car whizzed by, taking no notice of them. He leapt back.

 _Fucking night drivers,_  he cursed, legs trembling.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit."

He carefully dropped El to standing position, rubbing his arms in an attempt to comfort him.

"It'll be okay, sweetheart, everything's gonna be fine, I promise." He held his chin affectionately and gave him the closest thing he could to a smile. It wobbled, wavering at the edges, yet it was still a smile. A sliver of hope.

El's face calmed a little, a steely determination steadily growing in his eyes.

Erik glanced behind them. Tyriant. A few metres back, pace now a little unsteady. Erik reckoned he wasn't used to chasing his victims, instead relying on those threatening blades to scare them into complying. Those boots would be hard to run in too, looking incredibly heavy as they thudded against the pavement.

He grasped El's hand.

They nodded to each other, a silent agreement.

The uneven footsteps grew closer, a looming threat.

El yanked Erik across the road, bursting with newfound energy. Erik stumbled, foot twisting in a pothole, almost planting face first into the road.

El caught him, hissing as Erik gripped onto his injured arm. He pulled at his arm gently and Erik nodded. El ran across the road, dragging his weight behind him.

Erik followed blindly, closing his eyes to focus all his energy on keeping himself moving. One foot after the other, just one foot after the other. _Easy._

His muscles trembled, significantly weakened as his body built up with lactic acid, a dizzying lightheadedness taking over him.

His legs were buckling beneath him, they could give out at any moment. He was close to collapsing. Carrying El had really taken its toll.

But they were so close, so, so close. All he needed was to just hold on a little longer. Just a little longer.

El made it to the path, panting as he stepped up the curb.

Erik was still in the road behind him, an arm's length away, body weak and unsteady. El tugged at his hand and Erik purposefully slipped out of his grip, unable to move without risking shutting his body down.

He stood hunched over, palms on his knees, trying to push some air into his lungs. He stared down at the road, the broken tarmac spinning, as he swallowed the liquid rising up his throat.

El gasped loudly. "Erik! Look out!" He yanked at his hand, desperately trying to pull him towards him.

He gained a brief purchase– then their hands slid apart, palms slick with sweat.

Erik lifted his heavy head, catching a flash of El's open mouth and glistening eyes.

He was bathed in bright white light.

His head smacked against the road.

El was sideways, blurring, disappearing: a dreamlike vision.

"Erik!" he called, his voice distorted, fuzzy, distant. As if he was underwater. Or underground. Was he underground? He couldn't remember. His mind was filled with an endless static.

His vision was fading, fading fast. El was was a faint blob, steadily being overtaken by growing dark spots.

And there was red. Red.

"Go," he shuddered, tasting iron.

"I'm not leaving you!" he wept, the words muffled.

Drowning. That's what it was. He was drowning, each breath growing more shallow, more impossible to draw.

He could feel the light slowly fading from his eyes.

"They'll... kill you," he uttered, breathing jagged. Every word ignited an unbearable spike of pain in his chest.

El's tortured face danced across his vision, cheeks glistening with tears as he shook his head.

"Run... no police," he mumbled.

"But–"

"Police... gang... kill me," he choked, liquid bubbling up in his throat.

The sound of El's sobbing cut through him: an awful, awful sound. He was a boy of smiles and sunshine, not crying on a street corner.

Erik clenched his jaw, pain shooting up his face.

"Oh, dear, it seems someone's had an accident," Tyriant cooed.

El jolted back, tears dribbling off his chin. "B-bye, my sweet. I'll find you, I promise," he mumbled between sobs. "I care about you so, so much I..." His eyes flickered right, and he shot up.

Erik coughed wetly. "Bye... sweet... heart."

He'd only known the boy a week and yet he'd never cared about anyone more, as if his entire world depended on him. So he needed to run, _run now_ , otherwise this would all be pointless. He could still die.

Heavy boots echoed across the pavement, sending shockwaves through Erik's skull.  
  
El quickly moved out of his vision, and Erik heard the rapid sound of feet hitting the ground, slowly fading into nothing. He sank into the road. _He's safe, he's safe._ That's all that mattered.

"Sorry about my son, he's..." Tyriant started, the rest incoherent.

There was the distorted voice of a woman, _the driver?_

The buzz had returned to Erik's head, blocking out all other sound. Not that he wanted to listen, he was just waiting for it take over so he could pass out.

Bulky arms slid underneath him, scooping him up and dangling him over a shoulder.

"Doesn't he need an ambulan–"

"Silence! Do not interfere," he barked, and Erik caught a hint of silver.

He felt the jolt of him stepping up the curb.

"Come on you, let's get you _home_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, I hope you enjoyed(?) this
> 
> Feel free to yell at me/ kindly express your thoughts and opinions on Best Boy Erik saving his luminary (I dunno bout you but playing through gondolia _hurt my heart_ )
> 
> Anyway, thank you _so much_ for reading, please drop a kudos or a comment to keep me going, goodnight xoxo


	11. Jasper's Basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Damn right I am. A best friend _with benefits_." Erik flashed him an audacious grin.
> 
> El gasped and sniggered into his hand. "You can't say that! Not in front of him!"
> 
> Jasper's mouth twitched downwards, his eyes unusually pitiful. "Are you quite alright?"
> 
> "Yeah, course!" El said ecstatically. "As long as I'm with my Erik."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey um sorry this is a day late I kinda struggled with this chapter... a lot
> 
> Side note: I changed the perspective for this (it'll make sense I promise) to give a little insight into El's thoughts too. I hope it works ':)
> 
> Oh & if you like Bastard Jasper in his prime, this is _definitely_ for you !

El ran a tentative finger across the bumps and grooves of his cast, skin scratching uncomfortably against the rough plastic.

He was vaguely aware of Jasper's edged voice at the front of the class, likely belittling the late arrival. El took no notice, uninterested in watching his classmate squirm under Jasper's interrogation.  
He had no intention of paying attention to the lesson either, too jittery and hyperactive, unable to concentrate. His foot tapped under the table, body coursing with unresolved anxiety.

"When are you gonna let me sign that?" Erik reclined back in his chair, legs on the table.

El looked up, breath catching in his throat as he drank in the sight of his unruly dyed hair, lazy grin and watery blue eyes.

His skin glowed, pale face striking against the sea of blue. He was _perfect._  Almost... unreal.

El twirled a strand of hair between his fingers and sighed affectionately, body relaxing in an instant. "I can't trust you. You'll draw a dick on it or something."

Erik held a hand to his chest and scoffed. "I would never! You really think I'm that immature?"

El leant his head on his good arm, frowning lightly. "Uh, definitely?"

Jasper cleared his throat, suddenly looming over the desk.

El glanced up at him, too content to be affected by his intrusion. A carefree grin curved up his face.

Jasper tapped his fingers across the table top. "Now, where is your _partner in crime?_  He does realise that if he misses one more lesson we will have no choice but to exclude him." He shifted his weight onto his palm, menacingly leaning over the desk.

El gleefully beamed up at him. "He's right here, Sir." He gestured to the chair beside him.

Jasper huffed, raising an eyebrow and giving him a glassy stare. "I see you have adopted his sense of humour."

El pressed a palm against his cheek. "I don't understand," he said quietly, smile faltering a little.

"Can you tell him to fuck off?" Erik groaned. "I'm getting bored here." He gave an exaggerated yawn, slipping further down his chair.

El glanced next to him and giggled. "Erik! That's so rude! And you shouldn't have your muddy feet on the desk, you'll make it dirty," he sighed, biting his lip as he was overcome with affection.

"Things are always dirty when I'm around." He winked, dragging a muddy boot across the table.

El tittered into his palm. "Stop it! You're so badly behaved."

Erik shrugged, as if to say _and..?_  then shot him a teasing look.

Jasper's eyes traced the desk as he hummed. "I see, I..." He dropped to a crouch, hissing through his teeth as he regarded El closely. "Wouldn't you prefer to sit with your friends?"

El grinned broadly. "Erik is my friend. My best friend," he said sweetly, a childlike innocence to his voice. He crossed his legs on his chair, gazing at the boy next to him, dewy-eyed.

"Damn right I am. A best friend _with benefits._ " He flashed him an audacious grin.

El gasped and sniggered into his hand. "You can't say that! Not in front of him!"

Jasper's mouth twitched downwards, his eyes unusually pitiful. "Are you quite alright?"

"Yeah, course!" El said ecstatically. "As long as I'm with my Erik." He tipped his head back and gazed adoringly across at him.

"Gay." Erik rolled his eyes, a smirk creeping up his face.

El laughed breathlessly.

"He's not there," Jasper said flatly, lip curling.

El straightened in his chair, feet falling hard against the ground. "What? What do you mean?" he asked urgently, his pitch rising sharply.

"Open your eyes, Elian. Your boyfriend is not there," Jasper said grimly. He swiftly stood up and frowned impatiently.

El shook his head vigorously, retreating back in his chair: a scared child. "Why would you say that? That's not true, I–" His eyes darted between Erik and Jasper.

"Ugh, is he still here?" Erik sighed, an arm hanging off the back of his chair. "Boring old cunt," he muttered, sticking his other hand in his pocket.

Jasper tutted loudly and strolled around the desk. "Look." He sharply lifted up the chair Erik was sitting on.

El blinked. He was gone.

The chair clattered back against the floor: a harsh, painful sound.

El clasped his hands over his ears and clamped his eyes shut. "No, no, no! What've you done?!" he cried, body shaking vigorously. "Where's he gone?"

Jasper briskly walked to the front of the desk, leaning both palms on the wooden surface. "I think you should go home. You're _clearly_  unwell. Allow me to escort you to the office." He lifted a hand and clasped it to his shoulder.

El's eyes flew open and he viciously batted Jasper's hand away.

Jasper jolted back, stern mask briefly falling, eyes widening with the impact. He aggressively flicked his ponytail away, mouth scrunching at the edges.

A black leaf marred his pale neck. Rotting. Decaying. Dying.

Like Erik.

On that road. Covered in blood.

His broken body lying there, Tyriant bending over him.

The same mark on his neck.

El gasped and screeched his chair back. "You're one of them!" he gasped, pointing a wobbling finger at him.

Jasper huffed and quirked his head to the side. He brushed at the spot where El touched him, a hint of disgust in his expression. "Excuse me?"

El stumbled to his feet, legs trembling uncontrollably. "Where is he?! What have you done with my Erik?!" he cried, tears burning in his eyes.

Jasper stroked a thumb across his chin. "I really don't think you–"

"You've taken him, haven't you?! You've locked him in your basement!" he raved, arms flailing wildly. "To... to fulfil your sick, twisted desires! You always were obsessed with him, keeping him after class, after school and–" He gulped, backing against the cabinet as Jasper's brows lowered and pinched together.

Someone wolf whistled at the front of the class. "He's got you there, Sir. You always had a thing for that–"

Jasper angrily flicked hair from his face. "Quiet!"

El could feel everyone's eyes on him, but didn't care. Not. One. Bit.  
He was too focussed on the steely gaze of the man in front of him, back now fully pressed against the cabinet.

Jasper caught El's alarmed gaze on his neck and he clasped his hand over it.

There was a subtle twitch at the corner of his mouth, a wild look in his eye.

El held himself firmly against the cold metal.

Jade leapt from her seat and rushed over, pulling El in for a warm hug. "El, El, El," she soothed, running a hand through his hair. "Calm down, it's okay, babe, it's okay."

He clung onto Jade, sobbing profusely.

"No it's not! He's taken him. He's taken my Erik away from me!" he wept furiously, digging his hands into the fabric of Jade's clothes as he leant the side of his head against her chest.

Another jeer came from the front of the class. He didn't care.

_Jasper was going to pay–_

He caught a flash of blue out of the corner of his eye.

Erik was slouched on the window sill, leg stretched up the side of the pane: a position only he could make look casual. He tossed a coin between his fingers, watching idly as the glint of gold effortlessly rose and fell in his palms. He caught it one final time then turned his head towards El.

There was red on his other cheek. Bright crimson. Trickling down his face. A sinister, murky trail.

"Whatcha lookin' at baby?" he asked innocently, turning the coin over in his palm.

Leaning against the window, his entire body was illuminated, near translucent skin shimmering in the glow of the window. Deathly pale.

_No, you're not dead, you can't be._

The red was sickeningly vibrant against his white skin.

He wasn't supposed to be red.

Blue, blue– Erik was blue. His eyes, his hair, his necklace, his breezy attitude: Erik was all blue.

Like the sky, a cloudless summer landscape captured in his eyes. Tranquil. Beautiful. Like the ocean, calm on the surface but troubled deep below. Mysterious. Undeniably strong.  
There was also an iciness to his shade of blue, not unpleasant, but peaceful, natural, pure. Like the fjords Erik had so fondly described from his brief childhood in Norway. The ones he'd described in such detail it was as if El had seen them himself.

He held his gaze, serene eyes sparkling under the soft autumn daylight.

"So, I've been thinkin', I still haven't gotten my IKEA date. What kinda boyfriend are you, huh?" he teased, tossing the coin up in the air once more. "I don't do this shit for free, y'know." He flashed him a lopsided grin.

Jade ran a hand up and down El's spine, doing little to calm his frazzled nerves. "Sh, sh, it's okay. I've got you. You're okay," she whispered.

"Mm, maybe not IKEA? Yeah, I never liked the Swedes anyway." He shrugged. "I could just suck you off in the McDonald's toilets, coz you know me, super classy." He smirked at El, an invitation.

El's eyes desperately ran over him as he picked at his chapped lips. They ached to touch his, to touch _him..._  something he may never be able to do again.

He sucked in harshly through his nose. "Oh, God. What's he done to you?" he mumbled, more tears spilling down his face. "What's he done to my poor, poor sweet?"

Jade glanced to the window, brow wrinkling, then turned back to Jasper.

Jasper pointedly pursed his lips and strolled over to El.

Erik sat on the windowsill, head cocked to the side, hand outstretched, eagerly awaiting an answer.  
  
El tore his eyes away from Erik's carefree expression and buried his face into Jade's shirt, weeping uncontrollably.

Jasper released a laboured breath, hand pressed against the cabinet. "Let's get him to the headmaster's office," he sighed.

 

 

Jade held El's arms and looked him sternly in the eye. "Be good, okay? My dad can be a bit of a dick sometimes, so... don't piss him off." She squeezed his arm gently.

El nodded weakly.

Over her shoulder, he spotted Erik leaning on the wall, foot planted against the crumbling brick.

"Someone's been naughty, huh? I've always had a thing for bad boys." He smirked, picking at the plaster. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you're suitably _punished_  later."

El smiled inwardly, bashfully turning away from Jade.

There was a light patter of footsteps. In a flash, Sylvando stood before him, stroking a concerned hand across his brow.

"Hey, I'm so sorry to bother you honey... but Erik didn't show up to my double this morning and I was just wondering if you'd seen him?" He smoothly folded his arms, fingers twitching.

Jade put an arm around El and pulled him in gently, a reassuring hand around his waist.

El solemnly shook his head.

Sylvando exhaled deeply, fingers grasping at his elbows. "Is he sick?"

He shook his head again, eyes firmly fixed to the ground. "Jasper."

Sylvando crouched down, looking up at El with warm, caring eyes. "Jasper? What about him, sweetie? More extra sessions?" he asked thoughtfully.

"He's taken him. Taken him away from me," he mumbled, mouth barely moving.

"Sorry, El's not feeling well I–"

El broke away from Jade, angrily pushing her away. "Why does no-one believe me?!" He smacked his free hand against the wall, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh, no, no, sweetie! Don't do that." Sylvando effortlessly stood up and picked El's hand off the wall, squeezing it lightly. "It's okay. I believe you, honey. What's Jasper done?"

"Hurt him. Hurt my Erik," he uttered, lower lip trembling.

Sylvando hummed and nodded considerately.

The door sharply swung open.

"Ah, Sylvando. What a _pleasant_  surprise," Jasper said bitterly, casting his eyes over him scornfully.

Sylvando let go of El's hand and stepped in front of him, crossing his arms defensively. "What's this about you hurting Erik, hm?"

"The boy's clearly delusional," he sneered, taking a step forward.

"Really?" Sylvando retreated, putting an arm around El as he regarded him sympathetically. "He seems pretty sane to me, poor thing."

Erik laughed, still slouched against the wall as he fiddled with the hem of his hoody. "Ah, Sylv to the rescue. My sexy Spaniard. Isn't he sweet?"

El nodded tearfully, turning to meet his gaze. "Yeah, he seems really nice."

"Hm?" Sylvando quirked his head down. "Darling, who are you–"

"The hallucinated image of his boyfriend." Jasper gave a cruel smirk then pushed Sylvando's arm away. "Kindly step away from him so we can get him the proper help."

Sylvando gasped, eyebrows pulling down as he glanced worriedly at El. "Oh you poor, poor thing." He shook his head, foot grinding into the floor as he turned to glare at Jasper. "Whatever you've done to him has obviously traumatised him," he muttered angrily.

Jasper chuckled dismissively and placed a hand on El's shoulder, a deliberate invasion of his personal space. "I'd be careful if I was you, he has a thing for teenage boys," he said maliciously, shooting Sylvando a contemptuous look. He patted El's shoulder.

El held his breath and gripped onto Sylvando's arm, a frightened child.

He took a deep breath.

"Well, I like him," he said boldly, voice wavering. "He's nice! He was nice to Erik." He retreated a little, leaning his head against Sylvando's shoulder. "Didn't kidnap him either," he muttered quietly.

Sylvando wrapped a protective hand around El's head, lightly stroking his hair. "It's okay sweetie, it's okay." He shook his head vigorously and let out a humourless laugh. "If you've done something to him, it will come out. You won't get away with it."

"Me?" Jasper chuckled unpleasantly as he flicked hair from his face. "I would be far more concerned about your sordid little affair if I were you," he said snidely.

Sylvando huffed and flexed each of his fingers. "You've really done something, haven't you?! I defended you too, sending him to your classes even when he was terrified of going. Why was that, hm? Why was he so scared?" He frowned deeply, brow knitting together.

"Perhaps because I discipline my students, instead of f–" He scoffed. "Nevermind. I have no time to waste on such degenerates," he said curtly, opening the door and gesturing for El to enter. "Come now," he called, casting a disdainful look back at Sylvando.

Sylvando glowered at him, lips pressed together tightly.

El reluctantly moved away from his comforting embrace and towards the door.

Jade patted his back. "You've got this." She nodded firmly.

Erik smiled at him fondly, pointing at him with finger guns. "Give 'em hell, kid."

He tore his gaze away from _silly boy_  in the corridor and stumbled into the office, head down. He scrubbed at his damp cheeks.

The door shut firmly behind him, his fate sealed.

El briefly glanced upwards, getting a glimpse of shoulder length white hair and a pointed beard. He'd always thought the headmaster looked strange, out of his time. Like an old king... or a wizard. An ominous one.

"As I explained, Elian has made some _concerning_  remarks in my classroom and I think it'd be best if he went home," Jasper said coldly, gripping his shoulder uncomfortably tightly.

El abruptly shook him off, recoiling away from him.

"Hm, I see," Carnelian muttered, tapping his chin. "Elian, would you care to explain your behaviour?" He gave him an impatient stare.

El lurched forward and slapped a hand on the desk. "He kidnapped my boyfriend! Why aren't you calling the police?!"

"Yeah you get 'em, baby!" Erik called from the side table, legs drawn up into him. He absent mindedly stretched his arms back and turned his head towards El.

There was blood. Lots of blood. Streaming down his cheek, dripping onto the table.

Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop.

El yelped and stumbled back into Jasper.

Jasper gave him a gentle shove. "I apologise, he's somewhat _hysterical._ " he said mockingly, glancing down at him.

There it was, the brief twitch of his mouth again... a smile? Surely he wouldn't be that blatant... _would he?_

El huffed and stepped forward, leaning over the desk once again, face to face with a distinctly unimpressed Carnelian. "Haven't you ever wondered why Jasper wanted his sessions with Erik after school?" he demanded. "So no-one could see. No-one could see what he was doing to him. I see the way you look at him, like an _animal_." He shot Jasper an accusatory glare.

"You're right," Erik hummed, leaning back on the table. "Pretty sure I've caught him staring at my ass before." He flopped his body down onto the wood, knees bent up, arm casually draped over the side.

"Elian!" Carnelian said furiously. "You cannot simply throw around such serious allegations–"

"It's because he's pretty, isn't it?" He glowered, tasting bitterness in his mouth. "You pervert!"

Jasper brought a hand to his forehead, sighing deeply. There was a hint of a smile at his lips, one shielded by his hand– one that only El could see.

"He's not well, headmaster." He sharply brought his hand back down. "Erik didn't turn up to my lesson this morning and I found Elian at the back, talking to an empty chair. _As if_  Erik was sitting there." His eyes darted towards El mockingly, goading him, daring him to fight back: _no-one will believe you._

"He was!" El yelled. "Then you took him away from me!" He clenched his fists, knuckles turning white.

"Alright, Elian, do calm down," Carnelian said exasperatedly, rubbing his temples. "And where is Erik today?"

"Tied up in Jasper's basement," El declared, arms folded.

He glanced back over at the side table.

Erik was hanging upside down off the edge, shirt riding up to reveal a strip of pale, white stomach. He lazily met El's gaze. "I don't mind. It's kinda kinky," he said lightly.

"No, you don't mean that!" El cried, kneeling before him. "You don't wanna be kept down there. He'll hurt you."

Jasper raised his eyebrows at Carnelian, forcing air through his nose.

Carnelian shook his head and reached for a pen. "This is highly out of character. We will have to phone your mother then–"

The door swung open with a slam.

"Get off me you stupid goatee bitch!" Mia yelled, shoving Hendrik's hand from her shoulder.

El shakily stood up and spun around to face her.

Her eyes instantly brightened. "El!" she exclaimed, before crashing into his side and curling her arms around him. "Have you been bad too?"

"No." He held her close, a protective hand on the back of her head. "Just being persecuted for telling the truth." He glared at Jasper.

Jasper gave a hard smile and tapped his foot impatiently, evidently inconvenienced by her appearance.

Hendrik bowed his head. "Apologies for the intrusion, headmaster, but Mia has been violent towards another student so I thought it necessary to bring her here."

Carnelian hummed to himself. "I see..."

Mia whipped her head around. "She started it! Stupid bitch shit talking my brother! Fuckin' deserved it," she growled, gripping onto El tighter.

El ran a hand across her hair, shielding her from Jasper.

There was a snort followed by a gentle patter of laughter. He turned to see Erik shaking as he sniggered, still hanging upside down.  
  
"Mia, I would advise you against using such language," Carnelian said flatly.

"Suck. My. Dick." She narrowed her eyes fiercely.

Hendrik looked visibly uncomfortable as he tugged at the edge of his collar.

Carnelian waved his hand dismissively. "I shall choose to ignore that, Mia," he said irritatedly.

"Aw, they grow up so fast, don't they?" Erik chuckled, suddenly upright and perched back on top of the desk with his legs dangling off the edge. "I'm so proud." He beamed, kicking his legs enthusiastically.

El gave him a shaky smile. "Yeah she's really something." He patted her back approvingly.

Mia glanced up at him, scratching her face. "Huh?"

"Damn right she is! You better look after her." He smiled weakly and shrugged, looking out the window. "Y'know, now that I'm gone."

El blinked and he vanished.

Again.

El's body sagged forwards into Mia, unable to support his weight.

"Now, Elian, Jasper tells me you and Erik are close, are you not?" Carnelian queried, despite seeming largely uninterested.

El huffed and turned his gaze angrily back to Jasper. "Creep," he spat.

"Oh dear." Carnelian tapped a restless hand to his forehead. "Well, I can only assume that something is wrong with Erik, something that is causing you both to act so irrationally." He clicked his fingers. "Escort them to reception and instruct both of their guardians to collect them."

Hendrik nodded dutifully. "Of course, headmaster."

Mia broke away from El, lunging towards the desk. "No, no, wait! I'm staying with El at the moment. My house, it..." Her eyes scanned rapidly across the floor. "...got flooded," she said limply, slumping into the desk a little.

Carnelian simply nodded, hands steepling.

Mia let out a long withheld breath. She retreated, relaxing back into El's embrace.

"I see. And where is your brother?" he pried, eyes narrowing.

El's chest rose rapidly as his vision was flooded with blue.

Erik sat on Carnelian's desk, boots muddying the documents in front of him. "Right here you boring old prick," he hummed, waving a hand in front of his face.

El snorted, quickly covering his mouth with his palm.

"He's, he's gone..." Mia buried her face in El's shirt as he hugged her to his chest.

"Goodness me, has something _happened?_ " Jasper enquired, smile teasing at the corners of his lips.

El tensed.

_You smug bastard._

"Yeah, actually!" he growled, body throbbing intensely. "You've locked him in your basement so you can act out your _sadistic_  fantasies on him!"

Hendrik cleared his throat and gave Jasper a concerned look.

Mia snorted. "Wouldn't surprise me. You always were a bit of a weirdo."

Carnelian groaned, clearly at a loss as his head fell into his hands.

Jasper brought a hand to his mouth, concealing his growing smirk. "Come, now. Less of that," he purred. "Hendrik, will you accompany me to take these badly behaved students to reception?"

Hendrik bowed his obediently. "But of course."

Jasper put a hand on El's shoulder. "Let's go," he sneered, a devilish glint in his eye.

 

 

El lay with his head under the duvet, unmoving, clothes stuck to him with the day's grime. There was no point in getting changed now though, he reasoned, he was already in bed.

He closed his eyes, ignoring the gnawing ache in his belly. He'd tried to eat but had just ended up aimlessly scooping up food, only for it spill straight back off his spoon.  
His mum had watched on miserably as he failed to eat even half of the food she'd served him: her shoulders hunched, face downturned.  
It'd been stew too, her special stew. Something she'd made especially to cheer him up, his favourite. But food had little appeal right now.  
The image of her disappointment ate at him, only worsening the guilt that was already there, always there.

_Oh, Erik._

He rubbed at his puffy eyes, slowly peeling them open to face the reality of an empty bed.

He was caught mid-breath.

"You got the whole day off school, huh. That's pretty sweet." Erik hummed, lying opposite him.

El instantly felt warmer, less alone– though there was still a twist in his gut.

"Yeah, I guess," he said limply.

Erik's face remained bright, unfazed by El's monotonous, gloomy response. That was Erik, _his_  Erik: always calm in the face of adversity.

"I can't believe you got sent home! Who's my bad little boy, huh? So _naughty,_ " he cooed, his mouth pulling up teasingly.

El gave him a mournful look. "Mm, yeah," he sighed.

He reached forward, hoping to brush fingers across soft skin, feel his warmth under his touch.

His hand fell into nothing. He let it flop against the pillow.

"Why can't I touch you?" El mumbled, crushed.

"Dirty, dirty boy!" Erik sniggered, teeth grazing his lower lip. "You still got your right hand, you know? And, well, the internet." He brought his elbow up against the pillow, head resting on his palm.

"That's not what I meant, sweet," El sighed, eyes half lidded, heavy with fatigue.

"Isn't it?" he prodded, eyes flashing brightly.

El drew his knees up to his chest, immediately infuriated as his clunky cast bashed against his left knee. He slapped his free hand against the plastic, palm stinging.  
He hated it, _hated it_. It was a persistent reminder of his failure– his failure to protect the boy he cared about so deeply.

The boy that was somehow now right in front of him.

"Oh, no baby. Don't do that," Erik said softly, face falling slightly. "I was just kiddin'... I know you're not trying to perv on me." He smiled warmly. His eyes traced eagerly along his cast and he hummed. "Mm, I like the bright pink, man. Suits you." He gave an appreciative nod and click of his tongue.

"Yeah? Couldn't resist," El said numbly.

He was sure to keep his eyes constantly fixed on Erik's face, the ever-present fear of him disappearing again burning in the pit of his stomach.

"Just had to, coz, y'know, gay rights?" he continued weakly, mouth wobbling at the edges as he tried to return the smile.

"Fuck yeah! Fight the power." Erik raised his fist enthusiastically, falling back against the pillow, giggling wildly.  
He gazed at El, smiling blissfully as he rolled his head back towards him.

How El yearned to see that enchanting smile again: a display of complete, pure happiness. Something absent from their abrupt goodbye.

He shuddered.

The door creaked open and El gingerly brought the covers down from his face. A warm crack of light spilled into his darkness infested room.

Mia stood in the doorway, rubbing her eyes, miserably clutching a pillow to her chest. "Hey, I'm really sorry to bother you but I can't sleep and I was just wondering..?" She gazed at El pleadingly, eyes red raw and shining under the soft light.

El nodded, unmoving. "Jump in, lovely," he said gently, barely audible.

Mia silently walked over and scrambled under the covers. She shuffled up next to him, heavy head flopping onto his chest.

She tilted her head up to his. "Were you talking to him?"

"Yeah," he managed as he stared vacantly at the ceiling. He cuddled her against him, an arm moving reassuringly across her back.

He caught the sight of a swaying leg. Blue hair.

Erik perched on his desk, leg bent up, head resting on his knee. "Wait, so the second I'm out of the picture you make a move on my sister? C'mon, man, show some respect."

El sniggered, relaxing back under Mia's comforting warmth.

"Did he just say something?" she asked meekly, quietly optimistic.

"Yeah," El sighed happily, warmth creeping up his face. "That I'm making a move on you now that he's gone. And that I need to show some respect." He offered her a sad smile.

Mia snorted, hand digging into the fabric of his shirt. "Sounds just like my brother." She lifted her head slightly, shifting to look in the same direction as El. "Hey Erik! Get a grip, idiot! I'm not tryna steal your man," she laughed.

"It's okay," El murmured against her ear, chest aching from the strain of speaking. "I know he's not here."

"Mm?" Mia gazed up at him, watery eyes glistening as she smiled.

"I've really lost it, haven't I?" he said somberly, voice shaking as he bit back tears.

"Don't be silly. He is here," she said sweetly, touching a finger to the side of his head. "Just not physically."

"What are you, blind or somethin'?" Erik groaned, running a hand through his messy hair. "I know country folk are supposed to be slow, but geez... I'm right here, idiot." He spread his arms widely, grinning. "The boy himself. The one and only. The _real deal._ "  
  
El laughed weakly, swallowing down the harshness in his throat.

"What'd he say?" Mia asked, shuffling her head up to look at him again.

El smiled down at her. "That I'm an idiot."

She laughed and nestled further into him. "You are. A total dumbass, in fact." She gave him a wild grin then dug her hand into El's side.

El squealed and wriggled under her merciless grasp.

Erik used to do that. _Used to._

She looked just like him too. Those pale blue eyes; thick, unruly hair; that infectious grin.

She was all that was left of him, a part of him he couldn't afford to lose.

He wrapped his arms around her tighter, protective grip growing stronger.

"Yeah?" El utterly softly, mouth pulling up into a tentative smile. "How come?"

Mia closed her eyes and giggled into him. "For falling for my brother. He's so gross. One time he didn't wash his hair for two weeks." She looked back up at him with those big, blue, pain inducing eyes. "Two whole weeks!" she exclaimed, giggling with a childlike glee.

"Ew!" El cried, small smile growing slightly bigger. "But that's so gross!" He sniggered into his palm, smile spreading a little wider.

"I know, right?" She scrunched her nose, giggling again. "Disgusting."

They laughed into each other for a few more precious moments.

Then the laughter slowly began to die.

Mia's brow creased, a steely determination growing in her eyes. "He's really tough though. So brave. He's had to be, with all the stuff he's put up with." She nestled her head back in his chest. "If there's anyone who knows how to handle themselves around big, scary gang members, it's my brother." She smiled weakly, glancing away from him as her confidence faltered.

"She's right, you know?" Erik said, hugging a knee to his chest. "And stop worrying so much, you gotta look after yourself. For me." He exhaled lightly and blew him a kiss. "Sleep well, baby."

El put a hand to his cheek, feeling the warm press of his lips there. He sighed gently and closed his eyes.

And there he was, lying on the road. Bleeding out.

He jolted up.

Mia flinched. She glanced up at him worriedly with red rimmed eyes.

"Sorry, I... you're right. He's so, so brave." He fell back down and rubbed her back soothingly. "The bravest boy I've ever met."

"Mm, yeah. That's my brother." She closed her eyes again. "A hero."

"Yeah, my hero." He hugged her close against his chest, reassured when she soon fell back into steady, rhythmic breathing. "G'night Mia."

"Night, brother-in-law." She sighed softly, adjusting her head on top him.

Erik slouched on the desk, idly picking the dirt out of his fingernails. He smiled sweetly as El caught his eye, cocking his head to the side.

"Goodnight, my sweet."

Erik smiled bashfully and looked away.

El reluctantly shut his eyes again, trying to keep that image of him in his mind. The happy, smiling Erik.

He stifled a gasp, desperately trying not to disturb Mia again.

He was back at the road: Erik's hand on his face, him giving a wobbly smile as he stroked his cheek.

_It'll be okay, sweetheart, everything's gonna be fine, I promise._

Then it wasn't.

There was painful flash of red.

He forced his eyes open, gnawing at his lower lip, unable to look at that torturous image any longer.

He glanced back at his desk.

Nothing. Not even a trace. He was gone.

_I'll find you, I promise._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't tell me after Yggdrasil fell that El didn't see Erik everywhere they went, or that the other party members didn't see him "talking" to Erik because he missed him so much, they were bossom buddies, damnit, _partners_ (I mean, Erik was so traumatised he lost his entire memory so...)
> 
> Little disclaimer: I've been feeling kinda rough/ unmotivated this last week so I'm gonna be real, I might have to take a break from this fic.
> 
>  _However_ I will upload something next week, whether it's the next chapter of this or a stupid one shot just to cheer myself up. Oh and I will not abandon this fic, whatever happens.
> 
> Anyway, I thank you all for reading & hope you'll drop a comment or a kudos to help me on my way. Tysm xoxo


	12. I Know You Won't Hurt Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Luminary, where is he?"
> 
> Erik's eyes shot open.
> 
> A weird relief rushed through him. One soon replaced with jarring confusion. "I don't know who that is."
> 
> "Don't play stupid, boy!" Mordegon grabbed Erik's face and wrenched it up. "You were seen with him on the night of your capture."
> 
> Erik's heart sank. _Not El. Anyone but El._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's back! I'm not sure how many people follow this but I'm so grateful for each and every one of you, thanks for giving me a shot <3
> 
> So, you wanna see Jasper ~~trying~~ failing to explain Grindr to Mordegon? No? Then you're probably in the wrong place.
> 
> I tried to inject some humour into this, but it was pretty hard considering the whole kidnap and torture thing. And, well... Booga being a creep.
> 
> BUT!! for each sad bit of this chapter, there's a funny bit to follow, promise!
> 
> (TW for infrequent violence and emotional trauma.)

_Jasper drew his eyes away from the laptop and scowled. He cocked an eyebrow. "I'm not sure I approve of you using my name for the villain."_

_"Aw, c'mon Sir, you're such a bad guy." Erik beamed across at him, hands twitching nervously._

_He huffed and flicked his hair out of his face. "Well, it's good, Erik. Excellent, in fact. Regardless of the attacks on my character."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes. Now do leave me alone." He gestured to the door and flashed him a half-smile._

 

 

Cold concrete pressed against Erik's cheek.

A persistent, dull ache coursed through his body– leaden eye lids glued shut.

Distant buzzing swam through his weary mind, the noise steadily growing clearer. Two distinct male voices, he realised, grumbling to one other.

"Is he ever going to wake up? He's of no use to us like this," one groaned.

"I know a way to wake him up," the other said unpleasantly, a hint of threat in his tone.

Heavy footsteps plodded over to him. The ground thumped.

A greasy thumb pressed into his cheek.

Erik whimpered.

"Now, now, no need to worry your pretty little head. How are you feeling, sweetheart? A little rough?"

"I wouldn't worry, that's probably how he likes it," the first jeered.

The other man let out a sinister laugh and dragged his thumb across Erik's face.

Erik tried to find the strength to move, but was rooted to the spot, slumped against the hard ground. His muscles tensed and his body was set alight.

Metal crunched against metal– a key in a door. Then there was the hit of even, precise footsteps. "Just what do you think you're doing?" a familiar voice said bluntly.

Overcome with relief, Erik didn't even consider who it could be.

"The boy needs waking up. It's been nearly three days and I'm growing tired of watching sleeping beauty have a nice long nap. There is only so long I care to admire his figure." He tugged at a strand of Erik's hair.

He recoiled internally, wishing he could bat his hand away.

"Well, they're not going to want him back if you've had your grubby hands all over him, are they?" the third man called angrily.

He roughly withdrew his hand. "Fine, keep your sweet little pet. Just know, if things do not go as planned, I've already spoken to the Boss. He will be a fine addition to my collection." He patted Erik's head.

"He's just a boy, Booga, not some jewellery to squabble over."

"Oh, do get off your high horse! I've found that both can fetch a pretty penny on the right market," he cooed.

There was that laugh again– lascivious, thoroughly repulsive.

Erik shivered, flooded with a nausea he couldn't expel from his body. His hearing began to fade as a swirling blackness overtook him.

The new arrival gave a seething response, but he couldn't make out the words.

Swallowing back his fear, he allowed himself to slip back under the soothing blanket of unconsciousness, holding onto the small comfort that someone was looking out for him.

 

 

"Hand it over!"

"But I–"

"Won, again. Now don't be a spoil sport."

"Fine! Another round?"

"Can you even afford another round?"

Erik groaned and slowly managed to peer through his heavy lids. He spied two men, the same from earlier, he guessed, each with a hand of cards. The first, a sinister looking figure, wore an ill-fitting waist coat that exposed his pot belly, arms adorned with bangles, a gleaming emerald around his neck. The other dressed plainly, but was so covered in tattoos of black, purple and red that no skin was visible, whole body coated in what looked like fish scales.

A panic-inducing pair.

Erik tried to wriggle sensation into his body but cable ties cut into his wrists, restricting his movement. His arms were tied with a rope, connected to the pole behind him, keeping him on a tight leash. His legs were similarly bound, rope rubbing against the bones of his ankles.

The scaled man slammed his cards down and grinned victoriously. The shirtless man groaned and turned away. He caught Erik's eye.

"Well, well. Welcome home, precious."

Erik forced his lips together and screwed his eyes shut. _The creep from earlier._  Booga.

"I'll fetch the Boss," the scaled man said, clambering to his feet.

Keys twisted in the door and he was left alone. With _him._

Booga shuffled across the floor. "Hello, there," he simpered, voice uncomfortably close to Erik's ear. He ran a grimy hand over his face and chuckled. "So nice to finally meet you, treasure. Mm, what lovely eyes you have. I think you and I are going to get on very nicely."

Erik opened his eyes to Booga leering over him, a sinister twist to his mouth. One he was all too familiar with.

He willed himself to throw up.

Keys jangled and the door creaked open.

Erik sighed, silently praying it was the man who had protected him earlier.

"Leave," a sharp voice stated. The same voice from before.

Erik bit back a relieved laugh.

Booga's face slackened. "But the Boss–"

"Isn't here. Now leave."

"Stupid ponce," he muttered, before shifting to stand. He cast one last disconcerting look back at Erik before walking away. The door slammed.

A dry laugh cut through the room. A distinct, unmistakable laugh. The pieces slotted together. The familiar voice from earlier– _of course._

Jasper stood before him, blurred sideways in his vision.

He'd always thought he was a little sadistic, _but a kidnapper?_  It was jarring to say the least.

A strange relief flooded through him. Jasper clearly had influence here, having twice now protected him from Booga. He also knew the man carried no small amount of affection for him, one heavily concealed in threats and scoldings, but not one that could be ignored. Not with all the time he invested in helping him with his school work, refusing to give up despite how uncooperative Erik was.

Maybe things weren't so bleak.

Jasper knelt in front of him. "Get up."

Erik shot him what he hoped was a strongly incredulous look. "How the fuck..."

Jasper grasped his shoulders and shoved him up against the post, forcing him into sitting position.

His eyes danced pitifully over Erik's face. "Oh, dear. You are an awful state."

Erik glanced down submissively, noting unfamiliar grey joggers and a dark shirt. "These aren't my clothes," he mumbled, teeth chattering.

"One of the underlings sorted you out. Soiled yourself, apparently," he sneered.

An icy chill shuddered through him.

Jasper was harsh, granted, but not usually to this extreme. It was disturbing– frightening. Erik tried to ignore the provocative comment.

"Please, you need to get me out of here. My sister needs looking after and El–"

"Has entirely lost it." He smirked cruelly. "They're considering putting him away because he's so far gone. Making all sorts of accusations against my person, thinks I'm keeping you in my basement."

"No..." Erik tried to straighten up, but was stopped by a painful crack in his neck. "Please, Jasper. I'll do anything. I mean, anything. Anything you want, I'll–" He coughed wetly and gagged.

"How about gaining some self respect, hm?" Jasper gave him a harsh slap across the face. "You seriously think I'd want you?! Look at the state of you!" His lip curled. "And if I had wanted you, I could have easily _taken_  you back at College."

Erik brows came down, his gaze dropping to the floor. "Huh?"

His face stung, not only due to the slap. Jasper was being deliberately cruel, heartless. The humiliation burned in his cheeks.

"And don't offer yourself to the others, they will accept and it won't be pleasant," he said curtly.

"I never knew you cared," Erik muttered.

Jasper scoffed. "Please! I just wish to finish this trade with those barbaric Vikings so I can wash my hands of you."

The door creaked behind him. His heart raced, desperately hoping that it wasn't that lecherous creep from before.

_Wait– Jasper had defended him earlier. Surely that meant he wasn't entirely cruel?_

"Bring him, Jasper. There's work to be done," demanded an unfamiliar, sinister voice. Something about it sent icy dread through Erik's veins.

As if it was pure evil.

"At once."

 

 

Jasper forced him down into a metal chair, cable ties slicing into his wrists.

There was little he could make out through the gloom except that the room he was in was small, confined. A table sat in front of him, holding various threatening instruments, from knives to batons to restraints.

He shuddered.

A cloaked figure suddenly emerged from the shadows– an ominous sight.

He leant over the table, giving Erik a threatening stare.

Sickly pale skin, piercing eyes, a forboding curve to his lip.

Nightmares personified.

"Do you know who I am, boy?"

Erik shook his head obediently.

"I am Mordegon, ultimate bringer of darkness. Some call me the Lord of Shadows."

Erik knew it was cringey, Mordegon describing himself in such a way– a _bad guy stereotype_. But he couldn't deny the frightening, malicious air that surrounded him. Or the many stories the Vikings had told him and Mia as kids to scare them into behaving. Stories of murder, massacre and mutilation.  
As he'd grown older, he'd begun to doubt the truth to these tales... until he was presented with the man, or _thing_  himself.

Mordegon lived up to his reputation.

He sensed Erik's fear and chuckled, grazing a hand over the instruments on the table. He angrily swept them away. They clattered to the floor loudly.

Erik flinched.

"We've sent various rather distressing images of you to your Scandinavian friends and we've had no response. Why is that?"

He swallowed thickly, battling to keep his fear at bay. "Um, coz they don't want me. I mean nothing to them."

Jasper's hand found his shoulder, pressing what felt like gentle strokes into him, as if he was trying to comfort him.

 _Was Jasper trying to comfort him?_  Erik wasn't sure, though it was a strangely reassuring presence.

"Indeed." Mordegon relaxed his stance over the table then moved to circle the room. "It seems you were a poor choice for ransom, that nobody wants you. Wretched little thing." He stopped in his stride. "Though you do have one other use."

Erik forced his eyes closed, sure in what was coming. Steadying his breathing, he searched for a pleasant memory to cling onto, waiting for the inevitable.

Not even Jasper could protect him from the _Lord of Shadows._

 _He was in bed with El, cuddling. El had his hand in his hair and–_  
  
"The Luminary, where is he?"

His eyes shot open.

A weird relief rushed through him. One soon replaced with jarring confusion. "I don't know who that is."

"Don't play stupid, boy!" He grabbed Erik's face and wrenched it up. "You were seen with him on the night of your capture."

Erik's heart sank. _Not El. Anyone but El._

"W-what? You mean that boy I was with?" he stammered.

 _That boy_. That was good, he just needed to play innocent. Because no way would he let El get caught, no way would he let him get hurt.

His eyes stung at the thought of any of these men touching him.

Mordegon sharply withdrew his hand. "Yes. _That boy_  is of great importance to us. Now give us the information we need and perhaps I won't have you sent off to work in one of Booga's Casinos."

He instinctively grimaced. Booga. He could imagine exactly the kind of thing that went on in his _Casinos._

But he couldn't endanger El. Not at any cost.

There was the reassuring press of Jasper's thumb into him again– definitely a stroke. _Why did he suddenly care?_

Erik bit his trembling lip. "But I don't know anything about him! What's Luminary even mean?" he asked weakly.

"Liar. Jasper, fetch the bar."

Jasper stilled his hand on Erik's shoulder. "Is that really necessary? He's just a boy who's made a stupid mistake. He'll answer your questions now, _won't he?_ " He glared down at Erik.

"Do not refuse me Jasper. After all I've given you, I feel it would be an unwise decision."

Jasper lowered his head solemnly and withdrew his hand, stepping away.

He returned with what looked like a lead pipe shakily clasped in his left hand.

Mordegon nodded at Erik.

Erik gasped as the metal crashed against his chest, forcing the breath out of his lungs.

Black spots appeared in his vision. He looked to Jasper but could only see a blur of blond and silver. He lurched forward and choked, tasting blood in his mouth.

"Well?" Mordegon enquired **.**

Erik shook his fuzzy head, hot tears bursting down his face. Jasper had _hurt_  him. Seriously, too.

He desperately gasped for air.

Mordegon sighed, bored, flipping his hand to the side. "Again."

Jasper glanced wearily at Mordegon, hand trembling around the bar, knuckle white. "He's been out cold for days, is it wise to push his body like this?"

"Give it here," he scoffed, snatching the bar from his grasp. "You clearly hold a strange fondness for the boy. Now, if you want a job done properly..."

Mordegon slammed the metal repeatedly across Erik's ankle, each blow sending crushing pain through the bone.

Erik felt something snap.

He cried out.

Then sobbed. Heavily. His head thumped against the desk as he shook all over. He brokenly glanced at Jasper, who stood with a hand covering his mouth, brows drawn down, masking something.

He stepped behind Erik and carefully lifted him up in his seat. His hand lingered briefly on his neck then returned to his shoulder.

"Where is the Luminary?"

Erik bowed his head, hiccuping as he tried to conceal his sobs. "I don't know, he's..."

His body couldn't take much more. He needed an answer– fast. One that wouldn't incriminate El.

He had a sudden bright idea.

"Just some guy I met over the internet. You ever heard of Grindr?"

Mordegon dropped the bar to the table, brow twitching. "You understand young people, Jasper, you're surrounded by the little wretches everyday. What does he mean?"

"It's an app where–"

Mordegon held his hand up. "An app?"

"The icons on your smartphone?" Jasper said quietly, a thinly veiled exasperation to his tone.

Mordegon's brow creased further.

Erik sniffed and smiled weakly. "You know the little squares on your home screen? Like games n' shit?" he offered, voice raw with tears.

Mordegon smiled with realisation. "Ah, yes. Like the Flappy Bird."

Jasper coughed and Erik managed to withhold a laugh.

"Well, no..." Jasper began.

"Yeah, exactly!" Erik interjected.

If his job at the phoneshop had taught him one thing, it was that the best method of dealing with old people and technology was to make them think they're right. Trying to correct them was pointless, and tiring too.  
It was a job he really didn't miss, almost relieved when he was caught stuffing his pockets while on shift. It had been the same, day in, day out: _Oh, aren't you young? You're very handsome, my daughter would love you..._ And the all time favourite– _Can I speak to the manager?_

Mordegon looked at him expectantly.

He snapped out of his daze. "...Except Grindr is for gay men looking for hookups. Booty calls." He gave him the fragile hint of a smile, trying to ignore the itch of his damp face.

Mordegon glanced up at Jasper. "Booty... Calls?"

Erik and Jasper exchanged a pained look.

"Yeah, so you make your profile, put something in your bio like _will suck dick for cheap_  then wait for someone to message you, then you go meet up with him. Easy."

He looked down on Erik with disdain. "You mean an escort service?"

Erik ran his tongue over his teeth, still able to taste blood. "Not exactly... That was just an example." He shrugged mutely.

Jasper's hand pressed firmly into his shoulder. "Not everyone who's used it has sold themselves." He gave him a stern look.  
  
_Was that– was he admitting to–_

"Hm?" Erik looked back at him with amusement. "Lemme guess, that's how you met your sexy top. Dishy Henny-Wen–"

Jasper sharply backhanded him across the face.

Mordegon chuckled. "I wouldn't mention him if I were you, a bit of a sore point."

He cleared his throat and walked back around the table, directly opposite Erik. "Right, so you met the Luminary through this _app?_ "

"Yeah. He..."  Erik paused briefly, searching for a way to create as much distance as possible.

_Escort service... Of course._

"He offered me twenty for a blowjob in the park so I wasn't gonna say no." He glanced away, making sure he looked suitably ashamed– a reason as to why he hadn't confessed earlier.

"I see..." Mordegon laughed gently.

Maybe he wasn't so bad, Erik mused, _Mordegon: Lord of Shadows._  A little clueless with technology, but actually an alright guy, violent nature aside. A bit of a laugh, he could say, at a very big stretch.

Erik managed to relax a little– as much as he could while restrained and surrounded by instruments of torture. "You understand why I didn't wanna admit that? Can I go now?" Erik tilted his head towards the door.

A pitying grin pulled up the knife edges of Mordegon's mouth. "Of course. Jasper will escort you back to your pen while I decide _what_  to do with you."

Erik pushed down the panic in his chest, fighting to compose himself. "I dunno, maybe we could go for a drink sometime. This was pretty cute." He flashed him a cocky grin.

Mordegon looked at him with disgust. "I beg your pardon?"

Jasper gripped his shoulder: a warning. "I'm sorry, he's just–"

"A voracious little whore?" He shot him a dirty look.

"Well, that's one way of putting it," Jasper sighed. "Come on, let's get you back to bed."

"Mm, okay? Which one of you lovely brutes is gonna join me?" He glanced between the two men, cocking his head to the side, and smirked.

Growing up in a gang had its perks, one being knowing how to conceal fear. Flirting was his go-to, giving off a false sense of breeziness with the added bonus of making people uncomfortable– his little bit of power.

Mordegon strolled away from the table. "Get it out of my sight."

 

 

"Oww! That hurts!" Erik whined, sticking out his lower lip.

Jasper tightened the rope around his legs, digging painfully into his tortured ankle. Every step back here had been agonising, searing heat shooting up his leg.

Not that he was going to let Jasper know, masking his extreme pain with exaggerated moans.

"Did you seriously just try to flirt with the Emperor of all Evil?" Jasper huffed gently, an _almost_  laugh.

Erik shrugged against his restraints, bringing his knees to his chest. "Worth a shot."

Jasper finished knotting the rope and sat back on his heels. "You have no respect for authority whatsoever."

Erik grinned blindingly. "That's why you like me, Sir. Y'know, if you wanted to bring me down to your kinky little sex dungeon you could've just asked. It's kinda hot." He rolled his eyes, grin spreading.

Jasper chuckled and shook his head. "I can still smell the vomit on your breath, you know?"

"Well... got any gum?"

Jasper groaned. "You know exactly how I feel about chewing gum: the way every teacher does. And if you ask me, you are far too relaxed for someone in your position. What happened to the frightened, polite Erik of earlier, hm?"

"I know you won't hurt me, Sir. That in there was just for show," he said lightly, though felt uneasy. A little like the first time the Vikings had beaten him– a small, betrayed child once again. Or when Derk woke up next to him after their boozy sleepover and hit him in sheer disgust.

It felt inevitable, the people who acted like they cared about you hurting you.

"Are you quite sure about that?" Jasper said incredulously.

He leant forward, brimming with a false confidence. _It's not like Jasper could injure him much more,_  he mused. "Mm-hm. You didn't call me out for lying about the Luminary. There's gotta be a reason for that."

He really hoped there was.  
  
Jasper's brow twitched and then his face turned blank, as if he was suppressing something. He fiercely met Erik's gaze. "There's no use in them trying to find him, he's probably been institutionalised by now. The security would be far too high."

Erik ignored the bubbling panic in his chest, unsure he wanted to know what Jasper was insinuating. "Why do they want El?" he asked, voice small.

"Let's just say, grudges are borne."

"What for?"

Jasper chuckled. "Do you know what curiousity killed?"

"Actually, that's widely misquoted. The full proverb is: _curiousity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back._  You should know that, being an English teacher. It basically means–"

Jasper clamped a hand over his mouth. "You're incredibly irritating, you know that? Slapping you in there was a relief. There have been many, many occasions in lesson time where I've had to withhold that urge. I'm very pleased to have got it out of my system."

Erik glowered at him.

Jasper smirked wryly. "Finally, some peace. I think I'll have to invest in a gag." He removed his hand then stood up.

"Meanie." Erik pouted.

Jasper smoothly shook his head. "Try to behave, alright? That in there, that was nothing. He'll hurt you, Erik. So _don't_  answer back."

"Aw, so you do care about me, huh?" he cooed.

"Seriously. Heed my words," Jasper said flatly.

"Or what? You'll _punish_  me again, Sir?" he taunted, flashing his teeth.

Jasper attempted to glare at him, evidently suppressing a laugh. And, for a moment, everything felt okay– like they were back in the classroom and Erik had forgotten his homework again and come up with yet another wild excuse.

_"Hey, Sir, I'm really sorry but I couldn't do the homework. I was kidnapped."_

A genuine excuse he'd used, a joke at the time.

How things had changed.

He groaned, trying to stretch his aching neck. "For real though, I need a way out. Please help me out, Sir, coz, y'know, I'm your favourite student. Pretty please?"

Jasper huffed, opening his mouth, about to unleash a scathing comment.

The key turned in the lock. The door was roughly shoved open.

"You lying mongrel." Mordegon stormed over and shoved Erik's knees down. He planted a firm boot in his chest.

He let out a strangled cry as the air was knocked out of him.

Mordegon knelt in front of him, menacingly close, rotten breath brushing his face.

He flashed Erik his phone.

Erik's stomach dropped. His image grinned back at him on the lockscreen, El's mouth against his cheek.

Carefree. Happy.

"Tyriant stuck this in the drawer, I hadn't deigned to look at it until now. Why would I hold interest in the contents of a teenage boy's phone?" He glanced at the screen. "What a lovely couple: the Luminary and the petty thief. I'm thoroughly pleased for you both." He gave him a horrific, jagged smirk.

Erik desperately struggled for breath: chest constricted and sore, pain reigniting with each breath he took.

Mordegon grasped Erik's jaw and yanked his chin up. "You have a younger sister, do you not? Perhaps we could bring her down here too, have a nice little family reunion."

Erik shook his head fearfully. "No, please–!"

Jasper watched on, expressionless, carefully composed.

"What is his full name?"

Erik shook his head again, this time more forcefully. He didn't know. There was nothing he could do to protect Mia.  
...Not that he would be able to bear choosing between her and El if he had known. Especially as he knew they wanted to _kill him._

"As I thought. I hope your _boyfriend_  is grateful for this." He grinned maliciously. "Jasper, hold him still."

Jasper knelt next to Mordegon and gripped the back of Erik's head, purposefully avoiding his gaze.

"Close your eyes, think of something pleasant," he whispered.

Erik gulped, breathing quickening.

Jasper sighed and pinched his nose, casting his eyes over the stained floor.

Erik opened his mouth to breath and Mordegon forced a cloth down his throat, blocking his airway.

Erik gagged and struggled against Jasper's grip, who held him firmly, in spite of the tremor in his hand.

He squeezed his eyes shut.

Jasper's other hand remained on the back of his head, thumb tracing the nape of his neck.

A tear rolled down his cheek– his chest setting alight as he quickly ran out of air. Uncontrollable shakes overcame him. He desperately fought to remain calm.

A losing battle.

He squirmed, but it was hopeless. His entire body began to tremble as terror took hold.

He could die here, life slowly draining out of him, tied to a pole in this dingy room. Never see Mia or El again.

He could die here.

Alone and terrified.

Mordegon roughly tugged the cloth out of his throat and chuckled. Jasper let go of his nose.

Erik gagged and retched, pale liquid spilling onto his lap and dribbling down his chin.

He gasped for air, hyperventilating wildly as his body desperately sought oxygen. Tears tumbled down his face, running off his cheeks and dripping onto the floor.

He had never been so scared.  
He was no stranger to violence, but nothing could compare to this– the feeling of believing he was genuinely going to die.

His bound hands gripped eachother tightly, an effort to ground himself.

As he fought to regain control of his breathing, he realised Jasper still had his hand on his neck, tracing circles into his nape.

He glanced up, seeing a brief image of Jasper with his lower lip quivering, eyes mournfully lowered to the ground. He caught Erik looking and the vulnerable expression quickly disappeared.

It had looked almost like– _worry?_  Or maybe even guilt... If Jasper was capable of such emotions.

Mordegon looked at Erik with a newfound glee. "What is his full name?"

"I don't know!" Erik croaked, throat dry and cracked. "I only know him as El."

"As in L for Luminary?"

"I don't know, okay! I've never seen it written down before," he said miserably.

"Restrain him."

Jasper hesitantly pinched his nose and the rag was forced down his throat again.

His eyes fell shut, muscles tensing. There was no use fighting back, he knew, his only hope being that he'd pass out and gain a temporary relief from Mordegon's interrogation.

Jasper's hand remained on his neck, though brought little reassurance. Especially considering where his other hand was.

He was drowning, his breath fading from him, a darkness consuming him. The sting in his lungs began to numb, along with every other painful sensation running through him.

It was almost... comforting. A relief.

He could feel his muscles relaxing, body slackening under Jasper's grip.

Something he felt willing to submit to.

He flopped against Jasper's hand, mind growing faint. Body frail. The tears stopped flowing.

The cloth was yanked from him. He crumbled forward and threw up the rest of the contents of his stomach.

His world spun as he was forced back up against the pole, vision dotted with black. "Well?"

"I don't know," he rasped, face wet with bile and tears.

"He can't take much more. Perhaps..." Jasper's gaze dropped to the floor. "...There will be information on his phone?"

"Not a bad idea, Jasper. It seems there was a reason I appointed you as my second in command."

Jasper carefully tilted Erik's head towards him. "Will you unlock your phone?"

Erik nodded tearfully, fully slumped against the pole. "Need... hands."

Mordegon unsheathed the blade at his hip and sliced the cable ties open, nicking Erik's wrist. He roughly untied the rope.

Erik looked down at his trembling hands, a steady trickle of blood running down his arm.

Jasper handed him the phone.

His hands shook vigorously, almost dropping it. "Can you back off a little? You're scaring me," he mumbled.

And it wasn't a lie. He was terrified.

Mordegon laughed and sat back. Jasper did the same, eyeing him warily.

Erik gazed at El's blurred face. "Sorry, baby." He planted a kiss on the screen.

In a flash, he forcefully threw the phone at the wall, grinning as glass shattered and metal splintered.

Jasper steadied himself on one arm, face a picture of shock as he turned to Mordegon.

"Oh, _dear._ " Mordegon tutted and leant in, looking almost pleased, his repulsive breath filling Erik's nostrils.

 _Of course,_  men like him didn't want cooperation– they wanted fun.

"You may have no regard for your life, but you do care about your appearance, don't you, vain little worm? How about I cut your lovely hair off?" He flashed him a vile smirk.

Sharp pain shot through Erik's scalp as his hair was yanked upwards.

The blade glistened.

A clump of blue fell to the floor.

His stomach twisted painfully.

He knew he shouldn't care, this man could _kill him_ , but he loved the unruly mop on his head. It was part of what separated him from everyone else, something distinctly _Erik._  The idea of being stripped of it sickened him.

A cold metal pressed into his face.

He inhaled sharply.

"Or maybe open up your pretty little face?" He dragged the blunt edge of the blade across his cheek and chuckled. "Or carve a word into your arm? Ah, yes."

He tugged Erik's arm towards him and curved the knife against his pale flesh.

He clamped his stinging eyes shut. White hot pain seared through his arm. He sunk his teeth into his lower lip.

Then the door burst open.

"Master, there's an urgent matter which requires your attention!"

The blade lifted from his skin. Metal scraped against leather as Mordegon drew away from him.

Erik released a shaky breath, eyes still tightly shut, feeling hot liquid pool on his arm.

"It seems I must depart. Get that boy's name out of him, by _any_  means necessary."

"Of course, Master."

"Though preferably from the neck down, he will lose his value if you scar his face," he added unpleasantly.

There was the sound of receding footsteps, then the door creaked shut. Keys turned in the lock.

Erik drew his knees up to his chest, collapsing in on himself as he sobbed profusely. His body shook violently.

A familiar hand found his shoulder. "Are you..?" Jasper sighed heavily. "Here, allow me."

A cloth pressed against his arm.

"Not particularly hygienic, but it's the best I can do. And if he asks, I beat you _very hard_ ," he added sternly.

Erik snorted then hiccuped weakly.

"Are you laughing or crying?" Jasper asked quietly.

Erik opened his raw eyes, scrubbing his fists against his face. "Master? Are you his good little boy?" he croaked.

Relief spread across Jasper's face. "It's not like that."

"Isn't it?"

Jasper shook his head, failing to suppress a half-smile. "That's just how he prefers to be addressed."

"Oh, I bet he does."

Jasper laughed quietly.

Erik glanced down, body still shaking.

A mistake.

His stomach churned as he watched bright crimson stream down his arm, the cloth Jasper held now soaked in blood.

Fresh pain bloomed in his chest as his breathing quickened, a reminder of the horrific suffocation. His breath hitched.

Then there was his ankle, utterly misshapen. Useless.

His chest tightened.

He just wanted affection, warmth– to be cared for. To lie in El's arms, curled into his chest, snuggled together. _Safe._

He needed him. He needed his touch. His comforting embrace.

Erik crumbled, sobbing loudly as he was wracked with shivers. He missed him. He missed his El. His smile, his hugs, his stupid haircut. He missed him way too much.

Caring little for his pride, he grasped at Jasper's sides and tugged him close, burying his damp face in his chest.

Hugging Jasper, he'd been reduced to _hugging Jasper._

He was truly broken.

Jasper stiffened then ran a tentative hand over Erik's hair, gently hushing him as he shook against his body. He wrapped his hand around Erik's arm, pressing harder to stem the flow of blood.

Erik suddenly broke away. "Fuck, does my hair look okay?" he mumbled tearfully, glancing down at the clump on the floor.

"Is that seriously what you're worried about?" Jasper said dryly, shifting a hand over Erik's face to wipe away a single tear with a gloved finger.

A strangely affectionate gesture.

Erik laughed frailly, hiccuping, then nodded.

"It looks fine. Not noticeable at all. Not that that really matters if you end up in a body bag at the bottom of the river," he said dryly, tilting his head to the side.

Erik bit his lip. Jasper really had no idea.

"Wow, thanks, Sir." He glanced up at him miserably.

Jasper removed the hand from his face and gingerly placed it on his back. "Erik, you're not... I'm trying–"

Erik gazed at him expectantly, mouth downturned.

They were interrupted by the rattle of keys, followed by the swing of the door.

Heavy footsteps plodded towards them.

"Well, well, well... I think I understand now. It's alright, if he was mine, _I_  wouldn't want to share either," Booga mocked.

"This is none of your business," Jasper said curtly.

"Of course. Though do leave some for the rest of us, Jasper." He chuckled and ambled over to the door, which he quickly shut behind him then locked.

Erik curled up and hugged his knees close with one arm, leaving the other for Jasper to tend to.

Jasper lightly patted his back and withdrew his hand. "You really are the worst student I've ever had."

"But you haven't even had me yet, Sir," Erik retorted numbly, face pressed against his knees.

Jasper briefly removed his hand from Erik's bleeding arm, immediately pressing it down again when fresh crimson spurted out of the wound. He sighed. "Do you seriously not know your own boyfriend's name?"

Erik rolled his eyes. "We've only been dating a week. I did ask him once but he was too stoned to respond." His lips formed a tentative smile as he fondly remembered that day, the warm feeling of El pressed into his side, curling over him in his bed. He desperately hoped that they'd get to do that once more.

 _His silly, dozy fiancé_.

His smile grew a little wider.

He lifted his heavy head, which suddenly felt a lot lighter. "That's why we didn't come to your lesson last Tuesday, coz he was sad about me sleepin' with somebody else then got baked."

Jasper scoffed. "El? Smoking cannabis during school hours? I find that hard to believe."

"Well it's true!" He grasped Jasper's arm and pushed up onto his knees, placing their faces inches apart.

Jasper gazed up at him, intrigued.

"Mm, you know his name, Sir. It's on your register. Why don't you tell your _Master_ , huh? Maybe then he'll give you some good boy points. Be his favourite little slave." He glanced down at Jasper and ran a mocking hand over his face.

He grinned. _He was back._

Broken, but back. Fixable.

Jasper clasped his hand over Erik's and smirked. "Now that would be telling."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasper is a little different from canon here, but imo I think if he hadn't been "magically" corrupted by Mordegon then he'd be a lot less sadistic. (see: Mia/ Gyldygga) In this, he cares about Erik, seeing parallels with his own troubled past, but is duty bound to the gang, so still (reluctantly) carries out violence against him.
> 
> I promise the next chapter won't be so dark, things are gonna get better for Erik and El very soon, I promise! So let me know if you wanna see these boys reuniting <3 Thanks for reading!


	13. Haircut Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mm, Hendrik and Sylv... I wouldn't mind getting in that sandwich," Erik said, grinning widely.
> 
> Jasper scoffed and shook his head, a smile briefly ghosting across his lips. "You'd get in any sandwich that took you."
> 
> Erik gasped comically, mouth hanging open. "Hey! That's so rude. I have standards!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, how's it goin'? Here's your weekly dose of angst as prescribed :-) the boys reunite... _kinda_
> 
> I was wracking my brain for a reason for this Jasper to be jealous & bitter towards Hendrik then was like bam: _he's convinced that he's screwing Sylv behind his back._ nice
> 
> TW for 2 instances of violence & threats of harassment (not rly sure how to describe that except Booga is creepy)

Erik groaned and peeled his weary eyes open, shuffling upright when he caught sight of Jasper at the edge of his vision.

His hair was uncharacteristically scruffy, shirt sleeves rolled up unevenly. As if he hadn't slept.

"Hey, um, what time is it?" he grumbled, itching to run his hands through his sweaty hair. It would definitely be sticking up in all directions by now, an unruly mass.

"Morning," Jasper replied coolly.

He stretched his neck from side to side. "Have you been there the whole time?"

Jasper huffed and straightened a cuff.

Erik hummed, twisting his neck at various different angles until he felt a satisfying crack. "Isn't your husband gonna be wondering where you are? Wait– is he in on it?" He sat forward, glancing up at him warily.  
   
Jasper chuckled emptily and turned to face the wall. "No, and no. He's probably off with his Spanish toy boy," he said bitterly.

"Huh?"

He whipped his head around, eyes cold and dead. "Your good friend Sylvando."

Erik repressed a snort. Sylv and... _Hendrik?_  It didn't seem very likely. Sylv was fun and free and Hendrik... Well, he was Hendrik.

"No... Are you sure? You have any evidence? You could just be being paranoid," he offered quietly.

Jasper smirked unhappily. "Quite sure. I do not require evidence. They are old friends, so to speak."

Erik regarded him softly, feeling a slight disappointment tug at his chest. Seeing them together had made him genuinely happy, Jasper's hard exterior all but melting as he became a soppy, lovesick idiot.

"But you seemed so happy together. Are you really sure? Maybe you're just jealous of their friendsh–"

Erik clamped his mouth shut, immediately realising his mistake when Jasper glared back at him fiercely, daring him to continue. He probably wasn't the best person to be offering relationship advice, he knew, considering the utter carcrash of a relationship he had with Derk. Humour was more his suit.

Erik brought his aching legs up to his chest. "Mm, Hendrik and Sylv... I wouldn't mind getting in that sandwich," he said, grinning widely.

Jasper scoffed and shook his head, a smile briefly ghosting across his lips. "You'd get in any sandwich that took you."

Erik gasped comically, mouth hanging open. "Hey! That's so rude. I have standards!"

Jasper cocked an eyebrow. "Derk?"

"Huh?" Erik narrowed his eyes. "How'd you know about that?"

Jasper folded his arms sharply across his chest. "I do listen to classroom gossip, you know. I find it intriguing, the things teenagers consider important."

"Weird-o," Erik sung, rolling his eyes.

Jasper stepped forward and crouched in front of him, eyeing him sceptically. "The real question is why? Why lower yourself to him? That lumbering oaf is well below what you could be achieving." He gave him a look of sheer incredulity.  
  
Erik tipped his head down and smiled uneasily. "I dunno, he's... I was in love." He gazed at a crack in the wall, eyes glazed over and distant.

"Love?" He gave a short bark of laughter. "A pitiful term. Something that shackles us, keeps people like us from realising our full potential." He grasped Erik's chin with a grip so hard it could bruise. His eyes shone brightly. "People like us, we shouldn't settle for less."

Erik furrowed his brow, more than a little frightened by the wild look in Jasper's eye. "People like us?"

He smoothly pulled his hand away and gestured widely, giving him a vicious grin. "Downtrodden, used, ignored. Looked down upon," he spat, balling his fist.

Erik gulped. Jasper looked deranged: hair frizzy; clothes rumpled; sharp, completely unsubtle smirk carving its way up his face. A far cry from his usual pristine, composed self. The man needed a hug. Or maybe a good sectioning. It was an uncomfortable feeling, being simultaneously scared of and worried about someone.

Erik chewed at the inside of his cheek. "People don't look down on you. They're fuckin' terrified of you, in fact," he sighed.

"So they should be," Jasper said humourlessly, smirk slipping as his mouth formed a tight line. He leant in dangerously close, completely disregarding Erik's personal space. "I wasn't always like this. I was in a very similar situation to yours, in fact. Until I wreaked vengeance upon those who hurt me. Surpassed them all."

Erik gave a nervous snort. "What? Tied to a pole by your psycho teacher?" he said weakly.

He brought his hand back to Erik's face and forced his chin up, chuckling. "One day, you'll make them pay. Destroy those vile men who hurt you. Surpass them all. You'll see."

Erik laughed shakily, attempting to mask his bubbling anxiety. Jasper really was deranged.

It was the first time Erik had ever felt lucky, though. His upbringing may have been tough, painful, but he did have one thing: Mia. A reason to live as good a life as he could. A reason to strive to be a better person. Without her, he could have easily ended up just as bitter and lonely.

Erik glanced up at Jasper mournfully. "But I don't wanna destroy anyone. Not gonna lie, Sir, you kinda sound like a shitty anime villain," he said quietly, voice breaking slightly.

A dry crackling laugh cut through the room. Jasper swiftly got to his feet. "So you're telling me, if you had a Viking tied to chair and a loaded gun, you wouldn't put a bullet through his head?"

Erik shook his head miserably, eyes grazing the floor. "I wouldn't. Honest." He glanced back up at Jasper, struggling to maintain eye contact as Jasper's gaze bored into him. "Um, somebody important once told me..."

Erik was back on the carpark wall, watching the sunbeams dance off El's bright face.

_"My mum says if someone upsets you, you should reach out a hand of forgiveness. Bearing grudges hurts you both in the end."_

_"I find a punch to the face– wait... you're right. Hurting others doesn't achieve shit."_

El's face glowed brilliantly. He nodded proudly.

_"Yeah. Remember, sweet: violence doesn't solve anything."_

He tipped his head to the side, hair messily falling across his face as he smiled.

Jasper coughed impatiently.

Erik was snapped back to reality. He smiled wistfully.

_Thank you, baby._

"...Reach out a hand of forgiveness to those who've upset you. Coz bearing grudges hurts you both in the end."

Jasper flicked his hair out of his face and scoffed. "You don't seriously believe that twaddle?! You'd just let them walk all over you? After all they'd done? _Robbed_  you of your childhood!"

Erik linked his bound hands together, a small comfort. "What's happened doesn't define me, I'm not just some screwed up kid." He stared up at him defiantly. " _Violence doesn't solve anything_ , Jasper. You lot have taught me that. Pro'lly gonna have to go to therapy for all the shit you guys have done to me."

Jasper closed his eyes and hummed thoughtfully. His sharp demeanor faltered. "I... apologise. Though I have managed to keep Booga at bay."

Erik offered him a shaky smile. "And I'm grateful for that. But you've still beaten, kicked and suffocated me." He bit his cheek again, a little harder this time. "You know what? I don't think we're at all alike. I would never do that to anyone."

Jasper's face fell a little further, rigid posture slackening. He knelt back down. "I'm truly sorry Erik. What would like me to do? Apart from the obvious," he said softly, a genuine sincerity to his tone.

Erik exhaled heavily, tentatively meeting his eyeline. "It's simple: stop. Stop hurting people, Jasper. Stop hurting yourself. Go home to your husband, tell him you love him."

Jasper's eyes shone as he averted his gaze, displaying an entirely different emotion from earlier. This Jasper was vulnerable. Flawed. Scared. He groaned, turning his attention to straightening out his sleeves.

"I can't stand him, the man's a bore." He glanced back up at Erik. "You on the other hand..." His eyes gently ran over his features before he removed a strand of blue from his face. He threaded a hand in Erik's hair, lightly combing his tousled spikes. "Your hair, it's a tad..." his mouth twisted into the fraction of a smile.

"Yeah, it does that," Erik offered shyly.

His breath caught in his throat as Jasper ran his hand through his hair again, stolen from him in a way completely different from yesterday's torture. If it had been any of the other men _brushing_ _his hair_ , then he'd assume the worst. But with Jasper it was an understanding– like a screwed up mother bear caring for her equally screwed up cub.  
He allowed his eyes to fall shut, succumbing to the soothing strokes.

There was a quiet chuckle, so soft and gentle Erik wasn't sure if he'd imagined it, then a pressure on top of his crown: Jasper's head resting on his. A thumb ran along the back of Erik's neck. Erik leant into his touch.

The door creaked open.

Jasper shot up and angrily turned to face the intruder.

"What ever is the matter?!" he snapped.

"The Boss requires your presence," a man called.

Erik was filled with a stomach-turning dread. Tyriant. His mind was flooded with images of a sobbing El, bent double at the roadside.

Yet he felt strangely calmed, soothed by Jasper's affectionate gesture, an anaethetising warmth washing over him.

It was too much. Too many confusing emotions. Far too little sleep.

Jasper's gaze darted between Erik and the new arrival.

Erik looked up at him, eyes wide with untold emotion.

Jasper immediately glanced away, almost bashful. He cleared his throat then bowed his head. "Of course."

Erik smiled to himself.

He'd broken Jasper.

 

 

_El jolted back, tears dribbling off his chin._

_"B-bye, my sweet. I'll find you, I promise."_

 

 

Erik groaned. He curled tighter into himself on the cold, hard floor, aching to move his tortured body. The past few days had been painful, yet strangely uneventful. _Wait– had it been days?_  He had no idea, with no way of knowing whether it was day or night, let alone how much time had passed while he'd been down here. For all he knew it could've been weeks.

But he'd got into the routine.

One of the gang members would come in, take him to see Mordegon, who'd ask him about the Luminary. They'd use just about every torture method under the sun (experiences Erik chose to forget) but never got anything out of him. He was far too used to beatings to give in to violence and besides, he didn't really have any information to give, neither knowing El's real name or address (he'd slept on the journey there, damnit).

However, they'd now mostly given up asking about the Luminary, seemingly unimpressed by his lack of response and resorting to beating him out of frustration. Or _fun._

And then there was Jasper: who he'd barely seen the past few days– if it had been days.  
On the rare occasions he had seen Jasper, he'd been cold, expressionless. Hardly stopping to talk to him. A stranger.

Something he was too tired to think about.

His mind was fuzzy, weak. Detached from spending all day and night lying against concrete.

But at least his ankle had time to heal, he mused, for the escape attempt he was still trying to figure out. He was biding his time, resting his aching body. That's what he told himself.

He reluctantly collapsed back into an uncomfortable sleep, trying to picture himself in the safe comfort of El's bed.

 

 

"Good morning," an icy voice called down.

Erik jolted. He released a long, slow breath. It was only Jasper.

"Hey," he mumbled into the floor. "Don't tell me, your husband's left you and you want me to be your rebound. Well, sorry, I'm taken."

Jasper huffed then gently placed his hands on Erik's shoulders to sit him up against the pole.

His eyes flitted over Erik's hunched figure. "Are they even feeding you?"

Erik looked up at him through hooded eyes. "Barely. S'okay though, gettin' skinny for summer. Y'know, the kidnapping diet."

Jasper swiped damp hair from his face. "Right."

Erik closed his tired eyes. "What's it look like outside?"

"Well, it's a warehouse complex–"

"Not that, the trees, the sky... What do they look like again?" Erik's mind drifted to blue skies and greenery– a lush forest with rays of sunlight spilling through the canopy.

"Well, the sky is a rather dismal shade of grey. The trees are as they were before, yellow and brown. Rotten. Withered. Dying," he muttered.

Erik opened his eyes and frowned. "Well I love autumn, the vibrant shades of orange, red and gold. Where I'm from, we don't get such beautiful seasons, more like... an eternal winter. And it's not death, Sir, it's rebirth, _change_. You don't have to make everything so angsty, you know?"

Jasper pressed the back of his hand against Erik's forehead. "Are you well? You feel a little feverish."

Erik shivered. "Am I gonna die here?"

Jasper quickly glanced away then pressed his hand against his forehead again. His mouth twisted into a grimace.  
  
Erik smiled weakly and looked Jasper firmly in the eye. "The answer's no, Sir. I'm gonna get outta here, you'll see."

And he was. It was the one thing he knew for certain. Sure, he hadn't _quite_ nailed the escape plan yet, but knew that whatever it was going to be, it'd work just fine.  
It had to.

Jasper smoothed his fringe down, momentarily concealing his expression with his hand.

"And then I'll write a best selling book about my time in captivity, do a TED talk–" he coughed harshly.

Jasper slapped his back and Erik hissed.

"You're not well. I was instructed they were taking care of you, evidently not. Words will be had."

Jasper cared. That was sweet.

Erik instantly thought of Mia, desperately hoping someone was caring for her too. Hopefully El. That was the worst part of being imprisoned, not the beatings or the near-constant fear, but not knowing if his little sister was okay. Safe.

"How's Mia, is she being good?" he asked, exhaustion seeping into his voice.

"Yes, yes she is," Jasper said softly, eyeing Erik with pity.

Erik laughed quietly. "Liar. She's never good. Badly brought up, some may say." He shakily leant towards Jasper, risking tumbling forwards onto his face. "You're being nice to me. You really think I'm gonna die, don't you?"

Jasper sighed laboriously. "Honestly Erik, I don't know Mordegon's intentions with you. But you have neither helped with the missing shipment nor the location of the Luminary..."

"So he'll bump me off?" Erik said casually, as if he was talking about the weather, or something equally benign.

He was too tired to be scared of such things.

Besides, he'd get out.

Jasper bowed his head, fringe falling over his face.

"I'm not gonna say anything to the police about you, you know? You're alright. It's just the others that are shitheads."

Jasper sighed again, shooting him an exasperated look. "Erik, you know I can't release you."

"I'm not asking you to." He tilted his head back against the pole, dreamy expression spreading up his face. "Remember that troubled thief in my story? Y'know, digs his way out of prison after meeting his soulmate? Well things haven't got exactly in the right order but me n' El will soon be runnin' free, dodging our pursuers with ease. You'll see."

He closed his eyes and saw the two of them running, running through fields, hiding in abandoned buildings, camping out under the stars. Just eachother for company.

No awful gangs, no violence, no death threats.

Just freedom.  
  
"You believe this boy to be your soulmate?" Jasper said with a muted scorn. "And I fail to see how you'll dig through concrete."

Erik opened his eyes and rolled them exaggeratedly. He allowed his lips to form a sloppy grin. " _Yeah._  And I know it sounds crazy, but I knew we were meant to be together the day I met him, the second he pulled my hood down in that alley. He was my partner, to the end... Stupid, adorable haircut boy." He giggled then turned his gaze back to Jasper, shuffling closer to him. "Um, I dunno what Luminary actually means but the latin root, _lumin_ , means light, like _illuminate._ He's the light. You're the darkness. And me and him, we're gonna take you down, end the misery you've created."

Jasper's face twitched irritatedly.

A slow clap resonated through the room.

A painful jolt ran through Erik's body.

"Well done. It seems someone's been on Wikipedia," Mordegon cooed.

Erik scowled.

 _When had he entered the room?_  He really wasn't sure.

"Bring him, Jasper. My mind is made," he called, a distinctive ominous sound to his voice.

One that sent shudders up Erik's spine.

This wasn't good.

 

 

He was squashed into the now familiar metal chair, almost a welcome comfort after lying on concrete for hours on end.

Mordegon stared at him intently. "How are you feeling? I do hope you're well rested."

Erik lowered his head. His body ached too much for him to answer back.

"No witty reply? No degrading behaviour? I am disappointed. It seems you've been beaten into submission, how dull." He picked a knife up from the table and twirled it between his fingers.

Jasper's hand assumed its position on his shoulder. Another part of the routine. It was probably to prevent him from getting up, but Erik liked to think it was protective.

"You no longer have any use. You're nothing but money to throw away for food." He chuckled sinisterly. "Now, give me one reason why I shouldn't have Jasper slit your throat right now." He slid the knife across the table– so far that it almost fell into Erik's lap, dangerously close to impaling his thigh.

Erik tensed.

"He could still prove useful, Master–"

"Not you, him," Mordegon spat.

"There isn't one."

The words tumbled out of Erik's mouth before he could stop himself. Maybe his time here had taken more of a toll than he'd realised. Broken him down. Weakened him.

"Wait, um..." He scrambled to gather his thoughts. _What could he say? What would actually stop this murdering psychopath from killing him?_

"Oh, but there is." Mordegon displayed a sickeningly sharp grin. "You'd make the perfect bait for a lovesick young Luminary." He held a mocking hand to his forehead. "For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo.”

Erik grit his teeth.

People thought they were so clever quoting Shakespeare. Erik didn't think so, they were just pretentious. Anyone could memorise some medieval crap if they really wanted to.

_Wait– El._

He clenched his jaw tighter.

Mordegon pulled out a phone from his pocket and cast his eyes down at the screen. He cleared his throat.

"Missing your dearest thief? Come to the edge of the market at 8pm tomorrow, we will collect you and take you to him. If you either fail to meet the pickup time or inform anyone of this message he will be disposed of, his corpse scattered as bird feed. Respond to this message ASAP then delete this number."

He shot Erik a look of pure evil.

Erik's heart beat out of his chest. "But that's not possible! How–"

"One of my men painstakingly retrieved the contacts from your SIM card. Isn't modern technology marvelous?"

He flashed him the screen.

 _Haircut boy_ _._  El's contact name. _Shit._ _._..It still had the two aubergines next to it too.

"We even managed to retrieve some messages to confirm his identity. Many of which were of a rather disgusting nature..."

_Great, the Lord of Shadows had read his sexts._

Things really couldn't get much worse.

Erik gulped and rapidly scanned the message.

It read exactly as Mordegon has said, though was littered with cringey abbreviations such as _2mrw_. The message was also followed by two devil emojis and a knife– something even he couldn't find amusing in the circumstances.

Mordegon pulled the phone away. "And, send."

"No! He, he won't come! We've only been dating a week, um..." Erik gnawed at his lower lip and shut his eyes tight.

_He will come. El and his stupid hero complex._

"But I thought you were soulmates?" Mordegon simpered.

"No, we're just... fucking." He winced. It was so much more than that. They hadn't even slept together yet.

_Buzz._

"Already. My, my. He must miss you an awful lot." Mordegon flashed him another painfully sharp smirk.

Erik's chest tightened unbearably. "What does it say?"

"It seems he requires proof, hm. How would you feel about a call with your beloved?"

Erik swallowed harshly.

Mordegon turned the phone in his hand. "Jasper, how do I use this infernal device?"

Jasper touched the screen and placed it on the table.

The dial tone resonated throughout the room.

_Don't pick up. Don't pick up. Don't pick up._

"Erik, my sweet, are you there?" El said brokenly, voice raw as if he'd just been crying.

But it was his voice. His sweet country lilt.

Erik's eyes burned.

Mordegon rounded the table and wrapped an arm around his neck.

"Speak, boy," he whispered.

Erik knew he'd have to– the more battered he got, the harder it'd be to escape. Besides, fighting back was pointless: there were other ways they could force noises out of him. Noises that'd upset El.

He inhaled sharply. "Yeah, I'm here baby. Doin' pretty good too. How's your day been?" he managed, straining to keep his voice level.

Mordegon removed his arm and strolled around the room.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" El laughed loudly, evidently relief. "Are you okay? What happened? Where are you, sweetheart?" he said desperately.

"Um, some kinda warehouse, and I'm fine. Don't come. I'm fine." He fidgetted with his restraints. "How's Mia? You better be lookin' after her, or I swear I'll come after you!" he prodded, trying to hide the waver in his tone.

"Doing really good, considering, well, everything... Keeping me strong. She's so brave, just like her big brother. Um, she's staying with us of course, and mum's been spoiling her rotten. And she's been her usual cheeky self, too. Stole Rab's weed, found her stoned in the back garden, curled up in the lavender like a baby animal." He hiccuped, evidently trying to hold back tears.

Erik laughed softly, ignoring the overwhelming sting in his eyes. "So she pulled an El, huh?"

"Yeah. We all really miss you. Jade, Veronica, Serena... Oh, and your nice art teacher. All of us. Especially Rab, says the stuff you get him is the best. That nothing compares." He laughed sweetly and Erik felt his insides melt.

"I can't wait to see you my love, so I can give you a nice big hug. Though I'll probably never let go. Just giving you fair warning."

A tear rolled down Erik's cheek.

"Seriously, El. Don't come. Like I said, I'm fine. Pretty exciting this whole kidnapping thing, feel like I'm in some weirdass game." He pressed his lips together, then exhaled loudly through his nose. "And if you come they'll kill–"

He gasped as metal hit against his chest, forcing him to gulp for air. He coughed and spluttered as he bit back sobs. Blood splattered onto the table. He shuddered, letting out muffled cries.

Mordegon smirked down at him, bar in hand.

Panicked breathing came from the other end of the phone. " _Erik!_ " El gasped, voice breaking as he hiccuped. "What did they..?! Oh my God, oh my God! I swear, I won't let them hurt you anymore. I'm gonna come look after you, sweet! It'll be okay. I'll, I'll come for you and it'll be okay. I promise," he mumbled tearfully.

"No, please. I'm fine. Don't come," Erik wept.

Jasper touched the screen and El was gone. Mordegon snatched it from the table and began typing.

"If you don't come, it will get a lot worse. A slow, painful death. Delete this number and these messages."

_Buzz._

"Oh, he's coming. Good boy."

Erik lurched forward. "Please don't kill him. He's just a kid! A kid who's done nothin' wrong!"

"Apparently so." Mordegon laughed, a horrific sound. "How does it feel, bringing about the end of such an _innocent_  life? If you weren't so ruled by lust then perhaps Tyriant would never have seen you together. He'd be sitting at home, playing video games, completely oblivious the criminal underbelly of Heliodor. You brought him into this world, it seems rather fitting that you take him out."

"No!" Erik cried, body convulsing as he sobbed. Mordegon was right: it was his fault. It was all his fault.

Mordegon groaned impatiently. "Remove him. I grow tired of his self indulgent behaviour."

Jasper nodded and pulled Erik to his feet.

Erik sagged in his arms, utterly defeated.

 

 

El was doomed, and it was his fault.

Tomorrow they'd kill him.

_His fault._

A bowl of unappetising slop was thrust in his face. He stared at it blankly, cheek pressed against the floor.

He needed an escape. Now. Not for him, but for El. To save him from death. Just as El had volunteered his life to save him.

Thick digits clumsily undid the rope around his arms. They'd given up on the cable ties now, presumably finding it inconvenient to cut them open each time they fed him.

"Eat up," an unpleasant voiced murmured. Booga.

"Not hungry," Erik mumbled.

"Oh, so you wish to be force-fed? Well, if that's what you want, I'll gladly oblige."

Erik felt queasy at the thought. He pushed himself up on worn wrists and sat back against the pole, knees protectively pulled up to his chest.

"Fine, I'll eat," he grumbled, grabbing the bowl of what was _allegedly_  food. He forced a mouthful in and swallowed it rapidly, not enjoying the intensity with which Booga was watching him.

"Good boy. You'll need your strength for what is to come." He bared his rotting teeth in a jagged, threatening grin. Erik's gaze was instantly drawn to his canines, which were unnervingly big. Like an animal. Or a monster.

He gulped down the rest of the food as quickly as he could, not daring to look back up.

He felt gross, heavy. But at least it was over.

"My, my, you wolfed that down quickly, didn't you?" he purred.

Erik kept his head down submissively. He caught a hint of metal out of the corner of his eye. The keys– brazenly displayed around his belt.

His heart leapt.

Booga was slow, stupid, heavy. Not nimble like Erik. He could easily outrun him... If his feet weren't bound.

But Booga could pin him down with the sheer size difference. Crush him to the floor.

He kept his twitching fingers by his side, away from the shiny symbol of freedom. He just needed a way to overpower him.

Green glimmered in his peripheral. Hope.

"That jewel around your neck, is it an emerald?" he asked quietly, only just daring to keep his eyes on the gem.

"Yes. You wish to touch it?"

He nodded and grazed his hands over it, feeling the cool facets of the jewel under his fingertips. _Could he?_

For El, yes.

"Eager, aren't we?" Booga breathed, foul air coating Erik's face as he leant in.

He grimaced, withdrawing his hands immediately. "You really need to learn how to use a toothbrush. Your breath stinks," he muttered.

He grabbed a fistful of Erik's hair, bringing their faces together. He hissed through his teeth. "I have been very restrained these past few days. Do not provoke me. Your precious Jasper is not here to protect you now."

Erik held back a whimper and fought to steady his breathing. "What's worth more, me or the emerald?" he mumbled, eyes anxiously tracing the chain.

"You, by far. This may be a fine jewel, but is a mere trinket compared to you– a living, breathing piece of art." He ran his eyes over Erik appreciatively. "There are plenty of lonely old men who would love to spoil a boy like you. We need only to train a few manners into that thick skull of yours." He drew his hand away, allowing Erik to flop back against the pole.

Erik nodded meekly, shakily crossing his hands and running them along opposite sides of the chain. He could. He _would._

"You are playing a dangerous game, boy," Booga warned, mouth curving up into a disgusting smirk.

He was enjoying this far too much. Erik couldn't wait to bring that enjoyment to an abrupt end.

"Oh, I know," he whispered.

He yanked his arms outwards and upwards, pulling the chain tight around his neck. He squeezed his eyes shut.

Awful gagging and gulping noises escaped Booga's throat.

Meaty hands grasped at him, but Erik held fast. The hands soon fell away.

"Y-you little–" he spluttered.

Erik strengthened his grip on the chain, hands slick with sweat.

Another awful strangled cry. Like a dying animal.

But he felt surprisingly apathetic to Booga's pain. Empty. Numb.

He'd never hurt anyone before, let alone _throttled_  someone, but it felt almost... natural. A kick back against a cruel world. He understood Jasper's point of view a little better, why it was he hurt others, made them feel his pain.  
Violence might not make him feel good, but it felt right. He instinctively tugged harder.

Booga deserved everything he got.

A weight pulled at the chain.

He gradually opened his eyes, panting heavily. Booga's eyes were closed, body slack.

He'd gone too far.

He yanked his hands away. Booga flopped back against the concrete.

_Was he... Dead..?_

He scrubbed his hands across his now wet cheeks. This wasn't right. It was very, very wrong. He'd _killed–_

Then Booga's chest rose. He coughed wetly.

Erik couldn't even feel relieved as he battled to undo the rope around his feet. The knot came loose and he grabbed the rope protectively.

"Impressive, my little pet. It seems this kitty has claws," he gasped.

"I am nobody's pet!" he yelled, kneeling over him and speedily binding his wrists together with the rope. He then set to work on restraining his legs. "We're gonna bring you down. We'll bring you all down. You'll see." He flashed Booga a broad grin then shoved the emerald into his mouth. An artistic statement.

A prize pig at a banquet.

He unhooked the keys with trembling fingers then glanced towards the door

Booga's beady eyes glared up at him, brimming with fury.

Erik smirked down at him.

Time to go.

 

 

He pressed his back against the other side of the door, panting, then swiftly turned the key in the lock behind him.

A large room sprawled out in front of him, filled with crates and shipping containers. Drugs, weapons, whatever it was that they were smuggling. He cared little.

He slinked across the room, careful to hide himself behind the crates, light on his feet in spite of the burning pain in his ankle.

Then he heard muffled voices.

He abruptly stopped and ducked down behind a green shipping container. He turned his head in the direction of the noise, quickly realising it was coming from the same room he'd been in earlier that day.

_"Booga?! You can't. He's just a boy–"_

Jasper's voice, definitely. Still defending him, despite acting distant. Curious, he shifted closer, leaning towards the door.

_"Hardly. He'd be a perfect fit. Would probably even enjoy it, the shameless little harlot."_

Mordegon, of course, a chilling dread running through his voice.

_"No. I, I'll take him under my care. We can rebuild him in our image. Those Vikings left him to rot, he could yet prove useful. He will know the ins and outs of their operation!"_

Erik smiled a small smile. He was trying. Maybe he'd even be pleased when he saw what he'd done to Booga.

_"Don't be ridiculous Jasper. I have made my decision. If you wish to enjoy his company, do so now. Before he is... Soiled."_

There was a loud thump.

_"That is not what I meant!"_

_"Go home Jasper, you are clearly not fit for work. Take a day's rest."_

_"But Master?!"_

_"Or I'll have you removed."_

The door was thrust open and Erik shot back behind the container.

Jasper strolled past him, storming across the room, hitting through the plastic that hung from the ceiling. Light spilled along the wall. The first daylight Erik had seen in... _Days? Weeks?_

A welcome sliver of hope.

He waited an anxious minute, struggling to control his jittery legs, then made a break for the exit, nervously flitting from hiding place to hiding place.

He couldn't risk getting caught, not when he was so close. Not when he was so close to saving El.

He spotted the door and risked a sprint, desperately racing towards his escape.

His hand came around the cold metal of the handle. He opened it a crack. A taste of fresh air. Freedom.

His mouth turned up into a toothy grin.

He opened the door fully, bathed in the embrace of the cool, autumn light. He took a tentative step outside.

Free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya boi's free, woo! Stay tuned next time for, um, Shrek..? And an appearance from Erdrea's #1 dilf, of course
> 
> Finally made a proper DQ tumblr so find me [there](https://dragonquesttbh.tumblr.com) if you wanna chat DQ shit, I rly like talking to you guys <33 I'll (hopefully) be posting snippets from other WIP which I'd _love_ feedback on and also– if you wanna send me stuff to read, I adore that shit. I've seen a couple fanfic extracts floating around the dqxi tag & I honestly can't wait to see them on here!!


	14. Holding Out For A Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylv nimbly took the joint from his hand and stubbed it out, laughing. "Does that make you Fiona?"
> 
> "No, 'm definitely Donkey." Erik nodded sluggishly, head weighed down yet strangely light. "Yeah."
> 
> "Because you're an ass?"
> 
> Erik limply hit him with a cushion. "No! Coz 'm the funny sidekick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Weed smoking_ , in one of _my_ fics? It's more likely than you think.
> 
> Disclaimer– I've no idea if Shrek is on Netflix, don't @ me. And I fucking love Don Rodrigo, and would defo go straight for that silver fox. Whoops, enjoy!

Erik panted, flopping against the sign on the corner. The light was fading fast, the street lamps already faintly glowing their sickly yellow. He needed to find somewhere safe to rest before the street was completely bathed in darkness– _but where?_

His feet ached from walking barefoot across the uneven paths for what felt like hours, cut and scraped until they stung. He wearily pushed himself off the sign, knowing better than to stay in one place too long, then caught sight of the street name he'd been resting against.

 _Violet Crescent._  Erik's heart beat faster. Sylv. He'd definitely mentioned that name when he'd been complaining about his neighbours. He was close.

A girl walked along the pavement at the other side of the road, idly tapping at her phone. Erik sprinted towards her, blocking her path.

The girl yelped.

His breath stuttered in his throat.

The image was now fresh in his mind: El's terrified gaze searching for Erik's after he'd shoved him against the wall. The same fear in her eyes.

Erik held up his hands. "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you. Just need to borrow that phone, _now_ ," he said hurriedly.

She gasped, wide eyed expression turning from fear to recognition. "Aren't you that missing boy?"

Erik unthinkingly clenched a fist. A stranger recognising him could only mean one thing: El had gone to the police. Put himself at risk again.

"Seriously! Now! I'm in danger!" He snatched the phone from her limp hand.

He shakily typed in Sylv's number and clutched the phone to his ear, thankful that his regular exposure to the unsaved number had burned it into his mind.

The phone rang for two long tones.

"It's me."

A loud gasp rattled through the phone. "Oh my God! Honey–"

"No. I'm near your street. What house number are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Be ready at the door. Shut all the curtains and blinds."

He briskly hung up and deleted the number from her phone– the last thing he needed was Sylv's number being handed to the police. He thrust the phone back into her palm.

"Thanks," he uttered, then turned to sprint down the street.

"Wait, go the police! Your boyfriend's really worried about you," she called anxiously after him.

Erik stumbled to a halt. El. _His boyfriend._  He released a trembling breath.

"It's not safe for me to see him now," he mumbled sadly. "But I'll go to him tomorrow, promise. You'll see it on the news or somethin'."

He cast her one last reassuring look then sprinted away.

 

 

The number 15 flashed gold at the edge of his vision.

He bolted up the steps, the door opening inwards before he could reach out to touch it. He wove his body in and slammed the door behind him, pulling the chain across and lifting up the handle several times to ensure it was locked.

His bunched shoulder relaxed as he looked up and saw Sylv's bright, expressive face, lips parted wordlessly. Sylv closed his mouth and then curled it up into an affectionate smile. "You're okay?!" He tugged Erik into a warm, loving, Sylv hug.

Erik groaned as old pain was reignited.

Sylv shot back then looked him over with concern, eyes darting over various visible injuries. Relief quickly darkened into worry. "Your face. Oh gosh! And you look so thin! Oh, sweetie, what happened?"

"Stop fussing, Sylv! I'm fine! Was just kidnapped is all," he tried casually, though was still gasping for breath.

"Kidnapped! No, no, no!" He tenderly pressed a palm against Erik's forehead. "No you're not! I'm cooking you dinner. Right now."

Erik followed Sylv into a wide open plan kitchen and openly gawped, the room so clean and shiny it looked straight out of an IKEA advert. A colourful painting of what Erik _assumed_  was a Spanish town adorned the wall to his left, the picturesque image filled with elegant whitewashed buildings with blue roofs and gold detailing, vibrant pink flowers dotting the image. The sky was a perfect blue, thin wisps of clouds harmoniously merging into the stunning landscape. It made Erik wonder why he would choose to abandon such a paradise to live in a country where it always rained.

Once he'd managed to stop gaping, his eyes were drawn to the adjoining sitting area, filled with two plush sofas and a gleaming table. It was pristine, stylish. Just like the man himself.

Trust Sylv to have an eye for interior design.

He whistled appreciatively then put a hand to his hip. "Nice place! Don't tell me, you're some kinda secret drug dealer?"

"Oh, darling, I wish! My Papi has a little money... And, um, wanted to make sure I lived well." He brushed a hand across his face, unusually bashful, then gestured to the sofa. "Now, sit."

Erik gladly obliged, flopping onto the soft fabric contentedly. When Sylv made to walk away Erik instinctively grabbed his arm.

"Wait, don't go. I..."

Sylv's eyes softened. "Want a cuddle?"

He nodded, glancing at the shining planks of the wooden floor.

Sylv crouched down to meet his gaze. "Okay, how about this: I find you a shitty microwave meal and then join you on the sofa, mm?"

"Sounds... perfect." Erik mumbled, curling against the cushions.

Sylv stood up and tenderly wrapped a blanket around Erik, bundling him up until only his face was uncovered. He tucked the TV remote under the blanket and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Back in sec, sweetie."

Erik giggled as he sunk into the fabric, watching Sylv eagerly make his way to the fridge. He was going to enjoy being cared for. Every second of it.

He idly flicked at the TV remote, absentmindedly switching through the channels. His hand froze.

The local news. His face on the screen. Grinning back at him in his scruffy school uniform, a photo at least three years old.

_"The hunt for local boy Erik..."_

He groaned and tossed the remote across the sofa.

"Why'd they choose my school photo, huh? I look ugly as shit," he grumbled, digging his nails into a nearby cushion.

Sylv tutted into the open fridge. "Oh, honey. Um, is microwave lasagne okay? Got nothing good in."

Before Erik had a chance to respond, his stomach dropped. El was now onscreen, a sobbing Mia tucked into his side. His throat tightened.

Sylv mumbled something incoherent. Fork stabbed into plastic film then the microwave hummed.

" _If anyone knows anything..._ " El wept, stopping when he was wracked with heavy sobs. He ran an already sticky sleeve across his blotchy face. Wet strands of hair stuck to his face.

He was broken. Utterly, utterly broken. A far cry from the boy of sunshine and smiles that Erik knew.

He craved to run into his arms, bring that sweet smile back to his face.

But it'd be selfish. Unnecessarily dangerous.

Erik couldn't take it anymore.

He punched a cushion, feeling deeply unsatisfied as his knuckle sunk into soft fabric. "Idiot! Why the fuck is he on TV?! They'll see him!"

Sylv carefully sat next to him and took his hand. "Who will, sweetie?"

"The people who..." he quickly cut himself off.

His muscles tensed.

Jasper, on TV, wearing a strangely sorrowful expression. A rarity. Though Erik doubted it was genuine– _as if_ Jasper would let his mask slip on television. It had to be deliberate.  
He brought his hand up to hide his face, concealing something. Maybe a smirk? He wouldn't be surprised, the man really was that arrogant, talking to the press about a disappearance he was involved in.

 _Teacher,_  it read at the bottom of the screen. Erik guessed they'd forgotten to put violent criminal there too. He narrowed his eyes.

" _Erik was a trying, but incredibly bright student..._ "

" _Was?!_ " Erik cried, throwing a cushion at the screen. "Fucking bitch! You really thought I was gonna die, huh?"

Sylv abruptly turned off the TV and brought Erik in close, running his fingers through his hair in soothing patterns.

Erik softened at his touch, though kept a fist clenched.

"Your lovely, sweet El told me that Jasper was involved in your disappearance. I'm guessing that's true?"

"Yup. This bruise was him," he said flatly, pointing to where he assumed a dark bruise marred his face. He hadn't dared to look in the mirror yet, though. Then he bolted upright. "Wait, how'd he know that?"

"I don't know sweetie," Sylv offered sympathetically.

"Wow, he's so smart. Much smarter than me..." He curled back into Sylv's warmth. He jolted as Jasper's sharp image flashed through his mind again. An intrusion. "Wait, are you screwing him?"

Sylv stiffened. "El?!"

Erik snorted then laughed gently, feeling a stinging rasp at the back of his throat. "Uh... I hope not! I meant Hendrik!" He glanced up at him in anticipation, head cocked to the side.

"What?! No, no, no!" Sylv patted his back as he laughed. "We grew up together, and maybe had a li'l something... but that was years ago. We just chat in the staffroom now." He shifted underneath Erik. "Hang on, is _that_  why Jasper hates me?!"

"Yeah, pretty much," Erik hummed.

"Hm. Well, Jasper is a mean-spirited, callous man who needs to talk to his damn husband!" He gently withdrew his arms from Erik and positioned him against the arm of the sofa.

Erik glanced up, Sylv had that fiery look in his eye. One that only came out one of the few occasions that one of his students had irritated him so much that he snapped. Something very rare, Sylv being the patient he man was.

"You told me he was, quote: _deep down, a big old softie!_ " Erik scoffed, a teasing edge to his voice.

"Sorry, honey. I just didn't want your attendance to get any worse from you missing his lessons," he confessed quietly, lips forming the slightest smile.

"So you lied, huh? Sent me into the den with the fuckin' psycho?" Erik pushed. Then snorted, sniggering loudly.

Sylv sighed and eyed Erik with a gentle calmness. He ran a hand over his arm. "Sorry, if I'd had known... hm. Would you like some painkillers?"

"You mean weed?" Erik said hopefully.

"Well, I meant paracetamol, but..."

The microwave beeped and Sylv jumped. He raised a finger and promptly headed over to retrieve the food.

The room was flooded with a warm, hearty smell. How Erik had missed food.

Sylv returned moments later with a gelatinous cream lump slopped into a bowl. But right now, it was the best food Erik had ever seen. Every slimy, mushy inch of it.

Sylv winced and gingerly handed him the bowl. "Sorry, this looks awful. Uh, bon appetit?" He perched next to him, eyes full of apology.

Erik nodded then practically inhaled the food, shoving mouthful after mouthful down his throat. Indigestion was a foreign concept... or just something he'd just have to deal with later. A problem for future Erik.

Sylv watched on, mildly concerned.

Erik proudly set the bowl on the table and leant into Sylv's embrace.

"Thanks," he mumbled tiredly.

Sylv tucked the blanket in around the edges and ran a soothing hand over his spine. "I should really take you to the police station. Or the hospital."

Erik stiffened. "No, please! One night of normality before everyone goes crazy over me?" He gazed up at Sylv with big, pleading eyes.

Sylv released a long breath. "Mm, okay. As long as you promise to go tomorrow," he relented.

Erik simply nodded and curled back into him.

"Now, would you like a shower?"

Erik snorted. "You sayin' I stink?"

Sylv smiled down at him and pressed a knowing finger over his lips.

Erik returned the smile fondly. "Sure. Can we do somethin' after? Somethin' normal, like watch Netflix? But no chilling, _obviously._ "

Sylv stroked up his neck and looked down at him with warm affection. "Of course, sweetie. What'd you wanna watch?"

Erik laughed, ignoring the burn in his chest as he did. "Mm, definitely not any crime documentaries. Or dramas, I'd just point out all the flaws and ruin it for you." _Particularly the torture scenes,_  his brain unhelpfully supplied. "Wait, do they have Shrek?"

Sylv laughed airily. "I guess so, yeah. Which one?"

"Uh, two. It's got some tunes in it. _Holding Out For A Hero_ is my shit." He smiled at the memory of him and Mia huddling up on the sofa as kids, watching and re-watching the damn thing to death until their old DVD player gave up the ghost. It was one of the few films they'd owned, a small, familiar comfort in an otherwise bleak childhood.

"Well, not anymore." Sylv poked his cheek. "You've got your own little bowl cut hero waiting for you at home, huh? Waiting to spoil you with cuddles and kisses."

_Cuddles and kisses._

Erik fondly recalled their bedtime cuddles. The first: El reluctantly sharing Erik's bed, yet accomodating his unconscious night time snuggling, happy to wake up with Erik on top of him. The second: after he'd gone down on El then spoken about his trauma for the first time and El had given him a comforting squeeze. Then after that disheartening call with Derk, how El held him way beyond when he'd stopped crying, a deeply comforting presence even as Derk's harsh words bored into his mind. And the third: caring for stoned El, a personal favourite, who proposed to him with a stray crisp and thought IKEA was a country. How he hungered for the fourth.

He snuggled closer into Sylv. "Mm, yeah. He _is_  my hero. And I wanna contact him so bad but it's too soon, too risky. I could put him in danger again. I feel bad enough putting you at risk."

"Oh, don't be silly, sweetie! If Jasper was gonna kill me he could have easily spiked my morning coffee by now, mm?" Sylv playfully tugged at his hair.  
  
Erik gave a tired huff.

Sylv sat up and patted his back. "Okay smelly, let's go get you clean. Before you fall asleep on me, would be ideal," he sang, prodding Erik into action.

"Mm-kay," he groaned.

 

 

Erik snorted as he caught a glimpse of the clock, barely able to make out the wobbling lines of the hands.

 _Time was so stupid,_  he thought, _why did it only go one way?_  Not up, or down, just sideways... Or forwards. Depending on your perspective.

Though, if he _could_ time travel he'd make it worth it, go back really far... like medieval times. Find some handsome prince to look after him, preferably with a stupid bowl cut.

Though, knowing him, he'd probably end up as a lowly peasant, stealing loaves of bread to get by. A world away from a Prince's consort.

He pressed a thumb to his cheek.

...There was definitely something he was supposed to be paying attention to... He glanced vacantly around the room. Ah– the TV. The happy ogres.

Shrek had just transformed back into an ogre and Fiona had too, reunited in their ugliness and happiness. That was the moral: it doesn't matter if you're ugly as long as you're happy. Or something. He really hoped that was true, considering the mess his body was in right now.

He slumped further against Sylv, clutching the stub of a joint between his fingers.

"Charming s'like Faris," he slurred, flicking ash onto the table, entirely missing the ashtray. "Thinks he can get what he wants by cheating and lying. Him 'n his stupid high status family." He waved the joint in front of him then pointed it at the screen. "But fuck you, Faris, Fiona and Shrek are back together, so fuck you trying to trick her by pretending to be him. Oh, and your hair's _shite._ " He toked and coughed heavily.  
  
Sylv nimbly took it from his hand and stubbed it out, laughing. "Does that make you Fiona?"

"No, 'm definitely Donkey." Erik nodded sluggishly, head weighed down yet strangely light. "Yeah."

"Because you're an ass?"

Erik limply hit him with a cushion. "No! Coz 'm the funny sidekick." He sat up in sudden realisation, almost falling off the sofa and toppling onto the table. Then his mind went blank, and he clicked his fingers repeatedly in an effort to remember just what he'd just realised. "Oh my God, you're Puss in Boots!" he exclaimed, flashing Sylv a very self-satisfied grin.

Sylv loudly sucked his teeth, brows lowering in a display of mock annoyance. "Because he's Spanish?" he queried, raising an accusatory eyebrow.

Erik reclined back against the cushions and spread his arms above his head. "C'mon Sylv, Antonio Banderas is a total DILF. Take the damn..." He ran his eyes over the walls as he searched for his words. "...complement..? Wait is that even a word?" he asked hesitantly.

Sylv chuckled softly. "Oh, sweetie, of course it is. And, I see what you mean... His voice is _pretty_  sexy." He tapped a finger to his chin approvingly.

"See!" Erik gestured widely, knocking Sylv with a stray arm. Then he heard an all too familiar rhythm, something that resonated to his very core. He sat up straight– as straight as his heavy body would allow, and tapped Sylv's knee until he got his attention. "Holy _fuck_ , I _fuckin'_  love this song! We have to sing this together, coz it's us: Puss n' Donkey!" he exclaimed, a sweet, childlike smile at his lips.

Sylv fondly pinched his cheek. "Okay, but only because it's you."

Erik's mouth split open into a ecstatic grin. He gasped and gripped Sylv's knee.

" _She's in... to superstitions! Black cats and voodoo dolls!_ " he started, voice a little hoarse as he lagged behind the vocals.

" _I feel a premonition, that girl's gonna make me fall!_ " Sylv joined, with a very thick Spanish accent, gently swaying his body in time.

Erik clapped a hand to his head. "I don't know this bit! Shit, where's that bit 'bout dancin' in the rain?" he groaned, forehead creasing as he searched for the lost lyrics.

"It's coming..." Sylv waved his hand to the beat like an amateur conductor then pointed at Erik.

Erik looked at him blankly. "Uhhh... Oh shit! Uh... _Makes you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain!_ " he sang with glee, despite being completely off beat.

Sylv laughed heartily. "A* for effort, darling."

Erik smiled then cleared his throat for the chorus. " _She will–_ " Erik coughed heavily, doubling over.

Sylv patted his back worriedly. "Are you okay, honey?"

"'m tired," Erik groaned, curling up against the edge of the sofa. His chest hurt, but he was too sleepy to care. That was tomorrow's problem.

Sylv hummed then smoothly covered his slumped form with a blanket, tucking in the edges with a gentle motherly care. He pressed Erik's arm lightly. "I'm just gonna sleep over there, okay? You need anything, just shout and I'll be there."

Erik mumbled something into the cushion.

Sylv kissed the top of his head. "Goodnight, sweetie."

Erik smiled and let his eyes fall shut. _Safe._

 

 

He buried his head deeper into the soft fabric under him. He was bathed in a cozy, comforting warmth, wrapped in at least two thick blankets and surrounded by plump cushions.  
_Safe._

He peeked through leaden lids and spotted a glass of water and cookies on the table. He smiled.  
But not even the temptation of food and water could persuade him to leave his blankety haven.

Then he stirred at the sudden buzz of voices, gradually getting louder. A possible threat.

"Not now! Now's really not a good time, Papi!" Sylv protested.

Erik sighed. _Only Sylv. Stop being paranoid,_  he scolded himself.

A low belly laugh echoed through the room. "I see you're up to your old tricks again," said a man with a deep and heavy Spanish accent.

"It's not what it looks like," Sylv said defensively. "He's one of my students."

"Jeh, jeh, jeh. You play a dangerous game, Norberto!" he said heartily.

Erik weakly pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes.

Sylv stood cross armed, facing an older man with an impressive moustache and dark mane of hair, threaded with strands of silver. The man commanded the room, standing proud and strong in the face of Sylv's fiesty defiance.

Erik tried to shove away all thoughts of his attractiveness, his charismatic magnetism, and the way his muscles–

 _Fuck's sake,_  Erik groaned internally... _this was Sylv's dad._

He blamed last night's smoking session.

Sylv gasped and ran to Erik's side. He placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing his thumb into his back. "Erik, go back to sleep, sweetie. It's okay, he's _just leaving_." He glared at the intruder.

"Nah, s'cool," Erik mumbled, still heavy with sleep. "Hi, Sylv's Papi. I'm Erik, nice to meet ya."

The man strolled over and shook his hand so vigorously Erik worried his arm might fall off.

"I am Don Rodrigo, but you may simply call me Rodrigo. Apologies for my son, he has no respect, making you sleep on the sofa like this." He turned to Sylv. "Norberto, you are a disgrace!"

Sylv growled. "Just go sit over there! Leave him alone."

Don Rodrigo laughed and held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. Your Papi will stop embarrassing you now." He strolled away with purpose and sat at the kitchen table.

Sylv's brows came down and he slumped next to Erik. "I'm so, so sorry. I wasn't expecting him, I–"

Erik reached out a comforting hand and grinned. "Your Papi is _hot._  You reckon he'd be my Papi?" he murmured.

Sylv laughed half-heartedly, clawing a hand through his hair. "Trust me, you don't want him. He's far too annoying and... _Spanish._ "

Don Rodrigo scoffed loudly, holding up the cardboard sleeve of last night's ready meal with severe disgust. "What is this garbage, Norberto, hm? You dishonour your Mami! Allow me to cook him some real food," he stated, decidedly not a request.

"Ugh, _fine._ " Sylv planted his head in his palms.

Erik giggled then took a long swig of water.

 

 

The kitchen was filled with the enticing smell of onions and spices Erik couldn't put a name to, the aftermath of Don Rodrigo's cooking adventure. Sylv had quickly gotten too stressed to watch him mess up his carefully organised kitchen and had politely excused himself, likely to scream into a pillow.

Don Rodrigo had regaled Erik with stories of Sylv's colourful childhood, from his love of feathers to his desire to become an entertainer, just like his deceased mother.

Maybe this was why Sylv never spoke about his family. Erik knew the pains of growing up with no motherly figure to care for you.

He greedily gulped down yet another mouthful of omelette, uncaring as more butter dripped down his chin, adding to the greasy pool just below his jaw.  
He knew it was just eggs, potatoes, with some veg and a little seasoning, but it tasted _so good_. Like home. A home he'd never had.

He thought back to Amber's homely cooking and was filled with yet another warmth. For the first time in his life, he couldn't wait to gain weight. He just hoped El had meant it when he said he'd still like him if he was fat– a stupid worry that had previously gnawed at him. Something completely irrelevant now.

"So, my Norberto, as a small child he tell me he wants to make people smile. Does he make you smile?" Don Rodrigo eyed him expectantly from across the table.

Erik smiled up at him, cheeks still full. "Mm-hm. He makes me smile a lot, but not for the reason you're thinking. We used to... do stuff, but now we're just friends," he mumbled through a mouthful, which he then promptly swallowed. "He's helped me through a lot of stuff, a safe place to be when I feel unsafe. Always welcoming me with open arms."

Don Rodrigo chucked proudly. "So he look after you?"

"Yup! It's not just me though. Everywhere he goes he makes people smile. Students, teachers, everyone." He shoved another mouthful in, racing to clear his plate and secure another portion.

Sylv strolled back in, clutching a phone, then paced across the room. "Right, I'm gonna call in sick and take you straight to the hospital."

Erik's fork clattered loudly against his plate. "No! I wanna go college."

Sylv groaned and curled his hand tighter around the phone. "You are not going to college, mister!"

"Please!" Erik shot out of his seat, feeling his heavy stomach gurgle at the sudden movement. "I need to see El. As soon as they spot me on college grounds they'll call the police and I'll end up in hospital anyway. I just wanna see him first." He shot him his best pleading look, hands nervously twitching together in a silent request.

Don Rodrigo stood and collected his and Erik's plates, then placed them by the sink. "Come, Norberto, where is your heart, hm?"

Sylv sighed heavily then put the phone on the counter. "Okay. But I don't know how to get you there, because if you get out of my car, well, the press will have a field day. _Immigrant kidnaps pretty young student._ " He stiffened, face slackening. "Shit... Then they'll definitely send the police around, find your DNA all over my house–"

Don Rodrigo slapped the table. "Norberto, calm yourself! The poor boy has been through a lot and this fussing is not helping. I will take him."

Erik leapt over and hugged Sylv tightly, his way of telling him not to worry. Sylv relaxed and hugged him back, holding Erik firmly in his arms.

"Thanks for looking after me. For listening to me, rather than just bossing me around."

"Oh darling, it was a pleasure. Anytime you're in trouble, come see me." He ruffled Erik's hair. "Thank you Papi," he said, both gratitude and reluctance lingering in his voice.

"It is no problem! Now, let us reunite you with your love, hm?"

Erik smiled into Sylv's chest.

_His love. Reunited._

 

 

The journey to college was a white knuckle ride, not only due to Don Rodrigo's wild driving and complete disregard for road signs. His bubbling excitement had soured into a gnawing fear, manifesting itself in an unsettled stomach. Jasper had hinted at El being mentally unstable, something supported by how broken he'd appeared on the local news. And their heartbreaking phone call.

He battled with the urge to throw up.

His head lolled against the inside of the car door as he took steady, controlled breaths.

"Everything will be fine! Do not worry yourself so, it is not good for your health," Don Rodrigo commanded.

Erik hummed, disbelieving.

"Go!" He gestured dramatically towards the college.

 _Like father like son,_  Erik mused. Maybe they weren't so different.

"Go find him. Imagine his face when he sees you, hm?" He patted Erik's shoulder harshly, causing him to wince. "Chin up, my boy, go in."

"I dunno, I..." Erik gave him a furtive look.  
  
Don Rodrigo met Erik's wobbling eyes with his confident gaze.

"You really think it'll be okay?" Erik said tentatively, lifting his head a little.

"Of course! I would not take you here otherwise."

Erik gave him a shaky smile.

He pressed down the handle, opening the door the fraction of inch.

Things would be okay.

As long as him and El were together, they always were.

Well, mostly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Sylv as the kind of bending-the-rules mother hen, prioritising mental health over what's considered "acceptable" or "normal". Okay so Erik doesn't wanna go hospital rn? That's okay, as long as he goes tomorrow. He wants a joint? Why not, the poor boy's been _tortured_ for fuck's sake. Forcing him to do stuff he's uncomfortable with is only gonna make Erik lose trust in him.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this silliness. Please let me know if you're interested in more with a kudos or a comment, feedback makes my day a whole lot brighter! The plan for the next chapter is for Erik to walk into Jasper's classroom and well, Jasper is _shook_. Byee <3


	15. Very Straight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His eyes nervously flitted around the classroom, searching for that adorable curtain of hair, that sweet smile–
> 
> He stumbled against the wall. His legs almost gave way.
> 
> El. His El.
> 
> Sitting at the back by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys reunite at last! Prepare for some sweet hurt/ comfort and sickening fluff with a couple Mia roasts chucked in.
> 
> Sorry this is a week late, I was/ still am pretty poorly!! I hope this was worth the wait skskskskgjsk
> 
> Disclaimer: this is _not_ straight

Erik strolled through the college entrance, half surprised, and a little disappointed, that there wasn't a camera crew waiting for him. How... _boring._  Maybe he wasn't as much of a celebrity as he thought.

A low noise came from behind him. Then sudden heavy footsteps. Arms closed around him, painfully tight over his chest. A head nestled into the crook of his neck.

Erik was overwhelmed by the sickly smell of cheap cologne. It could only be one person.

"Ouch! Derk!" he groaned, huffing under his grip. An unwanted smile quirked up the corners of his mouth.

He hated that an old, vulnerable part of him secretly enjoyed his touch. Maybe it was because Derk hadn't hugged him like this in years, _especially_  not in public. Or because he was touch starved, Sylv's warm embraces not quite sating his need for affection.

Something that El had got him far too used to.

Derk eventually withdrew his crushing grip and moved to face him. His eyes flickered over Erik's face and he stumbled back. "Woah! Wot tha fuck?!"

Erik frowned at him and hastily pulled his hair over his face. "Okay, so I'm not at my prettiest right now. What do you want?" he queried, putting a hand to his hip.

Derk snapped his mouth shut, eyes running up and down him in disbelief. "You're... _alive?_ "

Erik rolled his eyes. "No I'm haunting you from beyond the fuckin' grave," he muttered.

Derk laughed stiltedly then scuffed a foot across the floor, watching as gravel was pushed up the path. "I broke up with her y'know. Think I might be gay."

"Seriously?!" Erik scoffed, flipping his hand to the side. He stepped forward then dropped to a whisper. "Wait, you sayin' when we were in bed together... that was gay?" he asked urgently, lips parted.

"Very funny," Derk groaned. He reached a hand towards Erik, which was swiftly batted away.

Erik shot him an incredulous look, eyebrow raised. "Pfft! So I go missing for a week and you try to shag me, huh? Is that what this is?"

Derk groaned and ran his fingers through his product slick hair. Erik was surprised his hand didn't come out covered in gel.

_Slimy, just like him._

Derk grasped Erik's shoulders. "No, look 'ere: I missed you so fuckin' much. I know ya think I don't give two shits about ya, but... I really do. I'm just terrible at showin' it."

Erik shoved his hands away. "Damn right you are."

He chewed at his lip then grunted. "Christ's sake, Erik. Look at ya. Are you even gonna tell me what 'appened? Vikings?"

Erik hummed and looked away.

"Mm, nevermind. How about we just try 'ug it out, eh?"

"Fine. But don't you dare touch my ass," he said pointedly.

"What, not even a little–"

Erik glared at him, hard.

"Got it." Derk wrapped him in his arms, an unusually careful touch. Erik pressed his head into his neck and sighed as he inhaled his familiar scent. The scent of many hours of his mid teens lying in bed with Derk, pressed into his side as they both tried to escape their troubles. Sometimes with a pipe, or a stolen bottle of vodka. Or in eachother, hands wandering underneath the sheets in naïve exploration. Innocent touches, he now realised. Particularly considering what followed after.

He felt Derk's hand wander a little lower than it should, pushing his luck as always.

Erik broke away sharply and his mouth twitched down.

Derk looked guiltily to the ground.

Erik broke out into a small smile. He didn't have the energy to yell at him. Besides, it was barely a touch, more a brushing over fabric. And there was that traitorous part of him again: the one that liked it, thought it felt... kinda nice. An old comfort. Like he was fifteen again, giggling as hands grazed thighs under the table during class... _uncorrupted_.

Nostalgia was a dangerous rabbit hole to fall down, though.

One Erik refused to be tempted by.

Especially when he had El and Mia to look forward to, who he'd often dreamed of cuddling in his long, empty hours of captivity. Just the three of them, snuggled tightly in the comfort of El's cozy bed.

Derk tipped his head towards the college and sighed. "Go to him. He's really missin' ya."

Erik startled, having entirely forgotten where he was as he thought of crisp sheets and silky hair. He smiled wistfully and turned away from Derk, starting towards the large red brick building.

"I'll see you around, baby." Erik stopped mid-step and hissed. "Mate, I mean mate."

Memories, who needed them.

Derk laughed and clapped his shoulder. "It's awright, he don't have to know." He winked then pulled a cigarette out of his pocket.

Erik realised he didn't even want one, the thought never once crossing his mind while he was in that room. Maybe there were benefits to being locked up and tortured for a week.

"Shut up!" Erik laughed, briefly watching him over his shoulder.

Derk simply shrugged and walked away.

"Wait, you should totally get Grindr!" he called after him.

"You really think someone on that shit wants some chubby Londoner? S'alright for you, bein' skinny n' pretty."

"Aw, c'mon. It's not all about looks, you know," Erik teased.

"On Grindr? You are joking!"

Erik bit his bottom lip as he grinned. "I'm sure you'll figure something out. Uh, bye!"

Derk raised his hand and made his way towards the smoker's wall.

Erik watched him disappear around the corner. He snorted to himself.

He just prayed Derk was kinder to the next poor guy he _inflicted_  himself on.

 

 

Erik glanced through the glass of the classroom door, heart racing wildly out of control. He could see that signature ponytail, whipping to the side as Jasper turned to berate a student. A distinctly evil smirk played at his lips.

It was probably stupid to walk into his class, a blatant mockery of the Shadow Clan. But he _loved_  a dramatic entrance and couldn't resist making his presence known– a boy back from the dead.

He grinned and shoved the door open, pressing a hand inside the doorframe, casually leaning into the space.

"Somebody call for a class clown?"

All eyes turned on him, the room filling with gasps and shocked mutterings.

Then the ring of a familiar, shrill voice.

"You _idiot!_ " Veronica barreled into him, nearly knocking him flying from his precarious position on the door frame.

He curved his arms around her, too happy to see her to be shocked by her rare display of affection. He patted her hair and smiled, her face now wet with tears.

Jade and Serena watched on, faces lighting as they gripped onto eachother with glee.

But by far the best reaction was Jasper's, the colour entirely draining from his face. He dropped the pen in his hand and stared at Erik in utter disbelief.

Erik defiantly met his gaze. "Somethin' wrong, Jasper? You look like you've seen a ghost," he said breezily.

His mouth opened. No words came out.

Erik stroked Veronica's back as she wiped her nose on his shirt. _Gross,_  he knew, but chose not to point it out. It was something he could tease her about later.

He glanced back up at an entirely frozen Jasper. "Seriously, though, are you alright? You look kinda pale. Maybe you should go home," he offered slyly.

Jasper gulped, sharp eyes never once leaving Erik's face.

Veronica shuffled back and rubbed her eyes. She nodded, giving him a knowing look.

 _El._  That's why he was here, damnit.

But he wasn't in his usual spot flanked by Serena and Jade, who now sat with an empty seat next to them.

Erik's mind was flooded with worst possible scenarios.

_What if he wasn't here? What if he really was as ill as Jasper had said he was?_

His eyes nervously flitted around the classroom, searching for that adorable curtain of hair, that sweet smile–

He stumbled against the wall. His legs almost gave way.

El. His El.

Sitting at the back by himself.

_...Surely he hadn't fallen out with his friends?_

Facing away from everyone, he looked entirely oblivious to what had just happened. That was... Worrying. He had seemed so eager to see him on the phone, risking his life...

_Why hadn't he noticed his presence?_

Erik stepped towards him, ignoring the stares boring into his back, the anxiety clawing at his chest.

As he edged closer, El still didn't turn his head. Then he noticed he was mumbling to himself, as if having a conversation with thin air. Strange.

A whispered " _I'll find you,_ " reached Erik's ears.

He swallowed his doubt and sprawled himself across his table, leg pulled up as he leant on one side.

"So I heard that there was a certain sexy country boy who needed my attention. Would that be you?" he cooed.

El turned rigid in his seat. He made a strangled noise as his gaze flickered over Erik's body. "But, but you look so real..!"

"Go on, touch me. You have free reign." Erik gestured across his entire body, a deliberately provocative move.

El simply stared. As if he was too scared to touch him. Like he could disappear any moment.

Erik grabbed his hand and placed it _exactly_  where it belonged. "There. That feel real to you?"

El blushed and nodded, shifting his hand up to stroke Erik's hip. He gazed up at him in awe.

Erik shifted into sitting position, sighing softly as he removed a stray strand of hair from his face. The poor boy was shaking, and clearly needed some time to recover from his dramatic reappearance.

Then he spotted the cast on El's wrist. His heart instantly plummeted. Tyriant really had hurt him.  
He clenched a fist behind his back, fighting to calm the anger brewing inside him.

He took a deep breath.

"Pink? _Nice._  Very straight," Erik hummed, gently taking El's arm and grabbing a marker from his pencil case. He carefully pressed the pen against the plastic, then leant back to admire his handiwork.

El glanced down at the cast and giggled, eyes filling with tears.

 _I'm gay 4 Erik,_  surrounded by love hearts.

"What?! You are!"

El sniffled and shuddered as tears rolled down his cheeks, breath catching in his throat.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's okay," Erik soothed, brushing hair from El's face to press their foreheads together. "I can say no homo if you want. Well, _after_  I kiss you."

His lips fell into the familiar curve of El's, pressing together sweetly: a light and gentle touch. Erik hungered to show El how much he really meant to him, but thought it probably wouldn't be best to put his tongue in the mouth of a crying boy. _His_  crying boy.

He carefully brought El's casted arm towards him and pressed kisses all over his exposed knuckle.

"Don't cry, beautiful. It'll all be okay, I swear," he mumbled against his fingers.

El's eyes danced over Erik worriedly, picking up on various visible wounds. "You poor, poor thing... you must be in so much pain. I'm so sorry," he whimpered, hardly daring to look back up at Erik.

"Hey, I won't have that. You risked your life for me El, seriously." He swung his legs around and touched his feet to El's thighs. "You're so brave and gorgeous. I... I couldn't be happier. To be here, with you, right now."

El hiccuped and smiled fondly.

Jasper tapped his foot and breathed shakily.

Erik pulled a sour face. That man really had a talent for sneaking up on people.

"You need to go to the headmaster," he uttered, fingers twitching at his side. Like he could fall apart at any moment.

Erik hopped off the table. "Gotcha. C'mon, little one. Let's get goin'!"

El giggled and made a dive for his hand. "You do know I'm taller than you, right?"

"Well, yeah, you won't let me forget it. But it doesn't mean I can't carry you." He hoisted El off his chair and cradled him in his arms, ignoring the sting in his chest and the spike of pain up his ankle.

"Hey! Put me–" El sniggered into his neck, pretending to struggle against his grip.

Erik strolled towards the exit as casually as he could, directing a wink at El's friends. He noticed a mouthed _thank you_  from Jade, and gave her a curt nod. Veronica squeezed his arm as he walked past her, then raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, you got any condoms? Coz I'm fresh out," Erik asked, purposefully within earshot of the rest of the class.

" _Erik!_  Shut up!" El cried, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him into silence.

 

 

El gripped his hand tightly as they walked down the corridor, a grip so tight Erik thought he might never let go. Erik leant into his side, keeping as much of his body pressed against El's as he could.

They didn't bother trying to keep up with Jasper's brisk stride, content with stumbling along together hand in hand. Erik watched the hit of Jasper's feet against the floor, immediately noticing an uncharacteristic wobble to his step.

Then a distinct shouting echoed through the corridor, instantly diverting his attention.

Erik quickened his pace, pulling a sluggish El along with him.

They quickly came across the source of the noise: Mia, standing outside a classroom, yelling at a very frightened looking Hendrik.

"Well, if you want me to behave–" She cut herself off mid-rant, glancing in the direction of the footsteps. "ERIK!" she cried, running over and crashing into him.

The air was briefly knocked out of his lungs.

"I hate you. I hate you so much!" she mumbled through her tears, body shaking violently.

"I hate you too, dumbass," he said softly, running his fingers over her hair. It was plaited much more neatly than usual, he noted. El or Amber must have helped her get ready, something that filled him with a homely, comforting warmth.

He planted a grateful kiss on top of the intricate braid.

Mia grabbed the front of El's shirt and yanked him into the hug. El let go of his hand so Erik could wrap them both in his arms. El pressed his head into Erik's chest.

"Got my two bitches," Erik sung, ruffling both of their hair at the same time.

"Hey, I'm not your bitch!" Mia called up angrily. Then she caught sight of El's head burrowing into Erik's chest, and dropped to a whisper. "He definitely is, though."

Erik pressed his lips against El's forehead. "I know. And I'm his."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hendrik glancing towards Jasper, who pointedly avoided his eye contact, staring coldly at a stain on the wall instead.

Erik looked between them and smiled slyly. "You guys should really go to Pink at the other side of town. It's queer friendly."

Jasper shot him a look of utter scorn. "You can deal with this," he spat, shooting daggers at Hendrik. He hastily strolled away, disappearing from Erik's eyeline in a matter of seconds in a blur of black and blond.

Hendrik's brow furrowed as he approached Erik, dropping his gaze to the floor. It was strange to see a man so big making himself appear so small. "Did he have a part in your disappearance?"

Erik glanced around the corridor and nodded hesitantly.

Hendrik bowed his head. "I would like to speak further on this matter. But perhaps at a later date, I can see you require medical attention. Allow me to escort you to reception." He turned away and started along the corridor.

"But I don't wanna get him in trouble. He's not bad, just... sad," Erik mumbled.

Hendrik stopped mid-step.

"But he's a... he's a monster! Look what he's done to you!" Mia yelled, releasing herself from Erik's grip. "I hate him, I hate him, _I hate him!_  He deserves to rot in jail for life!"

Erik glanced at her sadly, sucking at the inside of his cheek.

Hendrik cleared his throat, still turned away as he spoke. "I can imagine you are not the first he has hurt... nor the last. He may yet harm others." He heaved out a sigh. "I have failed, as both teacher and partner, allow me to at least assist in this."

"But it's not your fault," Erik said numbly.

Hendrik grunted quietly. "Follow me."

 

 

Erik lay comfortably snuggled under El's duvet, cuddly boyfriend on one side and a surprisingly equally cuddly sister on the other.

Bliss.

The rest of the day had been relatively painless, too. While the trip to A&E had been long and tiring, luckily all he needed for his ankle was a boot. No cast. And his chest would heal with time, as long as he didn't strain it.

Better off than El, who needed help with just about everything he used his dominant hand for. Not that Erik minded, he liked caring for El– opening doors, carrying his bag and tying his hair back. It was nice.

Even if the cast was a sore reminder of Tyriant's violence.

The only major inconvenience he'd had to deal with was having to talk to the police, to which he made clear that there was nothing he wanted to discuss, knowing it would risk Mia and El if he tried to expose the gang. Besides, they'd probably have spies in the police, considering the control they had over the city.

Hours later, after everything had eventually been sorted and he _finally_  got to go home (El's home– he wasn't quite ready to face any Vikings yet) he practically ran through the front door, followed closely by boyfriend and sister. Him and El and snuggled on the sofa as Amber cooked him every kind of food under the sun, which he promptly stuffed his face with. He wasn't sure if he would be able to get up ever again he was so stuffed. Not that he wanted to, with El curled into him and Mia contentedly doing the same. It really was bliss.

"Got my two bitches. Must be the luckiest guy in the world," he sighed.

"For the last time, I'm not your bitch!" Mia protested, pinching his arm lightly.

"Aw, but you missed me," he cooed, grabbing her cheek.

She shoved his hand away. "Uh, no I didn't! You're gross, and annoying and yucky and I hate..." Her face softened then she buried it into his chest. "Shut up..."

Erik grinned at El then brought their lips together softly. As they drew back, he drank in El's sweet features, running his fingers through the silky strands of his adorable mop.

"Uh, you two better not do anything while I'm in the bed," Mia grumbled.

El caught Erik's finger pressing at his lips, flushing lightly. "I wouldn't."

"I would," Erik purred, kissing his fingers over El's mouth.

"I know you would!" Mia lifted her head to glare at him. "Y'know, he once gave a guy head while I was in the room."

El scoffed and playfully tugged his hair. "Erik!"

"Hey! She's making it sound like I did it right in front of her, which I didn't." He narrowed his eyes. "We were in the cupboard, and how was I supposed to know that she'd come home early coz of some stupid half day?"

"Uh, because you were supposed to be at school with me?!" Mia retorted, prodding his chest.

"Shut up," Erik relented. "He was sexy."

El giggled and pressed his lips against Erik's cheek. "Sexier than me?"

"Well, obviously not... S'not possible." He grasped El's face for a slower, needier kiss, teasing his lips with a hint of tongue. "Wait, you have a cupboard in this room, right?"

"Yes, for clothes," El said dryly, planting a light kiss on his nose.

"Aw, but I haven't seen you for a whole week! And we still haven't, y'know... Done the no pants dance."

"Ew, ew, ew!" Mia cried, covering her ears.

El rolled his eyes and stroked Erik's cheek coyly. "Remember what the doctor said, my sweet, _no strenuous activity_ , coz of your bad lungs. Looked right at me when he said it, too."

Erik laughed and brought a sulking Mia back down for a hug. She pretended to resist but eventually settled her head on his chest. Erik kissed her hair and she sighed softly, body slackening against his.

He turned his gaze back to El and pulled him in closer to whisper. "Wait, shit! Derk touched my ass earlier."

El's lip curled downwards, storms clouding his vision.

Erik kissed the edge of his mouth, then his cheek and then his forehead, cycling between the three with equal affection. "I was thinkin' a fight to the death. Whoever wins gets to keep me."

El held him still with a trembling hand on the nape of his neck. "But you're not a prize, my love," he whispered sadly.

Erik gasped. "That's so rude! I– Did you hear that Mia? Not a prize? Pfft!" He pouted heavily.

El shook his head and sighed, then traced a finger over Erik's cheek. "But you're not. You're a human being with feelings, hopes and ambitions. Not an object to be fought over. So I don't want to fight him... though I will talk to him about boundaries, coz that's not right." He delicately shifted his hand to his jaw, handling him like a precious object that could break at any moment. "And I'm not talking about it possessively, coz you're not my property either. I mean, emotionally, it must be hard for him to behave that way towards you... After everything he put you through."

Erik simply gawped at the boy next to him, stunned. He'd never met someone so smart... so  _emotionally intelligent._

When he eventually regained his bearings, he crushed their mouths together fiercely, inhibitions entirely gone in the heat of their mouths. "Ugh, have my babies!"

Mia sniggered into his hoody.

"I would if I could," El said adoringly, brushing their noses together.

"Mm, I wish. With both of us in the gene pool, they'd be some pretty hot kids."

"Don't use _hot_  and _kids_  in the same sentence!" Mia cried in disgust, lifting her head to glower at him. "They'll put you on some register!"

Erik rolled into El and gave him a sly smile. "What? They would be."

"I'm sleeping over there." Mia shuffled over him and possessively curled over El. "We did this _all_  the time you were away. You jealous?" she taunted, flashing him a crooked grin.

El held Mia tight against his side, giving Erik an equally teasing smile.

Erik opened his mouth in mock horror. "Wait, so the second I was out of the picture you started makin' a move on my sister?!"

El inhaled sharply and the smile immediately fell from his lips. He looked at him brokenly.

"Hey, hey, I was just kiddin'. Don't look at me like that," Erik said quickly, planting an urgent kiss on his lips.

El closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. "No it's just... Other Erik said something like that."

He gulped, mouth suddenly dry. "Other Erik..?"

El hummed weakly, slowly peeling his eyes open. "He appeared a couple of days after you left. But he's gone now, don't worry."

Erik looked to Mia with concern.

She groaned and prodded Erik's arm. "He was hallucinating you, idiot! Missed your gay ass so much he was picturing you _all_  the time. You'd just walk into the room and be like 'oh look, El's talkin' to Erik again.'"

Erik's chest seized.

_El was... picturing him?_

Of course– his detachment in the classroom, the talking to himself. It all made sense.

Poor, sweet, adorable thing.

El submerged his face in Erik's hoody, hair scrunching up as he did.

"Hey, look at me baby." Erik nudged El's cheek in gentle encouragement, trying to hide the wobble in his lip. "I'm glad Other Erik brought you some comfort when you were sad... But know you don't have to rely on him anymore. I'm here, I'm real, and I'm not goin' anywhere, partner, mm-kay?"

El peered up at him tentatively. "Really?"

"Course. I'll even come with you to pee if you want, show you I'm still here. And to shower, obviously, that's a given. Don't think you're ever gonna have another shower alone, sexy."

El giggled and kissed his neck.

Erik sighed and tucked his hair behind his ear. "So please don't worry 'bout that. I swear I'm not leavin' you again, 'kay?"

El looked up at him, eyes brimming with hope. "Promise?"

"Promise."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Well that's just gay." – Mia, probably.
> 
> Um, so Erik being lenient on Jasper at the start?? Well it kinda makes sense in this fic but also in party chat he compares Jasper to Mia (i.e. that they're both victims). Also, imo he doesn't have black and white view of people being either evil or good, particularly being a former thief so understands people's circumstances can put them in difficult/ illegal positions... Thanks for coming to my TED talk.
> 
> Hey, so, if you liked this, let me know!! Kudos and comments are super duper appreciated and I love hearing from you all! <3


	16. I'm... Gay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Here, let me help. You can't wash yourself with that stupid plastic bag over your cast."
> 
> El smiled shyly. "Mm, if you say so."
> 
> "Hey I'm not being pervy! I'm just helping my boyfriend wash himself while his wrist's broken. It's all perfectly innocent..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this first part??? Supposed to be the Manglewood, except the only thing attacking them is eachother... teehee
> 
> Also, for those of you who've been following this a couple months and are like _when are they going to do the dirty_ the answer is now! You're welcome, thots. Though there's nothing actually explicit... sorry

Twigs snapped underfoot as El and Erik trod through the undergrowth, slowly making their way out of the cluster of trees.

Erik was still giddy from their fun in the forest, pulse thrumming in his ears. The fuzz in his head wasn't helped by the way El's hand sat low on his hip... or by the slight smell of smoke polluting the air.

"Told you they wouldn't find us in there," he boasted, grinning lazily at El.

El giggled and tugged his hoody up in a feeble attempt to cover up the red marks littering his neck. Erik really hoped Amber wouldn't kill him, being the overprotective mother she was. Though, in her defense, she was supportive of their relationship, and had offered them protection on many, many occasions... much to El's horror.

Erik stepped out from inbetween the bushes and was hit with a waft of smoke.

"Who the fuck is havin' a barbeque in autumn?" Erik grumbled, helping El out from the undergrowth.

"Wait, no look!" El gasped, pointing upwards.

Black smoke billowed up into the air, blocking out a portion of the sky.

"Holy shit! Is it bad that I kinda wanna check it out?"

"Looks like it's on our way home anyway, it's coming from that direction," El said quietly, lips pressing together grimly.

Erik hummed and stared up, watching as the pale sky was filled with more thick, black smoke.

El tugged at his hand. "We should go back, mum will be worried."

"Mm-hm. You're right," he said, unable to take his eyes off the swirling, dark mass.

 

 

Erik clambered off the bus and waited for El as he thanked the driver. Erik watched as he chattered with the old man, cheerily asking him about his family. He guessed he did this often, they seemed to know eachother.

Erik's heart swelled.

_So cute._

El took Erik's outstretched arm then gleefully hopped off, beaming at the bus driver as he waved him off.

El linked his good arm into Erik's and they started ambling down the path. "He reminds me of grandad..."

"Rab? Don't tell me he's a perv, too."

El laughed airily. "No! Chalky... He's gone now, though."

"Aw, sorry baby, I didn't know. Must make his day, though, you talking to him like that. You're so cute." Erik kissed the corner of his mouth.

El leant into his touch and sighed. "I hope so... I just wanna make people happy."

Erik pulled him in closer. "Awww! Well you make me _very_  happy. Particularly about an hour ago, when your mouth was–"

El abruptly unlinked their arms and clamped a hand over his mouth, shooting him a stern look. "There's still that gross sticky patch in my hair, you know. One that you're _going to_  help me wash out. And if you even try to–"

His eyes flickered left and he gasped. He broke away and sprinted towards the end of the street. Erik battled to keep up with him, almost tripping over a crack in the pavement.

"That's my street!" El cried, looking in horror at the smoke filling the sky.

Erik gawped, muscles instinctively tightening.

El tore his gaze away from Erik's and bolted down the street.

"El, El wait up!" Erik called, stumbling as he lurched forward to race after him. He spun around the corner. But it was no use, with the lumpy boot on his foot and the jarring pain in his ankle– El was too fast. "It's probably just some kids–" Erik's foot caught on a paving stone and he veered towards the ground. His arms fell into place and he managed to cushion his fall _just_  before he planted face first into the concrete. He groaned, vision blurring as he tried to peel himself off the ground.

El kept on running, seemingly not noticing Erik's tumble. That wasn't like him– always considerate and caring. Keeping a close eye on his partner.

But then Erik looked up.

And he instantly understood.

El's house, engulfed in flames.

Erik growled and shoved himself off the pavement, spitting blood from his mouth. He speeded towards the house, uncaring as pain shot up his ankle.

He stumbled to a halt as a wall of heat hit his face.

El was on his knees, sobbing in front of the remains of his home.

Erik gulped. He didn't know what to do. El had lived in that house since he was a baby, so it would hold many memories of his happy childhood. But it wasn't just memories–  Erik's breath hitched. _Were his family..?_

He felt guilty for the relief that Mia was at a friend's house.

"Mum... Gemma... S-Sandy..." he wept, face hidden by trembling fingers.

Erik placed a hand on his shoulder and crouched next to him. "Rab... He doesn't get back 'til five does he?"

El shook his head wearily. "But the others..."

Erik shuffled around to face him and pulled him into his arms, running a soothing hand over his back. He squeezed El tightly as he hiccuped into his shoulder. It wouldn't be safe to stay, he knew. He needed to get El away from the fire. Besides, the heat behind him was growing unbearable. "Let's get you off the ground sweetheart. Three, two, one..." He grasped him by his hips and hoisted him up and stumbled towards the wall, carefully placing him on the brick.

El clung onto him, sobbing loudly.

Erik did his best to hold him as he shook, whispering comforting words into his ear while stroking his hair.

Apart from the crackle of the fire and El's cries, the street was quiet.

Eerily quiet.

Erik glanced around– it was completely empty. Maybe everyone had already been evacuated... though there was a surprising lack of police or firefighter presence.

Odd.

Then the flash of long blond hair caught his eye.

_Of course..._

Anger boiled through him, lighting a fire deep within hotter than the burning remains of El's house.

That was how they'd killed his birth parents, setting fire to their home. He grit his teeth until his jaw ached. He drew back to cup El's face.

"I'll be back in a second, baby. Wait here."

El grasped a handful of his shirt. "No, don't! You said you wouldn't leave me! Never again!" he cried, desperation in his eyes.

Erik could almost hear Jasper's laughter mocking him. He gently removed El's hands.

"I'll be quick, promise," he said, too overcome with fury to be swayed by El's reaction.

El gulped back tears.

Erik didn't dare to look back as he dashed around the corner, boot scraping against the paving stones uneasily.

Jasper stood under a tree, arms folded, devilish smile turning up the knife edges of his mouth. "Enjoying the fireworks show, are we?"

Erik bit back a cry as he advanced towards him, shaking all over. "What the FUCK has this achieved?! Seriously, he has never done ANYTHING to hurt ANYONE! Why would you do this?!" he yelled, voice cracking with effort. "Seriously, why... I don't understand," he added tearfully.

Jasper chuckled and flicked hair from his face. "I wouldn't stick around if I were you, a lot of _unsavoury_  characters about... Particularly after the spectacular mess you made of Booga, he's very keen to get his claws into you."

"No," Erik choked. "You're not... you didn't. I thought you were on my..." Alarm bells rang in his head. He spun on his heels. "Shit, El!"

Jasper chuckled again, so icily that it cut straight through him. "You can't run forever, Erik. Hand yourself in, and maybe we'll go a little easier on you both."

Erik growled and bolted back to the house, heart in his mouth.

He almost collapsed with relief when he saw El's hunched figure still sobbing on the wall.

He dashed over and grabbed El's phone to pull up Uber. He desperately plugged in his address then tugged at El's hand. "I should never have left you, I'm so, so sorry! Uh, we need to go, _now!_ "

 _Just get around the corner, get in the car and they'd be safe–_  that was the plan. This would not be a repeat of the Tyriant situation.

"But... my home..."

"This can be replaced." He looked at the house behind them then cradled El's cheek. "You, you can't, okay? So I need you to come, now."

El shuddered as more sobs overtook him. "But, my family..."

"I know, gorgeous, I know. But please, let me protect you. We'll go back to mine and I'll make you toast, coz I can't cook anything else... and I'll give you a cuddle. A nice big one." He slid his hand down El's cheek and wrapped his fingers around his casted arm.

A symbol of his past failure.

Something that couldn't happen again.

El jumped as a piece of fiery debris fell down beside them. He nodded numbly and slid off the wall.

 

 

Erik put another blanket over El as he bawled into his pillow, fingers clenched in the duvet. Erik stroked his hair back in what he hoped was a soothing motion.

The toast lay cold and untouched on the bedside table.

"Are you sure I can't get you to eat somethin'? It'll make you feel better, beautiful, I swear."

He nodded into the pillow and started sobbing louder.

Erik bit his lip until he tasted blood, fighting to calm his anger towards Jasper.

That didn't matter at the moment. El was his focus: the only important thing right now trying to find a way to make him feel better.

He clambered onto the bed and lay next to El, tangling a hand in his hair. He kissed his face, allowing his lips to linger longer than they normally would. "Maybe there's somethin' else I can offer you?"

El turned his head and pushed Erik's face away. "You mean sex? You really think _sex_  is gonna make me feel better when I've just seen my house burnt down and maybe... maybe." He hiccuped. "Why would you even suggest that?!"

Erik's chest tightened at the betrayal on El's blotchy face. He shuffled away, overcome with shame, then pushed himself up and draped his legs over the side of the bed. "Coz I'm..."

_Stupid? Insensitive? Useless?_

A creak downstairs– a door opening.

He shot to his feet and edged towards the bedroom door, cracking it open slightly.

"Wait, don't go. I–"

Erik held a finger to his lips. "If you hear anyone coming up the stairs, hide in that cupboard," he whispered, nodding at the wardrobe. He slinked through the door and shut it carefully behind him, then snuck down the stairs, careful not to make any noise.

He stepped into the living room and sure enough, a Viking, scrabbling around in the furniture. He dropped the sofa cushion he was holding and turned to rifle through the cupboard.

"Why, why didn't you come save me..?" he asked meekly, like a small child addressing a _very_  frightening parent.

He knew they were brutal, largely uncaring, but part of him still felt that they should _care_. They were the closest thing to parents he'd ever had, after all.

"Erik! Good to see you," he called, turning to look at him with a smirk. "And you clearly don't need rescuing, look at you: alive and well. A true Viking."

"Alive and well?! What about this stupid boot I have to wear? Or the mess they made of my face? Or my fucked up lungs?"

"But you're alive." He yanked out a drawer and took out a small lump of notes. "Ah, there we go."

Erik's heart jumped. "No, no, no! I need that money! It's me and Mia's emergency supply!"

"Well consider this an emergency, you didn't shift any stock last week so we're owed compensation," he said maliciously, counting the money with glee.

"Please don't! I need that money, seriously!"

He handed him a £10 note then patted his cheek. "Get yourself something nice."

"No, no, no! Please! _Please!_ " Erik begged, body weak from his rapidly decreasing adrenaline.

He laughed softly and shot him a mocking look. "You look so sweet... like an angry kitten. It's a shame I don't have longer to stay." He promptly swung the door open and slammed it behind him.

Erik growled and kicked the door repeatedly until his foot burned. He collapsed to his knees then slammed his head against the wood.

He barely heard the patter of footsteps down the stairs.

Gentle arms slipped around his shoulders and lips pressed to his cheek. "Erik sweetheart, please don't hurt yourself. I care about you far, far too much, my darling."

Erik swallowed the lump in his throat. "Sorry, I... Stupid Vikings took me and Mia's last money. Nothing like as bad as what happened to you. I didn't mean for you to hear. That was shitty of me."

"Don't be silly, that must have been horrible for you, my love." He moved his arms to Erik's waist and kissed his cheek again, this time his lips lingering a little longer. "So I was thinking, we could go have a shower? Wash away the shittiness of the day?"

Erik's lips formed a fond smile. "Sounds perfect."

El giggled and buried his head in the crook of Erik's neck. "Someone's eager."

 

 

"Here, let me help. You can't wash yourself with that stupid plastic bag over your cast."

El smiled shyly. "Mm, if you say so."

"Hey I'm not being pervy! I'm just helping my boyfriend wash himself while his wrist's broken. It's all perfectly innocent..." He rubbed soap into El's chest, pressing him lightly against the glass of the shower.

El's breath hitched slightly as Erik ran exploratory fingers along the grooves of his torso. "Your arse looks great from this angle," he said weakly.

"Wha–" Erik's hand stilled over El's chest. "I mean, it looks great from every angle, obviously," he quickly filled in, dropping to his knees to rub soap onto his thighs. He locked eyes with a very flustered El, searching for the upper hand.

"Get back up here, _now,_ " El commanded, gaze turning steely.

"Nah, I'm good down here," Erik hummed casually, pressing a thumb against a dark love bite on El's thigh.

A stifled gasp.

Erik brushed his lips over the mark, grinning.

"I know." El snuck his hand into Erik's damp hair and yanked his head up to face him. "And as much as I like you on your knees, do you think you could be good up here too?"

A shiver ran up his spine.

 _Shit._  He couldn't resist.

He shakily got to his feet, painfully aware of El's gaze fixing between his legs. Something that only added to an already growing problem.

_Curse that little Darkspawn._

He pushed El hard against the glass, trying not to think about the view from the other side. Or the friction between them with his growing arousal. "So this was your sneaky little plan, huh? Lure me into the shower to have some fun?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" he said innocently, smiling as if their naked bodies weren't pressed up together.

"Oh, okay." Erik removed the arm pinning El against the glass and took a step back. "I guess I'll just–"

There was a resounding _slap._

Then a gasp.

Erik gazed at the smirking El in utter betrayal, mouth wide open.

El simply laughed. Then closed Erik's mouth for him with the snap of a thumb and finger.

A prolonged silence.

"You're gonna pay for that."

El giggled and bit his lip. Then tugged him in and kissed him ferociously, mercilessly toying with Erik's lower lip.

Erik broke away, breathless. "Somebody's changed their tune."

"Shh, talk later," El murmured against his lips.

"Fine, have it your way." Erik pulled the hand off his back and snuck out of the shower. He quickly returned and flashed a bottle in El's face. "Waterproof."

El's eyes widened. Then he grabbed a fistful of Erik's hair and tugged him close. Erik winced.

He withdrew his hand like a shot. "Sorry, my love! I didn't mean to hu–"

Erik raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I..." El cleared his throat, then delicately grazed his fingers over Erik's collarbone. "You really think you're getting something?"

"I know I am," Erik taunted, pulling down El's lower lip with his thumb. He glanced down suggestively. "...And I think _he_  agrees with me."

El scoffed loudly. "Don't personify my dick!"

"Why, am I not allowed to kiss him?"

"The only person you're kissing is _ME!_ " El said fiercely, shoving Erik against the opposite wall of the cubicle.

Erik groaned as another wave of heat overwhelmed him.

"Got that?" El whispered.

Erik nodded fearfully, panting heavily.

"Good. Now shut up."

Erik obediently parted his lips as El crashed their faces together, succumbing the feeling of El's mouth on his. He would surrender himself to El anyday... hopefully everyday. It felt nice, finally having somebody else to steer him rather than having to go it alone.

Oh, and it was just plain hot.

He hardly noticed the bottle slipping from his grasp.

He searched for handholds all over El, but everything was so slippery it was hard to maintain a steady grip. Though pinching him was immensely satisfying, the little gasps and squeals escaping his mouth _heavenly._

The friction was becoming unbearable, especially as El pressed him harder against the wall.

It was too much.

"How are we gonna do this?" he gasped, reluctantly peeling himself away. "I've only ever seen it on porn and you can't hold me up with one arm." He glanced away. "Oh... I guess you could turn me around and–"

"No."

Erik bit his cheek. "But I thought we were gonna..."

El squashed their noses together. "We are, my sweet, but only if I can see your face. I remembered what you said: Derk only liked you face down. Well I don't. I want to see you. I want to see every emotion. I want to see your beautiful face."

Erik gulped. He really would do anything for this boy. "Take me," he sighed, closing his eyes.

El laughed softly. "Sure. Like this?" El grunted and pulled one of Erik's legs from under him and bent it up against the wall.

Erik didn't have time to react as he slipped from El's grip and smacked against the shower floor.

"Owww! I can't do it on one leg!" He cackled, throwing his head back against the wall as pain throbbed through him.

"Ah, sorry!" El glanced away from the scene of the crime, hand to mouth.

"You better be." Erik tried to push himself on his ankles, but immediately slipped again and ended up back on the ground. He laughed and then hissed through his teeth.

El crouched next to him, only a hint of worry marring his face. "You done yet?"

"Yeah, think so. Y'know, this has to be the worst foreplay in all of history."

El gasped comically and knelt next to him. "So rude! C'mere right now, young man!" He dragged Erik onto his lap and kissed up his neck, grazing his lips over his jugular.

Then they both descended into giggles.

"I can't believe you're not a virgin! I mean, look at you!" Erik mocked, pulling wet hair from El's eyes.

El hauled him up his lap then gave him a harsh slap. One that sent a searing heat right through Erik.

A loud moan.

One, he realised, that was his.

"That's gonna leave a hand print," Erik said shakily, scrabbling for some kind of concept of composure.

"I hope so," El said devilishly, moving his hand to pet and knead him gently.

Erik bit his lip and curled himself into El's lap, melting under the feel of El's soothing hand. A very telling line pressed against Erik's thigh.

"Wait, this could actually work! If I just..." He shifted to straddle El's lap, knees either side of his thighs. "Babe, you're a genius."

El's face lit up. Then he smirked. "I know. This was my plan all along."

"Bullshit!" Erik protested, leaning down to press their foreheads together as they laughed.

El giggled and picked off a clump of blue that was plastered to Erik's face. "Your hair! It's all..."

"Hey!" he whined, scrunching his mouth. "No mentioning my hair, it's off limits. You'll ruin my boner!"

"What, and you falling and slipping twice didn't?" he taunted, hands falling to Erik's hips. El's fingers traced his hip bone through the plastic grocery bag.

"Heyyyy! Shut up. Shut up, shut up, shut up!" He gathered his hair in a ponytail and twisted it until El moaned. "Mm... Lemme just, lemme just put my faith in the Luminary... And maybe he can put somethin' in me..." He flashed El his teeth.

El smiled, brow furrowing a little in confusion. "Is this some weird roleplay fantasy of yours?"

"Mm, yeah. You're the hero and I'm the dirty, dirty thief. Got it?" He touched their lips together then traced the outline of El's with his tongue.

El giggled into his open mouth. "I have no idea what you're talking about, sweetheart."

 

 

Erik laughed, utterly carefree as he contentedly watched his giggling boyfriend from under the duvet– their noses inches apart.

"My mum would be so pissed off."

"Aw, why gorgeous? What's up?" he whispered, fingers brushing his jawline affectionately.

"Coz we didn't use protection."

Erik wrinkled his nose. "Oh, don't tell me you've got somethin'..?"

"Not something... All of the things?"

"All of... Fuck sake," Erik groaned, covering his face with a hand.

El giggled, a sweet, pattering noise. He gently peeled Erik's hand away. "Thank you, for giving me that. Especially after I was such a prick earlier. I'm so sorry for snapping, sweetheart, I should never have talked to you like that. It was mean... You were only trying to help, as always." He kissed him tenderly.

Erik brought his hand back to El's face. "Hey, it's okay. If something happened to Mia, I don't know what I'd do... but it wouldn't be pretty. And I didn't give you anything, baby, we _shared_  something."

Brief worry ghosted over El's face, but it was soon replaced with a sunny smile.

 _He couldn't let himself think about his family,_  Erik guessed. It made sense, detaching himself from painful situations was something he'd done many times.

El rolled onto his back and groaned. "Ugh, you're such an English student!"

Erik pressed up onto his elbows and prodded his cheek. "Hey, you take it too! And it's harder for me, y'know, being my second language and all, so you should be impressed."

"Second language?! Erik your English is perfect, you've been here over ten years," he retorted, prodding him back.

Erik whined, pouting like a sulking child.

"What?" El teased, poking his stuck out lower lip. "I'm just saying you can't keep pulling the Norwegian card!"

"That's it!" Erik clambered on top of him and pinned him down by his wrists, careful of the clunky cast. "Just coz you're from the country doesn't mean you can keep pulling the ignorance card."

El gasped, scrunching his nose up at his captor.

"I tell you what you can pull, though?" He brushed his lips against El's. "Me."

El giggled as Erik dragged his lips down his face then buried his face in his neck, licking and nipping at him.

"Hey, that tickles!" El's laughter filled the room, a sound of pure sunshine and happiness. Something Erik could never grow tired of causing.

"Mwah!" Erik planted one final sloppy kiss on his neck then moved up to drink him in. "Aw, I can't keep my baby captive any longer. He's too cute." He booped El's nose and rolled off him.

"Cuddle," El said quietly, breath brushing Erik's cheek. He shuffled onto his side, facing away from Erik.

"Aww, baby wants cuddles? Baby can have cuddles."

Erik happily shuffled onto his side next to him and immediately wrapped himself around El, snaking an arm underneath him. Pressed up against him, hand stuck in El's hair, he played with the silky strands, tugging at them lightly so that El's scalp tingled.

El let out a gentle whine.

Erik found himself suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. With the urge to protect him. Shield him from all the bad in the world.

El hummed and snuggled back into Erik.

Erik's chest ached at the sight. _A cuddly Luminary._

He pressed his mouth to El's cheek, hand still running through his hair. "El, I think I..."

"Mm?" El strained his neck to look back at him.

"I think I'm in..."

The lump in his throat was unbearable. He couldn't get his words out.

"You..." El ventured, lips parting.

"I'm... gay?" He sucked air through his teeth. "...Uh, for you. Only you." He turned his head towards the ceiling, face colouring.

El cooed and giggled. "You wanted to come out to me? Awe, that's sweet. But let's just say, I already had an inkling, my love." He reached behind him and squeezed his side playfully, face still turned towards Erik.

Erik sighed softly as lips pressed against his cheek.

"You silly, adorable, poor excuse for a thief."

Erik laughed and shifted his face back towards El's. "I think you mean _your_  silly, adorable, poor excuse for a thief."

"Mm, true. _My_  silly thief," he murmured against Erik's cheek, planting a kiss against the soft skin. "All, mine."

"Mm-hm. All yours."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah so one time I was talking to this German guy who told me about how him & his ex tried to have shower sex but it was really messy and they slipped everywhere so now it's only thing I can think of when it comes to that :/// but I guess the boys don't really care about practicality and just wanna get their grubby lil hands on eachother!!
> 
> Lol


	17. Straight Up Me Jacksie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ugh, this is so gross. Wanna try?"
> 
> Before El could even respond, Erik's open mouth was on his, forcing egg onto his tongue.
> 
> El shoved him away, wrinkling his brow. "Eww! Don't you try to feed me like that!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey nerds! This fluffy, giggly mess is littered with references to Stoned El (Ch. 8) so I recommend taking a cheeky gander at that beforehand (if you can be fucked)
> 
> Um, this week has been kinda tough so I'm super happy (& kinda surprised) I managed to finish this on time !!
> 
> Oh, & the following chapter is rated R for Ralky.

Erik kneed the door open. "Good mornin' handsome, guess which sexy housewife made you breakfast?"

El shuffled upright and wearily rubbed his eyes, limply shoving the covers from his face. Erik: holding a plate of dubious-looking food and wearing a pink apron... And seemingly nothing else.

He handed El the plate and shuffled under the covers next to him, nestling his head in the crook of his shoulder.

El took the fork from his hand and cautiously stuck it in the toast.

"Um, the toast is kinda burnt so don't turn it over, uh I microwaved the beans for too long and I somehow fucked up fried eggs. Bon appetit?" Erik beamed up at him, smile brimming with unwavering adoration.

El giggled and kissed his cheek. "What are you gonna eat, sweetheart?"

"Uh, this is for us to share! Don't be such a greedy guts." He stole the fork from El's hand and hacked off a piece of fried egg then stuffed it in his mouth. "Ugh, this is so gross. Wanna try?"

Before El could even respond, Erik's open mouth was on his, forcing egg onto his tongue.

El shoved him away, wrinkling his brow. "Eww! Don't you try to feed me like that!"

Erik laughed and swallowed his mouthful, grinning devilishly as he curled into his side.

El tentatively scooped up some of the beans on toast and pushed it into his mouth. It wasn't great, admittedly, but _Erik had made it for him_  so he was going to enjoy every mouthful.

He ruffled Erik's hair affectionately. "Thank you sweetheart," he said, loading up his fork and stuffing it into his mouth.

Erik looked up at him with mischievous eyes. "So... You know how I made you terrible breakfast..?"

El nodded, a growing suspicion bubbling up inside him.

"I was thinking... There might be something in it for me?"

El dropped his fork. "This was bribery!" he exclaimed, swallowing his mouthful of burnt toast.

Erik flashed him a playful grin.

 

 

_"Shit, I'm supposed to be at a PTA meeting," Erik muttered through gritted teeth, bouncing on top of El._

_"Eri–h! Stop it," El pleaded._

_"Wh–y?"_  
  
_El groaned, eyes rolling into the back of his head. "You're turning me on too much–"_

 

 

El ran a hand over the tangle of blue hair, gently petting Erik as he sprawled on top of him. "Did you have to keep the apron on?" he asked weakly, other hand toying with the tie at his back.

"Mm, obviously." Erik reached between them and tugged the condom off. He reluctantly shuffled out of bed, out of El's arms, before yanking the apron off and wiping himself on it.

"Amber would be proud," he sighed, watching as the condom fell into the bin.

"Uh, don't talk about my mum after sex!" El chucked a pillow at him.

Erik nimbly dodged the throw and stepped over to the mirror, fiddling with his hair in the reflection.

El groaned and fell back against the bed. "How can you even walk? I'm knackered."

Erik laughed, smiling at his reflection as he traced his hand over the new marks littering his neck. Never in his life had he felt more wanted, or _beautiful..._  as El insisted on telling him every second they were entwined. And after too. In fact, El took every opportunity he could to complement him, once walking in on him on the toilet and calling him  _gorgeous_.

He ran a hand through his tousled hair.

_Beautiful._

He glanced back over at El, satisfied when he saw that he'd somehow managed to make a mess of that perfect hair.

"Let's just say, I'm athletically trained."

El sat up and raised an eyebrow. "Athletically... trained?"

"Mm-hm. Used to practise, like, three times a week in the Grindr days. But now I've got a training partner I was thinking I could up it to, say, three times a day?" He effortlessly perched himself amongst the clothes on top of the chest of drawers, swinging his legs off the edge.

El groaned loudly, fighting the urge to submerge himself under the covers and never resurface. His body was so leaden he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to move again, and the thought of _more sex_  just made him want to pass out.

Erik smiled down at him, a warm fondness in the curve of his lips. "You know what'd be sexy? If you wore some of my clothes." He rifled through the pile of clothes next to him and chucked them at him.

El picked a pair of _way-too-small_  pants off his face and shot him a knowing look. "You mean you can't be arsed to use the washing machine?"

He winked. "Exactly."

El laughed then pulled the hoody over his head. He started tugging the rest of the clothes on and sighed, brow furrowing. "Oh, Erik, sweetheart. What're we gonna do?"

Erik's mouth quirked up at one corner. "We could do it in the shower again?"

El hummed sadly then fell back against the bed.

Erik jumped off the chest of drawers and grabbed a pair of joggers. "Honestly, I dunno, baby. But we'll figure it out." He pulled them on then crashed on the bed next to El.

El reached a hand towards him and Erik clasped it in his, planting a soft kiss there.

"I have no idea what's gonna happen partner, but I do know this: I'll be by your side the whole way, mm-kay? To the end. Because, I... um..." Erik inhaled sharply through his nose. " _...Care_  about you so much, so much it hurts, alright? Me and you, to the end." He closed his eyes, not quite daring to see El's face after his heartfelt confession.

"Yeah? You really think so?" El asked breathily.

Erik opened his eyes to El's adoring face– his blush tinted cheeks– his parted lips. He smiled bashfully. "I know so."

El smiled down at their joined hands, then shuffled in closer to Erik. "I love you too, sweet."

Erik held his breath.

"I love you, so, so much," El gushed, tightening his grip on Erik's hand.

Erik bit his lip, swallowing down the lump in his throat. He crawled under the covers next to him, burrowing his head into the crook of El's neck. "We're still getting married, right?" he whispered, barely audible.

El giggled and buried his mouth in his unruly mass of hair. "Yes, of course we are, my love."

Erik sighed and snuggled in closer, the hand clasped around El's tingling. "So when are you gonna buy me a proper ring, huh, cheapskate? That hula hoop in my drawer is gonna rot sooner or later," he uttered, voice still low.

"As soon as I can, my sweet." El gently canted Erik's head up to smother his forehead with kisses.

"Mm, forehead kisses. You're really spoiling me today, sexy," Erik murmured, gazing up at him lovingly.

El giggled and held his lips there.

Erik hummed contentedly, bringing his mouth up to El's. A small whine escaped his lips as El removed his hand from his grip and threaded it into his hair.

Then Erik jolted. Their foreheads crashed together abruptly.

A knock at the door **.**

Erik's chest seized as he looked at the sheer heartbreak on El's face. He traced a thumb over his lips then shut his eyes.

 _Please,_ _just let me have this one good thing_ , he silently begged, cherishing the soft curve of El's face under his thumb.

"Shit," he muttered, opening his eyes and  climbing out of El's warm embrace. He pushed the covers off then made for the bedroom door.

Another knock.

He cast a nervous glance at El. "Okay, listen to me baby: you hear anything you don't like then you cover your ears, alright? Don't try to come help, you'll make it worse for me and they could hurt you too. Oh, um, please get in the wardrobe. I couldn't bear it if they found you."

Any remaining signs of joy tumbled from El's face. He looked up at Erik miserably. "But, I–"

"No, El. No buts. Just do as I say," he mumbled, grabbing a stray shirt and tugging it over his head. He quietly exited the room, closed the door behind him, and dashed down the stairs.

Another knock.

He took in a couple of steady breaths then creaked the door open, squinting as he didn't want to come face-to-face with a...

_Rab?_

His body relaxed so quickly it felt close to collapse. He held a hand to his chest. "Holy fucking shit! How the fuck do you know where I live?"

Rab sighed, a hint of worry marring his brow. He reached out a comforting hand to Erik's arm. "Mia, laddie. May I come in?"

"Sure... Come in, come in," he groaned, wiping the sweat from his brow. He lazily gestured upstairs. "Uh, El's in my room. Follow me. Oh, and shut the door behind you... _properly_."

He balled his shaking hands into fists and wearily started clambering up the stairs, Rab at his heels.

He abruptly stopped mid-step. _Shit._  El would be able to hear them advancing up the stairs.

"El baby!" he yelled, sprinting up the rest of the steps. "Don't panic, it's just me and your pervy grandpa!"

Rab chuckled behind him, panting heavily. "You wee rascal, you!"

Erik laughed back down at him then pushed the door open. El sat half in the wardrobe, entire body trembling.

"Och, I'm not sure how many more o' these stairs me auld bones can handle!" Rab huffed, gasping for breath as he finally reached the landing.

Erik quickly turned his gaze back to El. "Hey, everything's fine!" He ran over and scooped him up in his arms, squeezing him tightly. "It's all good, haircut baby! It's all good."

El giggled as Erik dropped him onto the bed then tucked the covers around him– a protective layer.

Erik caught Rab's eyes casting over the bin.

The old man chuckled. "I can see you two have been busy."

"Ugh, grandad!" El groaned, pulling the covers up to his nose. He stole one of Erik's hands and dragged it under with him.

He shook his head in amusement. "Och, there's nowt wrong with it! I daresay, I've dabbled meself."

Erik gasped and plopped onto the bed, relenting as El tugged insistently on his arm. "No... You mean..?"

Rab patted the chest of drawers. "I've dabbled, aye. Och, to be young and beautiful again."

El groaned and slipped further under the covers.

Erik sat forward on the bed, suddenly alert. "So wait– you're saying– you're saying you have... _had sex_  with a... _man?_ "

"Och, well!" Rab dropped himself onto the edge of the bed and eagerly leant towards Erik. "Not sure I could even refer to him as a man, he was more of demon... Heh heh. Cheeky wee traveler." He cleared his throat and put a hand out to steady himself as he sighed. "Anyway, we took it to the pub toilet, and och, straight up me jacksie! There's nothin' quite like–"

"GRANDAD!" El exclaimed pulling a pillow over his face.

Erik's eyes lit up. He slapped the bed. "No fuckin' way! No fuckin' way! _Rab,_  with all his fuckin' titty magazines, has _taken it up the ass_... from a man... An actual, man..." He ran a hand through his spikes, grinning manically. "In a pub toilet no less... No way."

Rab laughed softly and shook his head. "Och, I think you're gettin' ahead of yourself, laddie. It was only once, mind you, in the heyday of my wild youth. Though I'll never forget him. The things he did with his–"

"La, la, la! I can't hear you!" El cried, voice muffled by the pillow.

"You know what? _Nice._  Glad I'm not the only one who's been railed in a pub toilet," Erik hummed, a hint of pride in his tone.

" _Erik-uh!_  Don't encourage him!"

Erik laughed and pinched his cheek under the pillow. "Aw, don't be such a _gwumpy lump_. There's nothin' wrong with me talking about taking it up the ass with your family–"

El bolted upright, strewing the covers across the bed. "Family! Mum?! Gemma?! Are they still..."

"They're fine, laddie. In a safe house for now," Rab said calmly.

El gasped ecstatically. "They're okay?"

"Just fine. Sandy too. They were all out of the house when it happened."

El beamed at Erik, instantly turning his insides to mush.

He squealed delightedly. "They're fine! They're safe!" His eyes filled with tears and he grabbed Erik and pulled him on top of him. "And you're fine too. My baby's okay! Everyone's okay." He planted a sloppy kiss on Erik's cheek.

Erik giggled as he lay sprawled on his back while El showered him in affectionate kisses, arms tight around his waist.

"Yes, yes they are." Rab smiled fondly at their display of affection. "Anyway, there's a couple o' things I needy tell ye about your past, laddie. But it's best if we go to the library, so I can show ye some bits n' pieces. Are ye ready to head out?"

"Ugh, the library? _Gay,_ " Erik groaned.

El giggled and pressed his lips against his ear. "Shut up, you're gay."

 

 

"Fuck, I can't remember the last time I set foot in one of these places."

Erik ran his hand along one of the worn, oaken bookshelves, picking up a trail of dust on his fingertips. He cast a weary glance over the bannister, looking down from the upper walkway onto the ground floor below. This library was _huge_ – its ornate dome filled to the brim with every kind of book imaginable.

He looked back at the shelf as he traced his finger along the wood. He caught sight of a decorative blue spine out of the corner of his eye. He stopped in his tracks.

 _Ancient Norse Astronomy_.

He flickered his gaze towards El– who was walking ahead of him, babbling excitedly as Rab laughed gently.

He had time to look.

He carefully lifted it from its place nestled amongst the other books and started leafing through. His finger traced over a page of constellations, pointedly mapping out the familiar pattern of stars.

"What you got there, lovely?"

Erik jumped and snapped the book shut.

El, smiling sweetly, hand lifting to his face to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. Erik itched to run his hands through his hair and tie it back. ...It always fell in his face.

He scratched his head sheepishly "Nothin'. S'a book."

"Can I see?" he asked, arm outstretched.

Erik couldn't deny such a simple request, _especially not from him._  He nodded and handed it over.

El gasped excitedly as his fingers flicked through the pages, then he smiled back at him. "I had no idea you liked astronomy. That's so cool!"

Erik felt his cheeks burn. "I... Vikings in ancient times used to navigate by the stars so... I hate them yeah, but, still my culture I guess," he mumbled shyly.

El giggled, an utterly carefree sound, and clutched the book to his chest in a way that stole Erik's breath. He offered him his left hand with glee. "We'll be checking this one out, then."

Erik took his hand and laughed weakly. "Only thing I'm checking out is you right now, gorgeous. And besides, I'd probably lose it or somethin'. Coz I'm stupid."

El pulled a sour face. "I'll make sure you don't. And don't say stuff like that... It means I have to do stupid stuff like this." He shoved Erik against the nearest bookshelf and forced their mouths together, kissing him passionately.

Erik was sure he heard at least one scandalised " _Well I never!_ "

 _Suck it, old people–_ El was kissing him in public and there was nothing they could do about it.

He grinned widely, back pressed up against the hard bookshelf as he fought for breath. "I'm stupid. I'm so fucking stupid. In fact, I think I'm the stupidest–"

Rab chuckled heartily. "Enough of that ye wee rascals! You're gonna give some poor old lady a heart attack! Besides, I've found the tome I've been lookin' for."

Erik rolled his eyes and pouted, moving to slip out of El's grip.

El held fast. "I'll get you later," he swore, eyes turning dark. Then he smiled innocently at Rab. "Coming, grandad!

Erik let himself get tugged along, the _I'll get you later,_  threat looming over his head like a hot mist.

Still in a daze, he blindly stumbled across a particularly precarious looking walkway towards a circular room.

Rab sat in an armchair at the centre of the room, stroking his moustache in a more than slightly self-satisfied way. As Erik followed El further into the room, he felt a sudden warmth. He glanced behind Rab's chair, noticing logs crackling and spitting embers in an ornate fireplace.

 _A fire... In a library?_  That didn't seem safe.

Rab smiled wistfully and held what could only be described as an _ancient_  book– _The Tale of the Luminary_  inscribed into its worn leather bound cover. "Have a wee look."

El handed Erik the astronomy book and took dusty tome from Rab's grasp. He peeled it open, eyes dancing over the old timey illustrations of knights, dragons and princesses, each decorated with delicate gold leaf.

Erik lifted his eyes from the old parchment. "What's this whole Luminary thing, old man? Coz all the time I was... y'know, _tied up,_  they kept fuckin' asking me about El and that's what they called him... The Luminary."

El's gaze leapt towards him. "So that's why you called me that in the shower yesterday! Oh!" He put a hand to his flushing face, briefly glancing at Rab.

Rab chuckled quietly.

"Wait, why would you call me something that they were calling me?" he asked worriedly, brow furrowing.

Erik took a tentative step forward. "Because it has to be a good thing, right? Luminary, like _light._  It'd only make sense that the Lord of Shadows would hate someone who shone so bright. I mean, look at this stuff." He pointed to the page, which now displayed a hero figure lifting a cat from a tree. "Looks pretty positive, right? Kinda stuff you'd do?"

Rab leant forwards in his chair. "He's right ye know, laddie! Luminary, by definition, means a person who inspires others or... _a body of light_."

"From the Latin lumin, right?" Erik offered shyly.

"Exactly!" Rab exclaimed, clasping his hands together. "There's an old folk tale of a noble hero who united the ancient land of Erdrea with his glow– his dedication to helping others and makin' the world a better place. Legend has it, that one day he'd be reincarnated in our hour of need. And then you arrived, laddie, right on cue, on Erdwin's day! So that's how yer mother and father saw ye, a beacon of hope in dark times."

El hummed softly and looked to the floor, face glowing even brighter.

Erik rubbed an itching hand across his face. "I mean... you saved me. I was hopeless, and after I tried to mug you, I could easily have gone to jail, leaving all hope of an education behind and most importantly, Mia. But you're kind, and generous, so you saved me." He gazed up at El adoringly and grasped his arm. "You really are the Luminary, uh, my Luminary. My light."

El's eyes widened as he glanced between them. He shuffled closer to Erik and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "And you're mine. Somehow making me smile when my entire life came crashing down yesterday. The light of my life." He smiled warmly.

Rab looked up at El, eyes brimming with pride. "You're a very lucky lad, havin' a boyfriend so devoted... and spirited, too. A perfect match. It's like it was predestined, y'know, that'd you both be there, in that alley at that same time."

Erik gulped, eyes darting to El's.

Rab laughed and slapped his knee. "Yes, I know about that, you pullin' a knife on my grandson. It's not quite the meeting I'd envisioned, but like I said before, you're a decent lad. Though I must admit, I'm still a wee bit miffed I still havnae got me discount on the goods."

He shrugged and Erik bit his lip.

El closed the book and set it on the table. "Mm, I'm very, very lucky. And you're right, I was supposed to be there. To meet my beautiful sweet." He pulled Erik into his arms and held him tight against his chest.

Rab chuckled to himself and shook his head. "It's wonder the poor lad can breathe with you squeezing him like that!" He brushed a hand over his forehead. "Och, I've gone off on a tangent... daft old fool. Ah, yes! Your birth parents, well, there's somethin' you should know."

El pulled Erik closer into his embrace. Erik giggled as El tucked his head in the crook of his neck and pressed a kiss there.

"What is it? What should I know?"

Rab ran a thoughtful hand over his moustache. "Ah, well, they were good people, the best of the best. Battlin' the vicious underbelly of crime up North, particularly Mordegon and his Shadow Clan. And the night of fire, the one that took my Eleanor, was supposed to be a celebration of your birth... a new era in the protection of others, as you were to continue their good work."

Erik broke out of El's grasp and leant forward to whisper. "Wait, you sayin' his parents were involved in some MI5 shit?"

"Not quite." Rab chuckled lightly. "But they had their own system of controlling crime. Crivens, there was even a point where the Shadow Clan were almost in ruins. And that's when they struck."

"So... they wanna," he gulped dryly, "They wanna... kill El in revenge? Or because they're scared of him? Or..?"

Erik glanced back at the boy behind him– _soft hair, warm face, endearing smile._  How anyone could ever want to harm, let alone _kill him,_  was entirely beyond him.

Rab leant back in this seat, leather creaking under his weight. "Oh, aye, it's a wee bit o' both. Mordegon was always a superstitious man, and with you bein' born on day of the Luminary, well, it made him even more paranoid. That's why you got sent so far away, I s'pose, keep ye from harm's way." Rab looked El over with a gentle fondness.  "I'm not sure who smuggled you out of the country, but I must say I'm forever grateful. The first time I set eyes on ye and knew you were alive, it was a miracle."

Erik gazed back at him in admiration. "He's right... You are a miracle."

El smiled shyly and sat in the chair next to Rab. He patted his lap and was immediately squashed by a lapful of cuddly thief as Erik tossed his arms around his neck.

"How do we fix this? I can't live the rest of my life in fear... But I don't wanna run away either. I wanna put a stop to this, a stop to all the pain. Finish my parents work."

Rab scratched the back of his head and sighed. "I havnae got a clue..."

El cuddled Erik against his chest. "I see..." he said miserably.

Erik kissed his cheek but his expression only lightened by a flicker. A flicker that soon burnt out.

Erik was overwhelmed with a need to make him happy again, to restore the earlier ecstatic joy to his face.

He carefully tucked a strand of El's hair behind his ear. "I mean... I've met pretty much all the gang members, know their faces and the names they go by. Not much use when the police can't catch 'em though... And givin' descriptions could just put us all at risk for no reason," he mumbled sadly.

"Well, we're already all at risk as it is," Rab sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

"Shit, you're right, we've got nothin' to lose!" Erik glanced down thoughtfully. "Mm, that warehouse they kept me in... I might be able to remember where it is!"

He glanced up at El, whose face had significantly brightened. "It was dark, and they might have already removed all their shit, but it's a possibility. And, and Hendrik said he'd help us! Uh, kinda... We could try bring Jasper down, he's pretty high up in the gang so, that'd really dent their activities!"

El gasped happily.

Erik's chest expanded as joy flooded back to El's face.

"Why is my boyfriend so bloody clever?!" he exclaimed, squeezing Erik excitedly.

Erik bit his lip. "I am..?"

El nodded brightly then messily squashed their lips together, giggling into Erik's open mouth.

Rab chuckled with glee. "Those are brilliant ideas, laddie! I don't know what we'd do without ye!" He clapped Erik shoulder enthusiastically. "And it'd be nice, too, if all that suffering you went through wasn't for nothin'," he added softly.

El squealed and kissed him again. His gaze turned steely. "They're gonna pay for ever hurting my sweet."

Erik smiled gently as El planted another playful kiss on his jawline, seemingly unbothered by the other library goers milling around– unapologetically peppering him with kisses with unbridled affection.

Then he realised.

_This was love._

Real love.

He was El's _partner,_  not a dirty secret.

Erik giggled as another sloppy kiss fell on his ear. "Mm, as long as I can reward you afterwards, Mr Luminary," he murmured.

 

 

El knocked on the classroom door then shoved it open, boldly stepping inside.

Erik held back a second, body frozen in disbelief. El would _always_  wait for an answer before walking into a classroom, being the sweet, polite boy he was.

But today– _this boy meant business._

Erik stepped in after him, still a little awestruck, then firmly closed the door behind them.

Hendrik glanced up from his computer, stony face stuck in an expression of neutrality.

Part of Erik wondered if the man ever showed any emotion.

"Hi, Sir. There's something we need to discuss with you," El said politely, though there was an edge of defiance to his tone.

Erik moved next to his partner and twined their hands together, leaning his head against his shoulder. "Jasper."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Operation Gays Vs Gangs is go!
> 
> I hope this stupit fluff was a welcome break from the sad bits and you had fun reading!
> 
> Uh, please lemme know what you thought of this homosexual hot mess!!! (Or be condemned to get Shypox whenever you talk to someone you fancy...) Teehee <3


	18. I Want Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El smiled weakly and sniffled.
> 
> "Be good. Coz if I've found out you've been trouble..." Erik kissed the tip of his nose.
> 
> El smiled a little wider. "I'm always good."
> 
> Erik grinned mischievously. "Oh, I know you are. Especially when you–"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite heavy, just a heads up. Also I did a shitton of research on UK law so if there's a mistake, please let me know! I want this to be as accurate as it can be.
> 
> Warnings: several references to previous violent behaviour and unspecified sexual abuse.
> 
> Yeah, it's gonna be that fun!

El took a tentative glance through the glass plane of the classroom door. "I'm not sure this is a good idea... He could hurt you, my love," he said miserably, shining eyes fixed on the floor. "He could hurt you really, really badly."

Erik grasped his hand and brushed it with a kiss. "Well, phone's in my pocket if I need it and Hendrik's gonna walk in half way through, so I'll be fine. Besides, s'not like he can kill me on school property," he murmured, a teasing edge to his voice.

El gasped, grip tightening on Erik's hand. " _Kill you?!_  I meant injure..." His eyes screwed shut, chest rising and falling rapidly. "Oh my God, ohmyGod. This is such a bad idea, he's gonna, he's gonna–" He whined as the air was sucked out of his lungs.

Erik slipped his hand from El's and grasped his shoulders firmly. "Hey, look, it's gonna be okay. I have spent my entire life being surrounded by dangerous gang members, 'kay? This is my strong point. Just go with Jade to have lunch. I'll be fine, gorgeous. Back before you know it."

"He's right, you know. Your boyfriend's one tough cookie, and I have a sneaky suspicion that he'll be just fine." Jade gave Erik a firm nod of approval.

El cast his panicked gaze between the two of them. "But–"

"But nothin', alright? C'mere hot stuff." Erik stroked his hand up his neck and settled it in his hair, bringing their mouths together gently. "Just think about all the amazing sex we can have tonight," he murmured, hand slipping back down to cup his cheek.

"And cuddles. I want cuddles," El mumbled sadly.

"Oh baby, there will be _so many cuddles_."

El smiled weakly and sniffled.

"Be good. Coz if I've found out you've been trouble..." Erik kissed the tip of his nose.

El smiled a little wider. "I'm always good."

Erik grinned mischievously. "Oh, I know you are. Especially when you–"

"Right, that's enough eye fucking for one day." Jade tugged at El's arm. "Come on, soppy. We're going, otherwise you'll never leave."

El brushed her arm off and quickly rushed back in for one, final, messy kiss. "I believe in you," he whispered.

Erik smiled bashfully. "Thanks."

Jade took El's arm and gently pulled him down the corridor, nudging him along as he stopped to wave back at Erik.

Erik lifted his hand and watched them disappear with a sigh.

His mouth twisted into a grimace as he shoved the door open and strolled into the classroom. Carelessly tossing his bag on the desk, he screeched a chair out from under the desk and dropped himself into it.

Jasper rose sharply out of his seat, brow twitching. "And just _what_  do you think you're doing here?!"

"Uh, trying to do my work?" Erik rolled his eyes and scuffed his feet under the table. "Just because my teacher is a fucking psychopath doesn't mean I'm gonna fail my A levels, okay?"

Jasper scoffed and stormed over to the desk, eyes brimming with fury.

Erik casually leant back on his chair, ignoring the bubbling fear in his chest. "Oh, and I don't wanna get expelled. Headmaster's threatening me with _permanent exclusion_  if I don't cooperate with these sessions, in case you forgot." He forcefully dropped the front legs of the chair back on the ground and leant forward over the table. "And funny enough, I don't think he'd believe me if I said my teacher _kidnapped_  and _tortured_ –"

"Will you be QUIET!" Jasper slammed his hand on the desk.

Erik instinctively jumped back. In an instant, he was a scared child again, facing an angry Viking taking his frustration out on the furniture.

_"Watch it, or you'll be next!"_

His arms were now protectively crossed over his chest, something he didn't remember doing.

Jasper was sneering down at him in a mixture of anger and twisted satisfaction, mouth curled into a sickening grin. "Laptop."

Erik held his breath and shakily opened his rucksack, retrieving the barely functioning laptop and putting it on the table.

Jasper shifted around the desk and leant over his shoulder. "Open the document."

Erik did as he said, straining not to mistype as his fingers trembled violently. He took a deep breath, fighting not to give Jasper the satisfaction of showing his fear.

He swallowed, feeling the suffocating weight of Jasper's shadow on him. "I, I added this new scene, where the evil knight guy ties the thief to a pole and, like, tortures him. Uh, pretty realistic, if you ask me, it's like, it's almost like it actually–"

A sharp slap.

Erik bit back a cry. His face seared.

He gazed in horror at the blurred vision of Jasper looming over him, face stinging. "Corporal punishment was banned in the 80's, y-y'know? You can't do that anymore."

Jasper chuckled and bent closer to Erik, blatantly intruding further into his personal space. "I can do what I like. Who's going to stop me? It's not like you have any family to protect you. Or even anyone who _cares_  about your existence. Those Vikings just treat you as a plaything, something to _stick_  themselves into."

Erik gulped down the pain in his throat, eyes burning traitorously. He huffed out a nervous laugh.

"Scared? You should be."

Erik snuck his hand in his pocket, fumbling for the cool comfort of his phone– which was immediately wrenched out of his grasp with a sneer. Jasper slammed it onto a nearby desk, just out of reach.

"No phones in lesson time. You know the rules. Now, why don't we take a look at this _torture scene_ , hm?" He grinned manically, shoving hair from his face with the sharp flick of his wrist.

A flick that could easily land on Erik's face again.

The first sniffle.

_"Why are you crying?" Chief mocked. "You're never going to grow up into a big, strong Viking if you can't take a simple slap. It's pathetic."_

_Pathetic._

"Something wrong?" Jasper cooed, dragging out the chair next to him and sliding into the seat. "You don't have to be here you know. You could always drop out, give up on education entirely." He patted Erik's shoulder and leant closer to whisper. "You could always venture out to work on the street, find some nice men to help you pay your rent. Not much different from your home life, is it?"

The retort immediately died on Erik's tongue as he turned his stinging eyes on Jasper. A tear spilled down his cheek.

He tensed his body against a shudder. "I guess it's true what they say, huh? The abused become abusers." Erik swiped limply at his face, staring down at the table. "Well I'm not gonna do that, I'm better than that. I would never– ngh!"

Jasper's fingers twisted in the back of his hair, pulling so tightly that the hair threatened to rip out from the root.

"That's a nice little sentiment. Now do try to write something." Jasper roughly withdrew his hand, shoving Erik's head towards the laptop.

He glanced at the screen, trying to make sense of the blurred tangle of words as he shook silently.

He refused to give Jasper the enjoyment of him seeing him sob, and if there was one thing he was good at, it was crying quietly.

His trembling fingers found the keys as he stared at the screen, eyes straining to pick out individual words. But it was no use, as soon as he wiped away the tears, more welled up again, keeping his vision a constant blur.

He dropped his elbows onto the table and buried his face in his hands, only just managing to suppress his sobs.

"There, there." Jasper stroked a thumb over his back. "I'm sure when your boyfriend, mm, _departs,_  he will leave you lots and lots of family money. It's not all bad. I mean, there will be a funeral which, admittedly, can be a little dreary, but I'm sure there will be a bar where you can pick up a lovely new rich boyfriend, hm?"

Erik growled and removed his hands from his face, thrusting both towards Jasper's.

Jasper easily blocked his blows, effortlessly circling Erik's wrists with a vice grip. "Oh, don't do that. If there's one thing I can't stand it's feeling pity and you do look rather pathetic. Plus, you don't want to get expelled for hitting a teacher, now, do you?"

Erik yanked his hands away, nursing his sore wrists against his chest. "You hit me first!"

Jasper gave a short, sinister bark of laughter. "And who do you think they'll believe: a hysterical, drug-dealing student who's _clearly_  gone off the rails, or me, a respected teacher?" He pressed his elbow against the desk and inclined his head in. "Go on, do tell."

Erik flinched at the sound of the door.

"Jasper, what in God's name are you doing to that poor boy?" Hendrik boomed, voice carrying across the classroom.

Jasper shook his head in amusement and placed a hand on Erik's shoulder. "Trying to calm him down, of course. Though I should report him, really, for attempted assault." He turned back to Erik and frowned mockingly.

"And perhaps I should do the same for you." Hendrik strolled over to the desk and stared down at Jasper in disdain. "The boy's face is clearly marked."

Jasper hummed then patted Erik's shoulder, casting him a sly look. "Yes, you walked into the door, didn't you? _Very clumsy._ "

Erik nodded and sniffed. "Yeah, clumsy me."

Hendrik frowned deeply then glanced across at the phone on the desk. "Have you finished your work yet?"

Erik brushed a hand over his tear-stained face. "N-Not quite. Need a little longer. If I don't finish this, I'll fail so... Just go. I'll be fine." He flashed him a wobbly grin.

Hendrik sighed heavily, pressing a palm to his knotted brow. "Understood. Though if I find, Jasper, that you have laid a single hand on this boy, there will be consequences."

"I don't doubt it, dearest. Au revoir!" Jasper raised a hand and glanced towards the exit.

Hendrik grunted and made for the door, carefully closing it behind him.

Jasper huffed then gleefully turned back to Erik, malicious grin slicing up his face. "Now, where, were, we?" he asked pointedly, prodding the table with each word.

Erik rubbed a hand across his blotchy face, trying to prepare himself for further emotional onslaught. "You, you like what I did to Booga? Y'know, with the emerald? Bet he was mad people were stuffing unwanted things in _his_  mouth for a change," he mumbled.

Jasper chuckled and tapped his fingers across the desk. "A tad cliché, but yes, it was a nice touch."

Erik sighed and closed his eyes, fighting a smile. "I bet you were sad when you found out I escaped that stupid warehouse, though. Seems you and your friends liked tying me up and beating the shit out of me. Got a kick out of it."

Jasper laughed and yanked at a handful of Erik's hair, jutting his chin up. "I'm beginning to wonder if you came here to learn at all," he queried, narrowed eyes filling with suspicion.

Erik inhaled sharply through his nose and swallowed.

Jasper offered him another knife-edge, pointed smile, tightening his grip on Erik's hair. "And yes, I must admit it was very satisfying gagging that irritating little mouth of yours. If only there was such a system in place in schools."

"What about the pole? You like hitting me with that?" Erik rasped.

" _Not_  in the way you're thinking. Though it was rather fun to see you squirm like a child," he boasted.

Erik smiled weakly. _You idiot._

Jasper hummed and tugged his fingers from Erik's hair. "Go. I'm sick of looking at your _pathetic_  face, it's depressing."

Erik scrambled for his bag and threw his laptop in. "I would say thanks but you've made me feel like shit." He forced himself to his feet and reached for his phone.

Jasper swiped it from his grasp, holding it above his head.

His breath stuck in his throat.

Jasper waved the phone just out of Erik's reach. "If you dare try to accuse me of anything, just know Booga is one call away. And, oh, _no-one will believe you._ "

Erik nodded and held his hand out. Jasper dropped the phone into his hand with a huff.

Erik quickly made for the door.

"I do hope to see you period six, in," he glanced down at his watch, "oh, an hour! It would be an _awful_  shame if you were to miss it and get expelled," he simpered.

Erik glanced back at him, heartbeat thrumming through his palm into the metal of the door handle. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

He swung the door behind him and rushed down the corridor, head spinning as he passed various different coloured doors. He increased his pace, frantically searching for the right one–

_There._

He shoved at the door, panting as he staggered up to the front desk. He hadn't realised how weak his body was, or how much his muscles were trembling... something probably not helped by him skipping breakfast. Something El would definitely scold him for later.

"Did you get it?" Hendrik asked quietly, carefully adjusting the placement of a pen on his desk.

Erik hummed and unlocked the phone, pressing pause on the screen. "Admitted to beating and gagging me." He pressed the phone into his palm.

Hendrik placed a tentative hand on Erik's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Mm. Just a slap I guess," he mumbled.

Hendrik nodded in understanding. "Go home, get some rest. I will speak to the headmaster."

Erik laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "I'll try."

 

 

Erik snuck up behind El's hunched figure a the picnic bench and wrapped his arms around his neck.

El squealed with delight then giggled as Erik's mouth landed on his cheek. "Hey, that tickles! Stop–" he protested as Erik dug his hands into his sides. " _Sweethea-rt please!_ Was, was everything okay? Are you– are you alright?"

"Just fine," he hummed. "Got everything I needed. Oh, and you're also here."

El gasped loudly then grabbed him, tugging him onto his lap to shower him in affectionate kisses. "Ah, you're so brave! I love you so, so much!"

Erik carefully hid his face in his hoody, not ready to ruin El's mood just yet. "I know."

 

 

El cradled Erik's head tight against his chest as he clung onto him, running a comforting hand over his hair.

Jasper stood at the front, snidely lecturing the class about... something.

Erik cared little.

El pressed a kiss against his cheek. "Sweetheart, you're shaking. I think we should just go home."

"No, just a little longer, baby. I'm not gonna let that prick ruin my–" He shot away from El and bolted upright in his chair. He gazed out of the window, mouth splitting up into a wide grin.

"What is it, my love?" He gasped loudly. "Oh my–" El giggled and tugged Erik in for a kiss.

"Hey, Erik, your ride's here!" someone jeered.

Jasper laughed. "Now, now, children. Just because Erik comes from a criminal background doesn't _necessarily_  mean that the police car is for him."

Erik exchanged a grin with his partner. "Yeah, well, I don't care if they're comin' for me. I've kinda gotten used to being stuck in small, confined places recently, y'know."

El snorted and curled his arm tightly around Erik's waist.

The corner of Jasper's mouth twitched in annoyance. "Well, I suggest you be quiet unless you want to end up in another small, confined place– the detention room, of course."

There was a brisk turn of the door handle as Hendrik entered the room. He was stony-faced as ever. "Apologies for the intrusion, but I will be taking over this lesson. Jasper, you are required elsewhere."

Jasper scoffed. "I think I can teach my own lesson just fine, thank you. If you wish errands to be run, ask the Spaniard. I'm sure he has nothing better to do," he spat.

Hendrik nodded towards the door, where Erik caught a flash of fluorescent uniform. "I would advise you to leave now before things get... uncomfortable."

Jasper's eyes flickered to the door. He growled. "This is ridiculous! What is this? For what _reason_  could I possibly–"

"Leave, Jasper."

Jasper shook his head scornfully. "Betrayed by... _You._ "

"The only betrayal here is yours, Jasper. Come, give yourself up. Go with dignity." Hendrik held the door open and nodded outside it.

Jasper simply glared back, arching an eyebrow.

A police officer calmly walked into the room, closely followed by three others. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave the classroom, Sir."

Jasper flicked at his hair, eyes wild. "What exactly is it that I stand accused of?"

"I must ask you to leave the classroom, Sir, as there is a safeguarding issue with the students," she said coolly.

A whoop sounded through the room.

"Not until you tell me what this is about," he spat, glaring down at her as if she was a stain on the floor.

"In that case. Jasper Whitheart, I'm arresting you on suspicion of false imprisonment and grievous bodily harm."

Jasper stumbled back against the whiteboard.

"You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence if you do not mention, when questioned, something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand?"

He swiped a frantic hand over his hair, face now unnaturally pale and coated with a sheen of sweat.

A student shot out of their seat. "Wait, Erik went missing for a week n' came with his face all fucked up... And his kooky boyfriend starting rattling on about how he was in your basement," he piped up.

"No way!" another gasped. "I always knew you were keen on him Sir, but I didn't take you for a pervert."

The class turned back to stare at Erik, gawping and whispering amongst themselves. El swiftly brought his jacket around his face and Erik ducked his head to El's chest.

The room buzzed with shocked mutterings: some wild conspiracy theories, others... worryingly accurate.

"You little brat!" Jasper shoved the police officer out of the way and advanced forwards.

Erik shut his eyes tightly, not particularly wanting to watch him fight against police restraint, the sounds of his struggle being more than enough.

He groaned, snuggling further into El's chest.

El pressed a kiss against his mop of unruly hair. "Well done, sweet."

 

 

"Are you sure you wanna do this today?" El asked softly, arm curling protectively around Erik's waist as they huddled together in the uncomfortable plastic of the chairs.

Erik nodded limply, managing to keep his eyes away from the temptation of the exit.

Each time someone in uniform walked past him he instinctively flinched, struggling against the mindset that the Vikings had instilled in him from a young age: they were _the enemy_. 

Pigs. A danger to his freedom.

Something to avoid at all costs.

He gripped the bottom of the seat until the plastic dug into his hand, a distraction from the overwhelming uneasiness coursing through him.

A police station was _never_  the ideal place for a thief.

Erik grit his teeth as an officer approached them, daring a look at the exit.

She smiled sympathetically and removed her hat, revealing her neatly combed hair. "Erik, is it? If you'd just come with me, we're ready for you now."

Erik cast a nervous glance towards El.

"I'll be waiting right here, my lovely." El touched his lips to Erik's, running a caring hand over his cheek. "I love you and I'm so proud of you for doing this."

Erik bit his lip. "Can't wait to go home and eat some of your mum's cooking, n' maybe somethin' else..." He glanced down with a smirk.

El laughed softly and pinched his cheek. "Oh, sweetheart, you'll be just fine. Home in no time, cuddling on the sofa, hopefully getting through at least _half_  of that ridiculous chocolate cake mum made you."

"Mm, sounds good." Erik reluctantly got to his feet and ruffled El's hair.

El giggled and kissed his hand. "You'll be fine. Remember, you've done nothing wrong. You're not the criminal here."

The police officer smiled warmly then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Right this way, Erik."

 

 

_Click._

The police officer cleared her throat. "This interview is being recorded. I am..."

Erik's eyes darted around the small room, instinctively fixating on the door. He stuck his twitching fingers in the fabric of his trousers, gripping it tightly as he tapped his feet against the floor. He should _probably_  be listening to what she was saying, he knew, but his brain was too wired for him to focus properly. Besides, this woman's voice was whiny and irritating, something only increasing his agitation.

"...Please state your full name."

"Erik Camus Kristiansen," he said quietly, beginning to doubt if that even was his name.  
  
"Okay, Erik, please could you run through events of the 11th of October leading up to the alleged abduction?" she asked flatly, flipping open her notepad with a put upon sigh.

Erik's foot increased its pace against the floor. "Me and my boyfriend were returning from a friend's house at around, um, 11pm when..."

He let his lips move of their own accord, not particularly registering the words as they tumbled out of his mouth. It felt like he was talking about someone else, recounting the plot of a book he cared little about– a dull story rather than a harsh reality.

The scratch of pen against paper barely registered in his mind.

"And then I got hit by a car and..."

_El's face, covered in tears, sobbing at the side of the pavement._

His lips parted. No sound came out.

"Are you alright to continue?"

"Mm?"

Her brow furrowed. "You can take a break if you wish."

Her eyes said otherwise, though. She even seemed mildly irritated as she tapped her fingers across the desk.

"No, I'll continue, thanks," he groaned. He grabbed the cup in front of him, plastic crunching under his shaky grip, and took a big glug of water.

He sighed heavily. "Okay, so, the man chasing us, Tyriant, picked me off the road then..." Erik swiped a hand across his damp forehead. "The next thing I remember is waking up tied to a pole and being... subjected, to, uh, various methods of torture."

"Can you elaborate on what you mean by torture?" she asked, voice lacking any sympathy.

Erik grimaced and scratched the back of his neck. "They used an iron bar, beat me on the chest and leg. Broke my ankle, not badly but I have to wear this boot." He lifted his sleeve to show his bandaged arm. "Ran a blade along my arm, forced cloths down my throat to choke me..."

He shuddered.

_Booga._

"Uh, and one of them threatened me with... stuff."

She sighed, pausing the movement of her pen against her notebook. "Threats of what nature?"

His mind numbed as he forced the words out of his mouth.

The next few minutes became a blur.

"Sorry, can I get a break?" he mumbled, swallowing the bile rising in his throat.

"Of course." She nodded and firmly shut her notebook.

Erik scuffed his seat from under the table and stretched his arms upwards. "Thanks, coz I need to see my boyfriend."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible until you have finished giving your full statement," she said monotonously. "Unless, of course, you wish to leave the station altogether. You may use the toilet."

" _Huh?_ "

"Apologies. Do you still require a break?"

Erik's shoulders slumped. "Sure, whatever."

 

 

Erik re-entered the suffocating room, slumping down in the chair and casting his eyes over the interview table.

The door shut firmly behind him.

He flinched.

A female officer briskly entered the room, a different one from earlier: distinctly meaner-looking. Her sharp eyes sized him up from the other side of the table before she slammed a brown envelope on top of it.

He gulped.

There was something familiar about the curve of her mouth, the swing of her plait. Something he couldn't quite place.

She pressed her palms against the table and leant towards him, her mouth a thin, smug line. "I'm D.I. Gylden and I will be taking over the investigation. Would you like a solicitor?"

Erik tensed, tugging at a handful of his hair. "What, w-why?" he croaked. "I'm givin' evidence... I'm, I'm not under investigation... I didn't do anything... I..."

She huffed and sharply withdrew her stance over the table, idly picking at the dirt under her nails. "Well, some new evidence has come to light that brings the credibility of your allegations under question." She shot him a snide look. "Would you like a solicitor?"

"No! I haven't done anything wrong!" Erik protested vehemently, voice cracking.

She smiled, a calculated coldness to her expression. "I'm now going to formally caution you. You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence if you do not mention, when questioned, something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."

Erik dug his nails into his hands, instinctively leaning away from her intimidating presence.

_Shit._

"Now, do you wish to _voluntarily_  proceed to assist in this investigation while under caution?" she asked slyly.

_Voluntarily... Or... Be arrested..?_

Erik nodded feverishly. "Yup."

She noisily unwrapped the new tape from its plastic and pressed it into the recorder.

"This interview is being recorded. I am D.I. Gylden and I'm based at Heliodor police station, I work in the major crime unit. Please state your full name."

"Erik Camus Kristiansen," he mumbled, glancing at the neglected chair across the table.

"Okay, Erik," she hummed, folding her arms over the back of the chair. "Could you please show me the upper portion of your right arm?"

Erik sucked air through his teeth. "W-What? Why?"

"Because it is relevant to our enquiries. Unless, of course, you have something to hide," she pried, eyes lighting up.

Erik groaned and reluctantly rolled his sleeve up.

"For the purposes of the tape, the defendant has rolled up his sleeve to reveal a tattoo of Nordic runes, identical to those of previously detained gang members," she said smugly.

"Defendant?!" Erik cried. "I thought I was–"

"Are you or are you not a member of the notorious organised crime group, the Vikings?" she pressed.

Erik sunk further back in his chair, fists balling under the table. "What?! How the hell is that relevant?"

"Because if this is a gang related feud, then that is relevant to the investigation," she said coolly.

Erik grunted and resisted the urge to kick at the table leg.

"Are you a member of the gang?"

 _"You're not the criminal here,"_ El's voice rang in his head. But he was, whether he liked it or not, that's how he would always be seen.

Erik closed his eyes and sucked air into his lungs. "They adopted me and my sister when we were just kids, and it was either do as they say or live on the street. I had no choice in the stupid tattoo," he grumbled, voice straining as he tried to control his simmering anger.

"Do as they say... Hm." She tapped her chin lightly. "Like committing criminal offences, such as, say, selling cannabis on their behalf?" she asked casually.

Erik gingerly peeled his eyes open to the glint of her mocking grin.

"N-no comment."

She huffed softly, presumably not loud enough for the tape recorder, and opened the brown envelope, sliding out two photos and spreading them over the table. "For the purposes of the tape, Figure A displays an individual resembling the defendant handing over a small quantity of cannabis to an unknown person. Figure B shows the same individual accepting money after the exchange. Is this you in the photo?"

Erik dug his nails deeper into his hands, staring up in disbelief. "I don't understand," he choked.

_That green hood. The blue hair... Shit._

"The question is perfectly clear. Is this you?" she repeated, mouth curling up into a self-satisfied smirk, mocking him, taunting him, goading–

"I'm–" He shoved himself out of his seat and pressed his palms against the table. "So what, I've shot some fuckin' weed! I'm talking here about crime on a huge scale: dealing, gang violence, human trafficking– they tried to sell me into the sex trade, for fuck's sake!" He slammed his fist against the table. "Why don't you care about that?!"

She offered him an icy grin. "For the purposes of the tape, the defendant has got up from his seat and is now behaving aggressively. You have admitted your guilt. Erik Camus Kristiansen, I am arresting you on suspicion of the supply of Class B drugs, contrary to the Misuse of Drugs Act 1971."

Erik fell back into his seat, breathing ragged as he stared up at his tormentor, throat stinging. " _No_ –"

"You will shortly be escorted to a cell where you will be kept for a maximum of 24 hours until a verdict on your case is reached. The maximum term for such an offence is fourteen years," she stated.

Tears welled up in his eyes, spilling freely down his cheeks. "Fourteen _years?!_ "

"Yes. Which is in addition to further enquiries I will conduct surrounding your inclusion in the activities of the organised crime group, which _may_  carry a heavier sentence."

"But... I... I don't understand... Jasper, he admitted to beating me..." he wept, body wracked with shivers.

"Irrelevant."

Erik roughly scrubbed the corner of his sleeve against his eyes, smearing tear stains across the fabric. "Can I say g-goodbye to my boyfriend?"

She tipped her head to the side and pressed a palm to her cheek, glancing up at the ceiling as if in thought. "You may not."

 

 

Erik stared his feet, leaden body slumped as he stood in front of the desk.

A familiar situation, granted, though this time he knew he wouldn't be let off with a caution; yet another reason he detested being legally considered an adult.

One small comfort, though, was Ruby's calming presence. She'd managed to tolerate him through his worst teen years and they'd become close, despite being on opposing sides. She was the closest thing to a mother he'd ever had, and the _only_  member of the police he'd ever really trusted.

She sat behind the desk and tapped at her keyboard, red bun bobbing as she typed. "Any new physical or mental 'ealth conditions we should know about, love?"

He shook his head solemnly, gaze not shifting from his mud-caked trainers.

Another tap of keys.

"Awright then, m' darlin'. I'm going to 'ave to ask you to remove both the cord from your trousers and your 'oody," she said softly.

Erik took a step forward, eyes lifting angrily to hers. "What?! You really think I'm gonna try off myself? You know me, Ruby, c'mon. I'm not just some..."

He glanced down at the faint white line across his wrist and yanked his sleeve down, face scrunching.

"It's standard procedure, sorry, love," she offered soothingly, giving him a sympathetic look. "It's somethin' we do with everyone."

"Right," he sighed, yanking the cord from his joggers then pulling the other from his hoody. He placed them in her waiting hand. "Sorry for yelling."

"It's quite awright, I know ya don't mean anythin' by it." She swiftly bagged the laces and placed them on her desk. "Now, do you have any illicit substances on your person that you wish to declare?"

"What? No..." he said brokenly, chewing at the inside of his cheek.

"Okay, love. Because of the nature of the alleged offence, my superior has authorised a search of your person. You will soon be escorted to a side room where a male officer will conduct the search."

"What?!" He clawed a hand through his hair and whimpered. "You really think I'm so fucking stupid that I'd turn up to a _police station_  with a load of weed shoved down my pants?"

"I'm sorry, darlin', it's what's been ordered," she said calmly.

"Did you do all this to him? You humiliate Jasper like this?" he cried, feeling his eyes burn once again.

"I'm afraid I can't discuss other cases with you, love." She paused and tapped another key. "A male colleague will be along shortly."

"No, I don't want some man– Can't you just do it?!" He raised his arms out by his sides. "Look! Search me! Find the mystery weed!"

Ruby sighed, touching her fingers to her creasing brow, mouth pulling down at the corners. "I'm sorry, love, I would if I could. But the PACE guidelines dictate that this form of search must be conducted by someone of the same sex, for your protection."

" _My protection?!_ " he scoffed. "Funny enough I've never had a woman–"

An icy hand landed on the back of his neck.

Cold dread sliced through him, the touch burning his skin.

"Is there a problem here?" a chilling voice called down.

Erik whipped his head around.

_Mordegon._

In full police uniform, peering down at him triumphantly.

He yelped and stumbled away from him, back crashing against the desk. The room swirled into a blur of black and grey as he struggled for breath, feeling the last shreds of hope leave his body.

He was doomed.

"No, Gaffer, I've got it covered. You're just feelin' a little distressed, aren't you love?" she said softly.

Erik pressed his back harder against the desk, panting as he tried to make sense of the sinister face peeking out of the police uniform.

_Of course... Gylden would be on his payroll._

_He really was doomed._

Mordegon took a menacing step forward, clouding Erik's vision with black fabric.

"Mm, well. If you do not comply with the search we are authorised to use _reasonable force,_ " he cooed, glancing down at Erik's hunched form with glee.

"R-Reasonable force? How is any of this legal?!" he croaked, hands clawing at his sides.

"As a _possible_  gang member, we must take precautions to ensure you have no weapons hidden on your person, with which your could harm yourself or others," he sneered.

"N-No." Erik swiped numbly at his damp face, eyes clamping shut.

His body shuddered with every breath he took, the voices around him settling into white noise, TV static. The ground wobbled underneath him. He gripped the edge of the desk until his knuckles shook.

Mordegon's laugh sent another tremor through him. An immediate threat.

"Erik, here is D.S. Kakoa, he'll sort you out," Mordegon said maliciously. "Go, now, because like I said– _reasonable force._ "

The sound of his heavy footsteps reverberated through Erik's body.

He gulped and stumbled around, hitting his head against the desk and sobbing quietly.

"Oh Erik, m' love, it's awright, please don't cry," Ruby fussed, running a hand over his hair. "My poor, troubled little tealeaf."

Ruby probably wasn't supposed to comfort him, Erik guessed, but she never really was a stickler for the rules when it came to him. It was part of what drew them together.

"Any idea what's gotten him so worked up?" asked a soft, unfamiliar voice.

Erik brought his hands over his ears to block out the sound.

Ruby's muffled voice sounded over his head and he dug a hand into his hair and gripped it tightly.

"...Grew up with gang members, poor love..."

Some other words too, ones he didn't care to listen to.

"Okay, that's understandable."

The man moved towards Erik and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Erik jolted and peered at him over his arm.

"Hey, Erik, I'm Kai, it's nice to meet you," he greeted, voice soft and unobtrusive. "Though I guess it's not so nice for you to meet me, huh? Not an ideal place to be on a Friday night."

Erik gulped back tears and shook his head against the desk.

"I just want you to know, there's nothing for you to be scared about, alright?" Kai said soothingly, gently maintaining eye contact.

Erik wanted to believe him, _he really did._

He glanced over to where Mordegon once stood, rubbing his eyes. "R-Really?"

"Yeah. Now, the plan is I get you to a side room, see if we can calm you down and then I'll carefully explain the process of the search, make sure you understand. Because the last thing I want to do is make you feel scared or uncomfortable." He smiled, looking at Erik with what _felt like_  genuine kindness.

Erik slowly peeled himself off the desk and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

Ruby leant towards him and placed a hand to the side of her mouth. "Between you n' me, he's one of our best, love. Trust 'im with my life, I do. You'll be just fine."

Erik gulped and glanced between them. Then back to where Mordegon had stood.

"Are you ready to go?" Kai asked gently.

Erik nodded numbly.

 

 

Erik curled into himself against the hard mattress, fingers aching from being balled up so long.

He glanced across the stark walls of the cell and took a deep, composing breath as his reality sunk in.

_His cell._

Derk had always joked that he'd end up in prison.

_"Wot ya gotta do is find the biggest guy in the place and become his bitch. Then you'll be sorted for life, simples."_

_"Shut up, Derk! I'm not gonna cheat on you to get a higher status. Besides within three days, I'll be runnin' the place!"_

_"Oh really? n' who says I ain't gonna get a bit on the side while you're away? Need somethin' to keep my dick wet."_

_"Shut UP-uh! You're so mean to me!"_

Erik smiled weakly.

Even spending time with Derk would be preferable to this.

This would be something he'd have to get used to, being locked up, his freedom stripped. With Mordegon in charge he _knew_ there was no chance of getting out of here.

Or successfully exposing the Shadow Clan as he promised El.

_El._

The image of his floppy hair and sweet smile sent aches through his chest, ones too unbearable to let him linger on his sunny image.

He glanced up again at the suffocating walls; the beady eye of the CCTV camera; the dubious toilet and the thick metal door.

_Trapped._

He curled tighter into himself and shut his eyes, hoping to block it all out.

_"Threats of what nature?"_

_"Um, I was repeatedly threatened with sexual violence."_

_"Can you give an example?"_

_"He would stroke my hair and say creepy stuff... Like I was pretty. Referred to me as a... Pet."_

_"Those are examples of harassment. Did he threaten to rape you?"_

_"I don't like that word."_

_"Did he threaten you with unwanted sexual acts?"_

_"I was tied up! He could do whatever he wanted to me! Don't you see how that's threatening?"_

_"Did he? Did he perform or coerce you into performing unwanted–"_

_"No! Shut up! I was... I was just scared..."_

He shoved the memory away, banishing it with a fist against the wall. Pain throbbed through his knuckle, though he cared little. _No less than he deserved._

Then one painful thought flooded was soon replaced by another.

_El._

Erik wondered what El was doing right now, who he was with, whether he was thinking of him. He had no way of telling the time, and night and day were nonexistent within the confines of the windowless room, though guessed he should be in bed by now. A comfortable one.

Erik traced his hand over the mattress, feeling the small, El-sized gap between him and the wall.

_Up to fourteen years._

Would El wait for him? Would he want El to wait for him? Fourteen years... He clumsily added up the numbers in his head.

Then hissed.

_Thirty-three?!_

No, he definitely couldn't ask him to wait, he scolded himself, slamming his fist against the wall again. He'd be lucky if El even remembered his name by then. And that was disregarding the other investigations about the gang which would only add to his sentence.

"Thirty _fuckin'_  three." he muttered.

Blood– vibrant red, trickling down his knuckle. It mattered little, he supposed, worse would happen to him in prison.

_Would Mordegon get to El now that he was out of the way–_

He slammed his hand against the wall again, and again, and again.

There was a crunch.

He eyed his misshapen knuckle with morbid curiousity, glancing at rivers of crimson streaming down his wrist as if it belonged to somebody else.

He groaned and rolled onto his back, burying his bloodied hand under the thin sheet. He stared up at the cracked ceiling, eyes now drier than the peeling plaster.

"I'm sorry I'm so stupid, baby," he whimpered. "I'm so fuckin' stupid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess a summary of this chapter would be _surely things can't get worse for Erik?? Oh wait–_ And in the original Ruby draft did the search but then I found out it's actually against the law for people to be searched by/ in front of someone of the opposite sex :/ but I tried to make it clear that nothing bad happened in the room with Kai & I hope that comes across.
> 
> Oh, and, D.I. Gylden is _not_ Mia (she's like, 14, in this!!), just someone who looks a little like her and loves recieving bribes from Mordegon $$
> 
> I hope you didn't get too upset reading this!! Please let me know your angsty thoughts <3


	19. My Little Soap Dish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby stroked a thumb over his cheek. "He clearly loves you very much, my troublesome little tea leaf."
> 
> His head perked up, a small flicker of hope igniting inside him. One soon snuffed by the weight in his chest.
> 
> He flopped back down like a rag doll.
> 
> "What use is that?"
> 
> "Hm?"
> 
> "Love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a whole month! Sorry, just started uni and life's not been great. But here it is, finally. HUGE thanks to Calystegia for giving me this boost & a ton of motivation!
> 
> Oh, heads up! I always wanted to write El's authentic West Country accent, but I was worried about alienating people. But with some gentle encouragement, he now goes full farmer when tired/ stressed! Yay
> 
> Warnings: mention of unspecified sexual abuse, discussion of previous previous suicide attempt, panic attacks (can you tell I was depressed when I wrote this?)

Erik stared at the cold, grey floor of the prison cell. _Why was it always concrete?_

He might as well be back in that dark room, tied to that pole, beaten and choked half to death.

Except here instead of physically hurting you, they _pitied_  you. Something far worse in Erik's book.

The officer who came to check in on him this morning had seen his bloodied sheet, his mangled hand, then immediately notified the medical team... then the mental health team.

 _"I'm not crazy,"_  he'd insisted, while Kai crouched down and bored into him with that pitying gaze.

 _"I know, bud,"_  he'd replied softly, irritatingly softly– so irritatingly that it made Erik want to pound his fist against the wall again. _"We just need to find a way to keep you safe."_

_Safe._

As if anywhere was ever _safe._

Except maybe the warm embrace of those arms. The soft tickle of his hair on his cheek. The soothing sound of his laugh.

Ruby ran a hand over tousled, blue spikes.

Erik nestled his head further into her lap.

When she'd strode into his cell offering a shoulder, well, _lap,_  to cry on, Erik had known better than to refuse her. She always seemed to know what was best for him, _especially_  when he didn't.

"Y'know, I pro'ly shouldn't say this, but... yer boyfriend, he's been on the news again, campaignin' to get ya out." She stroked a thumb over his cheek. "He clearly loves you very much, my troublesome little tea leaf."

His head perked up, a small flicker of hope igniting inside him. One soon snuffed by the weight in his chest.

He flopped back down like a rag doll.

"What use is that?"

"Hm?"

"Love. When you're trapped behind these four walls. Maybe for the rest of your life."

 _Maybe,_  he mused, _that was optimistic._

Ruby gave his back a gentle rub. "Well, I dunno, darlin', but it's said that love can break down many a barrier."

Erik snorted. "Well that's bullshit."

Ruby sighed, evidently defeated, then ruffled his hair lightly. "They can only keep you here up to 24 hours, love. 'Til they reach a verdict on your case."

Erik glanced down at his neatly bandaged hand, resisting the urge to tear it open and to cave to the overwhelming itch. "Then all those years in prison, gettin' passed around the block like a communal chew toy," he muttered, curling in on himself.

Ruby grazed her nails over his scalp, drawing soothing patterns into his hair. "Oh, dear. Someone's been watchin' far too much TV, 'aven't they, mister?"

"Mm," Erik hummed, gritting his teeth as his mind drifted to thoughts of Vikings and _ritual humiliation._  "TV."

 

 

The floor, hard and cold, pressed into his back. Though it made a change from the scratchiness of the bedsheet, he still felt nothing.

Numb.

The cracked ceiling above still hadn't caved in on him. He was still here. Alive, but barely.

There was a loud _clunk_  to his left.

He remained glued to the ground, unbothered by swing of the heavy door.

Likely just another patronising person coming to offer their sympathies.

"You're free to go love."

Erik hummed, unmoving, eyes fixed on the ceiling.

Ruby crouched over him and swept hair from his face. "Well I'd thought you'd be jumpin' for joy! Shows 'ow much I bleedin' know."

Erik barely registered the concern in her gaze, mind too frazzled to focus. "Might as well keep me here," he mumbled. "S'what the rest of my life is gonna be like."

Ruby shook her head and held Erik's hair out of his eyes. "Uh, well actually young man, if ya gave me a moment, I could tell ya that the charges 'ave been dropped."

Erik startled off the floor. " _What?_ "

Ruby tutted and placed a hand on his arm. "They're willin' to let you off with a caution if ya fully cooperate with the police investigation, awright? Now c'mon, let's get you signed out."

"Oh, police investigation..."

_Mordegon._

_Was this part of his plan? Why let him go?_

"Oi, you're very lucky to be in the position you are, love." She grasped Erik's face and titled his jaw up. "Chin up, darlin', you're _free_."

Erik offered her a tentative smile. Whatever this was for, at least he'd get to see El.

_El–_

He quickly scrambled to his feet– so quickly that his vision blurred green and he toppled into Ruby.

"Silly boy...." she chided, patting him on the back before helping him upright. "C'mon, you're free." She nodded to the door and started walking.

Erik numbly followed, tentatively shifting his feet forwards– just a couple of steps, _a couple of wobbly steps_ , then he'd be out.

He took a final glance behind him, eyeing the bare, grey cell, then stepped over the threshold.

Out. _Free_.

The metal door closed behind him.

Ruby tutted and patted his shoulder. "C'mon, trouble, less gawpin' an' more movin'."

He nodded and obediently followed her down the corridor, head buzzing as they walked past the other locked cells. The people not so lucky. Then his eyes darted around, searching for–

There it was. The exit.

A beacon of hope.

He could dash out right now, bolt to freedom, run into El's arms–

He inhaled sharply.

 _No_ , he was being good. Cooperating. Playing by their rules.

_Stupid rules._

Ruby snuck behind the desk and handed him a plastic bag. "There are yer laces back, and an appointment to come back to the station." She slipped a piece of paper over the desk. "Now, it's very important that you attend this, or you could be charged again, mm-kay?"

Erik nodded.

"Okay, good. That's all sorted." Ruby tucked a pen behind her ear and leant over the desk. "Now, what's the first thing you're gonna do now you're free?"

Erik's face heated up. He clasped his hands in front of him and glanced at the floor, a bashful child. "Kiss my boyfriend."

"Aww, young love! You're a very lucky lad, y'know, 'avin' such a devoted boyfriend." She leant further over the desk and glanced around, pressing a palm to her face. "It's coz of all 'is campaignin' that you're free to go. A police coverup they're sayin'."

Erik stumbled back a step. " _Huh?_ "

She tipped her head towards the door. "Just go outside an' have a look for yerself, love."

Erik turned towards the exit, then paused.

"Oh, one more thing." She stepped around the desk and planted a kiss on his forehead. "I know I shouldn't but... Thought you might need one." She slid a cigarette into his hand. "And I couldn't bear to think of you smokin' that awful cheap crap that you used to."

He twirled the cigarette between his fingers. "Ooh, Marlboro Gold, _class-y_. I haven't had one since... my boyfriend bought me some a while back. Thanks, Ruby." He smiled then carefully tucked it into his pocket. He stole a glance at the exit. "Can I really just leave?"

Ruby gave him a firm nod.

Erik tilted his head down, gnawing at his lower lip. "Nice."

He gingerly stepped towards the doors, startling a little when they opened automatically.

Then was greeted by the flash of cameras.

A flock of press, interrupting each other with an influx of various instrusive questions.

_"Is it true that your teacher kidnapped–"_

_"Would you like to explain what happened to–"_

His gaze flitted between them, breath stuttering in his throat.

_"Is there a police coverup?"_

He inhaled harshly through his nose, a sudden light headedness swimming through his aching mind.

His breaths quickened.

So much... _noise_.

His feet shifted uneasily under the leaden weight of his body, chest tightening.

_"What happened to you when you went missing?"_

_"Who is behind this conspiracy?"_

The cloth of the gag restrained him.

Jasper's laugh echoed through his head.

His body swayed to the left– into a pair of strong, familiar arms. They wrapped around him tightly.

He smiled.

_Safe._

He leant back into the comfort of El's chest.

"As you can tell, my boyfriend's not feeling well and I'm sure he'll be happy to answer your questions at a later date... But right now, he needs rest. Thank you."

Erik shot a coy glance behind him. "Thought I was your fiancé."

El giggled and brushed his lips to his cheek. "You are, but we can't tell 'em that. Not when I haven't even got you a ring. Make me look like a right cheapskate."

"Mm, that's coz you are." Erik twisted around in his arms, teasing a hand into the back of El's hair. "A sexy one." He reached up on his toes and crushed their lips together, hungrily taking his mouth into his own.

He broke away with a grin.

El smiled back. "You know that picture's gonna end up all over the internet, right?"

"Yup," Erik cooed, smirking like the cat who'd got the cream.

El's lips quirked up into another _soft, sweet_  smile as he reached for Erik's hand– a smile that washed straight off his face as he glanced down. "What happened to your hand? Did they do this to you?!"

Erik sheepishly hid it behind his back. "Did it to myself. Not bad though, swear."

El's brow furrowed and he shook his head lightly. He reached for Erik's other hand and twined their fingers together. "Come with me, I'll get you somewhere safe."

Erik nodded, gladly blocking out the urgent calls of the press as El lead him down the stairs.

As they rounded a corner, Erik stuck his hand in the pocket of an unsuspecting photographer. " _Yoink._ "

El narrowed his eyes.

Erik slipped his hand from El's grip, digging into his pocket to retrieve Ruby's cigarette. He stuck it between his lips, igniting the end with his newly acquired lighter.

El gasped. "I thought you'd stopped that?!"

"Mm?" He took a deep drag, greatly enjoying the feel of the smoke filling his lungs. He cringed. "Shit, sorry. You don't wanna taste ash."

El glanced across at him mournfully, hands clasped in front of him. "S'not the taste, my love. First time I kissed you was when you'd just smoked, when we were sitting on your sofa, remember?"

Erik grinned, taking another long drag. "Oh, I _remember._ "

El hummed sadly. "It's not the taste, it's what it does to you." He glanced at Erik's bandaged hand. "Your poor body has been through enough as it is... And the doctor already said you had bad lungs..."

Erik glanced down at the barely smoked cigarette in his left hand, then across at El's haunted expression. "Screw it." He chucked it into the drain then sidled up to El, linking their arms, hands threading together again. "Forgive me?"

El beamed and kissed his cheek. "Always."

Erik was about to step forward– then flinched back. Their path was blocked.

_Vikings._

The man on the left chuckled, dark, scruffy beard framing his yellowed teeth. "Chief's so proud of you. Our little runt getting his first sleepover."

El dropped his hand from Erik's and wrapped his arm protectively around him.

They all stepped forward.

The dark beared man jabbed a finger towards El. "I remember you. A month or so back, caught you in our house, hand in our honey pot. You've done well for yourself, _liten pinnsvin_ , got yourself a nice little advocate." He took another step forward. "Though if you do end up in the clink, just know we've got plenty of our lot on the inside, more than happy to look after our little runt."

Erik shivered. "No thanks."

The Viking grunted and dragged a twitching hand through his hair.

"Coz I'm not goin' to prison," Erik said proudly, though could hear the waver in his own voice. "And you know what, even if I were, I've had enough of your _looking after_  to last me a lifetime."

The Viking grit his teeth. "You ungrateful little brat!"

"Yup. C'mon baby, let's go." He stole El's hand back into his grasp, pulling it tight against his chest as he crossed the road.

They walked a few paces down the path, gripping El's hand fiercely. He didn't dare look back.

Erik let out a small laugh.

El kissed his cheek.

"Y'know, that's the first time I've stood up to them in years," he sighed, content as El's warmth radiated against his side.

"Well done, sweetheart," El said, voice brimming with pride.

"Yeah, I–" Erik stopped in his tracks. "Shit. Mordegon's chief of police."

El froze beside him. "What?!"

"I know," Erik huffed, forcing his feet into action. His walking was still inhibited by that _stupid boot_ , one foot dragging a little behind the other.

El clasped his free hand to his mouth. "Oh, shit! Your bargain was that you cooperated with their investigation... But if he's runnin' it..."

Erik ran his thumb soothingly across El's palm. "It's cool, we'll figure it out. Oh, and thanks for getting me out, partner. I owe you one." He bit his lip and grinned, earning a suspicious glance from El. "Though, I think I know exactly how to repay that debt..."

 

 

El sighed and dropped the keys on the table. "Should be safe for now. Though, then again, this safe house is run by the police and with Mordegon..."

Erik sat on the rickety desk and deliberately wobbled it until it creaked. "Well this seems sturdy, for, y'know, _studying_."

El narrowed his eyes and stepped towards him, nibbling at his lower lip. He ran a single finger over Erik's chest. "I mean... I wouldn't mind studying this."

He flinched back then clasped a hand over his nose, laughing. "Though you definitely need a shower first. And _don't_  make me strip you, smelly boy." He tugged at the bottom of Erik's hoody, pouting.

Erik clawed at the back of his neck, letting out a nervous huff. "Hah, already happened at the police station so..."

El wrinkled his brow. "A shower, at the police sta–" Horror flickered across his face. He stumbled back onto a stray cable. "They did wha'?!" He clasped an anxious hand over his mouth. "Oh, God, sorry, sorry, sorry didn't mean to shout," he mumbled breathlessly.

Erik groaned and stretched his arms out, gesturing for El to curl into his arms. "Mordegon's orders, I bet, prolly coz he knew it'd make me feel like shit. But s'okay, my little _såpeskål_ , c'mere."

El simply gazed down at the carpet, lower lip trembling.

Erik grasped his hand and pulled him back in, holding El between his thighs. "The guy was super nice, young and not creepy. Actually kinda cute. Now I'm thinkin' about it, maybe I should've asked him for dinner. Hm?"

El's expression didn't change. He sank into the seat and somberly dropped his head to Erik's lap.

Erik tenderly smoothed his hair down– not that it needed it, of course, that hair _somehow_  always seemed to sit perfectly.

"I always wanted a pet cat, y'know," he hummed, threading his fingers through El's hair. "But Vikings wouldn't let me."

"Mm, well I'd be your pet anyday," El murmured, mouth twitching at the corner.

Erik snorted. "Uh, not like that you fuckin' pervert! Go find a different fiancé if you wanna do gross shit like that."

A soft, sweet giggle.

A sound that made Erik's heart swell.

He stroked his hand through El's hair then curled over him to whisper, "I've had a look in the bathroom and the shower looks pretty grimy. But you know what? I reckon we could make it dirtier."

El tipped his head up and smiled.

Erik scoffed and flicked at El's hair. "Oh, now you're lookin' at me? Just wanted me for sex, huh? Well that's rude," he said grouchily, pinching El's cheek.

El shook his hand off and laughed. "Mm, not quite. I wanted you back so I could give you this." He planted a gentle kiss on Erik's thigh, eyeing him provocatively from the chair.

Erik grinned down at him and reached across the desk. "Mm, lucky I have a hair tie, oh, _right here_." He twanged the elastic.

El giggled and bowed his head between Erik's thighs. Erik gathered his hair at the nape of his neck, tying it tightly, then tugged at the end.

El sucked air through his teeth as Erik tugged a little harder.

"You can lift your head up, now."

El did, smile now wild and fierce.

Erik patted his cheek and smoothed down the flyaways. "Much better," he murmured. "We wouldn't want a repeat of the _forest incident._ "

 

 

Erik scrubbed his wet hair on the towel then chucked it on the floor.

El laughed, head only just poking out from under the duvet. "Are you gonna put _any_  clothes on, my love?"

"Nope," Erik stated, as if it was an obvious fact. "If you've got a body like this, then it'd be rude not to show it off."

El rolled his eyes and stretched his arms out towards him. "C'mere cherub. Need cuddles."

Unable to resist the embrace of those warm, comforting arms, Erik leapt under the covers and snuggled his head into El's chest.

El smiled and ruffled his damp hair.

Erik lifted his head then pouted. "Wait, did my fiancé just call me a _fat baby with wings?_ "

El giggled and planted a kiss amongst the soggy blue. " _My_  fat baby with wings."

"You're stupid," he grumbled.

"Mm," El hummed, peppering his neck with feather light kisses. "I must be stupid for falling for such a _gwumpy baby_."

Erik rolled off El and groaned. "I'm not grumpy!" he said sulkily, hiding his smile from El's view.

El giggled and gently nudged Erik's sulking form, easily persuading him to roll onto his back. Erik sighed as El's mouth came over his cheek, his neck, his chest, trailing kisses over the damp skin. His lips found the faint birthmark– the scar from a former life, and lingered there a moment, lifting the remaining weight from his chest.

Erik bit his lip and sighed. "I swear you got a healing touch or somethin'."

El smiled against the birthmark.

He then turned his attention to his hands, pressing kisses over bandaged fingers, each accompanied by an affectionate whisper.

Erik closed his eyes and smiled, aching body filled with a gentle warmth at El's worshipping touch.

He then pressed his lips over his right hand, showering it in soft, delicate attention, then gently turned it over and started kissing up his wrist.

Erik sighed contentedly.

El hummed against his skin. "This the only time I've caught you not wearing those silly glove–"

His lips paused in their movement.

A stifled gasp.

Erik's eyes shot open.

El was glancing down at his wrist mournfully, lips tightening as he drew them away.

Erik snatched his hand away. The hurt on El's face burned in his throat.

"Shit, didn't mean for you to see that." He held his arms protectively over his chest, avoiding El's gaze. "It was ages ago... and it doesn't even matter anymore... I'm good now, fine." He clutched his hands tighter to his body. "Just fine..."

El shuffled uneasily on the bed, moving to sit next to Erik, then glanced down at him with big, heavy eyes. Then glanced at his bandaged right hand. Then at the sheets.

Disbelieving.

Silence.

Pain once removed from his chest by El's soothing touch swelled up again in full force.

A feeble sigh escaped El's trembling lips. The rustle of covers surrounded them both as he curled over Erik and pressed their cheeks together. His hand snuck between them and gently circled his wrist.

Erik's lungs felt as if they were going to burst.

"Talk to me," El murmured, thumb tracing across the jagged, crude line, as if his touch could erase it from his skin.

He tensed underneath him.

El immediately sensed his discomfort and lightly teased hair from his face, fingers brushing his scalp soothingly. "I bet you've never talked to anyone 'bout it."

Erik's stomach knotted painfully. "'Kay," he managed, the word weighing heavily on his tongue.

His muscles jolted with a sudden urgency, body shifting under El's warmth as he lifted his head.

El moved his face off Erik's then shuffled next to him.

Erik's fingers dug into the sheet. "P-Please don't tell Mia. She wasn't in the house at the time– it wasn't like she could find me–" His voice dropped to a whimper. "It wasn't like she could find me... like that. Uhh, I'm not that selfish..." He darted a glance at El before quickly flickering his gaze back to the ceiling.

El's mouth tightened at the corners. He swept a particularly unruly strand of hair from Erik's face. "You're not selfish, my sweet. You never have been, putting Mia first, and really anyone other than yourself. You're _selfless_..." El slid his hand down Erik's wrist and tangled their fingers together, squeezing them gently.

Erik bit his lip.

_Selfless._

He wasn't sure about that.

He shuffled onto his side, shifting opposite El, nose to nose. He gulped dryly. "They took her, El. They took her from me..." His eyes fell closed. "Coz I told them to. I told them... Which was good, coz it meant that she could live a normal life, away from all the shit." He gingerly opened his eyes, watching El's expression with apprehension.

El gave him a gentle nod and the squeeze of his hand. A captive audience– _his_  captive audience.

Erik smiled sheepishly, briefly glancing away. "I, I thought I'd be happy coz then she wouldn't have to see the shit the Vikings were doing, no kid needs to be near that. B-But when she was gone, it was _unbearable._  Things somehow got worse. I tried to leave, go find someplace better, the street even..." His lip trembled, hardly daring to speak the next few words.

"But they stopped you?" El offered quietly, nose scrunching in a way Erik knew he was about to cry. His grip tightened on his hand.

Erik shook his head solemnly, ignoring the acid burn in the back of his throat. "They could tell I was cagey and were waitin' in the shadows to drag me back in by my hair. Then... They did stuff... Stuff I'll never forget." His head sank further into the pillow. "Said they owned me, so I defied them. My escape. 'Cept it wasn't coz I did it wrong and they just laughed at me."

El's chest spasmed. A loud sniffle. "You don't have to worry about that anymore," he croaked, tears spilling down his face. "You and Mia, you're with me and mum now... As well as the rest of the motley crew, soon as this all blows over and we buy a new house with the insurance money. And when we finish college, we can be together. In love. In our own home."

_In love._

Suddenly, the concept didn't seem so alien to him.

Erik wiped El's dripping nose with the back of his hand.

El laughed weakly and gently untangled their fingers. "Gross."

"Says you."

"Uh, I'm not the gross one! Mia told me once you didn't wash your hair for two weeks. _Two weeks._ " He playfully grasped Erik by his hips and tugged him on top of him, holding him tight.

Erik would never tire of that strength... _Particularly_  when being demonstrated on him.

He giggled into his shoulder, making a mental note to scold Mia later for a being a _dirty little snitch._

"I'm forever grateful it went wrong," El whispered. "I don't know what I'd be doing now if it wasn't for you, sweetheart." His mouth found the curve of Erik's neck, smothering it in soothing kisses.

Erik bit his lip and hummed, tucking his head into El's shoulder. "Probably screwing someone ugly."

El planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. "You're saying that like you're not, my little _ugly duckling_."

Erik smiled. He understood exactly what El meant.

A month ago, the thought of anyone calling him ugly would've _paralysed him_ , the crushing of his last remaining self worth. But now, it meant something _different._

_Love._

El let out a weak sigh, eyes turning glossy once again as he cupped Erik's cheek. "You tell me if you feel like that again, ducky?" he murmured, voice soft and gentle. "And I don't want you to worry about upsetting me, coz I know you will: being the sweet, caring individual you are."

Erik turned his head, meeting El's watery gaze.

He parted his lips.

Only a small whine came out.

El's hand came across his face, finger lightly tracing his cheek. "Um, to be honest, I would be upset... but not even close to the feeling that you'd tried, or even..." He took a sharp, shuddering breath. Fresh tears spilled down his cheeks and dropped onto Erik's face. "I love you chubby angel baby. I always will."

Erik smiled then grasped a handful of El's hair, joining their mouths in a clumsy, tear stained kiss. A promise. One he could never break.

"Besides, we need to make some lovely Norwegian babies," he whispered, gently pinching Erik's cheek.

He gave a soft laugh and pushed El's hand away. "You know I can't actually do that, right? Thought you'd know that by now..."  He stroked a teasing finger up El's chest. "...That we're pretty well acquainted."

El bit his lip and smiled tearfully. "I'm so lucky to have you. I, I'm so in love with you..."

"I love you too." Erik dove in for a swift kiss, capturing El's mouth in his.

His body froze.

_He'd said it._

The words only uttered once before, after him and Derk's drunken one night stand.

Words met with hostility.

El's face lit up– a bright flash of joy, of _sheer happiness._

Erik couldn't help but grin back. "We're gonna make so many _IKEA_  babies," he said, swooping in for another hungry kiss.

El playfully shoved his eager mouth away, giggling. "Shuddup. It's not my fault I'm stupid."

Erik immediately went back in and planted sloppy kisses all over his face while El squirmed. "Yeah, I guess you can't help being from the country, huh?"

El gasped and squeezed him tightly. "So, bloody, _rude!_ "

Erik pressed up on his elbows and grinned down at his partner. "It's allowed though, isn't it? Coz you love me?"

El eyed him in adoration as he reached a hand up to stroke his soft face. "Mm, yeah. I'd let my sweet angel get away with murder."

Erik's lips came back down, just shy of meeting El's. "Good, coz I already killed a guy and chopped him up and put him into little carrier bags. Uh, in the freezer."

El grinned and snuck a hand into the back of Erik's hair, stroking and pulling at the strands. "Mm, who was he?"

"What does it matter? You love me and you're gonna support my little murdering sprees."

El sniggered and brought his head down, claiming his mouth as his own. "Yeah, I am." He reached for his phone. "Pizza?"

"No, thanks. I already ate," he breathed, smirking viciously.

El gave him a mischievous pinch. "Uh, no you didn't! Or was that someone else who just sat there _whining_  while I did all the work?"

Erik rolled his eyes. He could almost feel his grip on El's damp hair, his tongue on his–

A fierce blush crept up his face. "Shit, yeah... I guess I'm just used to givin' and gettin' fuck all back. But you... _Mm_. You're definitely a giver." He hungrily snatched El's mouth, relentlessly running his tongue over the curve of his lower lip, lightly sucking at it.

El groaned into his mouth, hand twisting in Erik's hair.

Erik withdrew with a smirk. "Pizza sounds good. But first..." He dropped his head and snuggled it into the familiar comfort of El's chest.

El pressed his lips into his hair. "Baby need nap?"

"Baby need _cuddly_  nap."

He sounded like a five year old. He didn't care. He'd never had the chance to be vulnerable... childlike. And if El was giving him the opportunity, then he was going to grab it wholeheartedly.

His partner giggled, clearly pleased with what a _soppy wreck_  he'd made of that boy in the alley with the knife.

A boy entirely changed. By another boy's love.

"Mm, kinda glad I didn't stab you."

El giggled. "Kinda?! You little shit."  
  
Erik slipped out of the way of El's pillow.

 _Content_.

 

 

A suffocating darkness enveloped him– a weight crushing down on his chest.

Jasper loomed over him, icy grin glowing in the dark.

Erik pressed his back against the pole, bound wrists throbbing.

"You really thought you could escape? You _filthy sewer rat._  This is just the beginning," he sneered, grasping a handful of Erik's hair and forcing his chin upwards.

Erik screwed his eyes shut. The familiar pinch of precise fingers. A cloth forced between his lips.

He coughed and spluttered, only for the rag to be shoved further, and further down. The edges of his vision swirled black as he struggled against his captor.

Jasper's smirking form faded, along with the rest of the breath from his lungs and–

He shoved the covers off, coughing violently. His body spasmed as he retched.

El immediately shuffled up next to him. "Darlin', what're you–"

Erik scrambled out of the bed and dashed towards the bin, caving over it and throwing up the remainder of the night's pizza. His chest lurched as he threw up again.

El leapt out of bed and crouched down behind him, gently gathering his hair out of his face.

Erik retched again, stomach aching as nothing but a thin stream of yellow bile came up. Another heave.

His eyes itched with hot tears.

El slipped one of his hands from his hair, dropping it to carefully curl around his waist. "There's nothin' left, gorgeous. You're just hurtin' yourself."

"Still... can't... b-breathe..." He coughed harshly, again only forcing up more bitter yellow liquid.

El stroked his hand over his stomach and hummed reassuringly. "When I get a bit wobbly, I find it 'elps when someone just talks at me. Jus' tell me shut up if you've 'ad enough of listenin', sweet." He kissed the edge of Erik's jawline.

Erik softened a little at this gentle touch, though his hands still clung desperately onto the edge of the bin, sharp plastic cutting into his palms.

"Remember when we first met, an' I was a bit of a creep, sayin' I'd seen you 'round college you were the prettiest person I'd ever seen? Well it's true, you are."

Erik let out a small laugh, jaw clenching and unclenching.

"Uh, don't laugh at me, mister, it's true. I'd see you in English class and try so hard not to stare, coz you were the most beautiful thing I ever set eyes on. Mysterious too, 'ow you walked 'round with that :oody on all the time so I barely got to see a glimpse of that lovely face..." He kissed Erik's cheek, a careful tenderness to his touch.

Erik couldn't help but grin.

"Or that wonderful, scruffy hair..." He ruffled it affectionately, fingernails lightly grazing Erik's scalp in the way he knew he liked.

"My hair's not scruffy," Erik mumbled, throat raw and stinging, body trembling. "Takes hours to get it this good."

El giggled. "I think you're lying to me, my cheeky li'l cabbage."

Erik snorted, peeling his hands off the bin and gradually lifting his head. He glanced back at El, brow raised. " _Cabbage._ "

El nodded sweetly and kissed the corner of his mouth.

Erik shuffled around to face him, vigorously wiping at his lips. "Careful, I've just been sick."

"I know." El leant in and stole another acrid kiss. "No worse than cum, right?"

"Mm, I mean..." Erik put a finger to his lips, genuinely considering El's statement.

"Anyway, there's no time for phis-ofical debates. It's beddy bed time!" He squashed Erik's cheeks between his palms and smiled.

Erik failed to suppress a snort. "Fish... Oracle..?"

"Yeah, philo-sock-ful, uh, phick-of-sickle..." El glanced at Erik, who had a hand clamped over his mouth, desperately trying to hide his sniggers. "Shuddup. I don't know the word, alright? Shut your face." He grabbed Erik by his hips and hoisted him up his body with ease.

Erik clung onto his neck and giggled, breathing in the sweet smell of his shampoo.

El gently lowered him onto the bed, tucking the covers over him with care. Erik sank back against the pillows, breathless in an entirely different way to before as El clicked the kettle on.

Erik rolled his eyes.

"Wha'? Tea cures everythin'."

Erik tutted. "So British."

"Mm, not really. Stole tea from India when we took over the rest of the world." He picked a mug off the side.

The spoon hit the table with a resounding clang.

"Fuckin' racist colonialists," he muttered under his breath.

"Hey, no one's perfect," Erik offered, shrugging lightly. "In ancient times, Vikings came over here and invaded the fuck out of you. And, for some reason, started breeding with the grimy, mud hut dwelling locals... In fact, a lotta Brits are descended from my people– you've probably got some Viking in you."

El dropped a tea bag into the mug, followed by several sachets of sugar. "I mean, I did earlier..."

Erik snorted loudly, head hitting the duvet as he bent double. He then threw his head back, cackling wildly in his sleep deprived state.

"Wait, sorry, sweet, I didn't mean to compare you to them–"

Erik smacked his knee, cracking a wide grin. "I fuckin' hate you."

El smiled over his shoulder, posture relaxing back down. "Hate you too."

 

 

Erik nestled the piping hot cup of tea between his palms as _he_  nestled himself into a particularly cuddly Luminary. _His Luminary._

El wrinkled his nose down at him. "I can't believe you take it black. Shame on you."

Erik cradled the warm mug to his chest, staring down at the steaming liquid. "Shuddup I don't like milk. It's too... milky."

"Oh, but fourteen sugars was fine, was it?"

"Mm-hm." He glanced up at his partner, taking in the way his ever-perfect hair was slightly rumpled, his brow lowered as he fought off sleep– soft eyes a muted blue in the dusk light. "I like sweet things."

"Awww, me too." El messily kissed his forehead. " _My_  sweet."

Erik giggled and leant into the comfort of his side.

Then his eyes widened.

_Jasper._

He jolted out of his grasp, sloshing hot tea over the side of the mug as he set it on the side. He pushed El's arms off and scrambled out of bed, desperately tugging on his abandoned clothes on the floor.

"Sweetheart, what're you doing?" El said blearily. "It's 3am."

Erik yanked up his trousers, almost toppling to the side as his foot caught in the leg. "The warehouse! That's how we get 'em. I need to go, _now_."

El shuffled up the bed, brow marred with worry. "You mean, where they 'urt you..? That's not safe, sweetheart! Come back to bed."

Erik looked across at El's outstretched arms.

_Oh, that was hard to resist._

He roughly pulled his favourite green hoody over his head. "Don't care. I'm goin', coz we can't let this continue. I'm not lettin' him hurt other people and, most importantly, have my fiancé live in fear of being _murdered._ " He lurched towards the mirror, hands frantically running through his hair.

El nodded, shaking the sleepiness from his head. He rubbed his eyes then pressed his lips together. "Anythin' for you."

Erik winced. "Wait, no, that's not what I–"

"I'm coming. That's final." There was an unusual command to El's voice, steely, determined... and more than a little sexy.

"Okay, fine. Just, be careful, 'kay?"

El sluggishly shuffled out of bed and snuck behind him, wrapping tender arms around his waist. He lightly pressed his lips to his cheek. "You too."

 

 

Erik apprehensively paced the hallway, waiting for El to emerge from the bedroom.

Erik paused as El stepped out, and towards the peeling, grey door.

He gave a gentle knock.

No response.

Erik shrugged, fingers twitching. "Why isn't he answering?"

El pressed a palm to his forehead. "He's gotta be in there... And we need someone to drive coz there's no way mum will, she'd go nuts if she even _knew_  we were goin' out at this time."

Erik nodded and reached a hand out to El's arm. "S'okay. Let's just go in, I bet the heavy sleeper thing runs in the family."

El sighed and removed the palm from his face. "You're right. He's probably just out for the count." He pressed the door handle down the snuck into the room, closely followed by Erik.

Only to be hit with a certain, overwhelming, _familiar_  smell. One Erik had been hit with any time he'd spent too long at the college bike sheds.

El's mouth fell open: Rab, sprawled on the bed, clumsily stacking magazines.

The old man's eyes lit up. "Och! Welcome, laddie! Would ye like one?" He pulled out the magazine at the _very bottom_  of the pile, scattering the others all over the bed. He gleefully offered him the dog eared volume, adorned with an unnaturally busty woman bursting out of a tightly laced corset.

El and Erik exchanged a _look._

El furrowed his brow. "Granda'... I'm gay."

Rab promptly dropped the magazine. He held a single finger up. "Oh, of course y'are! Gimme just a wee second." He rifled through the pile and offered El a crumpled magazine.

El's eyes bulged.

Erik snorted.

Men... A _man_ , in barely there booty shorts, grinning back at them. By the colour of his clothes (well what _remained of them_ ), the style of his hair, the awful tan, it was mid-eighties. Something Rab had either carefully held onto or _specifically sought out_  to add to his collection.

Erik wasn't sure which was funnier.

He promptly snatched it from Rab's grasp and leafed through.

His mouth quirked up at the corner as he turned another page. "Mm, vintage dick." He giggled, biting his lip as his eyes danced over images of life guards, rippling muscles and semi-destroyed baseball outfits–

_Woah._

He choked.

_Speaking of destroyed–_

El knocked it out of his hands.

"Hey, I don't want you lookin' at other people's." He pulled Erik protectively against his chest and glared down at Rab.

Erik giggled and glanced up at him. "It's cool, none of them were as big as–"

Erik squealed as El clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Right, we're goin'. Not gonna mention this to mum long as we _never speak of it again._ "

Rab made no effort to respond, far too engrossed in another volume of his _extensive_  collection, chuckling to himself quietly.

El swiftly pulled Erik out of the room and shut the door behind them.

Erik snorted, holding a palm over his mouth.

El hit a palm to his forehead. "Ugh, you don't understand how many times I've lied for him. One time I 'ad to pretend one of his titty magazines was mine... Made comin' out _even more_  awkward."

Erik curled into his side. "Aw, no, _baby,_ " he cooed. "With Mia I didn't have to do that...  Just walked down the stairs at her friend's house while she was there... With her friend's dad."

"You're so silly." El sniggered and brought his arms around him, burying his face in Erik's hair. He groaned. "What're we gonna do, sweet? He's way too stoned to drive."

"Ah, never fear, Erik is here." He snuck his hand into El's pocket and slipped his phone out, then smashed at the dialling pad and held it to his ear.

"You're scarily good at that," El sighed, stroking his hair.

Erik smirked up at him.

The dial tone ended.

"Hey! Just wonderin'... could you give us a lift?"

El dug his hand further into Erik's hair.

Erik rolled his eyes at the muffled voice on the other end. "Yeah, I know it's three in the mornin'! ...To a creepy warehouse." He tapped his foot impatiently against the floor. "Thanks, you're the best."

He tucked the phone back into El's pocket, then gestured towards the stairs.

"You ready for an adventure, partner?"

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The squad is about to gather for a Mordy take down! Also, I hope Erik's character development is clear (probably easier for those who read the start more recently). But El calling him ugly?? That's a big thing for him :) and also, in their first _romantic_ encounter, Erik was givin'. But here, and in another chapter (?), it was El (despite the fact he's not the biggest fan of giving head). Basically, Erik's being SPOILT and he loves it... _almost_ as much as El loves spoiling him ;)
> 
> Anywho, please gimme a sign if you enjoyed this, comments keep me writing 'stead of staring at the wall for 10 hours <33 !


	20. Hjem (Yggdrasil's Blessing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The place of his nightmares. His painful reality.
> 
> Every muscle, every nerve ending, every twitch in his body was telling him to run, escape– not head straight back into the jaws of danger. They didn't even have a plan... not that Erik was really one for plans.
> 
> But they might as well be offering themselves to Mordegon on a plate.
> 
> And that wasn't the only problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again... 8)
> 
> Sorry I've been super tired and coz of the content of this chapter, reluctant to work on it (I want silliness, not big sad!!) Anyway, huge thank you to the three people who read this, you're all wonderful, and I hope you enjoy (?) this!

The rain beat down mercilessly on Erik's head, the thin cotton hood doing nothing to stop the havoc it was wreaking on his hair.

He groaned and dove into the shelter of Sylv's arms, lips finding his cheek in the usual Sylv way.

He gave Erik's damp hair one last affectionate ruffle, then sighed heavily. He pressed a concerned palm to his mouth. "Stay safe, okay sweetie? Me and Henny will be right here if you need us. Not that you will, since you've got such a lovely, strong man to look after you now, hm?"

El's face tightened. Erik glanced awkwardly between them.

"Let's go," Jade said impatiently. She briskly set off down the path, heels clicking against the wet pavement. El quickly followed, solemnly glued to her side.

Erik reluctantly trailed behind, mouth twitching towards the ground.

El had insisted on bringing her along, arguing her strength and grasp of martial arts would help if they got into a scrape. And although she was undoubtedly strong and disciplined, Erik didn't really fancy their chances up against guns and blades with fists and feet, no matter how skilled she was.

The knife hung as a cold weight in his tracksuit pocket, hastily stuffed in there when El had his back turned. His fingers ran over the shape of the handle, itching to twirl the length of it between his hands.

"Oi, slut!"

Erik whipped his head around and groaned, eyeing the short figure panting behind him. Yet another obstacle to spending time with his partner.  
El had insisted that the twins came along, apparently possessing important skills for this operation. And though he was sceptical of their _important skills_ , it was impossible to deny him anything when those big, blue eyes turned on him and that soft smile–

"Can I help you?" he muttered, eyes narrowing.

She stomped up next to him, far-too-big boots splashing through a large puddle. "Guess you're getting a big mouthful of dick tonight."

Erik shrugged mildly, mouth quirking upwards.

_Big._

She really had no idea.

"So what if I am? Don't tell me you've gone homophobic on me, Vron."

Veronica glowered up at him, short legs almost blurring as she struggled to keep up with his idle pace. "Hm! You need to make it up to him, y'know..." She pursed her lips. " _Oh, Sylv, I love you so much! Let's make Spanish babies in the back of your car while Hendrik watches!_ " She clasped her hands together, flashing him a wide, mocking grin.

Erik choked, foot almost catching on a crack in the pavement.

Serena brought a hand to her mouth. "Oh my, I've walked into a conversation, haven't I?"

 _Shit._  Erik had forgotten she was there too.

"You know what, I think might just see if Jade needs a helping hand!" She shot away, feet pattering along the path in her usual clumsy enthusiasm.

"There are probably two fingers she'll find _particularly helpful,_ " Veronica muttered dryly.

Erik clawed a hand through his hair, glancing at the three shadowed figures before him. Ponytail on the left, frilled dress on the right, and soft bowlcut in the middle.

Far away.

El seemed so far away, barely a whisper in the dark, flanked by those two girls as they strolled along the alley. His best friends. It was like the start of their relationship all over again... Those three an inseparable unit in the classroom, laughing and chattering, smiling and giggling, while he sat alone at the back... Or was skipping lessons altogether, getting stoned out of his head with Veronica on that crumbling park bench.

Erik spun his head around, forcefully snapping himself out of those thoughts. "Wait, your sister and Jade..?"

"Dunno," Veronica said bluntly. "Though I have told her that wanting to pillow her head on Jade's mega-tits is not in the _least_  heterosexual."

Erik dug his nails into his palms, watching as El dipped his head mournfully. "Is he mad at me?"

"Dunno," she repeated, panting a little harder as her legs moved faster.

"Fag."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Oh, I thought you quit," she mocked, voice so brittle it could snap.

"You know what I mean," he muttered, lips curling upwards as he sped towards the others.

"Oh, so _I'm_  the homophobe?" she squeaked, shrill voice bouncing off the alley walls. "OI! I'm talking to you, mister! Didn't your mother ever teach you– Come back here RIGHT NOW or I'll–"

Erik chuckled to himself, making no effort to slow down as he gave her the finger.

Some things never changed.  
  
  


 

Veronica squealed as her boot ended up in yet another muddy puddle, splashing murky water up her skirt. "This STUPID FUCKING weather, I fucking HATE it! Why the FUCK–"

Her cries turned into a mild buzz as Erik stared at the looming concrete monster in front of him. The place of his nightmares. His painful reality.

Every muscle, every nerve ending, every twitch in his body was telling him to run, escape– _not_  head straight back into the jaws of danger. They didn't even have a plan... not that Erik was really one for plans.

But they might as well be offering themselves to Mordegon on a plate.

And that wasn't the only problem.

Jade kicked at the wire mesh and snarled. "Was this here before?"

Erik shook his head, pulse erratic and uneven.

Serena strolled over to the barrier and traced a neatly manicured fingernail over it. "Oh, deary me... Well, as it happens, I have just the thing..." She unzipped her hello kitty backpack, cutesy keyrings jangling as she did, and dug out a pair of wire cutters.

Erik stumbled back as she effortlessly cut a line up the wire mesh.

"W-Why do you have those?"

"Oh, you see, I'm rather fond of an eco protest." A mischievous smile crossed her face, one Erik had never seen before but found suited her perfectly. "Mother and father were awfully stressed when they found I spent the night in jail last summer, weren't they Veronica?"

Veronica grunted, pulling soggy strands of hair from her face.

Erik grinned and reached a fist towards her. "Respect!"

Serena carefully wrapped her hand around his fist, a reckless glint shining in those kind eyes as she shook it.

Jade gave her a nod of approval and yanked the wire open, stepping through the gap she'd created. El quickly followed, not quite stopping to cast a glance back at his partner.

Erik bit down harshly at the inside of his cheek. Veronica was wrong. There was no level of pleasure giving that could fix that haunted look.

Veronica shoved him out of the way and stormed her way towards the wire.

He reluctantly followed, not daring to look up as he passed El.

The door jutted in front of him, taunting him, thick metal lock seemingly unshiftable. Tightly shut. Once a symbol of his freedom, the hunk of metal now represented his dive back into danger.

He groaned, harshly kicking his foot against the door. His teeth clenched. Fresh pain shot up his ankle... the one only recently healed.

_Fuckwit._

"Out of my way, idiots," Veronica declared, proudly stepping towards the door with a small metal object in hand.

Erik watched on half-heartedly as she dug the metal into the lock, tongue poking out of the side of her mouth in concentration.

There was a resounding _clunk_.

The door swung open.

"And what would you do without me?" she boasted.

"Have far fewer headaches," Erik grumbled, itching a hand over his face.

Jade slinked out in front of them, footsteps featherlight. She tilted her head to the side, carefully scanning the dark corridor ahead of them, then beckoned silently, lips pressed together tightly.

Erik stared at the cold concrete floor, eyes lingering on the ground as he numbly followed her into the depths of hell.

A wash of strip lights flooded his vision, flickering unnervingly as the storm outside grew stronger. He glanced around, hand instantly drawn to his knife, scouting the area once again... just in case Jade had missed something.

Clear.

And El– still standing a few feet away from him. Safe, but sombre.

He shot his gaze away.  
The large, crate packed room loomed before him– where Mordegon had argued with Jasper about his possible _uses._

He shivered.

The crates were now stacked even higher, blocking out large proportions of his view. A maze of packed illegal goods. Not good.

A hand grasped his.

El glanced down at their joint hands. "I love you."

Erik's chest tightened. "I love you too, baby. With Sylv I wasn't–"

"I know," he said softly, pressing a kiss over Erik's bandaged hand. "I'm just on edge is all. Makes me quiet."

Erik huffed shakily then met his gaze with reluctance. "There's... somewhere I gotta go. Unfinished business."

El offered him a weak smile, eyes darting over the stacks of crates. "I'll go wherever you go, gorgeous. _Wherever._ "

Erik smirked then drew El in with his free arm. "Will you come with me to get my ass waxed?"

El's lips parted sweetly, a gentle giggle tumbling from his mouth. "Mm, as long as I can kiss it better afterwards."

Erik grabbed his cheek and hastily brought their giggling mouths together. "Mm, I knew there was a reason I agreed to marry you, hot stuff. You're so good to me. _Very_  good to me, in fact."

El smirked shyly. "Coz you deserve it."

"Uh, are you two actually gonna do anything apart from eye fuck?!"

Erik forced himself to look away from that sweet, sultry smile, those mischievous eyes. It was taking all of his restraint not to pull him behind the nearest pile of crates and drop to his knees.

He groaned loudly. "Ah, fuck. We gotta go somewhere. Just keep watch and take pictures of any evidence, 'kay?"

Veronica nodded, her usually constantly moving mouth tellingly shut.

Erik nodded to himself then gently guided El through the maze, in what he hoped was the direction of that door. The door that lead to _that_  room.

His breath froze.

The rusted handle taunted him. He stepped over, breath fast and shallow as his hand met coarse metal. He pressed it down and pushed forward, wincing as his traitorous eyes darted across the room.

The pole remained exactly where it was... not that it could've moved. Everything was eerily the same. Quiet. Stagnant.

He let go of El's hand and walked towards the pole, feeling the cool metal under his palm. Just as hard and icy as it was before, pressed up against his spine. He glanced around the rest of his former cell, picking up startlingly familiar features that he'd stared at for hours on end: cracks in the walls, stains on the floor, ones knew every colour and curve to.

The rag sat in the corner. Rancid. Stained with his own vomit. Something he could still taste on his own breath.

He jolted as an arm wrapped around his waist, holding him close. "This is where they kept you," El whimpered.

Erik made a small noise of confirmation. Barely registerable.

El stroked his hand across his stomach, holding him firmly against his chest, then pressed his lips to his cheek. "I thought you were dead," he said quietly, words heavy, uneven. "That you'd... passed, and Other Erik was your ghost, talking to me because you were gone. Forever."

Erik gazed back at him, lips parting.

The crumpled look on El's face prickled through his skin, driving needles deep into his chest.

El sniffed loudly, mouth wobbling at the edges as he fought to speak. "I, I used to talk to my birth parents, too. Still do sometimes. Though I didn't know what they looked like... Sounded like. But with you... You felt so real. I'd wondered if you were with my parents, I know they'd love you. That maybe you were all together, in a better place." El's chest rose sharply, palms trembling.

Erik's heart sank beneath the concrete.

_In a better place._

Fat tears rolled down El's cheeks, dropping down onto the cold, unforgiving floor. The same place where Erik's tears had pooled. Not soaked up. Just pooled, until they dried and left a miserable residue.

Erik slipped out of his grip and turned around, hands moving to caress El's blotchy face. He pressed their foreheads together. "I'm here. With you. To the end. Never forget that."

El let out a small whimper as their lips mingled, the saltiness of his tears pressed between their mouths.

Erik stroked hair from his face, fighting back the lump in his throat. "You have faith, right?"

El nodded, fresh tears dripping off his chin.

Erik tenderly swiped a tear away with the pad of his thumb. "Well, maybe my parents are out there somewhere, too... Y'know, as a kid, like you, I'd talk to mummy and daddy, to have someone who cared about me, my _existence_. But, but maybe, if there's some kinda higher power, maybe my parents are with yours too, in a better place. Though there might be a language barrier... Y'know, Scottish people are pretty hard to understand sometimes."

El laughed weakly, hiccuping as he shook against him. He threaded a hand into Erik's hair, holding their foreheads together. "Do you know... If they're gone..?"

"No clue," he said numbly, a familiar pain twisting in his stomach. "But it's kinda easier to assume that than they didn't want me. Or Mia. Mia was just a sweet little nine month old baby... My baby sister..."

El shuddered as fresh tears spilt down his face. His hand came up to stroke Erik's cheek, eyes narrowing.

"Didn't want?! But how, you're just perf–" He dropped his hand from Erik's face. "You're right, sorry I..."

Erik jumped at a loud crash.

The other side of the door.

El instinctively grabbed Erik and pulled him tight against his chest.

" _Shit._ "

El fumbled for his phone with trembling fingers.

**Jade**

**OUT NOW**    
 **GET OUT**    
 **TF R U DOING**  
 **MORDY**    
 **GET TF OUT**    
 **WE'RE OUTSIDE WHERE R U**

El rapidly tapped out a response.

Erik balled his fists.

_They'd wasted time here. His fault._

El was now in danger.

Dark fabric flashed past the small peephole in the door.

Erik yanked El down to the ground. They crouched by the wall, hands squeezed together tightly.

The sharp sound of wood splintering.

"The fool got himself caught! That _infernal_  thief," Mordegon boomed.

El jumped against Erik.

Another resounding crash.

One that forced the door open a crack.

"Gimme your phone," Erik whispered urgently.

He quickly grabbed it from El's hand and pulled up the camera, holding the lens steadily against the opening.

"B-But surely, Jasper knows better than to expose us, master," someone replied, much more meekly.

Someone that sounded like Tyriant. Though his once harsh, intimidating voice was now reduced to a wavering whimper.

"Speaking of the rat..."

Erik shuddered. _Booga_.

"Who will be your new second in command–"

"Anyone who brings me the _accursed_  Luminary," he spat, punctuated by another loud crash. "OR the thief. You see, if we recapture the thief then the Luminary will surely come running after his beloved. As was ORIGINALLY planned if you hadn't been so damned INCOMPETENT!"

El whimpered softly, grasping Erik tighter.

"S'okay," Erik whispered, shakily angling El's phone to capture their faces. "Gonna be fine. We'll get 'em."

"And if I acquire the thief..." Booga continued, voice low and threatening.

"Do with him as you wish. Break his spirit then break his bones. In fact..." Mordegon paused.

Erik could hear the _sickening_ grin to his voice. He just hoped El's phone captured it.

"Break his bones first. Shatter his kneecaps! Then the wretched little thing won't be able to run away from you again."

El's fist balled.

A disgusting laugh. "I swear I won't fail you again–"

"Don't forget to document your adventures. I'm sure the broken mess of his lover will be entirely... _motivating._ "

A loud sob.

Erik clasped a hand over El's mouth. He gazed into his shining eyes. "Everything's gonna be fine, gorgeous. Just, stay calm..."

El shook his head, tears scattering over them both.

"Indeed, master," Booga said. "He will be found at once."

"Just don't kill him. I have no use for an _entirely_ broken body, well, until _after_  we capture the Luminary. Once he's in our grasp, do as you please with the poor wretch."

Booga scoffed. "Kill him? That'd be like throwing a diamond into the ocean. A perfect waste of money." He snorted unpleasantly.

El's brows drew down even further. Erik pressed stop then shifted to straddle his lap, clasping his hands over El's ears.

"We don't need to listen to that," he breathed. "It's a load of bullshit, mm? We've got all that we need so I'll just send it to the Noah know it all guy from before. Uh, the one who helped you get me outta the clink." He rapidly tapped through the screen, quickly finding the contact, then pressed send. "They're finished."  
  
El nodded uncertainly, as if trying to convince himself.

Erik stroked his thumb along his jawline. "Yeah... Now kiss me, dumbass."

El anchored a hand in the back of Erik's hair and pulled their mouths together, salt still tinging their lips.

Their foreheads clashed.

The door.

Erik broke away with a yelp.

A crack of murky light spilled in.

Tyriant eyed them hungrily. "Master, come quickly! You will not believe what I've just found."

A bone-crushing grip on his hand.

Mordegon strolled in, grim smile slicing his face in two. Booga wobbled in after him, equally horrifically smug.

"Oh, _dear_."

Erik scrambled to his feet, quickly yanking El up after him then shoving him behind him.

His eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the faint, purple line on Booga's neck.

"Looking at the mark on my neck? Wanting one to match, are we boy?" he spat.

Thunder rumbled overhead. Heavy rain pounded the roof.

Though all Erik could really hear was the thrumming in his ears. The pant of El's breath.

The lights flickered uneasily.

They were plunged into darkness. Swirling black.

Erik fumbled for El's arm and yanked him around the intruders, darting past the pole and sneaking out of the room.

They bolted across the warehouse, hands tightly meshed as their feet pounded the concrete.

The lights flashed back on.

Crates.

All the way up to the ceiling, blocking their path.

_Shit, which way..?_

Erik dared a glance over his shoulder.

Mordegon and Tyriant were strolling straight towards them, mouths twisted into all too self-satisfied smirks. Booga wavered a few paces behind, bracing himself against a crate as he caught his breath.

Erik and El exchanged a nod.

"This way!" Erik tugged him through the maze of crates, lungs close to bursting as they sprinted away from their pursuers.

The lights flashed off.

" _Shit._  Where do we–" Erik panted, releasing El's hand to grope around the boxes for an exit.

Boots thudded against the concrete.

El whined softly. "Sweetheart, we need to..."

Erik felt around the seemingly impenetrable wooden wall, seeking a gap, a space, no matter how small. "I know I just... Ah! Here, you go." He found El's hips and pushed him in front of him. "That work?"

"Yeah!" El squeaked.

Heavy footsteps grew closer.

Erik shoved him a little harder. "Go. Go now! I'm right behind you, partner."

El fumbled his way through, gasping as he freed himself from the crates. "It works!"

Erik huffed, smirking as he made to follow him. "Course it does. Keep goin'!" He shoved his way out, escaping from the wooden confines with newfound ease. "Like I said, I'm right behind–"

He cried out as his ankle twisted to the side– his body yanked backwards by the scruff of his hood. He yelped and flailed, then was closed into an unrelenting, iron grip.

He tried to sneak a hand down to his knife, but was quickly restrained. That familiar, foul breath ate at his face.

Tears of frustration burned in his eyes.

"Erik, darlin', I'm almost–"

The lights flashed back on.

El froze.

Mordegon laughed, bringing a crushing arm over Erik's throat. "Stop squirming," he chided, forcefully unzipping the pocket on Erik's joggers.

Erik spluttered, chest seizing as he battled for air.

Mordegon proudly withdrew the knife and tipped it in the light, flashing it directly in his eye. "Foolish boy. You should know better than to play with adults' toys."

El's body trembled ferociously. "Why did you..." he mumbled brokenly.

Erik coughed harshly as Mordegon released his grip on his windpipe. "To protect you, dumbass... I thought... I'm stupid..." He gasped, the blade of the knife teasing over the fabric of his hoody. He glanced over to Booga's hunched figure, biting down on the inside of his cheek. "Go... I'll be fine, used to this kind of treatment anyway, heh. Vikings trained me well."

El sobbed into his sleeve, slowly taking a step towards them. His usually perfect, silky hair was unkempt, damp and stringy as it stuck to his face in clumps.

"Now. Or I'll gut him," Mordegon sneered.

El nodded tearfully, stepping closer on wobbling legs. Now an arm's length away.

Erik battled against his captor. "No, no, no! What are you doing?! Get away from–"

A strangled cry.

His own.

"I grow tired of your whining," Mordegon sighed, as if mildly inconvenienced.

Erik's body froze.

His cry. _His cry._

His knife in his side. His green hoody stained with crimson.

His traumatised fiancé watching on.

Erik gulped for air, starved lungs screaming for oxygen. But instead there was blood, just blood, creeping up his throat, choking his breath from him. He slackened in Mordegon's grip, falling against the floor like a ragdoll.

The cold, cold ground pressed against his cheek. He shivered.

_Why was it always concrete?_

There was no use fighting anymore. He'd failed.

A tear rolled down his cheek. "Go... baby. Just... go," he whispered, words cracking under the strain of speaking. Blood bubbled up in his throat. He gasped wetly.

The lights failed.

A relief.

He couldn't see those tear stained cheeks anymore, the pain, the sheer _trauma_  on El's face. He relaxed against the floor, succumbing to the inviting cool of the smooth concrete.

A ragged breath. One that just brought up more blood.

The fuzz in his head grew, the pain in his ankle gently subsiding, slowly ebbing away with the rest of the hurt in his body.

Fading.

Another choked breath.

He smiled brokenly.

 _The Luminary_. He was worth it. He was worth anything... everything.

A muted crash. Faraway. Thunder maybe. It mattered little. Noise was fading now.

_A cry?_

He stiffened... then immediately slackened.

He hoped it wasn't El's. He _needed_  it to not be El's. Someone needed to be there for Mia–

 _Mia._ She would never forgive him.

He coughed harshly, chest setting alight as his airway filled with liquid. It was no use. Choked by his own blood.

Then clever hands found his, a sweet voice whispered to him, strong arms hoisted him up.

Weeping. Distant weeping. Distant, yet he swore it shuddered through him. 

A dash through darkness.

Everything was dark, now. The world. His senses. The heavy air. Dark and suffocating.

A cool sensation pattered his cheeks– one unlike that of the floor– streaking his face with damp. Natural. Cooling... comforting.

Bright light flashed under his eyelids.

Light.

No– _Lightning._

He relaxed further into the surrounding warmth.

As a child, he'd always loved thunderstorms, getting soaked through as he stared out into the stormy sky, not scared like the other children.

He had other things to be scared of.

Lightning was different. Brilliant light streaked across the sky. Hope in dark times.

An idea of something bigger and more powerful than any human.

A powerful image to a scared child.

His head rolled back, hands falling from tousled hair.

He took in a long, excruciating breath of charged air.

Then smiled.

Contentedly slipping away.  
  
  


 

_"He's not breathing properly!"_

_"It's okay, sweetie, we'll go to the hospital–"_

_"HE'S NOT BREATHING!"_

_"I know, sweetie, we just need to–"_

_"You don't understand. I can't be without him, he's my partner, my, my sweet–"_   
  
  


 

Silence.

Ringing in his ears, filling his aching mind with noise. 

Erik startled upright, angrily shoving the sheets away from him.

White, everything was white. Clinical. Clean. _A hospital? Why would he be in–_

"Hey, dumbass," Mia mumbled from the end of his bed, head hanging low. Then, without warning, she lunged at him, crushing him into a hug.

Erik huffed lightly before carefully taking her into his arms. "Hey, what's all this, kid?"

Mia sniffed and wiped her nose on Erik's shirt. "I dunno, why are you being such a homo."

Her small body trembled against his chest, shuddering as sobs ran up her spine.

Erik's brow furrowed. He pressed a delicate kiss into her hair, lightly rubbing her back. "Hey, no. What's wrong? Why are you crying, Mia? You never..."

"I don't know..." she whimpered, shaking against him.

He drew her onto his lap, holding her tighter in his arms as she shuddered.  
His gaze wandered around the room as he cuddled her against him, eyes picking up on the white ceiling, white curtains, white... well, everything. Including his skin, pale as parchment paper.

Not as frightening as he first thought, though.

Calm. Peaceful.

Maybe he wouldn't mind staying here a little longer... if Mia wasn't so unhappy. Her usually fierce face was tightly screwed up, cheeks wet with tears.

He glanced around again, stiffening as he caught a flash of green out of the corner of his eye. 

The only exception to the white: a small bonsai on the pristine white table, bursting with vibrant green leaves filling branch after branch. There was one leaf in particular he was drawn to, though, one close to falling off the branch. As if a gentle breeze could knock it straight off its perch. Away from the other leaves.

"What do you think mum and dad are like?" he mumbled, unsure as to why the thought had even crossed his mind.

"Jackasses," she spat, burying her head further into Erik's chest.

He traced his hand over the careful grooves of her plait, humming soothingly. "Mm, maybe. I kinda wanna meet 'em, though."

Mia angrily shoved his arms off and pounded a fist against his chest. "And WHAT?! Just leave me here?! You selfish, selfish, prick! I HATE YOU!"

Erik tried to hold his breath, unsure what to make of Mia's outburst. Then realised he couldn't. He couldn't hold his breath. He wasn't breathing. _Why wasn't he breathing?_

Mia glared up at him with red, puffy eyes, full of fury. "Focus on the _real_  people in your life, Erik! The people who love you! Not some stupid made up family." Tears tumbled down her cheeks, spilling onto the blank canvas of his crisp, white shirt. "Anyone can be a parent, Erik. All they gotta do is fuck and leave some poor kids to fend for themselves!"

"You're right..." He blinked back tears.

Then she was gone. He was alone, in the bed.

He stroked a hand next to him.

An empty space.

A missing half.

One he yearned for so brightly it hurt.

Pain blossomed in his chest.

A breath.  
  
  


 

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

He peeled his heavy lids open, eyes sluggish as they tried to adapt to the unnaturally bright light.

A sudden, startled intake of breath next to him.

The grip on his hand tightened.

Knees fell against the floor.

El's red raw eyes found his. "You're alive," he simply said, sore, bitten lips parting.

Erik tried to push a word from the back of his cracked throat. A small, pathetic whine crawled out.

"You died."

Erik forced his heavy lids open a little wider.

A strand of hair hung in El's blotchy face. His arm couldn't lift to reach it.

El needed someone to do that. El needed him.

A shudder rippled through El's hunched figure. "You died, Erik. Your heart stopped."

His lips parted. Still no words came.

El's free hand came over to cup Erik's cheek. "They said you might not come back. In fact–" El sobbed loudly as he buried his face in the sheet next to him.

Erik winced as he tried to shift himself towards El. He forced air up his raw throat. "Was... jus' a..."

El shot back up and held his face, tenderly brushing his thumb over his lips. "Shh, no, please don't hurt yourself. You were stabbed, sweetheart. They stabbed my sweet little cherub. It was too much for your poor body to handle." El gripped onto his hand tighter and sniffled, face screwing up as he let out another anguished sob.

"Mi–"

El shook his head tearfully, salted droplets scattering on the floor. "Mm, no. I won't have that. Mia's with mum. They're getting coffee. She's okay."

Erik smiled weakly.

_The people he loved._

A hinge creaked in the distance.

Rapid footsteps.

"Oh, love!" Amber exclaimed. "I'll fetch the nurse right away."

The door swung shut.

"You're awake?!" Mia cried, scrambling to his side.

El smiled softly, shifting back to sit on the chair.

"Mm..."

She carefully lifted the covers, delicately peeling them away from his curled up figure.

Erik had never seen her take such care in an action before, normally carrying a whirlwind of chaos wherever she went.

But not today.

She clambered onto the bed next to him, leaving a safe gap between them, then tucked them both back under the sheet.

"I love you," she said weakly, nestling her head next to his. "Don't do that again."

Erik gently kissed the top of her hair. Neatly plaited, he noticed– El must've helped her again.

_Was there anything that sweet boy couldn't do? Well, except name Scandinavian countries._

"Never," he croaked, her tear-streaked face flashing through his mind. 

"Good. Coz I'll fuckin' kill you if you even dare–" She took a sharp breath then glanced behind her. She rolled her eyes. "Just kiss your damn husband already. He's been waiting on your dumb ass for days."

Erik snorted lightly. "Marrying me... while... passed out..? Creep."

El shuffled his chair closer, hand still firmly wrapped around Erik's. He carefully leant over Mia and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

Erik smiled, aware that it must look as frail as he felt. "A... proper one."

El shook his head and smiled. "Oh, you think the doctors will be happy if they see me sticking my tongue down your throat?"

Mia giggled.

"Mm... Tha's homophob-ih..."

El laughed and kissed the side of his face.

Mia sniggered. "You know what? I think you might've converted me into a homophobe after all your gross snogging. Pair of stupid, stinky gays," she muttered.

El pressed another gentle kiss to Erik's face. "Mm, I guess you could do with a wash. Smelly, smelly boy."

Erik pouted then stuck his tongue out.

Then he caught something out of the corner of his eye.

Fresh, green, leaves.

A small bonsai, bursting with them.

His mouth hung open limply.

El caught him looking and gave a shy smile: both bashful and adorable. "It's silly coz you were on a ventilator anyway... but, they oxygenate the room and I thought it might help. Silly, I know, but..."

"It worked," Erik croaked, gaze fixed on the small, perfectly formed tree. "I'm sure of it."

El bit his lip and glanced away.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Mia grunted, lifting her head and disentangling herself from the two lovers. "You guys are _disgusting!_  If I have to hear you screwing one more time..."

El giggled as she descended into her rant, feverishly counting on her fingers while she made her way through her various arguments.

"...And the kissing at breakfast, too! That's gotta stop! I swear to fuck, some people are trying to eat..."

El's lips brushed his softly. His glistening eyes met Erik's with an overwhelming fondness. Familiarity. His home.

Mia grunted loudly. "And _don't_  get me started on..."

They shared a smile.

Family. _Real family._  
  
  


 

Erik inhaled the comforting scent of El's pillow, his shampoo still lingering in the fabric. He nestled his head into its gentle softness, still warm from the press of El's face.

The low buzz of the TV hummed in the background, gentle, unobtrusive.

Followed by the crash of the door as it was clumsily kneed open.

"Breakfast in bed for a Mr. Erik... Camus..." He scrunched his nose, in that adorable, ditsy way Erik loved. "Uh, somethin'."

Erik hummed then clicked his tongue, eyes running up and down El's aproned figure appreciatively. "Mm, I don't remember ordering a _snack_ with my meal..." He paused, briefly catching his breath. "Also, don't worry, baby. Things will be a lot easier when he have the same surname."

El giggled and snuck under the duvet, placing the tray of food carefully on the other side of the bed. Erik slyly manouevred his way between El's legs, settling back against his chest before reaching for the tray.

El tutted and grabbed it before he could, gently placing it on Erik's lap. He gestured at the golden brown toast, the perfectly cooked eggs, the crisp hash browns. "I call this _I burnt the first lot and mum made it for me coz I'm hopeless_. Mwah! Ratatouille who?"

Erik rolled his eyes and kissed the end of his nose. "The rat's called Remy, actually. And you're lucky you're so fuckin' hung otherwise you would literally have nothin' going for you."

El scoffed and pushed Erik's face away. "Shuddup. You can't cook either."

"I can microwave chips," Erik teased, shoving a piece of eggy toast into his mouth.

The TV lit up with the flash of cameras. _"And the disgraced Chief of Police is expected to face–"_

El scrambled around in the duvet and hit the remote. "Bye," he spat.

Erik curled back into him. "You're supposed to say something cool when you do that."

El looked at him blankly, a barely concealed hurt furrowing his brow. He tightened his protective grip around Erik's torso, fingertips brushing the dressing over his wound.

Seven stitches. Not something that was going to scar prettily.  
Though, he did like the idea of El pressing healing kisses all over it, soothing him with his lips. Now he thought of it, he liked that _a lot._

Erik sighed and took the remote, pointing it at the now dark screen with a scheming grin. "Hasta la vista, cunt," he murmured, firing the remote like a gun then blowing the smoke off the end. He gave El his best wink.

"That's the first time I've seen you blow something in a while," El hummed, stealing his piece of toast and taking a bite.

Erik squealed indignantly and stole it back. "S'not my fault you keep offering me things! _Oh Erik let me suck your dick in the shower, let me... Finger you on the bus._ What am I supposed to do? Say no?"

El let out a small giggle. "You want me to finger you on the bus?"

"Mm, maybe. But it's not my fault you keep spoiling me, damnit! Stop being so nice."

El kissed along his neck. "Mm, I can't. It's not my fault you're so gorgeous." He pressed more kisses across Erik's skin, just ghosting his collarbone. "I wanna see that beautiful face screwed up. I wanna hear those beautiful noises you make. So, so beautiful."

Erik squirmed under his touch, giggling. "I get it. Your dick needs sucking." He reached behind him, fumbling for the waistband of El's pyjamas.

El stole his hands and held them in front of them. "No. You need cherishing." He planted yet more adoring kisses all over his neck, a gentle hand slipping the _borrowed_  pyjama top just off his shoulder to worship the skin there.

Erik giggled. "I want cuddles." He shuffled himself onto El's lap then curled against him, grabbing more food and shovelling it into his mouth. "Then can we finally have sex? I'm sick of waiting," he murmured, pressing his face into El's shirt to mask his heavy breathing. 

El kissed the nape of his neck. "Such a sweet, sweet baby. A baby who needs rest. And maybe a little spoiling..."

Erik slumped against him. There was no point arguing. El was always going to put his wellbeing first, because... that was love.

"Hey," he grumbled, sticking his thumb in his mouth and puffing his cheeks out. "I'm not a baby."

"I know. You're _my_  baby."

Erik cackled as kisses landed clumsily under the collar of his stolen pyjamas.

El sighed exaggeratedly. "I'm guessing these are yours now?"

He nodded shyly.

El rolled his eyes and kissed the corner of his mouth, then his cheek, then his lips.

Erik grinned at the soft, affectionate presses to his face, thankful to whatever higher power existed that Mia was out today.

He could make as much noise as he liked while he was doted on, something he knew his partner loved.

A careful hand snuck under El's– _his_  pyjama shirt.

"Your usual, Madame?"

Erik gasped comically. "Ah, Monsieur! 'Ow is it you know zis is what I love?"

El's smile grew as he snuck his hand under the waistband.

Erik's eyes widened. He bit his lip and groaned. "One of these days... I'm so... gonna get you back..."

El pressed his smirking lips to the side of Erik's face as his fingers travelled further down. "I can't wait."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... Erik really can't get a break. Well, except now that the creeps are behind bars and he's being _spoilt rotten_ by his soon-to-be hubby :) And don't stress! Yeah, there's another chapter but dw, Mordy is behind bars for good and the next one will hopefully be fluff and silliness (and maybe some good ol fashioned porn), so let me know if you wanna see that <3
> 
> Thanks for reading! Phew, I can't believe I'm nearly done with this fic ':)


	21. Crime Doesn't Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El pressed a palm to his mouth, the crease in his brow only growing deeper. 
> 
> "No! Wait, no– I need to…" He flushed beet red, everyone's eyes flickering to him as the group fell silent. 
> 
> Erik put a hand to his hip and tutted loudly. "I'm just gonna go pee. _Later,_ your Highness." 
> 
> He turned to leave, only for a soft face to press into his behind. "Erik…" he mumbled. 
> 
> Erik bit back a grin. "Yes, clingy limpet?"
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER– SILLY, EXPLICIT SHENANIGANS BELOW (69 AND WALL SEX)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK, we're at the end. It's been one hell of a ride. _Ahem_ , time to thank some people.
> 
> To my regular commentors: anon who was there for the first chunk of chapters, thank you! Idk if you're still here (it's been a phat 7 months since I started) but THANKS for commenting when I had no other comments. You were my guiding light. Flutie, thank you, your handful of comments at the start were so lovely, I was so happy that the funny lady also thought I was funny!! Bananaballoon, oh boyyyy, you are an absolute gem. I can't thank you enough for being so wonderful and encouraging. Thank you. Nedryn, thanks for the silly reactions, I would lay down my life for you, good sir. Oh, and of course, Calystegia, for getting me through this final stretch when I struggled for motivation. I owe you a whole lot <333
> 
> I'm so sorry if I've forgotten anyone, so thanks to everyone who commented!! Your feedback makes me so, so happy!
> 
> Thank you to all my readers, my kudos leavers. You're all wonderful. 
> 
> Oh and the biggest thank you goes to Addy. This fic would NOT exist if it wasn't for her sweet comment on the date saying she "would totally be interested in your modern au." Bless you, I love you, this fic would not by any stretch exist without you. You have her to thank for this nonsense. 
> 
> Right, on with the gays~

Erik lolled his head back, staring up at the violet tinted sky, admiring the comforting twinkle of the stars above. 

El's breath came hot on his neck, then his mouth, warm and damp. Rough fingertips snuck under the back of his coat, then crept up his shirt, teasing his abdomen. There was a slight tremble to his touch, an uneasiness in the stroke of his fingertips. 

He'd been on edge all day, dropping things, tripping over imaginary objects. Erik ached to take him back into their tent and relieve him of that anxiety, soothe his tremble with kisses and touches. 

"Such a pretty pirate," El murmured, lips pressing against his ear. 

Mia cackled from across the campfire. "I can't believe you fell for the fancy dress thing. It's the oldest trick in the book, Erik. You've gone soft." 

He growled, knowing that she was right. He should've immediately been sceptical when Veronica said the theme for their exam results party was fancy dress. 

But the sheer joy on El's face when she told them had been so endearing that all doubt melted away… and was the reason he now had a noble Prince pressed up behind him, cuddling him affectionately, nuzzling against his face. 

 _Oh well._  

He'd make himself look like a fool anyday to feel that touch, the sheer warmth and love of his partner's body pressed against his. 

Jade cheered loudly as Serena knocked back yet another shot of Rab's expensive whiskey, seemingly unfazed by the foul taste of the burning liquid. 

The rest of his and El's friends and family– one big, joined up, messy group– sat gathered around the campfire, passing the bottle of whiskey around. The owner of said bottle slouched back against a log, caring little as he stared vacantly into the distance with red, glazed over eyes, an overwhelming incriminating smell lingering on him. 

The _classiest_ kind of celebration. 

Not that he had much to celebrate. While El came out with two modest Bs and a C, he'd spectacularly failed his only two subjects with style.

His hand still hurt a little from how fast he'd slammed that laptop shut, hiding the damning letters on the screen.

Though, on the plus side, there were plenty of jokes he could make about getting D. 

Oh, and the fact that he had a kind-hearted, doting fiancé who immediately called up the university to see if they could come to another arrangement. Erik fondly remembered the way that silly, messy boy jumped up and down, squealing uncontrollably when he told him that they would accept him into creative writing based upon his coursework: _The Thief and the Prince._

The smallest bit of pride swelled in his chest, something only growing bigger with the firm press of El's lips on his cheek. 

Those mischievous fingers snuck further up his shirt, lightly grazing the raised line on his chest, a distant reminder of times passed. Times long, long passed. 

He was now nestled safely between El's legs, thoughts of gangs and knives a faded, surreal nightmare. 

He cracked a grin. 

His– no _their_ story of the rogue and the Prince, saving each other _._  

"What are you smirking about?" Veronica pried. 

 _Eight inches,_  he mouthed. 

"Ew, ew, ew, EW!" she shrieked. "I did not need to know that!" 

El dropped his head to Erik's shoulder. "Are you being naughty again, sweet?" he said shakily, twitching hands smoothing over his skin. 

"Of course not. You're a sweet little angel, aren't you, love?" 

"Mum!" 

Erik grinned from ear to ear. 

Amber got up from the pot and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. She brought them both into a crushing hug. "Oh, my lovely boys! I can't wait until my son finally–" She abruptly jerked back. "Right! Well, I'd better… do the washing up. Do call me back when necessary. Ahem." She hurried off to fuss over the cauldron of stew, rapidly stirring it with her wooden spoon.

Erik could practically hear El's scowl. 

Jade hummed thoughtfully then tapped her lip. "Hmm, never have I ever… Taken two cocks at the same time."

Veronica snatched the bottle of whiskey and shook it towards him. "Rum for the pirate?" 

Erik sucked air through his teeth. "I'm not playing this stupid game." 

"I've done it too," El whispered mischievously.

Erik froze. 

"Two… in my mouth. I'd show you… If I could clone you." 

Erik snapped his head around and grasped El's cheek. "You _freak._  And I thought I was the naughty one…" 

El gave him a sharp peck, then giggled innocently, as if butter wouldn't melt. But Erik knew better, it would ooze into a greasy puddle onto his tongue, seep out of his mouth in a salacious drip.

As if to prove his point, one of El's hands slipped out of his shirt and down to his thigh, lightly kneading the flesh. 

Erik sighed and fell back against him, content.

An elegantly cuffed hand soared down and snatched the bottle from Veronica. Sylv brandished the whiskey proudly, took a hearty swig, then smacked his lips. His hand smoothly screwed the lid back on then handed the bottle to a mildly bewildered Hendrik. 

"Two?! That is lame. Honey, you need to up your game." 

"Sylv! What are you doing here?" Erik cocked an eyebrow. "Are you two..?" 

Sylv pressed a finger to his lips and gave a sly wink. "I couldn't possibly miss such a romantic occasion." He nimbly dropped to the grass, pulling out a cloth to sit on, then neatly folding his legs on top of it. 

Erik snorted. "Romantic? An A level results party?...in a muddy field?" 

Sylv clasped a hand to his mouth. "Silly me! Oh! Henny, why don't you come sit next to me, sweetie?" 

The man grunted and woodenly perched next to him, broad shoulders hunching. He cast an awkward glance at Erik. "This may offer little respite but… Jasper has had his sentence alleviated, on the condition he participates in focus groups helping teenagers avoid criminal gangs. Perhaps it will aid him, and others, in the long term."

Something twisted in the pit of Erik's stomach. It was good that he found redemption, but there was still something undeniably wrong. 

Maybe it was the way he still, months later, occasionally haunted Erik's dreams. 

Something, thankfully, El was now very good at dealing with, calming him down with gentle words in an instant. 

He glanced down at the grass, gaze caught on the indent in Hendrik's finger where his gold band used to sit. The twist in his stomach settled into a sad ache as he glanced up at Hendrik's stony expression. He sighed. Maybe he wasn't the real victim here.

"That's good… I guess."

Hendrik quickly bowed his head. "Apologies, it does not change the trauma you have faced. I am truly sorry. If there is any way I can repay for his misdeeds, perhaps by contributing to the cost of your weddi–" 

He was cut off by a sharp elbow to the chest. Sylv glowered at him. 

El shifted uncomfortably behind him, bringing trembling hands tightly around Erik's waist. 

_Wait, wedding?_

Erik whipped his head around. "Wedding?! Is that why everyone we've ever known is here tonight, because you're marrying me in a–"

El quickly shook his head. His teeth worried at his lower lip. 

Erik pressed a kiss to his nose. "Good, coz, I wanna buy some super sexy lingerie for our wedding night. Something that'll drive you crazy." 

El's eyes widened. He licked his lips. 

"I know a good place to steal sexy stuff from…" Jade piped up, words slurring together. "Cos… like _fuck_ am I paying forty money for a thong. 'Sides, Rab showed me how to nick 'em." 

"Robert!" Amber cried, utterly scandalised. 

Rab took a sharp puff on his pipe then groaned. Erik supposed the poor woman had given up on trying to stop him smoking himself stupid, leaving the stubborn old man to stew in his herbs. 

"I didnae teach her how to steal lingerie, Amber!" He desperately scuffed his boot over the grass, scrabbling to hide a stray magazine under a nearby log. "I'm not a pervert!"

Erik snorted then pushed himself off the ground, El's hands slipping from his waist. "Well, I'm gonna go pee."

El gasped, brows suddenly drawn down. "No you're not!" 

Erik huffed gently through his nose. "What do you mean I'm not?" 

"Get on your knees!" 

Erik spluttered, stumbling back a step. "What, in front of all our friends?" 

El pressed a palm to his mouth, the crease in his brow only growing deeper. 

"No! Wait, no– I need to…" He flushed beet red, everyone's eyes flickering to him as the group fell silent. 

Erik put a hand to his hip and tutted loudly. "I'm just gonna go pee. _Later_ , your Highness." 

He turned to leave, only for a soft face to press into his behind. "Erik…" he mumbled. 

Erik bit back a grin. "Yes, clingy limpet?"

"Will you…" he mumbled, face still pressed against him. "Will you marry me? Again. I, I mean, we're not already married but I'm asking again coz… Last time I was stoned and all I had was a crisp, and it was stupid and I was racist to you and–" 

Erik slowly turned around as El's grip loosened, laughter bubbling up in his chest– something soon startled from him as he gazed down at the vision before him. 

His partner, dressed in that sweet embroidered tunic, plastic crown close to falling off his head, kneeling in the dirt– a small, wooden ring clutched in his palm. Small nicks dotted the outer surface, as if handmade. 

The laughter died in his throat as he stared, mouth agape.

El glanced down, gentle wisps of hair doing little to hide his deep crimson blush. "M-Made from the tree outside where I was born. Grandad got me a chunk of the branch last time he was in Scotland. And with mine… I managed to get some wood shipped from this n-nice lady in Norway, Mia did all the talking for me. I couldn't have done it without her. She's the best."

Erik scoffed, running his tongue along the inside of his mouth. "You had wood shipped… _from Norway?_ "

El nodded shakily, hands trembling, eyes still on the floor. 

A heavy silence stretched between them, neither quite daring to move. 

Crickets chirped in the surrounding bushes. 

"Well, say yes, you fuckwit!" Mia called, raw frustration coursing through her voice.

"Oh, right, yeah. Heh." He clawed a clammy hand over his neck, then shakily offered it to El. "Get up off the floor, dumbass. We can't let his Majesty get all mucky." 

El laughed sheepishly, stumbling into Erik as he was pulled up. 

"Yes," he whispered, biting his lip. "Yes, yes, YES." 

El squealed and picked him up with an almost inhuman ease. _A strong future husband._

Their audience whooped and cheered as El brought their mouths crashing together. Erik grinned against his mouth, greatly enjoying the feel of those muscular arms wrapping around his hips. 

El jolted, almost dropping Erik in his panic. "Oh heck, the ring! Where did I…" 

Erik laughed, utterly carefree in his fiancé's arms. "It's in your hand, babe." 

El's shoulders dropped. "Oh, right." He carefully set Erik back on his feet. 

Erik offered his hand and El slid on the smooth wooden band with jittery fingers.

A perfect fit. 

He twisted his hand in the firelight and smiled. 

 _His._  

"Do mine," El whispered, bringing his hands around to cup Erik's face, ring clutched in his left. 

Everyone else faded into white noise as he gazed into those soft, blue eyes. Just them, in the surrounding wilderness. Or, well, the campsite. 

Erik stole his hand with a grin, taking the ring between a thumb and finger. He pressed his lips to El's ear, then traced down El's finger with a single digit. "That's your dick…" He slowly, agonisingly slowly, slid the ring down, then teasingly back up. "And that's my mouth, sugar." 

El gazed back at him, red-faced and wide-eyed. 

Erik wrapped his fingers around the ring and vigorously rubbed it up and down his finger. 

El roughly snatched his hand away. "Tent. Now."

A loud wolf whistle sounded across camp. 

Probably Sylv. 

_Who the Hell cared?_

He was about to get some _urgent_ proposal sex. 

He giggled as El dragged him away, sticking his tongue out at a thoroughly grossed out Mia, readily letting his partner guide him to a new level of bliss. 

  
  
  


Erik groaned into El's open mouth, the pleasant warmth of his body pressing down on him. He caught the glint of that plastic crown out of the corner of his eye and giggled– long since discarded on the other side of the tent. 

El's hands shifted from his wrists, moving to stroke over his upper arms. 

Searing pain shot across his left bicep.

El immediately halted. He hastily unbuttoned Erik's puffy, white shirt and slipped it off him. 

His lips parted noiselessly, mouth opening and closing like a particularly dumbstruck goldfish. 

"You like it?" Erik panted, swiping a damp strand of hair from El's face. "It's your symbol, Mr Luminary. Sexy, right?" 

It stung like hell, all that black being blocked out on his bicep for hours. But worth every second of pain for El's hungry look. 

He slid a hand down the tight muscles of El's back, lightly tugging at the hem of his tunic. "You're on my body… _permanently_." 

El drew back, mouth still open. Then dove for Erik's waistband and greedily tore it down. 

Erik yanked at his ponytail. "Uh, I think the fuck not! You just proposed to me, handsome, if anyone's sucking dick here–" 

"I don't care," El muttered, roughly breaking away to nip at Erik's thigh. 

He groaned loudly, throwing his head back as teeth grazed the sensitive skin. "Hey! You little–" 

He squeezed El between his legs and forcibly flipped them over, proudly positioning himself on top. He smirked at his captive, then effortlessly slinked down his body.

Erik choked on that same smirk.

El spanked him, _hard_ … well before he could reach his destination.

Erik stopped, red faced and, well, red there too. El was _strong._

"Don't you fucking dare." He greedily pulled Erik's lips to his, fingers tugging insistently at his hair, slipping down his jaw. "I want you. I want you in my mouth."

"But I want you–" Then the realisation hit him: he could have both. 

"Sixty-nine!" 

El's smile slipped from his face. "Have you ever…" 

"Nope," Erik laughed. "You?" 

"No," El sighed. 

Erik reached his hand between them, lightly stroking over El's crotch. "Well, this is gonna be fun." He dragged the hem of El's tunic up his toned torso, over his chest, up to his neck. "Um, y'know, I haven't actually gotten head from any other guy. First time I received was with you, uh, in that forest." 

El jolted up, tunic caught around his face. "What?!" 

Erik giggled then tugged the fabric over his head. "Yeah, they were pretty clear: you lie there and look pretty while I use you like a sex doll." 

El's hands angrily yanked Erik's trousers off. "Bastards." 

"You can use me, though, in fact…" He touched his mouth to El's cheek, curling his naked body over his partner. "Use me. _Please._  I'll be your doll. Use me, position me, bend me to your will…" 

He hummed into another heated kiss, hooking his needy fingers into El's hair, freeing it from the ponytail. Small whines and gasps ran from El's mouth to Erik's as he raked his hand through those silky strands. 

Decisively, El pulled away. His brows came down in steely determination. "I'm gonna make you scream."

Erik smiled: a small, smug, smile. "You'd better." 

Clever hands knitted into his hair as their mouths crashed together, teeth clashing with sheer need. Erik cared little about the resulting cut in his lower lip.

It was a welcome contrast to the gentle strokes of El's hand on his back, caresses running all the way down his spine. 

The world spun in an intoxicating swirl of soft, mousy hair. 

The tent canvas now hung above him. 

An inebriated grin split up his face. 

A plush pillow was tucked under his head. A sharp kiss pressed to his mouth. A promise. 

Then those same lips were on his thighs, kissing their way up to their heated destination, fingers teasing up and down the smooth flesh. 

Erik tore El's trousers down with animal ferocity. 

His cock hung above him, fully aroused and begging for his touch. Erik tilted his head up and gently brought the length into his mouth, grasping his hips to guide him into a rhythm. He groaned under the weight of it, the intoxicating feeling of being _full_. 

El ran his tongue along Erik's cock. "Do you want this…" he murmured, teasing him again with another slow lick. "... Or…" He pulled Erik's thighs apart once again and ran a finger up behind him. 

Erik twitched, clenching his teeth, moving El's heavy cock to rest on his cheek. " _Both._ " 

El scrabbled around the sheets. Several breathless seconds later, two, slick fingers teased his entrance, just grazing the outside. Then El's mouth was back on his cock, thoroughly spoiling him while those devious fingers teased him, just shy of entering. 

The moan that broke free from his lips was inevitable. 

El groaned, lips smacking loudly as he moved his mouth off Erik's cock. "How do I get you to do that again?" he gasped, pressing kisses up his length. 

Erik fought to control his ragged breaths, El's cock resting on the corner of his mouth. "Put your DAMN fingers in me!" he muttered, grasping the small of El's back and shoving his cock back onto his mouth, down his throat. His fingers pressed into El's flesh at the strain, wooden ring leaving a firm dent. 

El shuddered, hand petting Erik in what _could_ be called encouragement… If it didn't feel so needy, so desperate, his own ring digging into Erik's hip. 

He took Erik's cock back into his mouth then pressed his fingers inside, shifting them until–

Erik's head lifted off the pillow, the vibrations of his loud moan running up El's shaft.

El's fingers pulsed in and out of his entrance, his cock thrusting in and out of Erik's mouth. Erik groaned as he was repeatedly filled, tears forming in his eyes at the strain on his throat mixed with the electric pleasure of El's fingers inside him, his mouth worshipping his throbbing cock. 

His pulse only raced more as the pace slowed, El's thrusts into his mouth calming, his fingers moving in slow, soothing strokes.

Erik sighed loudly, removing El's cock from his mouth to run his tongue along his length, face now wet with a sticky mess of saliva, precum and tears.

The sticky mess of his adoration of his partner. 

El's fingers slowly slid out and both hands came to palm his ass, mouth now fully removed from his cock. He dug his nails into the soft flesh, then buried his face between his cheeks, tongue flicking over his entrance. 

Erik turned limp on the pillow, El's cock slapping against his face as he fell down. A loud, high pitched sigh broke free as El mercilessly plunged his tongue in further. 

A shaky laugh escaped Erik's lips. "S-Sure is lucky I got that wa-wa-waxed–!" 

He could feel El's soft laughter against his skin. 

His nails feverishly clawed at El's hips, scratching jagged, red lines over pale skin. "Ugh! Just p-put them back in already! Now!" 

El's hand came down with a harsh _smack_ , forcing a whimper from his lips. That same hand kneaded over the fresh mark, soothing the sting of his slap. 

"Patience is a virtue, sweetness," El hummed, voice low and undeniably smug. 

Erik dug his nails harder into El's flesh, gritting his teeth. He couldn't give El the satisfaction of a response, he couldn't, he absolutely–

He cried out. 

El's tongue on him– teasing him with every stroke. 

"UGH!" he cried, choking back tears, panting wildly. "Put them back in NOW or I'll, I'll–" 

El laughed. "Or you'll _what?_ " 

"I don't know…" Erik whined, hot tears streaming down his fully flushed face, hips bucking up against El. "Just do it… please."

"Okay, since you asked so nicely, my love." 

El moved his mouth back to Erik's needy cock and slid his fingers in again, this time a third joining them. 

Erik groaned at the new stretch. He grappled for El's cock, bringing it back into the heat of his mouth. He whimpered as El thrusted into him with fresh energy. 

 _Ugh,_  the feel of El's cock in his mouth, the weight of it on his tongue, the pleasure it gave his partner– _exhilarating_. And his cock in El's mouth, carefully being soothed by every sweet stroke of that teasing tongue, those fingers rhythmically unravelling him into further frenzy. 

Another whine. He squirmed under El's weight, drawing blood as nails scored across bare skin, an overwhelming heat building inside him. 

A loud cry. 

El lifted his mouth off him and pressed a tender kiss to his cock. "Not much longer now, sweet. You're doing so well."

He plunged his mouth back down, head bobbing up and down on his cock at the same feverish pace as his fingers fucked him. The motion of El's cock in his mouth sped up too, stealing a muffled whine from Erik's lips as it pushed further down his throat. 

"I wish I could see you now," El murmured, lips buzzing against Erik's cockhead, fingers pulling him apart. "I know you look good… with a mouthful of cock." 

Erik grunted, vision blurring as he desperately grasped onto El's hips. 

"I bet you look good. So, so good." 

Erik gasped. His hips lifted off the bed.

He messily emptied into El's mouth. 

El planted heated kisses all over his thighs, his stomach, his hips. "Good boy. You were so, so good."

El's cock slapped against the side of his face as he fell back against the pillow, defeated. 

His face crumpled, his body suddenly wracked with tears. "I'm s-sorry… I'm so–"

El gasped and swiftly turned around, pressing his lips to Erik's forehead. 

"Oh _sweetheart_ , what's wrong?" he whispered urgently, pulling him close. "Was that too much?" 

Erik nodded weakly, tears dribbling down his chin.

El hauled him onto his lap and grabbed a nearby blanket, swaddling him in his arms. "Hey, it's okay. It's all okay, we won't do that again, sweet pea, not if it–" 

"I wanna do it again," Erik sighed, smiling as more tears trickled down his face. "I don't know why I'm crying… I guess…" He sniffed loudly, burying his damp face in El's shoulder. "I'm really lucky… to have someone like you. My Luminary." 

El pressed a tender kiss to his cheek. "Not as lucky as I am. Look at you, my sweet little glazed doughnut." 

Erik smiled and slipped down El's body, nestling his head into the warmth of his lap. "Wait, shit! You're still hard!" 

El squeezed his waist and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Don't worry, I can just turn around and fix myself." 

"You mean I can't watch?" he murmured, grin only growing bolder as he admired the angry red marks on El's hips.

El shook his head and planted a sloppy kiss on his face. "That's dirty." 

Erik's hand reached up to grasp El's cheek, to keep him close. "You can fuck me if you want. That'll get you finished."

El scrunched his hair affectionately and drew back. "Don't be silly, you're already overstimulated. It would hurt." 

"I know. But it'd feel good for you." He traced his thumb over El's shaft, delighting in watching it twitch under his touch. 

El shook his head firmly, mouth twitching at the corner. "Not that. Only sexy pain is allowed."

 **"** Ugh, fine," Erik grumbled, despite feeling secretly pleased about his partner's sweet, protective nature. "Can I suck you off?" 

El nodded shyly. 

Erik wriggled out of his grip and dipped his head down, swiftly taking El's cock into his mouth. He bobbed up and down, a shudder accompanying each stroke of his tongue.

"You look… so good… Mm."

Erik hummed over his shaft, earning a loud cry from his trembling partner. El grasped a handful of his hair, sending a pleasant tingle across his scalp. The feeling of his _need_. 

His hand clawed desperately at Erik's hair as he squirmed. "So… good."

Erik lifted his head up, ready to push his mouth back down when El came. 

Right on his face. 

Erik raised an eyebrow up at him, sucking some of the spillage off his fingers. 

El gasped. "I'm so sorry, darling, I–" 

"Take a picture. I know you wanna." 

Red-faced and whimpering, El dug under the sheets for his phone. He touched the screen, once deft and precise fingers now trembling wildly. 

"Set it as your new background." 

Wide-eyed, El tapped at the screen twice, then turned his phone around. 

Erik hummed approvingly– his own image, grinning back at him, face streaked with stickiness. 

He dropped his head to El's knees and sighed contentedly, lids heavy and close to sleep. "There. Now you'll always remember how sexy I am." 

El grabbed a tissue and gently dabbed at his face. "I don't know how I could forget. Look at you, precious, with your sleepy little head in my lap." He threw the tissue to one side and sunk down, pulling Erik on top of him.

"But what if you have to go away again?" 

El laughed, his gentle happiness sending warm vibrations through Erik's body. A warmth much different from earlier, but one just as enjoyable. Maybe even more so. 

El's hand ran over the curve of his bare spine. "That was one weekend away with mum, gorgeous. You provided me with enough material to last me a good three years." 

Erik pouted. "You didn't like my nudes?" 

"Oh I liked 'em. Just nowhere near as good as the real thing," he whispered, ruffling Erik's hair lightly. "And maybe don't take 'em in the college toilet next time, sweet." 

"You love it. Dirty, dirty boy." 

"No. I love you." 

"Love you, too," he mumbled hazily, yawning. 

El giggled and gently twined their fingers together. "If you could get married anywhere in the world, where would it be, sweet?" 

Erik's mouth slipped into the smallest of grins. "Easy, Hawaii. Me an' Mia dreamed of going there as kids coz s'warm… pretty. Nice little beach wedding. Maybe I'd let you stick your hand up my grass skirt, _if_ you're lucky." 

El pressed a tender kiss to his forehead. "Hawaii it is then."

Erik whined softly, too tired to protest verbally. 

"Hey, stop that. Grandad has buckets of money, so shush. He'd bloody love it, break out the speedos like he did when we went to Spain." He felt El shudder underneath him. "So embarrassing."

Erik snorted. "Mm, sexy." 

"Oi, don't sexualise my grandad!" El whined, stroking his hand up Erik's back. "A beach wedding. Mm, I can't wait to see my husband in some nice, tight trunks."

Erik yawned heavily, head drooping. "Need to go lingerie stealin' with Jade," he mumbled. 

"Aw, you're so sweepy!" El giggled. "This is the only time you've been worn out after sex. I feel like I've won something. A sleepy fiancé."

Erik smiled against his chest. 

His lips pressed a trail through Erik's hair. "God, I can't wait 'til you're my husband. 'Til we've got some sweet little kids, running around, doing silly stuff." 

Erik's chest seized at the thought of them having children: _a life together._  

Bliss. 

He adjusted his head sluggishly, gazing up at his partner with weary eyes. "You can have that right now. Marry me now, pussy. Steal some kids off the street." 

El giggled into his hair. "For you? _Anything._ " 

Erik sighed against his chest. 

_His future husband._

"Nigh'."

There was that laugh again, sweet and perfect. 

A hand twined with his, ringed fingers brushing. 

"Night, precious. Sleep well." 

And he was going to, in the arms of his adoring partner. 

 

 

"Where are you taking me?" El whined, giggling as Erik dragged him by his hand. 

"It's a surprise!" he hissed. 

They skidded around a corner, El clumsily stumbling into him. Erik stopped abruptly and proudly gestured in front of him. 

El wrinkled his brow. "A dirty alley?" 

"Not just any dirty alley…" 

Smirking wildly, he grabbed El by his hood and dragged him behind the cover of the bins, just as roughly as the first time, and shoved him against the wall.

El looked at him blankly, wincing slightly. 

"Seriously? Ugh." Erik pulled his hood up then glanced at his phone. He made an exaggerated beep noise. "Oh, would you _look_ at that!" he cried stiltedly. "Someone wants to ram their cock up my ass." He gasped comically. "Oh, no! And I just showed a random boy my Grindr! And he's kinda cute, too!" 

El still looked blank. Or perhaps even more confused, brow furrowed, lips parted. 

Erik groaned, pressing him harder against the wall. "No struggling… Or I'll _steal_ _your dick_." 

El sniggered, reaching a hand down to protect his crotch, one that was swiftly caught by Erik. 

His jaw dropped. "Oh! You're trying to mug me! Is this the place-?" he asked breathlessly. "Coz I don't really remember it happening quite like that the first time…"

"Oh I was totally trying to steal your dick the first time, but _somebody_ wouldn't let me." Erik drew his hands away in an exasperated shrug, one he regularly threw at Mia. "Just look behind you." 

El gasped as he stumbled away from the wall, eyes running over the worn brick. 

 _El & Erik 5ever _ clumsily spray painted in blue, surrounded by a pink heart. 

His face lit up in an earth-shattering grin. "Aw, you're so romantic!" 

"Oh, I know. It was Mia's idea, pretty cute, right?" He smirked at the floor. "Uh, I'm still after that dick y'know… as a little, uh _big_ , reward, for being so romantic..."

El rolled his eyes with affection. "Can we take a cute picture first?" 

"Sure." Erik roughly grabbed him and wrapped an arm around his throat. He brought his phone out and held it in front of them. "Look scared," he murmured. 

El giggled under his grasp. "You're not scary. You're baby." 

"I'm not a–" Erik growled and brought his arm down to El's chest, squeezing him tighter. El roared with laughter and Erik immediately relented, planting a kiss on his cheek as he took another photo. "Have it your way, dumbass," he groaned. 

He released El, who turned to delightedly scrolling through the photos.

"I want this one on the wedding invitations," he squealed, beaming across at him. 

Erik braced a hand against the wall, the other falling to his hip. "You're so gay."

"Uh, and you aren't?" 

"Nope," he hummed, turning and leaning face first against the wall, head slyly turned to the side, eyes fixed on his partner. "But you know what I am? Naughty." 

El's face slackened. He quickly shoved the phone in his pocket. "Naughty?" he breathed, closing the gap between them. 

"Yeah, I tried to mug some guy once, but I still haven't gotten my punishment," Erik cooed, arching his back as he pressed his face against the brick. "I had a knife. I'm… _dangerous._ " 

El smirked and shifted behind him, forcing his back straight, trapping him against the wall. "Mm, I heard. Guess I'd better conduct a _thorough_ search, check you're not still armed." 

El hummed as his hands snuck up Erik's shirt, wandering over every groove, every dip, every imperfection– touch infuriatingly light. "Nothing there…" 

He sank to his knees, stroking over the fabric of Erik's joggers, palming him with both hands and giving him a firm squeeze. Then those devilish hands snuck around the front, stealing a gasp as they rubbed him teasingly. 

Erik squirmed, whining softly as El rubbed him more vigorously, not relenting until he was throbbingly aroused. 

It wasn't fair, _dammit_. 

The power this boy had over him: it was crazy. 

El swiftly got to his feet and tutted. "Mm, well that's certainly a weapon you've got there." 

His hand slid around his waist, sneaking under the front of his joggers and palming his eager cock. 

Erik gulped. 

"Still no underwear, _thief?_ " 

"Nah, s'a… a… Norwegian th-thing..?"

"I think you're lying to me," El spat, yanking his joggers down to his thighs. 

Cool air tingled over his bare skin. Erik groaned as he felt the hard press of El's dick rub against him, hand still around his front, effortlessly tugging at him. 

Something that stopped far too soon. Erik hissed through his teeth. 

"Wait, we don't have lu–" 

"Side pocket," he growled. 

He grinned at the sound of the zip being pulled. A grin soon wiped off his face when two fingers pushed in, teasing just away from the one spot that craved touch. 

"Are you sorry?" El demanded, one hand pumping his cock while the other toyed with him. 

" _No_ ," Erik murmured through grit teeth.

Electric pleasure shot up his body. He stifled a groan, just. 

"I'd do it again. I'd do it a million fuckin' times."

El slyly removed his fingers. "I knew it. No remorse. I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson." He removed his other hand from Erik's cock, using both hands to firmly knead him. "You ready for your punishment?" 

"Mm, yeah. Punish me." He gasped, the feel of El's cockhead on his entrance overwhelming, _infuriating._  

El rubbed his cock over him, robbing Erik of his little remaining composure. A desperate whine echoed across the alley, his knees close to buckling. 

El laughed against his ear. "You good?" 

"Rot.In.Hell," he grunted, the grit of the wall scratching against his cheek. 

El hummed gently, his hands coming down to caress him. "Are you sure you're ready, lovely?"

Erik made a small noise of frustration. "You takin' the piss?!" he growled. 

"No, darling," he offered gently. "I just wanna make sure it feels good for you." 

Erik paused, his frustration melting at the edges. He turned his head around, neck straining, then let El capture his mouth in his own. 

"Love you," they both murmured, perfectly in sync. 

Erik turned his head back and smiled, body trembling with unfound release. 

El thrust into him with delight. Then abruptly pulled out and spun him around. 

He kissed him hotly, and it was good, so, so good, but Erik needed him back inside him. He needed him back, now. 

_Why did he–_

Oh. 

Erik turned rigid. 

A police officer, shaking her head. 

_Shit._

"You two need to be careful doing that down here. A lot of muggings reported around these parts." She adjusted her hat carefully. "I'll turn a blind eye to this… Because it's not strictly a crime, ahem, through clothes…" 

El quickly grappled to pull Erik's joggers back up, shielding him from view. "Thank you, ma'am." 

"No problem. Stay safe, you two." She waved them off, casting them a warning glance, then walked out of the alley. 

Erik snorted. 

El's nose scrunched. Like a bunny, Erik mused, a slightly stroppy bunny. 

"How many poor people have you mugged down here?!" 

"Just you. You're special. My first. My only." Erik teased a strand of hair away from his face. 

El groaned then gave him a quick peck. "Naughty," he muttered. 

Erik flailed as he was abruptly hoisted up by his hips, back pressed up against the wall.

"How's this position? Better?" 

Erik grinned, seeing a nice, clean part of El's neck he could sink his teeth into. "Good. Now fuck me." 

"Easy," El hummed, dragging his thumb over Erik's lower lip. "You're not gonna die if we don't have sex immediately." 

Erik kicked at him feebly. "How do you know that?" 

El giggled and pulled his joggers back down. 

Erik closed his eyes and sighed at the sound of El's jeans being unzipped. 

He jolted with pleasure, eyes flying open, somehow managing to remain silent as he was roughly filled. 

A silence that lasted barely a second. 

He whined as El pumped his cock in and out of him, legs wrapping around his waist, nails scratching at the nape of his neck, teeth digging into the smooth flesh of his shoulder. 

"You feel _amazing_ ," El sighed, feverishly thrusting into him, brow screwed tightly in concentration. 

"Yeah," he managed, the stretch of El's cock mingling pleasantly with the friction between them. "Why didn't we do this the first time?" 

"I dunno," El sighed, teeth buried in his top lip. "But I'm forever grateful we are now." 

Erik gasped into his neck, elated grin stretching up his face. "Mm, th-thanks for forgivin' me." 

"Oh?" El gazed at him with dark, mischievous, eyes, pressing him harder against the wall. "You're not forgiven yet." 

  
  
  


Erik eyed the wobbling pink dice wearily, comfortable in his position slumped over El's lap, face nestled on his thighs. El's fingers ran soothing patterns over his scalp, other hand tucked under his hoody, tracing over his spine. 

"So, what've you two lads been up to today, then?" 

"Shagged in the alley we met in. Where I tried to mug him. We're engaged now," Erik sighed, grinning maniacally. 

"Erik," El hissed. "You can't tell strangers that, it's illegal!" 

Hearty laughter rang out from the front of the cab. "Cor–" He whipped his head around. "You don't 'appen to know Sylv, do ya? Coz 'e was bangin' on about two crazy lads, one wiv blue 'air, the other wiv a bowl cut. Sounds like the kinda fing they'd pull." 

El beamed at the driver. "That's us!" 

"Well, congrats!" He slapped the steering wheel and let out another hearty chuckle. "Poor Sylv, 'e was all in a fluster coz 'e didn't know what to wear for the weddin'. An' I told 'im, chillax Sylv, it ain't for anuver six months! But did' e listen? Nah. Oh, it's a funny story 'ow me and Sylv met, actually…" 

"You okay?" El whispered gently, not wanting to interrupt his flow. 

Erik tapped his lips slyly. El immediately ducked and pressed a kiss to them. 

He pinched Erik's cheeks. 

Erik stuck out his tongue in protest. 

"Am I gonna have to carry baby in?" 

Erik nodded, nestling his head further into El's lap. 

"But anyway, this geezer, I just met 'im, right? Well, 'e mugged me right off, then Sylv just swoops in–" 

Erik giggled. 

It had been the opposite for them. 

He went into that alley, scared and alone, desperate, hoping for some cash to get him and Mia through the week. And he got something far more valuable. Way more than he'd bargained for. 

"Y'know, it's true what they say…" he mumbled, gazing up at his partner. 

"Mm? What's that sweet?" 

"Crime doesn't pay." 

El narrowed his eyes sceptically. "Why? What mischief have you got planned?" 

"No, I… all I wanted was your wallet now I'm stuck with you. Stinky fiancé." He scrunched his nose indignantly. 

El rolled his eyes and stuck his hand into his side pocket. He tucked his wallet into Erik's hand. 

"There. Happy now, silly?" 

Erik immediately noticed the small picture tucked into the side of it: his grinning face staring back at him, utterly content. He smiled and held it tight against his chest. "The happiest I've ever been." 

El kissed the side of his face. "Good. Coz you are stuck with me, sweet. Forever and always."

Erik snuck his hand into El's hair, holding him close. "Yeah, and you're stuck with me. Wherever you go, I’ll be right beside you. To the end."

El's mouth quirked up at the corner. "What, of the car journey?" 

Erik shoved his face away. "Fuck off! I was _trying_ to be romantic." 

El tugged him in for a kiss, giggling into his mouth.

Then sharply drew back, face suddenly more sober. He linked their hands, ringed fingers twining. "To the end?" 

"Mm-hm, " Erik murmured, stealing their joint hands and grasping them tight to his chest. "To the end." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, she's finished :')
> 
> I have a couple of other ideas for this universe (a 3 part fic for stag/ wedding/ honeymoon plus a future domestic fluff when they've got their sweet lil Norwegian kids– gay dads anyone?) which I really hope I get to.
> 
> Thank you all again for your continued support, I really hope you found this conclusion satisfying. G'bye for now <3


End file.
